Prince Charming
by yumchaitea
Summary: Prince Charming; (n.) a girl's romantic ideal, a male who embodies all romantic expectations. Reality: a boy with lots of money, a long line of fan girls, and the devil in disguise. Be careful what you wish for you might just get it. OCxHikaru
1. The Devil in Disguise

You know how when you're little you say silly things? Silly little things that would make people laugh and smile at you because you were just so naïve that it was just "too cute". We all had different answers. Some would say "I want to be a princess when I grow up" some said, "I want to be superman one day", hell maybe you ran around telling everyone you wanted to be a giant blue raspberry Popsicle one day. Sure it's cute at the moment you say it and all the grownups giggle and chuckle and say how cute you are, but a word of advice, _be careful what you wish for_.

_Why, you ask? Because you just might get it._ And maybe it's a good thing for the most part. But I'm pretty sure when you asked to be that pretty blue icy treat you didn't consider the possibility of melting in the sun, you didn't know superman's weakness was kryptonite, or that princesses didn't _always_ live happily ever after.

How would I know? Well let's just say that once upon a time I was five. Innocent and naïve five year old me asked to marry a prince one day…

Little did I know all "princes" were just devils in disguise.

* * *

The funny thing about family is you never get exactly what you wanted. Sure there quite a few picture perfect families who really are the complete epitome of "happy little family". Those happy families often consist of a pretty daughter with good grades, a top scholar older brother, a trophy wife with better housekeeping skills than Martha Stewart herself and the soul of Oprah Winfrey, and then there's the dad who is a man's man yet the most handsome and sensitive husband who gets along with kids. Oh yes, so perfect you've probably just gagged a little, right? If you haven't then that's probably your family I'm talking about, sue me.

Moving on, we've got the average family. Well at least that's how I've seen them in American TV shows. But anyways, if it's not a picture perfect family we also have the very average family. This consists of a misunderstood cynical teen with an older sibling and a younger sibling. Then they have a somewhat pitiful pet with a bum leg. Both parents work and are overworked, but humble and somewhat strict on their kids. They provide everything and yet provide not enough. It's a constant struggle of give and take.

After that we have the totally screwed up families. This is where it's taken to all extremes. Super rich or poor, neglecting parents or parents who don't let you breathe in your home. And then you have a mooch of a sibling who's going nowhere or a sibling with who's left exceedingly high expectations so all you really ever do when they're around is imagine stabbing them in the eye with a spoon. Because let's face it, if you really tried surpassing them you'd have to be god and invent a whole other planet just to impress your parents. Are you still with me? Yes? Okay.

Point is nothing's perfect. The grass is greener on the other side, you always want what you can't have, the glass is usually half empty, and so on and so forth. But I ask myself and you; where have the days gone when people fixed things themselves? What happened to brothers and sisters who worked out their issues? What happened to parents who sat down to take the time to get to know you or know how you're doing? How many parents actually know your favorite color, food, or movie?

What happened to the days where parents fought, but solved their issues maturely? Rather than throwing kitchenware and screaming, "I HATE YOU! LET'S GET A DIVORCE!" Really?

I ask myself all this and mull it over in my mind as I watch my parents sort out their things and I ask myself who am I going to live with?

"Jin, those dishes are _mine_," my mother's voice was surprisingly calm as my dad handed over the fine china.

"Matoko, those coffee mugs are _mine_," my dad replied as he turned to gather them in his arms.

"So it seems, but can you give me back my bed sheets?" my mother gave him a cross look and my dad tried to stand tall and go against my mother. Big mistake, been there, done that, you always lose against that woman. Trust me.

"I paid for them!"

"Yes, but I chose them out and when I asked for your opinion you said, 'I don't give a damn' therefore they are _mine_. Besides I doubt it's becoming of you to keep bed sheets with little flowers and bears on them. Unless there's something you'd like to tell me."

I groaned inwardly and buried my head in a pillow. Things were going to get ugly. I knew it.

"You know _what_ take those stupid bed sheets and shove them up your—"

"DAD!" I bolted up before he could go any further.

"Himawari keep your voice down. Have you made up your mind on who you're going to stay with?" my mother ignored my dad who was sneaking her china into his things while she was turned around and talking to me. I couldn't help, but smile.

"If I choose will you guys be mad at me?" I thought for a moment, wondering if anyone's feelings would get hurt.

My mom shook her head and replied "We were considering letting you move out, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"You're too young to be left alone," my dad chirped from behind a few boxes.

I thought for a moment and I replied, "I'll stay with dad. I don't think I could bear to move all the way to Osaka. No offense mom."

My mom shook her head and smiled at me in that motherly way before replying, "That's alright with me. Besides I'd probably be too busy with work to be home all the time."

_Or you're too busy for me, at all. _I couldn't help, but be a little resentful. My mom is like thirty two years old anyways. Considering the fact I'm currently seventeen you can guess that she had me when she was about fifteen. She never planned to tell me until I was much older, but one day when I asked her why she and my dad got married I got quite the cold response. Being little and hooked on princess romance stories I expected my mom to say she was in love. I was wrong. She gave me this indifferent look and replied curtly, "Because you came along."

After that I kept my distance from the woman. She was odd to say the least. At times she was motherly and warm and we bonded a bit. But most of the time I recall having tense awkward moments with her. She hardly laughed, she was usually indifferent, and she regarded everything as 'not good enough'. Being a teenager who twisted things around I obviously turned this into, 'her family's not good enough for her'. This is partially true. I mean if you really love someone, won't you work through your problems and fix what you have? Instead she signed papers claiming she was no longer married and now she was going to run off and do as she pleased.

If you ask me I could guess she was just looking for the opportune moment to get divorced and rid of me and my dad. But then again I could be wrong, it's not like my mom was easy to read.

"Himawari, grab the things from my room and bring them downstairs will you? I have to be at the house by six." My mom grabbed a box and began walking towards the cab parked outside.

I made my way upstairs quickly, glancing at the bare walls that no longer held pictures of our once normal and content family. Well as normal as it can be you know? I guess this is the scenario where I'm the cynical misunderstood teen, _real cute,_ huh? I made my way towards my parent's old bedroom and picked up her purse and an old scrapbook. It seemed kind of ironic that she was taking the album seeing as she seemed to want to erase my dad from her life.

I paid no mind to it and picked it up, making my way down the stairs and outside to where my mom stood next to the cab, talking over a few things with my dad. It was probably about the paperwork or something like that. I tried to stay out of it. When they first told me I made sure to avoid them like the plague. I think to this day it still hasn't quite sunk in that my parents are divorced. No longer in love. Mad. They'll never be together again. Even with all these phrases I don't get it.

"Himawari, you'll come over for the holidays right?" My mom asked hopefully, cupping my face as she smiled at me again.

I shrugged and said, "Of course."

I felt odd looking at her. I felt like I was looking at my own reflection and then I wasn't. I had her small pointed nose, her heart shaped face, her eloquent eyebrows. Yet at the same time I had my dad's thick, straight hair, large slanted almond eyes, high cheek bones and small mouth. She was a part of me and then she wasn't. I really felt like a mutt suddenly.

"Alright then, I'll see you then! I'll call you this weekend dear." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and a stern look at my dad before she got into the cab and was taken away.

"About time she left," my dad said flatly.

He turned and walked into the house gathering his last few things.

"Dad, that's not nice." I frowned as he went about gathering the last of his things.

"Yeah well don't act like you weren't waiting on her to leave. I can't stand it when she gets like that." He ran a hand through his light brown hair as he glanced around the room.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The woman popped me out for heaven's sake." I frowned.

My dad raised a brow at me and said, "You're just like your mom, I have a hard time believing she's Japanese at all with that bold attitude and vulgar mouth of hers."

"I am not vulgar like her!" I huffed as I sat on the floor, watching him carry some boxes up and out.

He gave me 'the look' and I crossed my arms.

"Well, actually maybe rude, but still, I'm not a thing like her," I snapped.

My dad rolled his eyes and said, "That's exactly why you get along with her right? You know when two people can't stand each other it's usually because they're too much alike."

I could only roll my eyes in response and muttered a silent prayer that I wasn't a bit like mom; no matter how thankful I was she gave birth to me.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" my dad looked exceedingly proud of the homely looking little house. It was one story, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The walls were white and there was no plush carpet, only shiny floorboards. I couldn't help, but raise a brow at him. The house wasn't ugly of course. It was regular _nice_ house. Possibly for a small young family. The thing was my mom showed me her house and it was _huge_ and modern.

It made this house look shabby and run down.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" I cracked a smile at my dad who looked at me as if he had just seen the exorcist. I didn't look that bad did I? Braces were meant to straighten my teeth right?

"Kidding!" I smiled brightly and proceeded to do what any teen would do when moving into a new home.

"So where's my room?"

My dad frowned at me and replied, "The backyard."

"Aw, come on dad! I was just kidding! I wouldn't leave you for mom. She's…not _pleasant_," I shuffled my feet as I kept my head down.

I felt like some god might just smite me on the spot for speaking ill of my mother.

"Well I don't know go look around and pick a room. I call dibs on the largest one!" He shouted as I took off down the hallway.

It wasn't hard to make a choice seeing as there were only two more rooms left. One was next to my dad's room and had a small window that gave a view of the small backyard we had. The other room was at the end of the hall, this one had a larger window that let me see the front yard and the street. The closets were relatively the same size, but that was okay. I could always put my other clothes into the second closet! I quickly made my mind up and picked the room at the end of the hall.

I could see people walking by or speeding off on their bikes. This was the perfect action spot! Thinking about it now, it wasn't too bad of an idea that I came with my dad. Sure the house was considerably smaller and not as luxurious as before, but we had moved considerably closer to my school. In addition that meant I moved closer to my rich brat of a cousin, Kobayashi Yuri. He's from my mom's side of the family. My mom's brother is his dad and one of the most celebrated actors in Japan at the moment. His mother is the current owner of a high quality makeup brand. I've tried her stuff and I love it.

Anyways all that stuff aside, we finally live closer to my cousin Yuri and the last time I saw him he was still wetting his bed. So you can imagine it's been a while, but it wasn't like we didn't like each other. The thing is my dad just hated visiting them. So we stopped for his sake. I remember asking why we didn't go visit his family for a change and he told me they were too far away. Thinking about it now, did my dad have any other family? Was he an only child? I met my grandparents from his side and I remember them being…not so _kind_. Easy to say we didn't ask them to visit anymore.

"Hey dad, do you have brothers or sisters?" I asked as I walked down the hall shuffling through my large slouchy purse for my camera.

A loud grinding noise reached my ears and my dad popped his head out of the kitchen.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, it's nothing," I replied glancing around the room. What in the hell was he doing?

"Hey your cousin's probably going to get out of school soon. Maybe you could drop by and say hi."

"I suppose I should."

"I hear the campus is extremely picturesque. It almost looks like some fairytale mansion. It's pink."

I fought back the urge to snort and said, "Of course it is."

My dad stuck his head back in the kitchen and left me alone to fiddle with the Polaroid camera in my hands. Was it a good idea to go? I considered it for a minute before deciding I would. It's not like there was anything important for me to do here right?

"I'll be back later dad! I've got my phone on me," I cried before dashing out the door, my ankle boots crunching lightly on the cement as I darted out towards the sidewalk.

Thinking about it, what school did he go to? I held my camera tightly as my eyes shifted to everything in my path. Where was it anyways? I really should've asked for directions. Maybe I should just ask for the rich kid school in this part of town? It wasn't long before I stepped into a coffee shop. The bitter and somewhat chocolaty smell wafted up around me and tickled my nose. I felt my body relax as I inhaled deeply. Hands down I preferred coffee over tea.

"Excuse me?"

A balding old man turned away from the refrigerated pastry section and stared at me. His glasses were probably as thick as coke bottles and the little hair he had was graying. He walked with a bit of a hunch, but his voice was tired and warm.

"Can I help you with anything dear?"

I tucked a long section of inky black hair behind my pierced ear and answered, "You see I'm looking for a school near here. It's a really fancy school, pretty prestigious. Do you happen to know of any?"

The man thought for a moment before answering, "Well there are a few around here. There's the all girls school Lobelia Academy, Polytechnic Academy for boys, and then there's Ouran Academy, it's a boys and girls school."

I thought for a moment. Well Yuri certainly wasn't going to an all girl's school; unless he had some deep dark secret of his he wanted to hide. So that just left me with two options, Polytechnic or Ouran.

"What do Polytechnic and Ouran look like?" I asked curiously.

The old man thought for a moment and I found my eyes shifting the pastries inside the glass casing.

"Well Polytechnic is supposed to be very modern, steely gray and white. Ouran, well, it looks kind of like a princess castle." The old man nodded.

I felt a smirk slip onto my face and I asked, "Is it _pink_?"

The man nodded once more before I asked him for directions. The man wrote down an address and quick directions for the school. In a matter of minutes he handed me a slip of paper and I stuffed it into the pocket of my denim jacket.

"Thanks mister! For your wonderful assistance may I buy one of those old fashioned doughnuts?" I asked while pointing at the refrigerated section.

The man nodded politely and pulled out the fried pastry and slipped it into a small pink bag. I handed over the money and as he counted it out I pulled out my camera.

_Whir. Click, click. Flash._

He raised his head in time for the flash and when the Polaroid camera spit out a square sheet of plastic-y paper it quickly changed into an image of the owner with a scared expression. I stood beside him holding the camera at an angle, holding two fingers up with a cheesy smile.

"Thanks," I offered him a small smile and he laughed affectionately as I walked out, picture in hand and sweet doughnut in the other.

Now if only I could figure how to go about finding my cousin.

* * *

Steely silver rims were perched high up on a thin and perfectly structured nose. Charcoal grey eyes could be seen skimming the papers in the black notebook and with a quick and graceful movement the notebook was flipped close.

"So how many picture books do we have Renge?" his cool voice inquired politely.

The eager dirty blonde girl smiled brightly and answered, "Four boxes full. I've already spread word and it seems quite a few customers want several copies!"

His thin lips pulled into a soft and cold smirk as he nodded in gratitude.

"Will you see to those books and have them brought here before we begin?" He asked politely with an insincere smile that sent the girl fluttering away with a pleased smile, all the way crying out, "Of course my love."

Kyoya inwardly flinched at the ridiculous nickname, but was grateful that this girl could run some of the lesser tasks. Not to mention it kept her happy. If she was happy then all would be well with his family's business. His cool grey eyes glanced over to the softly ticking clock that decorated the light pink wall and noted it was about thirty minutes before the club was to commence. Things seemed to be going accordingly for once. Somehow this gave him a sense of impending doom.

Somewhere down the hall Renge was skipping along, happy to run any kind of errand for Kyoya. But who'd help her with all the boxes? She could easily lift one herself. But what about the other three?

It was then that she spotted an average sized red head who had his hair gelled up in various directions.

"Oh Yuriiiii~!" She waved at him from down the hall and didn't catch the horrified look on his face as he looked around for a place to duck and hide.

"Yuri! I need to ask for your help!" Renge charged at him before he could run away sending them both to the floor.

"Kyoya needs me to bring in some boxes! Seeing as you're a strong guy how about you help me?" Renge felt like the smartest person around as she sat on the older boy's legs.

"How about _no_? I've got better things to do than be someone's idiot lackey!" The red head quickly pushed Renge off his legs and stood, dusting off his uniform before stomping away.

Renge's face was pulled into a deep frown before she turned around and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"It'll lessen your debt!" Renge knew that she probably couldn't convince the young Ootori to lessen whatever money Yuri owed him, but Yuri _didn't_. And it was all working to her favor because the red head turned around giving her a piercing green eyed stare.

"Follow me!" she said happily leading the taller boy behind her.

* * *

The first thing that came to mind was that this school looked like a damned princess castle. Was Yuri really attending school here? Surely it didn't bode well for whatever manly image he had.

Shrugging to myself I watched as a large mass of students came flooding through the gates and I let myself in. I had to admit I stuck out like a sore thumb. The girls here all had these yellow puff sleeved dresses made of fine fabrics and designer shoes. Here I was walking in with scuffed up ankle boots, a grey hoodie, and a worn in denim jacket. I probably looked like a bum to them.

One of the girls walking past gave me a dirty look and turned her nose in the air as she walked by. Several looked at me with interested expressions, but they quickly turned into disgust once they turned away as well. Most boys just looked at me curiously. The others just gave me these demeaning looks. I should be used to this by now.

I huffed lightly as I walked further into the school, keeping an eye out for a shock of red hair. However imagine my surprise when I figured this school was _way_ bigger than I'd ever thought possible. I was lost. The longer I was lost, the more empty the school was. It was kind of comforting seeing as no one looked at me like an alien anymore, but that didn't make the situation any better.

The upside to this though was the empty hallways and the glittering water fountain in the middle. I couldn't contain myself as I snapped a picture and camera spit out more developing pictures. What else could I photograph here? I turned my gaze on the little courtyard around me. It really was impeccable. I raised the camera to my face again this time scoping out the courtyard through the camera lens. It wasn't until I found a large pair of gleaming chocolate brown eyes staring at me through the camera that I yelped and pushed the button.

_Whir. Click, click. Flash._

"Ahh, sorry about that!" The picture was spit out on the floor before me and the boy approached me, picking up the picture and handing it to me with a soft smile.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to scare you," his voice was soft, a little weird seeing it was a bit on the girlish side, but he was cute nonetheless.

My fingertips brushed against his hand as I took back the picture and I replied, "No it's okay, I just assumed I was alone and let myself get carried away."

He had really soft hands for a guy. Maybe he was metro sexual? I mean a guy this pretty and fixed up can't be all testosterone if his hands are really moisturized and nails are clipped to perfection. Or maybe it seemed this way because I came from a working family for the most part. Worker's hands and all that you know?

"Oh so you're a photographer?" he inquired with a curious look.

I bit my lip before answering, "In my spare time I suppose. I just carry this old thing to satisfy those little itches I get to snap pictures. Hey you wouldn't mind taking one with me would you? Someone as cute as you definitely deserves to be added to the collection on my wall!"

He flushed a bit before responding, "C-collection?"

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and quickly shook my head and waved my arms in denial.

"I-it's not like some creepy collection I swear! I just try and take as many pictures as possible with the people I've met. I try to remember every face. It makes me feel kind of accomplished."

He thought for a moment before nodding and inching closer so we could pose together.

_Whir. Click, click. Flash._

Out came another picture that began to develop into two figures, the boy with his charming smile and my dorky smile and peace sign.

"Thanks, uhh, what's your name?" I turned to look at the boy who was glancing curiously up at a high window. I could see something dark moving up there, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared in my eyes.

"Oh, my name's Fujioka Haruhi!" he turned to me and flashed that cute smile once more.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Fujioka Haruhi! I'm Sato Himawari." I held out my hand only to have his soft hands grasp it gently and give it a firm shake.

"You're not from around here are you?" He asked as he now took in my appearance.

"Ah, no, I moved close to the area and I'm actually looking for someone. I just thought I'd visit them." I smiled sheepishly.

"Who are you looking for?" Haruhi asked curiously.

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard an obnoxious voice complaining loudly.

"Renge! Why am I carrying three boxes, while you carry _one_?"

A dirty blonde walked along happily holding a cardboard box. In front of her walked a slightly taller person carrying three boxes that covered his face.

"Well isn't that the gentlemanly thing for you to do?" The girl shot back in her high pitched voice.

"Kobayashi Yuri!" I found myself yelling as the figure approached me on my left side. I saw a tuft of red hair appear as the person peeked awkwardly from the sides of the boxes and I was ecstatic to see it was Yuri. I was so ecstatic I did the stupidest thing I could've ever done.

I picked up my camera and snapped a picture of him, blinding him temporarily. Time seemed to slow down as he wobbled dizzily and up went the boxes and over went my cousin toppling over with one box still in his arms. Toppling, toppling, toppling, and into the fountain. I could see a large amount of catalog looking things sink to the bottom and several float up to the surface.

As if things couldn't get worse the whiny girl behind him scurried over to him, forgetting he had dropped some books on the cement. As soon as her cute little designer shoes hit one catalog, she slid straight into the fountain. Oh dear lord what have I done?

"It seems I have another little debt to collect," a smooth voice spoke aloud and I swear I felt like an ice cube slid down my back.

I turned to see another princely like boy, this time with sharp grey eyes and black hair. He wasn't like Haruhi with a soft face and a warm smile. No this guy was ice cool faultlessness with a smile that could kill. His face was a structured perfection and his slightly casual stance put me to shame. He screamed 'wealth'. I stood like coward, my body language screaming 'loser'.

The only thing I could think of was, "This must be the devil himself,"

_I hate it when I'm right._

_

* * *

_

A/n: Thanks for reading this far! Let me know what you think! If it's no good I'll probably just end up taking it down, but we'll see! R&R dears!


	2. The Debt Collector

"_Being a princess isn't all it's cracked out to be."_

Thinking back on it now I dearly wished someone had told me that. But nope, when you're five and you spend hours a day replaying princess after princess movie, people start feeling a little sorry for you and then they begin to tell you little white lies to keep up with your childish dreams. Take for example my obsession when I was five. Princesses displayed the very quintessence of what life should be like for any girl. They were beautiful and kind; people admired princesses all over the world…at least in movies they did. The princess always got her prince in the end. Love conquered all and the prince was every bit as perfect as she was! He was handsome, charming, gentlemanly, and sweet. Not to mention LOADED! Heeeello~!

Yes, many of us have changed tastes from then. Some of us prefer the bad boys, some the plain ones, the cute ones, maybe the mysterious aloof types, the mischievous ones, or maybe some of us are still hung up on prince charming! But there was a day when all of us once wanted a type of prince charming, am I wrong? No? I didn't think so.

Well anyways, when you're five and life is played so immaculately on a T.V. screen you begin to believe you can obtain it. It should be a crime to lead children on like that sometimes. I'll tell you why. Because one day I told my dad I'd meet a prince and fall in love. Therefore making me a princess and I'd live happily ever after. He encouraged my fairytale beliefs.

I stood for all that was true and made with love. In my mind love was everything and prince charming would provide that.

Imagine my surprise when one day my mom coldly tells me, "We're married because of _you_." All this at the tender age of _five_. What happened to the love factor here? I felt like a crack appeared in the surface of my dreams.

And then on the day my parents announced their divorce you can only imagine my ideal world of true love and knights in shining armor completely shattered.

"_We're getting a divorce dear."_

The blood rushed to my ears, my heart pounded in my throat, my body froze, and I heard the worst sound in the world. It was the deafening crack and ear piercing shattering of my world falling to pieces. _True love doesn't exist._ Imagine my surprise when my dreams were broken.

Happily ever after…it _doesn't_ exist. And prince charming here, the one standing in front of me with his flawless face and steely rims, was telling me I owed him about one million, one hundred seventy-two thousand, one hundred fifty-two yen.

_Well would you look at that?_

_

* * *

_

How could I begin to describe him? He was tall, not exceedingly, but when you're only five feet and two inches tall just about everyone seems pretty tall. I blame my parents for my lack of height. I was just not blessed with wonderful genes. This guy however; well let's just say he was beyond gorgeous, but that does not change the fact that he reminded me of a sly, manipulative snake, with eyes set to kill.

Yes, his face was chiseled perfection, his eyes were large and grey staring everything down composedly through those thin glasses, and his voice which hit the ears like icy puffs of air sent shivers down my back. I hated it. I don't like this guy _at all_. He sat so serenely in his chair across from me, thin black notebook in hand, and pen in the other. He must've noticed I was staring because suddenly those icy grey eyes were staring back at me, sending the ice cube further down my spine.

"It's rude to stare," the statement itself was blunt and meant to embarrass someone like me. But his tone was playful and amused. _Very_ fake. The bastard was trying to embarrass me. Scratch that, I had already embarrassed myself enough when stepped onto the school grounds. I'd been humiliating myself from the beginning. Nonetheless I turned my gaze down upon the pretty tea cup in front of me and fidgeted a little with the hands in my lap. Why couldn't Haruhi be here? Haruhi proved to be better company and seemed _much_ nicer.

"You should drink your tea Miss Sato, relax, you're in good company here. You can trust me," he added with a small chuckle as he pushed his glasses high up on his nose in a graceful manner.

He was trying to be nice; I doubt it was sincere though. Heaven's know why, but for some reason something inside of me snapped. I tried to control the tendrils of anger that seemed to lash out lightly.

"Trust you? I doubt it," I scoffed, but immediately cursed myself. It seems I was trying to damn myself. He introduced himself as Ootori Kyouya. I'd have to be an idiot to not know who he was and to be completely honest I was intimidated. But I'd also have to be twice as dumb to not realize I had just offended the rich brat.

His body posture stiffened ever so slightly and once again his sly voice erupted into soft chuckles, "No offense, but I highly doubt you're in the position to be snapping at _me_."

He still wore that smile on his face. He acted as if he had just complimented me, yet all I heard was a well spoken warning. Aristocrats, the wealthy, the powerful; they all knew the correct way to sugarcoat their words. That was their game anyways, was it not? Make allies and use every source be it friend or foe? The few times Yuri and I did chat on the internet he mentioned these hypocritical bastards to me.

"Excuse me for being put on edge, but this isn't a comfortable situation at all. So can we skip the formalities please?" I felt really stupid. I was practically begging him to let me go now, but what else could I do? I mean this is an Ootori. If he asked for my arm on a silver platter he'd have it.

"Fine, on to business then Miss Sato. As you may have noticed you just damaged property of the Ouran Host Club. To fully replace the complete production of those picture books will cost about one million, one hundred thousand yen. Then there's also the matter of our customers. Some are asking for refunds, others are asking for discounts. We will lose profit."

He regarded me with the same composed stare and suddenly I felt like a scolded child. "I'm really sorry." I muttered as I kept my gaze on the tea cup in front of me.

His eyes narrowed a bit and he continued as if he never heard me, "Now we're going to have to go ahead and add to your debt in order to get those profits back. We will add seventy-two thousand, one hundred fifty-two yen to your debt. Therefore your total will be about one million, one hundred seventy-two thousand, one hundred fifty two yen*." ($14,017.62*)

My mouth dropped and I'm pretty sure all color was drained from my face. He wasn't serious was he? They were only pictures of boys! This can't be happening! I'm in debt to one of the greatest heirs in the medical field?

"You seem to be fretting, is there a problem?" Kyouya's cool voice seemed inconspicuously happy.

"I-I can't p-pay that amount," I muttered, my hands clenching and unclenching as I kept my face down and focused on my black leggings.

"It's a shame, you really should've thought of that before you destroyed our products." He replied nonchalantly. The way he took things on his end of the conversation you'd think we were chatting happily about the weather.

"Is there any other way I can pay you back?" I probably looked like a begging idiot to him, but the young Ootori seemed to perk up at the offer and I felt him eye me somewhat curiously. Somehow I felt like he was waiting on me to say this.

"What do you have to offer?"

My mind flew; what could I offer to _him_? He had everything in the world, what could I do that no one else could? Nothing, duh.

"Is there a payment plan available?" I asked sheepishly followed by a nervous chuckle.

Clearly he wasn't amused and his glasses seemed to glint in the lighting and several stiff pieces of square paper were laid out before me. I glanced at him, yup, still smiling oh so casually.

"This," he responded.

I couldn't help, but raise a brow at what he was talking about. I reached out for the stiff paper and I realized they were my Polaroids. I looked at my bag and wondered how in the hell he got these. No matter, he still didn't make sense. They were in no way special. They weren't even taken with a good camera.

"Tell me Sato Himawari, what do you do in your spare time?" Kyouya pried.

I responded without a second thought, "Photography of course."

"Yes, so it seems. Sato Himawari age seventeen, attending Amami Senior High School, top grades, works part time at a small flower shop several miles from here. Parents are Kobayashi Matoko and Sato Jin, now _divorced_. Cousin to Kobayashi Yuri who currently attends this school as well. You take photographs for weddings, social events, and any artistic reasons. Some of your work is even on display at the Modern Art museum of Tokyo. As a matter of fact you're very first picture was sold to the Ootori family. Personally bought by Ootori Yoshio from the gallery. Am I correct?"

I felt my face heat up under his gaze. How in the hell does he know all these things? More importantly; what else could he find out?

"Y-yes," my voice faltered.

"As a matter of fact, it seems a lot of art buyers in the area are very eager to purchase your work, right?" Kyouya inquired once more.

"Y-yes…"

"So that settles it, you will pay your debt off by becoming the official Ouran Host Club photographer. This includes all events; you will also compose a picture book for the clients. You _will_ use your resources and your work will be nothing short of professional."

It hit me like a ton of bricks in that moment. He was using my lack of payment to get free slave work. A free photographer meant less money, my connections to any publishing companies, endorsers, all of it would be free because _I_ ask for it. It all seemed to fall so perfectly into place that I was overcome with the urge to ask if he had planned all this from the beginning. He'd save a pretty penny and earn thousands more in return. He was smart and utterly despicable all at once.

"How long?" I found myself studying the pictures that I took earlier that day.

Kyouya thought for a moment and replied, "The rest of the school year."

We were at the end of May so that meant about seven months. Seven months of taking orders and doing my work for free. Seven months of putting this stupid club first. Seven months of humiliation. Seven months to pay off a silly mistake.

"Why seven months? The damage done was only for this month."

Kyouya smirked and answered in his ever so calm voice, "You have put us behind in our work. You're going to have to work double time to earn us what you _really_ owe us. Put it this way, this month's product is late, we will need to replace the entire batch and still provide reasonable prices for the customers to keep them happy. Focusing on the compensation will put us behind on next month's batch, as well as the next one, and the one after that. You get the picture right?"

"All I did was take a stupid picture!" I found myself whining and I held my face in my hands. Could this get any worse?

I shifted my gaze over to Kyouya who opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly cut off by the sound of the elegantly decorated pink doors swishing open. My gaze followed the doors and in glided a tall blonde. Yes, it was getting worse.

"Today was a success! Wouldn't you say men?" his voice was airy and flamboyant. Was he all there in the head? Better question, was he _straight_?

"Well it would've been if the customers weren't so upset today," Kyouya responded calmly.

The tall blonde strode over to Kyouya and flashily answered, "Ah yes, it broke my heart to see such girls upset over the picture books. What _shall be done_~?"

"Yes, what shall be done, indeed?" Kyouya's gaze landed back on me and I found myself frowning under the gaze of gray eyes and contrasting violet ones.

"Oh and who are _you_ my _dear_?" The blonde gently grasped my hand and gave me an amorous look. It seems they have too many princely characters at this school.

"Sato Himawari, can I have my hand back?" I replied hastily pulling away from him and he looked somewhat confused. My face heated up nonetheless and I found myself reminiscing on childish thoughts of marrying a prince when I was five.

"Oi boss who's the commoner?" a pair of voices spoke up in unison and once again I was staring at the doorway, this time staring at a pair of twins one with light brown hair and golden eyes. The pair moved together with the grace of cats and both were the same in their immaculate symmetrical face structure. Their cat like golden eyes lidded with a glaze of boredom until they stepped closer and began to watch me curiously. But it was the type of gaze that asked, "What _is_ that?" To say I was highly insulted was an understatement.

"I am not some commoner you pair of pompous prats!" I found myself hovering over my chair yelling at the top of my lungs and the four boys only watched me in amusement. Oh, I keep digging myself into a deeper hole today, don't I?

The twins stepped forward with mirror image devilish grins. I felt like a stalked prey as they encircled me and looked up and down.

"Our bad…" one replied with amusement.

"We meant to ask…" the second trailed off.

Then together, "Who's the _homely_ looking girl?"

My face flushed beat red and Kyouya replied, "Meet the club's new photographer. She starts tomorrow."

"Yay! Usa-chan loves pictures, don't you Takashi?" There are more of them? I wished the earth would swallow me whole right about now.

"Ah."

In walked a tall boy and upon his shoulders sat a short blonde who held a bunny tightly. His hair looked like sunshine on his head and his milk chocolate eyes were ideal image of big and cute. He looked more like a five year old than a teen, but he was extremely adorable nonetheless. Then there was the guy who had him perched comfortably on top of his shoulders. If Kyouya seemed tall to me then this guy was simply a giant! His height wasn't the only thing to marvel at though. He was definitely the personification of tall, dark, and handsome. His almost black eyes lowered and just as everyone else in the room he stared.

If it was possible, I felt my face heat up more. The severity of the situation dawned upon me. I ruined about fourteen hundred picture books on _accident_ and now I have to pay off my debt with slave work. This slave work consists of photographing seven cute, but annoying and spoiled rich brats for the next seven months. Dear lord how will I manage to survive? Without any severe amount of blood loss for that matter as well?

"Oh Himawari, you're still here," in walked Haruhi looking as casual as ever. How did he keep company like this? This is impossible for any sane person!

Feeling all eyes on me I turned to Kyouya who only wore a triumphant grin and asked, "What time should I be here tomorrow?"

Kyouya's smile is something I'm starting to hate with a burning passion.

* * *

Not too much longer I found myself walking down marble pink stairs in a rather sluggish manner. Today was just too much to handle. First I move houses, then I cause an accident, and now I'm in debt? I don't even have a credit card to be in debt for. And then the nerve of that bastard to use me. If anything he was planning to use me from the start!

"Hima!"

I looked up to see my cousin and all his red headed glory. He stuck out too much. He reminded me of a maraschino cherry in broad daylight. And his eyes, they looked like seaweed.

"What do you want?" I muttered as I took the last few steps languidly.

"So it looks like Ootori got a hold of you, what a shame," he was asking for a beating I knew it.

I kept walking ahead and stopped in front of the fountain. "Yeah well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen into the stupid water and ruined those stupid picture books of theirs! I mean really what idiot falls like that?"

Yuri's eyebrow twitched and he began to berate me, "First of all you dunce, you _blinded_ me with that ugly crap of yours! If you hadn't been here then this wouldn't have happened at all!"

"Excuse me for wanting to visit you! I mean I do see you everyday _right_?"

"Yeah well, why do you show up now? It's not like you ever wanted to visit before!" The argument was getting more heated as we continued and we failed to notice the familiar pair of brown eyes watching from afar.

"I show up now because my mom's left me behind alright!"

Yuri's mouth closed and his face slackened a little. He hadn't known then. It seems my mom's been keeping a few secrets.

"Wait, so what happened?" Yuri leaned closer, placing a hand on my arm.

I shrugged and answered, "Does it matter? My parents aren't together anymore and I decided to stay with my dad."

Yuri's hand pulled away quickly and he looked puzzled, "Y-your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad. You know his name is Sato Jin? That dad. I didn't know you were this much of a blockhead." I sat on the edge of the fountain now as Yuri stood in front of me with an odd expression. What was his problem?

"Shut up alright, I just thought you'd go with your mom or something," Yuri shrugged as he took a seat beside me.

"Yeah well, let's just say my mom's never been the _motherly_ _type_," I mumbled feeling the ugly sense of resent creeping its way back out. I really needed to learn to forgive and forget.

"How about we go get some of that American fast food?" Yuri suggested suddenly getting really excited.

I raised a brow and asked, "Isn't that _commoner's food_?"

Yuri shrugged, "I don't care it tastes pretty good to me when I'm starving so let's go! I'll buy."

"You're treating me? What brings on this kind act?" I asked suspiciously.

Yuri inched away a bit and chuckled nervously, "Ha, hah, funny you mention that. You see I might've mentioned your photography to Ootori…"

"And…?"

"Well maybe a teensy bit of my debt has been added to yours?" Yuri bit his lip.

"You idiot! This is your entire fault!" Being angry I did the only thing that came to mind; I tossed my cousin into the fountain and I held his head underwater. The bastard sold me out.

* * *

Haruhi watched the two in curiosity. Kyouya had said they were related right? Well they certainly didn't seem to get along too well judging by the yelling. Haruhi glanced around and walked forward trying to walk past them unseen. Much to her surprise they quieted down. However they only quieted down for a moment before she watched Himawari grab her cousin by his collar and dunk him into the fountain and hold him there.

If there was a murder announced later would she be partially responsible for this? There was always the chance that she'd be called an accomplice for just watching and then it'd be too troublesome. Haruhi sighed heavily and grabbed Himawari's hand and attempted to pry her off the noisy red head. Thankfully Himawari let go soon enough because it seemed her cousin was no longer moving as much.

"Get up you idiot," Himawari kicked his leg and the boy was seemingly revived.

"Oh my god! I owe you my life Fujioka!" the boy gasped for air as Himawari glared at him coldly.

"Uhm, don't worry about it. Let's not make a habit out of this though. I've got things to do," Haruhi waved them off.

"Oh yes, thanks for saving the idiot's life, the retard that got me an even bigger debt!" Himawari was about to dunk her cousin again when Haruhi latched onto her arm once more.

Himawari was shocked to notice Haruhi was soft, too soft actually. She turned her head and eyed Haruhi suspiciously.

"W-what?" Haruhi stepped back now raising her hands in defense.

Himawari shook her head and blushed lightly before looking away and replying hastily, "I-it's nothing."

Haruhi only watched the pair with an odd expression before she said, "_Well_ I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Himawari?"

Himawari nodded and said, "Yeah sure thing Haruhi."

Haruhi made off to leave, but stopped halfway and turned around saying, "They're not all that bad. Trust me. And if you work hard enough Kyouya might lessen your debt."

Himawari nodded, but only thought to herself, "_Of course it's not a big deal to _you_. My debt is probably chump change to you._" But obviously she was so wrong.

* * *

After that entire dilemma here I am walking side by side with my traitor of a cousin, holding a greasy fast food chili cheeseburger in my hands. He took another bite and chewed noiselessly. What's up with that? You'd think that rich people were raised by mimes or something? They're always so quiet and graceful _all_ the time. I took a bite out of my burger, making more noise than my cousin. How embarrassing I probably looked like some uncouth pig besides him.

But I guess that's what happens when you're not born into wealth. _You're just not good enough._ I mean it had always struck me odd that my mom wasn't like my uncle who was ambitious and successful. My mom was ambitious, but it's not like she had much proof for it. All she ever had was me and my dad. That never seemed enough though. I could tell.

While my mom hadn't been the easiest person to read I could just see something in those far off looks she got sometimes. Almost as if she was daydreaming. Then when I'd call her attention her face would turn stony and cold. There were also plenty of moments where my dad and I tried to have fun with her, but she brushed us off. She was always a killjoy.

It didn't make sense though. It was like a huge part of her background was missing to me. I'm sure she had to be happy at one point right? Where did that part of her go? It almost made me feel like I didn't know who my own mother was. Somehow that made me feel bitter inside. Not bitter towards her, but myself. Maybe her displease was my fault? It's not like I had ever tried to get to know her. I wasn't much of anything to be proud of either; I mean that would explain a lot right? I didn't make her happy as a good child would.

Suddenly I felt ashamed. Here I was parading around with my mother's face and I couldn't do a single thing that ever made her smile. At least not _really_ smile. If anything the one time I saw her look happy was today when she got into her cab and waved goodbye. The thought of it stings.

"Eh, Hima? No need to look so glum you know? I can ask my dad to help you pay off some of that stupid debt. That way you don't have to deal with that Ootori bastard for seven months." Yuri offered.

I shook my head; the debt wasn't what had me so upset anymore.

"Don't worry about it," I offered him a small smile and Yuri cocked a red eyebrow unsure of what to make of this.

"If this is what I think it is then let me be the first to tell you Hima, that you're stupid!"

"What did you say you pig headed dolt?" That jerk! He sees I'm clearly upset and he insults me some more?

"Before you go biting my head off hear me out; you're mom and dad aren't together for their own reasons. It's got nothing to do with you! You know why? Because you, Sato Himawari, are brilliant and honest. You work hard and you have big dreams. There's nothing wrong with you and if you start believing otherwise I swear I'll find a way to make you're debt to Ootori a lot more, you hear me?" Yuri's face was flushed and he looked angry all the same.

Standing there with him my mouth slightly agape in astonishment I did what any grateful friend would do to another. I tackled him with a hug and my chili cheeseburger dripped its yucky sauce with a soft plop.

"_Thank you, Yuri."_

_

* * *

_

A/n: O.O oh me, oh my! I honestly didn't expect such results! I mean I literally posted this story up thinking I'd get like one review and a flame or something! But seeing as a lot of you asked me to continue this story, then I'm excited to say I will! Thank you reviewers, alerters, favoriters! It really made me smile seeing how much you guys liked the first chapter. Oh a few notes; most of the story will be in Himawari's point of view. Some scenes will be in just a general point of view. Also the pairing remains to be seen. If anything I'll just let you guys vote when the time comes. Anyways I plan to update a week from today. I hope to keep it a steady pace and updated on time. It will be for now seeing as I'm already writing out the fourth chapter as we speak! So anyways enough rambling.

Once again thanks so so much! I'd give you all cupcakes through the internet if I could!


	3. Of Fibs and Fables

As a child I asked for bedtimes stories. Being the idiot child I was I asked my _mother_ for these and expected stories of knights fighting off dragons and saving damsels. I imagined the underdog winning their battles and riding off into the sunset. But because things were not that way my mother would often tell me stories that began with, "Once upon a time there was a tired queen…"

They usually ended with, "…so she put her daughter to bed. The end, goodnight." And the lights would be flipped off leaving me in a dark abyss to question my mother's sanity. Unneeded to say, I went to my father the next night for a wonderful bed time story. He had to have a better imagination right? Much to my excitement he tucked me in and promised me the best story in the world. So as I sat underneath my sheets I awaited the story of a lifetime.

And then my dad began with a story that he thought would do me good.

"_There was once a wolf who found great difficulty in getting at the sheep owing to the vigilance of the shepherd and his dogs. But one day it found the skin of a sheep that had been flayed and thrown aside, so it put it on over its own pelt and strolled down among the sheep. The lamb that belonged to the sheep, whose skin the Wolf was wearing, began to follow the Wolf in the sheep's clothing; so, leading the lamb a little apart, he soon made a meal off her, and for some time he succeeded in deceiving the sheep, and enjoying hearty meals."_

_Moral of the story? Appearances are deceptive. Especially parents, apparently._

I was irritated to say the least. Here I was asking for fairytales and girlish fantasies and the man gave me a fable to learn from. A lesson that made not so much sense to me either! So as I sat in my bedroom in the middle of the dark (_again_) I told myself, "Appearances are deceptive." I decided maybe one day his story would make sense to me. Hopefully.

Much to my surprise, thirteen years later I found myself repeating this phrase in my head. Perhaps, no matter how put together a person is there is a front, a mask, a _wall_, and we can truly never know the person behind it. It's a bad thing, a sad thing actually for people to guard themselves so devotedly. Then again appearances can be deceptive in the sense they are liars. They do say you _never_ finish getting to know a person. I find myself believing that today.

_Why_? Well let's just say I've met prince charming, several of them as a matter of fact. Turns out none of them are quite as _charming_.

_Appearances are deceptive. Thanks for the bedtime story, dad._

* * *

The ticking clock was mocking me I knew it. It was trying to make me suffer; I mean why did this day have to go so fast? Was it really that necessary for the day to fly by quickly only to remind I was going to a place that would be the death of me after school? I hate time. I hate my debt. I hate Ootori Kyouya!

I knew I'd have to take my bike and rush to that stupid prestigious school if I wanted to make it on time. Knowing that guy he'd probably add to my debt if I were late. How much would he charge me per minute? Maybe three thousand yen or something. Oh well, best to be there on time and early if anything. Thinking about it now it was an extremely good thing I hadn't packed away my more professional camera in its original casing or else it would've been impossible to find it amongst the boxes and take the pictures needed. I'm pretty sure Kyouya wouldn't think polaroids all that professional. The vintage quality was cute though.

"Hima, do you think you can come over today?" I turned my head to see Arisa looking at me hopefully. She was one of those rare tall long legged girls with super light brown hair bordering on blonde actually. It probably had a lot to do with the fact her dad was German though. The girl even had freckles! Her exotic features made her all the more desirable to the boys though. I often felt like crap standing next to her, I mean it's like placing that American Barbie doll next to those pasty rose lipped china dolls with the huge eyes and tiny heart shaped pouts. Barbie was always hot; a china doll looked like she was a five year old.

"Eh, I can't today. I've got some unpacking to do still you know?" I busied myself with the book on my desk because I knew I'd glance to my left if I looked her in the eyes. She knew I lied when I glanced to my left.

"Aw can't your dad do it?" she asked jutting out her full peachy pink lips.

"Arisa, you know that man's hopeless without me. Someone needs to have the womanly touch at home. I mean knowing my dad he'll put boxes on the shelves and claim it's organized." I joked.

Arisa huffed and said, "_Fine_, but you owe me!"

If there was one thing that I disliked about her it was the fact that every time we couldn't hang out she claimed I owed her something. Seriously, it wasn't like I was paying her to spend time with me. Nonetheless she's a good person at heart, _most of the time_ anyways.

"Ooh you know Mayaatan asked me out?" She flipped her long hair of her shoulders and eyed me smugly.

I resisted rolling my eyes and flatly asked, "Oh did he now?"

"Yup, he told me I was the girl for him and that he needed me to give him a chance! It was kind of funny." Arisa gloated.

"Did you say yes?"

Arisa gawked at me and said, "Of course not! You know I only have eyes for Hiro! We're going to get married one day!"

This time I did roll my eyes and snorted, "_Sure you are_ and I spend my free weekends dating your mom! Seriously what do you see in him?"

"…but you haven't even met my mom?" Arisa looked like she was really thinking about and I tried not to slam my head into my desk.

"That's not the point damn it! What I mean to say is there's no way you can believe you're in love with _Hiro!_"

Arisa glared at me this time and snapped, "You don't know true love Hima, and someone like _you_ doesn't get it okay?"

This girl was getting too mouthy for her own good, not to mention just plain deluded. Has she hit her head on a sharp corner lately? I opened my mouth to tell her off. But the bell rang and cut me off and Arisa took off without even a feeble 'see you around'. She sashayed out of the room leaving me to gather my things and walk out to my bike alone. It's not like it bothered me, but most often than not people stayed away if they saw I looked preoccupied with someone or something. With Arisa gone and no conversation to pretend to be engaged in, I was left feeling like sprinting to my bike.

It's not so much that I hate talking, but I hate talking to certain people. It's kind of like when you see someone you're not comfortable with at all and you pull out your phone to act super busy to feign not seeing them. Arisa was my scapegoat. But with the tall 'almost blonde' gone I was left scurrying away from the campus as fast as possible, well that was until someone tugged on my arm and stepped in front of me. I found myself in front of an impish looking boy with a crooked smile.

"Hima, what's up?"

"My blood pressure, now get away from me," I snapped.

I stepped around and him and kept walking in hopes of him leaving, but it was kind of hopeless for me to wish because he followed. Sasaki Hiro, third year in Amami high school, he plays baseball, and is the bane of my existence. I'll admit he was oddly handsome with his finely chiseled face and large set of slant eyes. Not to mention his long silky hair just made him to die for! To _some_ girls anyways. But of course he is human so he is flawed, very flawed. Not like I claim to be perfect I mean, I get up on the wrong side of the bed every morning, I'm a pessimist, and I drink too much coffee. I think I get it from my mom…

…?

Ahem, well yes…moving on, Hiro is flawed. While he is young and handsome, Hiro is also cruel hearted, rude, and stuck up.

"Aw come on don't be like that. I just wanted to chat; we never get to talk alone!" He was chasing after me looking like an eager puppy what did he want? A bone?

I kept my gaze straight ahead as I answered, "A chat? Okay good day, nice weather today right? _Goodbye_!"

He pulled my arm this time turning me around to face him.

"I want to get to know you what's the big deal? Tell me about yourself, please."

"Okay then, first of all I don't like you, I think you're annoying, and my favorite thing to do is avoid you so that's enough for today!"

"Fine play hard to get, I know you'll come around soon!" He flashed that crooked smile again.

"Come _around_? Come around to what? To kick you in the crotch maybe, so go away."

He frowned at hearing my comment and sulked away muttering several things I didn't care to listen to. Who wants to listen to an idiot anyways? They hardly ever have anything intelligent to say, Hiro was sure proof of that. However, as he walked away part of me was worried as to who might've seen us talking. Arisa would gag me and hang me by my ankles if she ever saw us talking, er, well insulting each other anyways, we can never have a civil conversation.

It's not like I really wanted to have much of a conversation with him to start with, but it doesn't matter. All that really mattered was that I arrived at Ouran as soon as possible because I was probably going to be late. I came up to my plain black bike and tossed my bag into the wire basket in the front, pushing off with my feet and pumping my legs I took off down the street and towards that fancy school. I can honestly say I'm terrified of what I'm going to have to deal with.

* * *

"Does this mean we have to tell her that Haru-chan is a girl?" Hunny stopped shoveling cake into his mouth to glance at Kyouya who was once again submerged in the pages of his black notebook.

The taller teen stopped flipping through papers and looked thoughtful for a moment before his normal face snapped back into place and he replied coolly, "Of course not, Renge doesn't even know and hasn't found out yet so let's just keep Haruhi's secret amongst ourselves."

"But _mommy_, wouldn't it be just delightful if our little Haruhi had another little girlfriend to help her bring out her femininity? An actual friend not a _girlfriend._ Just imagine our little daughter!" Tamaki crooned as he pulled Haruhi into his arms, nuzzling into her hair.

"Get off!" Haruhi pushed him off and looked at him crossly as Tamaki looked ready to cry.

"Oh Haruhi, give daddy a hug!" Tamaki stretched his arms out to her hoping Haruhi would allow him at least one hug.

Haruhi looked at him flatly before moving across the room to get as far away from him as possible. Why did she have to deal with the crazy ones?

"Hey Kyouya," two voices spokes in unison.

"Hm?" Kyouya looked off to his side seeing the twins propped up against each other.

"Don't you think she'll notice though? I mean she does have to spend all her time with us for the club." Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of time before she realizes Haruhi doesn't quite have a guy's physique," Kaoru added.

Kyouya's glasses glinted in the light as he eyed the two as if considering their thoughts, but if anything he had thought of all these possible issues beforehand.

"Think of it this way, not even our clients have noticed Haruhi's not so manly physique therefore there is no problem. However if the issue were to ever come up I assure you Miss Sato will not be informing anyone of her new knowledge."

The Hitachin twins shivered lightly as they listened to Kyouya go on with a very relaxed and easygoing tone.

"Her debt will be doubled and the girl knows she can't escape a seeking Ootori," Kyouya smiled.

"It's probably no fun to play hide and seek with you Kyouya," the twins replied nonchalantly.

Kyouya let out a small chuckle and said, "I'd have to agree with you on that one."

* * *

I could feel beads of sweat gathering at my temple and the top of my forehead as I stepped off my bike and began to walk beside it and up to the school. Where could I leave it for the next few hours? I glanced around taking notice that a lot of the students were looking at me funny once more, this time probably because I wore a public school outfit.

"Um, excuse me?" I found myself catching a girl's attention; she stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you addressing _me_ commoner?" she sounded astounded and I kept straight face out of politeness.

"Uh yeah, I'm talking to you," I replied. Oh I'm a wonder with my extensive vocabulary aren't I?

Her friends had now stopped and were glaring at me as if I had just insulted her grandmother or something. The next thing shouldn't have surprised me as much though. She simply turned back around grumbling obscenities and stomped away. Figures, a rich girl _would_ ignore me and be insulted at the fact I talked to her. I've been insulted by a friend, harassed at school, I'm late for my new 'job', I have nowhere to leave my bike, I _have _to deal with this silly host club, and I've just earned more hate from the rich kids at this school. Could today get any worse?

"Hima!"

I stand corrected.

"Hima!" My cousin called loudly earning me more odd stares as my cousin stopped in front of me. His red hair was spiked as per usual and his green eyes held that same devious gleam. He's hardly ever up to any good. This means I should be on the defensive then.

"Hey Yuri," I replied.

He looked at my uniform and then to my bike.

"What _are _you doing?"

"If you can't recall I'm here to pay my debt off, so if you don't mind I need you to move. _Now_." I tried to walk forward and run him over with my bike, but he moved off to the side. Damn, I missed.

Yuri acted like it never happened and replied tauntingly, "Where are you putting that bike? No one here rides a bike to school."

I bit my lip and glared at him. This only seemed to egg him on and his face broke into a grin.

"Yeah so?"

"Let me take the bike to your place and I'll pick you up after school. You can stay the weekend at my house. I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"What's the catch?" I raised a brow and eyed him suspiciously. Never trust a rich kid to give hospitality for free. Actually never trust someone to do anything for free as a matter of fact. There's always a catch. It could be latent or not, but there's a debt to be repaid later.

"Well there isn't really a catch. Except maybe my parents really want to see you since it has been a while and all, you know?"

I thought for a moment and weighed the options. I could always leave early tomorrow; I mean I had to work at the flower shop all day tomorrow anyways. Besides that, a few drilling questions from my aunt and uncle didn't seem too bad. I can survive right?

"Fine," I thrust the bike at him before turning around and running.

"I'll see you later!"

I gave him a quick wave as I booked it to the room. I hoped I hadn't forgotten what room it was. I would get into even more trouble if I was even later because I couldn't find that stupid pink room with its wedding cake ceiling.

* * *

The group was sat around in their normal positions awaiting the first couple girls to enter so they could provide them with their quality service and charm. It wasn't too long before they heard the distant sound of footsteps and everyone made sure to present their most charming grins. The door creaked open and the smell of vanilla and warm sugar wafted out of the room along with a few rose petals.

"Welcome."

_Click. Click. Flash._

The group was frozen in their spot as they tried to regain their proper vision after being blinded. Tamaki slid out of his chair, the twins slipped and bonked heads, Mori lost his balance and Hunny fell over Mori's feet. A small yelp and a small crunch resounded before Mori bent over to help the smaller boy he had stepped on. Haruhi and Kyouya were the only ones who merely blinked the spots away and regained balance quickly.

"Hey that wasn't a bad shot at all. A complete accident, but not bad at all," The girl in front of the room had her black cherry eyes focused on the screen of the professional camera as she investigated her accidental handy work.

"Was that necessary?" Kyouya asked, letting a little irritation show.

Himawari shook her head and said, "No, but I was late. I thought it might look nice if I came in with my camera ready though."

She smiled sheepishly as everyone glared at her for blinding them. Well at least now it was understandable as to why Yuri missed the fountain completely and fell in.

"Leave it up to the commoner to ruin our perfect entrance," one twin shot rudely.

Himawari flushed realizing this was a total setup for their customers. Oh, well the damage had been done; the least she could do was apologize to them.

"Sorry, but it's not like your customers are outside waiting yet anyways." Himawari shot back at the indifferent looking twin.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything. Exactly how it didn't fix our ruined picture books." The second twin added.

Himawari gaped trying to retaliate and Kyouya put a hand up, "Nonetheless you are late and that fact is still punishable. I'm adding thirty-three thousand seven hundred yen to your debt."

"B-but, I didn't mean to be here late. You don't understand I–!"

"Just like how we don't understand what you're wearing," the twins spoke together again and approached her looking like stalking lions.

Why did she feel like a hunted animal around them?

"T-this is my school uniform alright? I go to Amami senior high school. I'm _required_ to wear this," Her face was heating up, but she couldn't even tell if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

The Hitachin twins eyed her up and down once again, scrutinizing her uniform every bit of the way. One of them extended a long arm and flicked the red bow around her collar.

"What's this _thing_?" He asked with gleam in his eye.

"I-it's my bow! It's like your tie, but for girls!" she snapped, but her body made no move to stand up to him.

The second twin tugged on the sleeve of her pale cream colored cardigan and he asked, "Is this supposed to be a cardigan? It looks really cheap."

Himawari narrowed her eyes at the two and wished that she could just disappear. Here were two brats who decided to pick on her and no one else was saying a damned thing.

"Your skirt," both twins said in surprise.

Their gaze landed on the black pleated skirt that rested at mid thigh and as the two leaned closer she founder herself swatting them away and backing into the door.

"Go _away_," she started sounding more demanding as they continued to pore over her appearance with their eyes. Oddly enough her body was dong very little to face these boys head on. She looked more like she was ready to crawl into a corner and sulk.

"Are those secondhand socks?" They asked at the sight of the loose socks that pooled around her calves.

"No! They're just like that because it's a fad."

"Your shoes…"

"..are ugly too."

"Yeah well none of you look any bit manly in lavender!" Himawari pointed an accusing finger at the boys.

Kyouya let out a sigh and pushed his glasses up high on his nose, "Himawari, you are not here to insult us."

Himawari bit her lip and the twins smiled from ear to ear with that devious glint in their eyes.

"Leave her alone you guys," Haruhi finally spoke up and stepped up front.

Himawari just looked at the floor beneath her and wondered why Haruhi decided to speak up after they killed her with their comments. Either way though, Haruhi's defense made her feel better...well until Tamaki decided to join in. Tamaki now stood alongside Haruhi and added proudly, "Yes, just as our little Haruhi says, leave her alone. We're supposed to help damsels in distress you uncouth twins! Not put them _in_ distress! Can you not see she's embarrassed by her attire! My dear, you look beautiful no matter what rags you are seen in."

Tamaki's face took on another amorous look as he reached for her hands and Himawari's temper flared.

"_You _are _no_ prince charming," Himawari snapped.

She could see a little part of him died as she said this and Tamaki stumbled backwards clutching his chest as if he had been fatally wounded. He hit the floor with a loud thud and no one made a move to help the attractive blonde.

"I think Hima-chan looks cute!" Hunny launched himself forward knocking the girl backwards and onto the floor.

Himawari swore she saw stars as the short blonde straddled her waist and ranted on and on about her 'cute' school uniform. As cute as he was Himawari kind of wanted to push him off, this position was uncomfortable. But still, he was too cute to _just _push away. Was no one going to say anything? Everybody looked on in wonder.

It wasn't until a deep voice softly rumbled and said, "Mitsukini, she wants to stand," that the cute little blonde realized it was true.

"Oh, of course," The blonde stood up and offered her a hand to hoist her up.

Kyouya glanced at his watch and said, "It seems the _real_ customers should be here now."

No sooner was Himawari shoved aside and that same soft smell wafted around the room and out the door carrying rose petals with it.

"_Welcome."_

* * *

The camera felt slightly heavy in my hand as it zoomed in on the vista of Tamaki looking on amorously at the scenery outside. His clients had disappeared for a few moments and I was allowed to snap a picture of Tamaki as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. The romantic look on his face never once slipped. It wasn't until he turned to me and gave me a gentle smile that I recognized his violet shaded eyes and my hands put the smallest pressure on the button; capturing the look of love scrawled all over his face. I pulled away vaguely wondering who he thought of when he looked like that.

I looked down at the screen as I skimmed through the images thinking about how many shots of Tamaki I'd gotten today. The camera was suddenly jerked away from my face and I could see a delighted Tamaki peering over at me.

"So how did I do? Am I a natural? I've never thought too much about modeling, but oh, I've dreamed!" Tamaki looked like a child awaiting Christmas.

"Um, you're pretty much a natural actually. I mean a lot of people can be _good looking_, but not always so photogenic, so kudos to you," I replied as I pulled the camera back up to my eyes and shot another a picture of him, this time looking eager.

"Well what can I say? I mean I'm not just beauty and charm you know? There's an unfound talent and passion in me!" Tamaki put a graceful hand to his heart as he tried looking thoughtful and bashful.

"Uh, yeah," I raised a brow and moved away as his clients appeared once more bringing him chocolates and sweets. You know it's a wonder none of these guys are morbidly obese? Or at least diabetics? Especially that cute one off to the side. I glanced back at Tamaki taking note of the girls who were now being swayed by Tamaki's tender words and expression. I had to hand it to this guy; he really knew how to act.

Actually now that I thought about it did I have to take pictures of the host members when they interacted with girls? I mean if I was some crazy obsessed girl I wouldn't want a girl in my picture books. I shook my head and took another picture, making a mental note to crop out the girls.

Some shots later, several of them of Tamaki drinking tea and snacking, I made my way over to the next people on my list, the Hitachin twins. From what I learned their names were Hikaru and Kaoru, which one was which, I could not tell and it was frighteningly annoying. But when I arrived to their session with their clients I wasn't surprised to see they couldn't see the difference either.

I lifted my camera to my eyes again capturing a casual shot of one of the twins talking animatedly while the other remained quiet and interested. What I saw next made me almost drop my camera. The one who had been talking to the girls was now pulling his brother close, lips almost touching and eyes half-lidded. Were they really going to kiss? I felt my face flush red and the girls in front of them squealed excitedly. I think one of them even got a nosebleed.

_Click. Click. Flash._

"Hikaru not here. Not where everyone can see," the more passive twin looked away slightly and the more proactive one smiled in a wonton manner pulling his brother flush against him. The girls squealed even louder.

I took this as a sign to take another picture. _Click. Click. Flash._

"You're so adorable when you get all flustered Kaoru," he purred in the other twin's ear and 'Kaoru' flushed a pretty scarlet color. They even look gorgeous when they're embarrassed. Ugh, I hate rich people and their beauty.

I pushed the button again emitting another clicking noise and a flash. The girls all squealed again and I pulled down the camera examining several shots. It seemed this was enough. I mean I still have the rest of the month to take pictures of them. The pictures I was taking now were all for their June issue. The May one was pretty much reprinted over night and shipped off to these customers over night. So starting now Kyouya was saving his pretty little pennies.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it seemed to already be fifteen minutes with them so I glanced around picking my next person. I saw the cute little blonde munching on cookies beside the tall guy. What were their names? Hunny and Mori? Or was it something else? I heard Takashi once and maybe Mitsukini?

I made my way over to them, trying to ignore the funny looks I got from the girls around me. Was I really that foreign to them? Surely they've watched some T.V. and they know what the outside world looks like right? I found a spot that gave me a nice view of the host club members and stopped a few feet from the table as a few girls sat besides Hunny and Mori. The girls giggled and egged Hunny on as he told his story and shoveled more sweets into his mouth. I snapped a few shots of him, seeing as every single time he talked things turned into sugary sweetness. Mori simply sat there aiding Hunny whenever needed and keeping a straight face.

I looked at him through the camera lens noting the sharpness of his stoic face. He was blank and yet there was something so enticing about him. I let out a small sigh and it wasn't until I saw dark almost black eyes gazing right back at me through the lens that I noticed I'd just been staring at him through my camera, for a long time for that matter. My breath hitched in my throat and a shaky finger hit the button letting out a small set of clicks and a flash.

He turned his gaze back on the blonde who was now yawning loudly and said, "I'm feeling kind of tired."

The girls squealed as he rubbed his eyes and the taller boy leaned over looking at him in a brotherly type of concern.

I pushed the button again realizing this is what the girls lived for. They wanted to see that stir of emotion in the taller boy's face. The blonde stood up and latched onto the taller one's arm while grasping his pink bunny with the other.

_Click. Click. Flash._

The sight of the brotherly like affection made me smile a bit and I pulled the camera away deciding I'd get more shots tomorrow. I stood once more counting out the shots I had and realized I had at least seven per person. That meant at least seven pages worth of pictures daily, about one hundred eighty nine pictures per month. About eighty of those pictures would have to be tossed out, so that left me with one hundred page picture books for each of the guys each month.

Of course my job wasn't done yet. I still needed to photograph Haruhi and Kyouya. Even though I knew Kyouya wouldn't enjoy it, Tamaki had ordered me to. It seemed fair seeing as he also was one of the hosts here; despite the fact that he did try and stay away from the limelight as much as possible. Apparently he was the one who managed all the costs and events. Tamaki just made silly orders. This wasn't so hard to believe.

I settled myself behind the camera lens and he talked to a girl. His expression would tense ever so slightly when I snapped a picture. But he tried to keep his calm composure throughout the entire fifteen minutes. It was a bit amusing though and it shocked me to see how attractive he was through the lens. It was interesting how different the host club members were from each other. How does one get saddled up with a club like this? Clearly these boys have too much time on their well kempt hands.

This went for the girls as well. Why didn't they just try and find a boyfriend? Rather than wrap their selves up in silly fantasies, they could be doing better things, right? I sighed to myself realizing rich people were far more complex than I could imagine. But then again why wrap myself up in their business. I'm here to pay off my debt, not make friends. I come, do my job, and I leave. No friends. Especially these people who pretended to be princes. I wanted nothing to do with them.

I stood again, this time looking for Haruhi who was off sitting at a table with some girls, just chatting away about simple topics. If the others played off flamboyant or odd traits then I could see right away Haruhi's trait was his naturalness. He wasn't showy or too cold. He just drew people in with his charm.

"So what's your favorite thing to cook Haruhi?" One of the girls asked and leaned forward.

Haruhi's face took on a nostalgic look and I felt myself even drawn to him. I snapped the picture and was somewhat able to understand his appeal. But as I watched him talk something was quite off to me. However I clicked away anyways, taking shot after shot. Each shot was another penny off my debt and I intended to make it all disappear.

* * *

"So tell me dearest Himawari, what did you think of work? Were you dazzled? Did your heart flutter? Were you left breathless? Come now, don't be shy, you can trust in me princess." Tamaki was being overly dramatic once more and I saw the twins snicker at the display as Tamaki looked eager to know my response.

"To be quite honest, I gagged a couple times. But if I do recall I'm not here to enjoy your guys' _colorful _shows, I'm here to do my job." I replied as I tried to step away from him and he shrunk into a corner and sulked.

Was he always this sensitive? I looked back to the table to glance at my camera only to see Kyouya skimming through the images himself. Who said he could touch my camera?

"Your work for today is acceptable. Keep it up and I _might_ overlook your tardiness," Kyouya smiled and I all could see was a smug looking bastard.

"Let us see!" The twins took the camera from Kyouya's hands and began pushing random buttons in attempt to get the images to display on the screen again. Those doppelgangers were going to break my camera!

"Hey that's mine, give it back," I edged closer to them and reached out for the camera only to have it held high above my head.

"Ask politely…"

"…and we may give it back."

"I don't have time for your games," I whined and reached further up, but the first twin handed it to the second one who only put his arm high into the air.

"Games?" the both asked in unison and I suddenly felt like _games_ was definitely not a word to be uttered around these two. Who knows what kind if torment it brought on.

"Which one…"

"..is Hikaru?"

"Answer correctly…"

"…and we return what's yours."

I gawked at them. Did they really expect me to tell them apart? I've only known them for a couple hours. Well if you can call studying someone from behind a lens 'getting to know them'. And while I'll admit being a photographer makes me a little more prone to noticing differences in the face I wasn't that sharp to where I could tell _these two_ apart.

"I don't even know you guys, just give it back. _Please_?" I jumped trying to get it back.

The twin holding my camera smiled widely and said, "Haruhi catch!"

It was then that my camera was sent hurtling over towards Haruhi who had deftly caught the large camera and glared at the twins in annoyance. It was too late though, I had already flung myself on top of Haruhi. Luckily I landed on top of him, but it was at that moment that I felt something very soft underneath my hand. I looked up seeing Haruhi's pained expression and his arms above him holding the camera tightly. My hand was on his chest, a spot that should normally feel hard and muscled out.

Much to my surprise it was soft, fleshy, and rounded. The room was dead silent and realization dawned on my face. Haruhi wasn't a 'he', but a 'she'. I threw myself backwards my face burning hot and Tamaki's face looked eerily hollow. The twins were shocked. Kyouya looked curious while the Hunny mumbled a quiet, "uh-oh" and the taller one looked on blankly.

Haruhi only moaned in pain.

"Y-you're not a b-boy." I felt so incredibly _stupid_. The signs had been there, the soft hands, the face, the soft body when h – she, pulled me away from Yuri, the face structure, oh dear god I'm an idiot.

Haruhi sat up extending the camera out to me which I took nervously and avoided her stare.

"No, I'm not," she sounded so calm, like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"B-but why?"

"Well, because she wasn't born one, _duh_," one of the twins taunted. Haruhi only shot him a dark look and brought her gaze back to me.

"Well let's just say I'm in kind of the same position as you," she responded with a smile.

_Fujioka Haruhi wasn't quite the charming prince after all. If anything, the princess mixed up in their hectic little game._

_Yes, appearances are very deceiving, dad._

* * *

A/n: Once again I'm happy to know you readers enjoyed the last chapter! I was also surprised to hear you liked Himawari and Yuri! I don't want there to be any sucky OCs (that aren't intended to be annoying) so I'm trying to balance it out I guess. But anyways, thanks again for your reviews, favorites, or alerts! I'm glad to hear from you readers it keeps me writing and encourages me to keep writing these chapters out as fast as possible! Oh and if any of you would be as kind as to answer this question for me;

What's something important you've learned as a child? Or in your youth in general?

I leave you with that thought. Thanks for your time! Until the next update loves~!


	4. Fight or Flight

There comes a time in every person's life in which they must make a massive decision. It's a decision that will change things forever. It could impair you one way or save you in another. It's a shame though because the only times we are presented with this choice is in dangerous situations, in which we have mere seconds to make up our minds and stick to our guns. That decision my friends, is fight or flight. So sitting here on the pretty pink tiled floors of a fancy school I'm evaluating my situation. I've just discovered one of the host club's little secrets, no one's looking too ecstatic, and I'm pretty sure this ruins their charming little image. So it's fight or flight.

I can stay here and sort things out so I'm not murdered by any hit men hired by their rich bastard families or I can run and never look back. Then again I'd have to hide for the rest of my life. Well it sounds good as long as I don't have to face anyone here _ever_ again. Making up my mind I stood on shaky legs and let out a slow breath.

_It's flight._

* * *

The Ouran Host Club member's watched as a flushed and flustered Himawari stood up on shaky legs. She had found out their secret, well actually, Haruhi's secret, but they were guarding it so it might as well be theirs too. The situation wasn't as bad as they all seemed to believe, considering Kyouya had claimed to have everything under wraps. He'd simply have to tell Himawari to keep quiet as long as she knew what was good for her. No, it wasn't a threat. If only a nice little promise that would ensure her well being as well as the host club's.

Besides that it wasn't like they'd ever really harm the girl. She was just easy to rile up and amusing to watch. But they wouldn't tell her that. So here was the host club watching this girl who looked like a skittish cat, awaiting a flurry of questions and ready to answer. Himawari, on the other hand had other plans. That much was clear as soon as she turned fast enough to pull a muscle and made a mad dash for the door.

She ran forward knocking over Tamaki and surprisingly Mori, in the process. The two were knocked over as she pumped her legs and grabbed the handle, all the while yelling, "I can't deal with this!"

Kyouya shook his head and smiled coolly before speaking loudly, "Your debt will be doubled."

Himawari froze in her spot for a moment and she went from flushed to bone white. The room went eerily quiet as they all kept their eyes on the black haired girl who was glued to the door handle. The words sunk in slowly and she seemed to ponder the words, but uncaringly she yanked open the door. Tamaki, stood up dizzily and quickly pointed an accusing finger and said, "I think not my dear flower! Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Right, boss." The two twins stood and ran after the girl as she tore out the door at an unexpected speed.

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya and Tamaki who were watching the door quietly. Mori was still situated on the floor with a concerned Hunny offering him cake to make him feel better.

"You're not going to hurt the girl right?" Haruhi asked as she watched the amusing display of Hunny fawning over a flat faced Mori who only grunted in response.

Tamaki turned to Haruhi and said, "Of course not my precious little daughter."

Haruhi glared at him as he spoke in his airy, flamboyant voice and Kyouya only chuckled.

"We're just securing our deal, that's all. She'll be fine, this girl's just dramatic," Kyouya smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi sweat dropped and muttered, "I'd run too if I were in her shoes. Who wants to deal with this stupid club anyways?"

Tamaki shot Haruhi a look and said, "What? Are you saying you don't enjoy being with us?"

Tamaki's face took on a look of doom as Haruhi replied bluntly, "Actually, yeah."

"Mother, Haruhi's being rebellious again! It's those twins, I know it! They're making you this way, aren't they? Oh my poor, innocent girl!" Tamaki scooped her up in his arms and swung her around before Haruhi pushed him off.

"Could you knock it off?" Haruhi snapped and Tamaki scurried away into his designated corner of depression.

Haruhi let out a heavy sigh and turned towards the door just as the twins returned hauling a very reluctant Himawari in tow. She didn't look as determined to get away anymore. She just let herself be dragged back into the room and sat on a pretty chair in front of Kyouya who was looking at her with his trademark icy smile.

"Your debt is now doubled for attempting to run away," Kyouya spoke in his chilly voice and Himawari shivered a little beneath his gaze.

Himawari glared at him and said, "I don't want to be a part of this!"

Hikaru stood on her right side casually leaned up against her chair and responded for Kyouya, "Too late. You should've thought of that before owing us money."

Himawari turned to him for the first time taking in his somewhat elfish appearance and flickering golden set of eyes. She felt her face heat up, realizing he was much more handsome up close. Hikaru noticing her scarlet shading smirked at her deviously making her turn her head in frustration.

"If you hadn't tried to escape my warning would've remained and you wouldn't have to worry about Haruhi's secret. But since you _did_ try to run and _almost_ succeeded you're going to have to work until next year. Not only that, but you scuffed our tile floor. I'll be adding that to your debt. Now I imagine at this point you know what will happen if this secret gets out?"

Himawari maintained her fiery glare on Kyouya who still looked calm and composed.

"I wasn't going to tell! I simply don't want to be involved with _any of you_! Can't I just send you my paychecks through the mail or something until I've paid you off?" Himawari fought back.

"I'd rather not," Kyouya shot down the idea quickly.

"Oh we're not _that_ bad, just stay and play with us for a while," Kaoru teased and Himawari shot him a glance before turning away slightly flushed.

"Just…_tough it out_, as the commoners say, am I right?" Kyouya asked.

Himawari felt her body tense up and she gave a loud huff as she slumped in her chair, "I really have no choice do I?"

Kyouya shook his head and the host club members looked on in curiosity.

"There's nothing else I can do I guess," Himawari found herself easily defeated and she looked at her lap irately.

Hunny took this moment to approach her and said, "You'll like it here Hima-chan! We can eat cake together when you're not taking lots of pretty pictures! Takashi and I will keep you company! Right Takashi?"

Tall, dark, and handsome nodded and added a simple, "Yeah."

Himawari smiled weakly and the twins appeared before her. She immediately wanted the earth to swallow her whole. How was it that a pair of mirror images had her feeling uneasy and paranoid all the time?

"Or you could always play with us?" the two spoke in unison and wrapped arms around her shoulders.

Himawari shuddered in their grasp before pushing them off and replying flatly, "No thanks, this _situation _is enough of a silly game for me."

The twins just kept smiling mischievously at her and behind their flickering golden eyes they planned their pranks. Himawari only frowned at the two, unknowingly perking their interest. They loved a challenge.

Kyouya pushed his glasses high up on his perfect nose again and said, "Well now that, that's settled we expect you here on Monday, _on time_."

Himawari glared at him and said, "Fine."

She cast her red wine eyes at Tamaki's corner as she stood and gathered her things, readying to leave.

"I'll see you guys Monday I guess," she sounded defeated and as she grasped the door handle she paused as if remembering something.

"Oh sorry Tamaki, sorry Mori, I didn't mean to knock you down so roughly," she bowed quickly and turned to leave.

Kyouya only smirked as he stood in his place and the twins walked away whispering about plans and toys. Mori listened to Hunny ramble on and on about sharing sweets with her. Meanwhile Tamaki still sat in his corner and Haruhi raised a brow at Kyouya.

"You shouldn't have rattled her so much." Haruhi crossed her arms.

Kyouya shrugged and replied coolly, "It's all in good fun."

He sauntered off leaving Haruhi with one odd thought in her head.

_He _enjoys_ teasing her_? _Hell has surely frozen over._

* * *

I watched the screen dumbly as Yuri sat on the floor cheering every time he managed to blow something up on the screen. It's kind of funny how excited guys get over video games. But in a way it's understandable. Every time I played I got excited too. It's kind of contagious. I wonder if his stupidity is too though. I might as well get some distance just to make sure I don't catch it. I scooted away from him and sat down on his bed. Yuri raised a brow and said, "What are you doing?"

I smiled secretively and said, "Nothing~!"

Yuri muttered something obscene as I ignored him and glued my eyes back on the screen, filling my head with more mindless violence.

"So how was the _host club_?" Yuri asked putting emphasis on 'host club'. Maybe he's just bitter about them? I shrugged the thought and was breifly reminded about Haruhi's secret for a moment.

"It wasn't too bad. Except I got in trouble and my debt's been doubled now." I frowned sulkily and I heard Yuri snicker from his spot on the floor.

"Damn, that sucks. You might as well apply to one of Ouran's scholarships and take a shot at going there if you're going to be there for so long now." Yuri added.

"Like hell I will! I bet you'd like that though! You'd enjoy my suffering." I grumbled as I buried my face in one of his pillows.

Yuri got serious for a moment and shrugged before replying, "I actually wouldn't mind. It'd be kind of cool having you at school with me. It'd be kind of like you're my little sister and I have to protect you from all those snobby kids."

I raised a brow at him and opened my mouth to answer, but the shrill ringing of my phone stopped me and Yuri paused his game, letting me answer the phone peacefully.

"Hello?" I spoke into the cell phone and waited for a response.

"_Hima, how are you doing dear? How do you like living with your dad?" _My mom spoke as if she hadn't seen me in weeks.

"I'm fine, but I'm not at home actually," I responded and Yuri mouthed "who is it?" I mouthed "my mom" as I heard my mom ramble on her end of the line.

"_Oh? Where are you then?"_ my mom's tone was a nosy one and I found myself feeling a little uncomfortable at this, I had never been used to telling her every detail of my life and it felt out of place that she suddenly took an interest. Maybe it's because she wanted to grow closer through distance? I don't know. She doesn't make sense. Then again she hardly ever does.

"_Hima?" _Her voice sounded through the crackly phone and I could pick out her tone. She was being curious again.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm at my uncle's. Yuri asked me to stay the night and dad was pretty okay with it," I tried to leave out as much as possible, especially my little event at Ouran Academy.

"_How wonderful! How are your aunt and uncle? How's the new neighborhood? Have you made new friends where you live?"_ She sounded excited and for a moment I wanted to ask her to stop asking questions, but this is what I'd always wanted. I wanted her motherly attention ever since I was small, it shouldn't bother me that she finally took an interest.

"They're fine; they were excited about seeing me. The neighborhood is alright, I haven't seen too many kids around, but then again it's been only a couple of days since we moved in." I idly pulled at the socks on my feet and watched as Yuri fought the urge to turn the game back on and fill the room with sounds of explosions and dying animations.

"That's great honey! Well you better get out there and make friends you know! Oh I got to go now; there are some clients on the other line so I'll talk to you later! Take care and tell your dad I want my chinaware back okay? Love you, bye!" The phone clicked on her end before I was even able to say another thing and I was left staring at a beeping phone.

"What's up with your mom?" Yuri asked from his spot on the floor and I shrugged as I eyed the cell phone in my hand.

"She sounded kind of phony," Yuri murmured as he continued to lie on his stomach and kick his feet back and forth.

I brought my gaze to him watching his expression. He looked like he was waiting for me to yell at him, but I flipped onto my stomach and said, "Yeah, she always does."

Yuri sat up, abandoning his controller and raising a brow before saying, "I didn't really mean that Hima." He sounded regretful and I recalled another time in which someone said that too.

"Yes you did," the words were quiet and for a moment I doubted the words even came from my mouth. Yuri didn't seem to respond much, except stare at me and I only heard my mom's voice in my head.

As I slept that night all I heard was my mother's voice.

* * *

I've heard plenty of weird color theories in my life. Someone once told me yellow stood for envy. Another person told me yellow represented death. The one that made more sense was that yellow stood for friendship. Then I was completely thrown off when someone told me sunflowers represent envy _and_ death. So, is a sunflower twice as bad? I don't know, but let me tell you that being named after a sunflower isn't cute.

I once asked my parents why they named me Himawari. It sounded old, like it came out of feudal times. My dad being the encouraging man he was told me they named after sunflowers because I shined like one. I was around eleven when he told me and I was sure it was a lie. My mom however told me something different. Instead she told me what sunflowers stood for. A sunflower represents devotion, love, infatuation, and passion, foolish passion. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, but for some reason the definition stuck with me.

I can only really hope that one day I find out what she meant by it. Until then I'd continue to be the flower girl that works at Sana's Bouquet's. Yes that's right, Himawari works in a flower shop, how cute and coincidental! I beg to differ. Not that I'm complaining, I mean a job is a job, especially when it pays a decent amount. So what if I was the girl named after sunflowers and coincidentally spent my weekends working at the local flower shop with sunflowers? I had my own money, so good for me. Though I had to admit it was kind of annoying to see some of my schoolmates once in a while when they came in to buy arrangements for their mothers or for whatever celebratory reason. I often tried to duck and hide when they walked in, but Kaito always thought it funny to make me assist the customers, especially my schoolmates.

Oh yeah, speaking of Kaito, he's my boss and manager of the shop. He's not a jerk per se, but he can be when he's feeling in the brotherly mood. I mean the brotherly torment kind of way too. However no one sees that because most see a cute brunette with green eyes and a charming smile. Damn, his good looks and his sly words. At the same time it's a blessing, sometimes mindless girls walk in here to purchase a single bouquet and later walk away with vases filled and huge arrangements. I don't know how in the hell it works or what makes those girls think they need that many flowers.

I guess some of the lovelorn idiots who walk in here are convinced that if they buy out the entire store, including the fertilizer, they'll get Kaito's attention. But this _is_ where my paycheck comes from so hey I'm not about to stop those girls. Buy all the flowers you want, really! Kaito's stupid charm and smug face aside, he's a pretty decent guy. He's about twenty years old and he's a nice change from all the idiots I have around me. Well at least most of the time. Sometimes he can be just as annoying.

"Himawari~! My little flower can you come here for a moment?" His voice sang throughout the store. I take that back, someone needs to remind me to drown him in a bucket of water first chance I get.

I stepped away from behind the counter and made my way to the back where there were several buckets that previously held flowers. The back was more of a backyard with glass roofing. It was kind of like a greenhouse really. All around the area were vats and buckets filled with different types of flowers and plants. Sections of home grown flowers lined the wall. Dirt and fertilizer were strewn over the floor and in the back was a hose and sink in the floor. Overall the place was pretty messy and sodden and it smelled of wet dirt. Something I actually found kind of pleasing.

"I'm going to need you to wash these out and get them ready for the next shipment of flowers that comes in," Kaito handed me one of the buckets that had the remains of old water and some weird gunk that was used to keep the shipped flowers fresh.

"Do you know I hate you?" I asked annoyed with his cheerful smile.

"So I've been told three times today. Now stop complaining my little garden weed and get washing!" He smiled and walked off to find some vases and start arranging the orders.

"Garden weed?" I frowned and he walked away leaving me with the several dirty buckets that would take forever to clean.

I hauled the bucket over to the sink in the back where I proceeded to fill it up and empty it out several times before I sat down to scrub out the insides. The sponge was flexible and run down in my hands as I reached farther into the large bucket and scrubbed furiously at the insides. Unfortunately as I got further into my work and my back started bugging me. So I did the next best thing I could come up with. I plopped myself on the dirty ground and set the bucket in front of me sideways so I could reach properly into the soapy insides.

Once the inside was nice and soaped up I stood up and ran it under the faucet in the sink. Soon enough the dirt and grime was washed away and a clean, bright blue bucket was standing at my side. Much to my luck I had about nine more to clean. Can you tell I'm excited? I pushed the bucket aside and hauled another one over, filling it with water and swishing it around before I sat on the ground again and soaping it up. After several wash and repeats I found myself cursing Kaito to hell. Much to my pleasure it was also about a couple hours before I found myself done and sporting old man fingers.

I wiped my hands on my green apron before walking back out to the front where Kaito had finished tying a massive bow around one of seven large arrangements. I had to admit Kaito had done a good job at putting them together. They were large bunches of orange and yellow roses in a 'fan spray' arrangement. The roses popped loudly against the leafy green foliage that dominated the simple arrangement. My eyes drifted to the orange and yellow silk bows that were tied against the crystal vase and Kaito smirked proudly.

"Nice aren't they?" He looked really smug, but hell I would too if I had done that.

"Yeah, it's simple, but elegant. Is it for the Higurashi wedding?" I asked and Kaito tensed a bit.

"Actually yeah, and judging by the time these should get delivered right away! So I'm gone for the rest of the afternoon! You can manage the shop right?" Kaito was rushing around grabbing things and walking out with one vase at a time.

"Wait what? Who's helping you?" I asked as I followed him in and out of the store.

"Don't worry about it, I'm getting Mai and Ren to help, you stay here and hold down the place got it? We have no other orders so you know what to do." Kaito sounded a little more demanding and serious so I stepped aside as I watched him put the last few arrangements into the truck and take off. I shouldn't have been surprised at his timing and forgetfulness.

As soon as his truck turned into a tiny dot down the street I walked back inside and began to put away some of the stuff Kaito had left lying around. I certainly couldn't help any customers with a messy looking shop. However I can't say the same for myself. After spending two hours cleaning out those stupid buckets my jeans were dirty in several places and I think some dirt had gotten on my nose.

I rushed into the back and looked for a rag or paper towel so I could clean off, but the sound of tinkling bells stopped me and I heard a muffled voice.

"I'll be right out!" I called out as I dashed to the front of the store.

"Himawari?" a feminine voice spoke aloud and I found myself staring into familiar doe like brown eyes.

"U-uh hi, Haruhi," I flushed lightly recalling the incident yesterday. Honestly how am I supposed to act after accidentally grabbing her boob? Not to mention the fact that she seemed so blasé about it. On top of all that how embarrassing was it that I tried to escape like some jail convict? I'm so uncouth sometimes.

Haruhi only smiled her genuine grin at me once more and it was then that I realized her attire. She wasn't fully clad in the Ouran Academy uniform, but instead wore a yellow hoodie and some worn in skinny jeans. She wasn't exactly womanly, but it was definitely obvious she was a girl in these clothes rather than when she was covered in that boxy blazer and black slacks. It was kind of funny how she was still insanely cute, androgynous cute of course.

"You don't have to be embarrassed you know? I don't really care." Haruhi spoke bluntly.

"You can say you don't care, but still what I did wasn't exactly common courtesy. Besides knowing your secret should make you angry with me, shouldn't it? The host club seemed bothered enough." I replied guiltily as I stood in my spot, strands of black hair grazing and framing my face.

Haruhi shook her head, the same easy smile on her face, "It was an accident, and if anything I blame Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm not mad. I could care less. What matters is who I am as person, right? Besides, you don't have to worry about the host club, they're just worried you might spill the secret and ruin their clientele."

"Eh, selfish lot they can be can't they?" I asked chuckling a little.

Haruhi laughed as well and said, "Yeah, sometimes, but they can be kind of nice when you least expect it."

"I suppose, but I doubt they'll want to be nice after I tried to get away. Kyouya certainly didn't seem jolly at the thought."

Haruhi smiled softly and said, "You worry too much."

I fiddled with a strand of hair and said, "That aside, how I can be of service to you Fujioka Haruhi? You did step into the flower shop for a reason did you not?" I offered her a smile that by now had become like second instinct. When you run a flower shop you learn to smile at everyone, as a matter of fact you learn that at any job.

Haruhi thought for a moment and replied, "Do you have any chrysanthemums? Preferably white?"

"Yes we do, would you like them in a bouquet? A vase? Any type of arrangement?" I asked, but found myself frowning as I recalled what chrysanthemums symbolized.

Haruhi bit her lip as she thought and quickly replied, "I'll just take a bouquet of six."

I nodded and walked towards a refrigerated section we had against the wall and pulled six chrysanthemums out of the bucket. Chrysanthemums were usually offerings for graves. I felt my smile slip and stood behind the counter as I readied them for her.

"If you don't mind me asking Haruhi, but who is this for?" I asked curiously as I trimmed some of the dead foliage and reached for the plastic wrapping paper.

Haruhi's gaze softened before she turned and answered, "My mother."

I felt my heart drop and in a small voice said, "My condolences Haruhi."

Haruhi merely smiled and said, "It happened a long time ago, you don't need to be sorry."

We were both quiet for a second before I stepped around the counter and handed her the bouquet. Haruhi reached and took the small bouquet with a smile.

"You know I come here just about every month, how come I've never actually seen you here?" Haruhi asked with a small tilt of her head.

I shrugged sheepishly and said, "Probably because Kaito keeps me busy washing and cleaning out vats, along with caring for the flowers."

"Makes sense, so how much do I owe you?" Haruhi asked as she dug around her bag.

I held my hands up in defense and said, "Oh, no don't. It's a gift; take it as an apology for the incident the yesterday."

I flushed heavily and Haruhi blinked at me before saying, "If you say so."

With that done Haruhi waved at me and walked away and down the street. Everyone seemed so convinced I'd warm up to my job as host club photographer, but I highly doubt it. Cute faces don't always win _everyone_ over. No, I'd never get along with any of those guys peacefully.

As I walked to the back I remembered something my dad told me once.

_Never say never_.

Just to be defiant and irritating I spoke aloud, "Never."

* * *

The day seemed entirely too long and I was immensely overjoyed when Kaito came back, letting me know I could go home. With tired legs and arms I hopped onto my bike and I finally came to my little one story house. Getting off my black bike I put it away and approached the door. I gave the knob a soft turn after I unlocked it. Grasping the handle I pushed the door open only to be assaulted by the smell of yakisoba. Dad must've done the cooking since I wasn't home earlier. I'm a little surprised he didn't order out since he hates cooking with a passion, but the action isn't any less wanted. I closed the door softly and exchanged my shoes for a pair of slippers before walking forward and tossing my things onto the couch. When I got into the dining room I saw the table had already been set and a couple dishes of rice and sweet potatoes were sitting out, steaming temptingly.

I poked my head into the kitchen and saw my dad wearing my pink apron. I let out a small laugh and said, "That apron suits you!"

My dad turned around and flushed lightly in response as he thrust the dish of yakisoba into my hands. The red popped nicely against his sandy colored skin and his honey brown shoulder length hair swung a little as he turned back to the food. I smiled to myself and went ahead to set the yakisoba on the table and sat down as he came over with two bowls of miso soup.

"It looks delicious!" I added encouragingly. It really was nice to have him make the meals for once.

"Thank you," he said huffily before saying, "Itadakimasu!"

I repeated the phrase and tucked into the meal happily. Oh dear lord, I was starving. I savored the saltiness and swallowed chewed bits of tofu before raising my gaze to my dad's and he looked at me stiffly.

"So how was work?" he asked casually.

I shrugged and said, "Fine, I got some cleaning done and a few customers stopped by."

He nodded curtly and asked, "Where exactly did you go off to after school yesterday?"

I glanced up feeling nervous and said, "I already told you. I went to the mall with Arisa and Yuri. Later Yuri let me stay with my aunt and uncle. You talked to them."

"Oh right," he answered again and continued with his miso.

Did he find out about the debt with Ouran? No, he couldn't have. How would he? Besides it's not like it's that big of a deal. Well, I take that back, I was nearly five million yen in debt. That had to be a concern for anyone. Still though, my dad didn't need to worry. I just have to be diligent in my work to that silly club and I'll be off the hook…in two years. But it's doable _right_? Ugh, who am I kidding, I'm screwed.

My dad set his bowl down and said, "So is that all? Nothing new?"

I looked at him blankly and said, "We've been here two days, what could possibly be new dad?"

He sighed and said, "How about the fact that you have a second job?"

I choked on the salty soup and sputtered a pathetic, "W-what?"

He didn't look amused and gave me a deadpan expression. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a new job, this time as an official photographer? And for some rich kid for that matter?" My dad looked sulky and I wondered what in the hell did they tell him.

"Who told you _that_?" I asked now without any appetite to stomach the tantalizing food on the table.

"Ootori Kyouya. He called me yesterday informing me of your new side job. Honestly, Himawari you should focus on your studies not money." My dad looked like he was stuck between scolding me and being proud of my _supposed_ ambition. Either way I was beyond irritated that Kyouya had gone ahead and pretended to be my employer. If anything I had just been forced into slavery and second of all, why did he have to tell my dad _anything_? I should _accidentally _slip an ugly picture of him into his picture book.

"Himawari, don't you have something to say for yourself? How could you leave me out of the loop like that?" My dad crossed his arms and raised a brow at me as he leaned forward.

I shifted my gaze and worried my lip as I considered my possible lies.

"I'm sorry; it won't take a lot of my time up I swear! But don't you that working part time at Yuri's fancy school will get me some kind of exposure? It can be good for me. Besides the flower shop is usually a weekend thing. I take the job on Sundays. I'll still have time for homework and I'll study harder than ever. Just don't make me quit, please!" I managed to sound desperate to keep my supposed 'job' and my dad mulled over the concept for a bit.

He sighed thoughtfully and said, "Fine, that Ootori kid did say you would have time and help to finish your homework while at the club anyways."

"He did?"

My dad raised a brow at my question. Crap, I'm supposed to know my own work conditions. I quickly covered up my mistake and said, "Hmm, I guess I forgot. What did he tell you?"

My blinked at me before considering the question and answering, "Well he called me telling me what you already know. He told me about how you'd be working with his after school club Monday to Saturday, sometimes on the weekends or breaks, depending on the assignment. Then he told me that you would be allowed to stay and finish your homework if needed…."

I idly wondered if the homework part came with a price tag, knowing that guy it probably did. Note to self; do homework at home, never at the host club.

"…and that's about it I guess. Did he leave something out?" My dad asked me.

I felt like burying my face into my miso and shook my head dumbly.

"Well I'm going to have to meet this employer kid of yours. Who knows what kind of slave driver this guy is!" My dad joked and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

Oh dad, you have no idea. I stared at my soup as my dad continued eating away happily. However he only paused for a moment to get my attention again.

"Hima? Just…no more secrets okay?"

I looked up at him a little confused and nodded solemnly. His gaze was questioning though, but I guess he decided not to pry any further because he nudged the rice dish at me and smiled as I filled my bowl with a small grin. It's not like I could blame him, he really only was concerned and looking out for me. And really that's all I can ever ask for.

"Oh by the way, mom wants her chinaware back," I added as I popped some rice into my mouth and dad frowned.

"That woman has tons of money, why doesn't she buy some herself?" My dad frowned as he bit down on a candied sweet potato.

I chuckled a little to myself as my dad began to rant about my mom's avaricious ways. Then again the woman had all rights to be a tad bit possessive; it was her fancy chinaware after all. But thinking about it now, my mom had always been a bit uptight about her things. Even as a child she told me not to touch her things, which in a sense is normal, but the way she told me to stay away was cold itself. I looked up at my dad who was still ranting away and complaining about my mom's little habits.

It was then that a thought struck me and I decided to test the waters.

"Dad, why did you marry my mom?" I felt like I was five again and asking where babies come from. Judging from the look on my dad's face I might have asked that as well.

My dad stopped in his rant and the look on his face went from mildly amused and irritated to serious and thoughtful. He really seemed to ponder the question and for a moment I felt a cold feeling of dread. Shouldn't the proper answer be love? Shouldn't it _always_ be love? But then I remembered what my mom had told me when I was five. I was afraid of assuming he'd give me the same indifferent answer, but nonetheless sat there awaiting a carefully worded answer.

He raised his auburn eyes and looked at me for a moment before answering, "Whatever happens, you are my child Himawari and you will always come first."

I could only blink in response and my dad went back to his meal before I asked anymore questions. Thinking about it now, maybe life is entirely a case of fight or flight? We either face the things that scare us, throw us off balance, or deter us. Or we can run away, cowering in fear and avoiding the obstacles that are set in front of us.

_I think I'll choose to fight from now._

_

* * *

_

A/n: Oh this chapter was a pain to write. I originally had it written two weeks ago, but left it aside to go back and fix the other chapters, but after so much time I began to hate it! I hope this rewritten chapter is good enough! T.T I'm also trying to get the characters down right, I hope nothing seems too out of character -_- I mean since this is really my first time writing Ouran high school host club characters I find myself nervous too often. But anyways that aside I'd like to thank you reviewers, readers, alerters, and/or favoriters! I don't cease to smile everytime I hear you're enjoying the story. Thank you people who answered my question, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow those for Himawari's rambles? I don't know if you noticed, but usually Hima has these little intros at every chapter where she gives a moral, lesson, a thought, basically. I'll be sure to credit you guys and I guess you can consider the chapter it's used on a little gift! If you have anymore little morals or life lessons it'd be great if you could send them my way!

That aside too, I also have this question;

Who would you like to see Himawari paired with?

I know she hasn't interected too much with everyone yet, but I just want to start hearing some thoughts being thrown out! Later I'll have a poll somewhere on my profile where you can vote, you just got to wait til the story develops a little more though! Well anyways I've written too much so Happy Holidays everyone! Be safe and eat lots! I hope you get everything you asked for and I send you my best wishes!

Don't forget to throw out some names either because think about it, _you can choose what pairing to read about_! Till next time~!


	5. Bruises

Being an only child isn't something I've liked too much. While it has made me the center of attention for my parents I find myself without much of that attention now. Funny isn't it? When you're little people make a fuss and worry over you and do their best to keep you happy. But now that I'm older I take care of myself a lot. Well in my case I found this to be true. I took care of my dad when he wasn't okay. I took care of the both of us.

This was never a problem for me. I've always been happy to return the favor. Yet, sometimes when I stop to take breath and I want to enjoy myself I find that I'm confused. It seems I don't know how to enjoy myself anymore. So how does one go about and fix this?

How can one learn to give themselves the time of day when you want to keep those precious to you happy _first_?

How about an even better question; how do you learn to love yourself before you can love anyone else properly?

* * *

I was tired, beyond tired honestly. I even had a hard time watching the soft steam of black coffee curl high in the air as it vanished slowly. My eyes felt heavy and I was trying so hard not to doze off. My day had barely started and things were already sour. Not everyone is a morning person, obviously. But it's not like I was a regular grumpy jerk in the morning either. Today seemed to be an exception though. How did this come to be? Well let's just say my mind was a little too restless. To be a little more specific, I turned in my sleep endlessly with recurring nightmares of evil guys with glasses, doppelgangers, princes, cake eating fiends, silent robots, and cross dressers. No matter which way you put it, it was unsettling. And no matter what I tried the dreams came back. As soon I'd close my eyes something twisted would come to mind. I think I even dreamt of Hunny riding a giant monster camera and having it eat me. At one point Kyouya drowned me in debt, I mean quite literally too. I died surrounded by bills in my dream. Then there was the dream with the giant robot Mori. I'm pretty sure he stepped on me too. Maybe I should see a doctor? Or a therapist? Surely these dreams weren't healthy in any way mentally.

After being squished by the huge Mori robot in my dream I stayed up. And I mean _wide_ awake. It wasn't that half asleep crap where you're vaguely aware. Nor was I groggy awake. I was wide-awake-as-the-day-you-were-born-awake. I can only really recall staring at my ceiling for hours and hoping that today wasn't as bad as my gut told me it was going to be. Then after going on and on a mile a minute in my head my eyelids got heavy. Imagine how excited I was when my alarm clock rung loudly playing j-pop songs about true love? I swear I nearly threw my clock out the window and into the paper boy waving hi. Damn cheery bastard. I think the only thing that stopped me was the fact that this was the only alarm clock I had and I didn't want to go buy a new one. It's just too much trouble.

Anyways after calming down a tad and slamming a hand to turn off my alarm I got out of bed at a snail's pace. Or maybe it was slower than a snail's pace? Either way I practically crawled into the bathroom to fix my hair and apply some type of concealer to hide my vicious bags. In this state I could probably scare off people. No girl was ever attractive with deadly bags under her eyes. After some type of refreshing I went back to my room and sought out my uniform. Once my uniform was on and ready I slinked into the kitchen.

Sob story done and told I find myself here, sitting with a large cup of coffee in front of me. The drink was burning in my hands and I idly watched the steaming cup some more before I heard the sound of rustling. My dad walked in, ready and happy. He quirked a brow as he watched me sip the drink with a look of exhausted relief. The heat was making me sleepy, but the caffeine was waking me up. What a contradiction.

"Rough night?" My dad asked as he served himself some of the black coffee as well.

I nodded numbly and laid my head against the table. I stifled a yawn as I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You know you could always skip school today if you're really that tired," my dad offered as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The offer was tempting, but with all the things going on today I doubt I could deal with having to make up some late work. I needed to get a move on or else I'd fall behind.

"No, I can't fall behind. Especially now, I'll just tough it out." The brief image of glinting glasses flashed in my mind and I found myself grumbling irritably. Stupid Ootori brat! It was nowhere near the afternoon and that bastard ruined my day already! Wait…I take that back. He ruined my day when he appeared in my nightmares repeatedly at one in the morning!

"If you say so, just remember to give yourself a break once in a while," my dad frowned into his mug and avoided my curious glance. What was he referring to?

"Relax dad! You act like I do this too often," I smiled at him and sipped more of my coffee, feeling the caffeine begin to kick in.

He shook his head and said, "You're always trying to keep up. Just remember that you're important too."

I blinked at him and shrugged, "I'm _fine_, now tell me what you'd like for dinner tonight? I'm going to stop by the grocery store after my work at Ouran."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "Tempura sounds good; don't you think so?"

"Tempura it is then! I'll buy some vegetables and shrimp on my way home then!" I stood up quickly and put my bag over my shoulder. I tried to avoid my dad's concerned stare as I walked around the table and kissed him goodbye before walking out the door.

Pulling up my bike I mounted it and made my way to school. Thankfully the school wasn't as far as it had been before. Before I would've had to get up earlier and ride the bus into town and walk to school from the bus stop. I used to walk with Arisa and we'd gossip about girly things and boys on our way to school. Things were easier back then actually. Back then I didn't worry about taking care of myself or keeping things together feebly. I was happy and still believed in a lot of things. I still had a lot of faith and trust in people. Back then I was still naïve.

But when my parents told me of their divorce, about a year ago things changed. My parents were in the same house and for the longest time, but not on speaking terms. The divorce was of mutual consent and because it was a _kyougi rikon*_ the process should've been much more straightforward and quick. However there were a lot of difficulties in the process. To start with men hardly ever get full custody of the child. Ninety percent of the time it is the woman.

Also, joint custody is illegal. This is where things get a little odd. I was allowed to choose who I wanted to be with and unlike some severe cases where the parent rarely sees or never sees the child it was agreed that I would spend some time with my other parent when I wanted to. I was serious when I said I stayed out of the entire divorce. The only times I found myself involved were when I was questioned about my family life and parents.

That year, my first year in high school was an entire blur. I don't remember much, except feeling detached. Maybe once or twice I had tried to confide in Arisa, but she didn't listen. My parents were too busy with their drama and I was stuck at home by myself a lot of the time. It was only until a couple months ago that things seemed to get a little better. _I got a little better._

Things were still messy though and my perspective was askew. The tension was building up in my shoulders and I let out a small sigh. I tried often to not think about the entire ordeal. I've been doing a good job of it too. If my thoughts lingered I'd only depress myself. Maybe it's a good thing I'm extra busy now? Yet, that doesn't mean I'm going to go ahead and thank Kyouya for the slave labor.

I pedaled forward some more, increasing my speed as I turned the corner and into the school's courtyard. It felt good to go fast; well it usually does until you nearly run someone over…

I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged and were as wide as dinner plates by the time I hit my brakes and fell off my bike. Can you tell I'm _so_ graceful?

With the force of the brakes my bike was swept under me and I was hurled to the side, slamming into the rough and scratchy ground. I shifted feeling the weight of my bike on me. My body was starting to numb itself against the grazes and scrapes. But I couldn't help but cry out a little in pain as I shifted. I moved my hands trying to push myself up, but the rough ground scratched my thigh and calves as I lay flat on my side wincing as the bike scraped against my right side. I tried to keep from crying, but the tears gathered in my eyes and I shut them tight.

The person who I'd nearly killed only sat in front of me. But I couldn't look at them, I didn't want to. I'd screwed my eyes shut so tightly I was afraid opening them would make me dizzy.

"Are you okay Himawari?" a soft boyish asked and I heard the rustle of clothing from my spot.

I slowly opened my eyes and figures began to take on a shimmery blurry form. Little by little the figures formed themselves and I found myself peering into glittering icy blue eyes. Oh god that's too close for comfort! Where had I seen this person before?

"Hima, are you listening to me?" the voice sounded again and I found my voice caught in my throat. I shifted my gaze to his slim and chiseled face. His skin was warm and fair, but insanely smooth. Why couldn't I recall his name?

"Hima!" Caramel colored locks swayed a little as his pretty face neared mine and I remembered a named.

"A-Aitarou!" My voice suddenly came back full force as he hovered over me and my bike. I nearly ran over Handa Aitarou, my normally aloof and quiet classmate. Oh today was just getting better and better.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously. I glanced up at him; his face was marred with concern. It was strange since the only times we had ever seen each other were through passing glances in class or when one of us needed something and sought the other one out. I shook my head lightly and decided not to reminisce; the skin on my legs should be my primary concern.

"I'll be _fine_," I answered a little less defiantly than I intended to and tried to push aside my bike as I sat up straight. I gasped lightly as I felt the rocks embed themselves into the raw flesh on my legs.

Aitarou pushed the bike aside was quick to pull me up by the waist. He was a lot taller than me actually. Once again this shouldn't surprise me. I'm _barely _average height.

"Let me help you get to the nurse," he offered as he took a few steps forward. Why was everybody suddenly watching us?

I shook my head again, "No, you shouldn't worry; I'm the one who almost hit you."

Aitarou rolled his eyes and replied coolly, "Don't be stupid, I'm not the one with rocks in their legs."

I flushed heavily and bit back a response. I had to remind myself he was just being helpful anyways. He wanted to help me. I worried my lip and wondered what sort of payback this guy might be expecting. We're complete strangers as a matter of fact.

How do I get myself into these predicaments?

* * *

School hadn't really started yet, but he was here, much earlier than usual actually. It was pretty rare considering he often arrived a couple minutes before class officially started. Many thought it embarrassing and degrading to be tardy, but somehow he managed to get by every time. Nonetheless it did cause some surprise when he walked into the class at least fifteen minutes early. It wasn't quite full, but that was okay. All that mattered was that he had arrived before _he_ did.

He watched with shifty emerald eyes as one by one the class filled up. Groups of girls walked in, groups of boys, pairs, or some by themselves. He wasn't too interested in talking to these people. There was one person he was looking for and him only. He was only hoping that a certain blonde wouldn't be attached to him as per usual. Then again asking for that would be like wishing the sun away, nearly impossible unless done by some god or other.

His head snapped up and he was much more alert when he heard a cheery voice make a commotion. Only one person could be this energetic and alive at this time of day. There was also one other person who had the patience to deal with him at this time of morning.

"We should plan a family outing!" the airy voice was exceedingly loud and he winced at the sound.

"Honestly, do you have to make a spectacle of yourself this early in the morning _every day_?" the cool voice spoke with a small hint of annoyance.

In walked a familiar and eye-catching blonde beside a pale and perfectly structured black haired boy of ice.

"Ootori, I need to speak with you," he was standing in front of the poised Ootori who simply eyed him with a look of mild interest.

"Ah, good morning to you too Kobayashi," Kyouya spoke as if he hadn't heard Yuri's previous statement.

Yuri only frowned in response and said, "Cut the formalities, will you?"

Kyouya was reminded of Himawari's similar statement the first time they talked. They truly were cousins. Chuckling softly to himslef Kyouya shook his head and said, "You're not quite the morning person are you? No matter, let's step outside for a moment."

Tamaki watched in curiosity as Yuri walked behind Kyouya who led the way to the now emptying hall.

"Cute," he spoke aloud to himself with a small knowing smile and proceeded to take his seat. It seemed Kyouya was right, as per usual.

Outside Kyouya stood casually, his weight leaning on one leg as he awaited Yuri to begin his rant or whatever unintelligible thing he had to say to him.

"Himawari told me you upped her debt. What's this about?" Yuri asked crossly.

Kyouya blinked at him through his slim glasses and replied, "I figured she'd mention this to you."

Kyouya gave a small sigh as he paused for a moment and Yuri eyed the young possible heir suspiciously. Clearly Yuri was irritated. He hadn't seemed too shocked when Hima mentioned it to him, but he couldn't exactly go around causing a ruckus about anything. So when the news had been delivered he seemed calm and as a matter of fact looked pleased that she was miserable. But that wasn't the case. Yuri wasn't certainly planning on standing around and letting his cousin sink into further debt. Especially with someone as sneaky as Kyouya, the shadow king.

"Well, care to explain to me how this happened?" Yuri asked crossly.

Kyouya shifted his weight onto the other foot before answering nonchalantly, "There were some troubles. Himawari was warned of the consequences and she refused to cooperate so she must deal with the consequences _now_. Not to mention she scuffed our tile, it takes money to repair that."

"Yeah, but you doubled her debt! And who gives a damn about your floors? I doubt your customers come in to kiss your pink floors!" Yuri snapped.

Kyouya shrugged and said, "Forgive me Yuri, but Himawari is simply paying her price. She didn't seem so against this when we discussed the terms."

Yuri felt his temper boiling over and felt his vein throb in his temple. Looking at Kyouya he could easily imagine the word 'liar' stamped across this forehead. Maybe he should stamp it across Kyouya's forehead?

"At least let me pay off some of her debt so she doesn't have to be stuck with you bastards for two years. I refuse to let her work with the likes of _you_!" Yuri pressed and tried to keep his temper under control, he was failing miserably.

"Weren't you the one suggesting she pay the debt off with her skill? Why go back on your word _now_?" Kyouya pried. He knew what was going on, he had the entire time, but he wanted to hear it from Yuri's mouth. He needed to be told he was right about his suspicions.

Yuri on the other hand looked torn between admitting things and hiding it. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind though because he was in Kyouya's face again.

"Look, it was a mistake. I thought I would be doing her a favor since she can't simply give you the money up front; not to mention the exposure would've been good for her, but now's not the time for stupid little things like this." Yuri looked a little flushed, possibly out of embarrassment for giving into Kyouya so easily.

Kyouya brought a hand under his chin as he eyed Yuri with a small gleam of smugness. It could prove interesting to keep Himawari indebted to the host club; Yuri would be much more susceptible to submission if he knew things involved the red eyed girl.

"Well when you put it that way…" Kyouya acted like he considered Yuri's offer.

"…no." Kyouya smiled pleasantly at the redhead who looked like someone had just dropped a brick on his head.

"Kyouya you arrogant fool, Himawari doesn't want to deal with any of you. Let me take care of the debt and leave her alone!" Yuri clenched his fists at his sides and restrained himself from strangling the boy with glinting glasses.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes slightly at the redhead and replied, "I will consider lessening her debt, but it will all depend on her."

Yuri frowned and replied, "Fine, but don't expect me to sit back and be okay with all this! If you do anything to upset her, you or your little playboy friends, I will –"

"Will _what_? Yuri let me be the first to remind you of the rumors about the Ootori family. Do you really want to be the one to test those theories out?" Kyouya kept smiling at Yuri who was seething by now.

"This isn't over Ootori. I _will _be keeping an eye on Hima," Yuri hissed.

The air was filled with a tense and pregnant silence until a noisy blonde made his self heard.

"I must say the cousinly affection between you two is beautiful Yuri! It's heartwarming and refreshing! How I wish I had someone to share such family love with!" Tamaki spoke eagerly with stars in his eyes.

Yuri frowned at the showy blonde and said, "Yeah right. The brat tried to drown me the other day."

Kyouya smirked and commented, "Affection comes in all shapes and forms apparently."

Yuri glared at Kyouya half heartedly and said, "Bite me Ootori."

The redhead walked back into class leaving Kyouya outside with Tamaki who only looked on curiously.

"You know he's only doing his job as family, wouldn't you be concerned about our children?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses high up on his nose and replied, "Why should I be concerned with what our _children_ do? You're the father, you discipline them."

Kyouya walked ahead of Tamaki as the blonde sputtered nonsense about their little "family".

"Kyouya let's adopt another~!" Tamaki sang aloud.

Kyouya resisted the urge to strangle his handsome blonde friend. Yuri's rage must be contagious.

* * *

I've always hated hospitals, infirmaries, clinics, and first aid kits, anything that just smells sterile. I can't help, but think of illness and death whenever I walk into a hospital. Clinics and infirmaries make me think of needles and infection. I just always went and thought about the negative aspects. It couldn't be helped. Maybe this is how parents feel when their kids are late to come home. They just can't help, but go straight to the worst possibility.

It's not like assuming the worst about these places will do me good though. I sat patiently as the nurse moved about gathering sterile alcoholic wipes and bandages. She seemed to be in a bit of frenzy herself, maybe she doesn't actually deal with these kinds of situations. She's probably squeamish just to top it all off I bet. I let out a small sigh as I sat on the bed. It was at this moment that I took the chance to look up at Aitarou. He insisted on staying with me after. Why he didn't go back I don't know. He should've though, he certainly didn't look pleased to be here with me.

Either way Aitarou wasn't an easy guy to read, he looked a bit emotionless just sitting there, but then again he always looked like that in class. Why should it be any different here? I looked him over taking in his bandaged palms. I can't believe I nearly ran the poor guy over. He must think I'm some insane nutcase.

"Hey, I'm sorry about everything," I spoke aloud trying to get his attention.

Aitarou's body stiffened a bit and he turned to look at me in my ruffled and scruffy state. I must look terrible right about now.

"Stop apologizing, you're the one who really got hurt." He sounded a bit cold and I frowned. Here I was trying to be nice and he was telling me to take it back? Ungrateful jerk.

"You make it sound like I'm handicapped now! Just take the stupid apology, will you?" I asked huffily and he seemed to smirk and narrow his eyes at me.

"In that case no, you don't sound sincere enough," he smirked.

I felt my face heat up and crumpled some of the alcoholic prep pads I had used on my scraped hands.

"You jerk!"I yelled as I tossed the used papers at him and he dodged them all with a smug expression.

"Ms. Sato, I'd appreciate it if you didn't throw trash in here!" the old woman stopped gathering her things to glare at me.

Aitarou snickered as he turned around and I puffed my cheeks out in anger. What's his problem anyways? If he didn't like me then he should've just left me on the ground earlier. I would've been happier crawling to the nurse's office than be helped by him.

"Don't make that face Hima, it's not becoming," he teased and I was overcome with urge to smack him upside the head.

"I liked you better when you were a mute and ignored me in class," I glared at my raw hands and grabbed the roll of bandages at my side to cover the open wounds.

Aitarou didn't say anything and seemed intensely quiet as I rolled the bandages around my hands a couple times. Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me and I glanced up catching his somewhat troubled expression. He looked like he was really thinking something over and I couldn't help, but wonder what. I opened my mouth to ask if he was okay, but the nurse cut me off.

"Aitarou, could you help Himawari patch up? I need to go ahead and run to the office for a quick moment," the nurse held a few folders in her hands as she watched Aitarou warily for a response.

He nodded and pulled out several large band-aids from the sterile and pristine first aid kit before taking a seat beside me. He patted his leg and looked at me with a somewhat flustered expression.

"_What?_"

"Prop your leg up here," Aitarou snapped.

Letting out a soft huff I put one leg in his lap and allowed him to cover the scabbing wounds with band-aids. He was being extremely considerate the entire time. I half-expected the guy to rub some dirt into the wound. But he was gentle about it, almost in an affectionate way. It was surprising to say the least. Maybe he had a sibling who got scrapes often? He also could be afraid of just hurting me. Guys always have that automatic response to girls where they want to protect them. I hate that. We're not all porcelain dolls ready to break.

"So I assume you like to ride your bike at insane speeds every day?" Aitarou asked with a small quirk of his brow. He didn't turn to look up at me, but remained focused on placing the band-aids along the side of my left calf and knee. I really fell a lot harder than I thought.

"No, I was just distracted today…" I mumbled as kept my gaze on his deft hands.

Aitarou made a small humming noise in the back of his throat. He didn't sound too convinced, but he didn't say anything to tease me further. His hands stopped and he handed me the bandages this time to wrap up my thigh.

"Here, I assume you'd like to do the rest yourself," he arose from his spot and hovered over me.

"Thanks…for everything." I mumbled trying to avoid looking at him. How come I'd never talked to him before?

Aitarou shrugged and looked at me a bit smugly before saying, "Don't worry about it. The least you could do is get used to me."

I blinked and stopped cleaning off my scrapes to gaze at him questioningly. Was this guy moving into my house or something? What the hell was he talking about?

"What? Didn't that blonde friend of yours tell you?" Aitarou asked me looking thoroughly amused now.

I felt my face flush heatedly and asked, "What did Arisa do?"

Aitarou shrugged and said, "Some friend you've got there. She signed you girls up for the summer festival. Apparently you're going to have to run the 'cake walk' games with me."

"_What_?" I felt the blush on my face heat up and Aitarou laughed out loud.

What was that girl planning now? As if I didn't have enough to deal with already? First the stupid host club, work, schoolwork, and now this festival! What's next? Does someone want to chop my arm off and see if I can do it all with one arm? I felt like pulling out my hair and screaming. Halfway through my freak out I heard soft chuckling and glanced up at Aitarou who was laughing softly.

"You okay there? You look like you're about to strangle someone," Aitarou taunted.

"Stupid Arisa," I grumbled out loud and Aitarou shook his head in amusement.

He smiled at me. It was the first time he actually smiled since he brought me here. He looked way better when he smiled.

"Looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together these next two weeks," Aitarou spoke charmingly.

I flipped onto my side and screamed into the pillow.

_Someone put me out of my misery_.

* * *

After that entire event with Handa and the nurse's office you could probably assume I was thoroughly miffed. Aitarou thought it was too funny that we'd be working on a game booth together and Arisa played dumb when I confronted her about it. Apparently this girl signed us up to participate for this year's school summer festival. It was a festival set up by students, teachers, and parents where everyone could attend and help out. From what I learned the theme that had been chosen was an American style carnival. The first years would be taking care of all the food and souvenir stands. The second years were involved with the games, face painting, and such. Then the third years would be putting on dances, skits, basically any type of performance along with students from the drama club.

In all honest I should've expeceted something like this to happen to me. I had been desperately avoiding the stupid topic of the festival and prayed to get overlooked and not participate, but leave it up to Arisa to ruin those plans. Why would she do that? Simple, it's because Hiro was going to be very involved in the festival this year. I guess she was really hoping to grab his attention during the event.

She had this huge and dramatic plan written up, but I paid no mind to it. Today was just too rough already. Aitarou didn't do much to make it better either. He seemed to stick to me like glue throughout the day. Arisa didn't seem to mind because she was flirting with him a little too obviously, but I could tell Aitarou disliked her. The wrinkling of his nose might've given him away just a tad bit. It seemed these next few weeks were going to be busier than ever for me. I was still debating if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

On the bright side it was the end of the day. So here I am standing in Ouran's courtyard leaving my bike behind a building and getting ready to do my job for the day. Oh joy.

I adjusted my bag over my shoulder as I walked through the building looking for the third music room. I wonder if they were going to be in that silly position again. Hopefully this time they won't think I'm a customer and attack me when I ruin their presentation again. At least I'm not late right? That's a definite improvement.

I grasped the cold handle in my hands and pushed the door open. Strangely enough this time rose petals didn't fly out at me nor did the heavy scent of warm vanilla. What was going on today? I peered in seeing the members sitting around one of their fancy coffee tables. Except for the twins, they sat at a small table instead looking very bored.

"Where are the customers?" I found myself speaking aloud and everyone turned to look at me.

"Not here…"

"Obviously…" the twins spoke snidely and I fixed them with a glare.

"Well yeah that's kind of _why_ I'm asking, I may not have your kind of money, but I'm not some idiot." They only smirked at my response and eyed me carefully. What is it with these two?

I kept glaring at them heatedly until I felt a small tug on my cardigan and I looked down to see large chocolate eyes. I had to stop myself from hugging the cute little blonde. Well that was until I remembered my nightmare. I flinched inwardly at the memory of a giant camera eating me alive on Hunny's command. It wasn't much better when Mori appeared beside him. I kept imagining him stepping on me.

"Hima-chan what happened to your legs?" Hunny asked curiously while holding his pink bunny.

I felt myself flush feeling all eyes on me. The twins came closer and once more surrounded me, making me feel like some wounded animal about to be eaten alive. Kyouya, who still hadn't said much of anything, slightly raised a brow at me. Mori remained blank and Tamaki started going into panic mode.

"What happened to you?" One of the twins asked, his voice sounded slightly higher pitched than what I was used to hearing and I turned to him taking in his similar elfish appearance. Which one was he?

"I fell off my bike this morning," I shrugged.

The twins burst out laughing beside me and snorted. Are you kidding me? Even their ridiculous snorting sounded cute! I hate graceul, attractive, rich people!

"What kind of loser falls off their bike?" The one with the deeper voice sniggered as he leaned against the other.

I felt heat creep on to my face and said, "_Shut up_! I was going too fast and was a little distracted alright?"

They continued their sniggering and walked away from me leaving me to burn in shame. Now that I thought about it I had to be really dumb to fly off my bike like that. I shouldn't have been going so fast to begin with.

"Did you clean it?" A deep voice rumbled softly and I found my heart jumping in my chest. Mori looked at me with a blank face, but leaned in ever so slightly to hear my response. He really is too handsome not to mention his voice was nice.

"Y-Yes I did, a friend of mine helped me get to the infirmary and he wrapped me up after." I nodded with a small flush on my face. Mori seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded to himself before standing straight again.

Tamaki peered at me and asked, "It looks like it hurt a lot. Does it still hurt? We can call a doctor if you need one! Just say the words!"

I found myself a bit confused. This guy really was melodramatic, but still the fuss he made was kind of nice. It was funny how he was so determined too. I bit back a soft laugh and shook my head.

"No, no, I'm fine! It's wrapped up and everything. I just have to be careful not to put too much stress on it or the cuts will open up again." I waved my hands in front of me as they continued to stare at me suspiciously.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't get in the way of today's tasks," Kyouya waved me off and it was then I realized Haruhi wasn't here yet.

"Where's Haruhi?" I glanced around suddenly feeling naked. I couldn't do this without her! She was the only normal person around!

One of the twins appeared again and answered, it was the one with a deeper voice, "She's usually late actually. She'll probably be here in a bit." Hikaru or Kaoru?

I nodded to myself and looked up at Kyouya and asked, "So I'm still taking pictures today right?"

Kyouya was looking through his slim notebook again and he paused in reading it as he shifted his cold grey eyes at me.

"Actually I forgot to tell you today we have a meeting, so you won't be taking pictures." He smiled at me and I felt my anger bubble. This sneaky bastard!

"How convenient," I muttered grumpily and he only kept smiling at me.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a square sheet of paper that was placed into my hands. They're really small compared to his.

"What's this?"

"It's a list of things for you to pick up, seeing as you've shown up anyways and you won't be taking pictures, you're going to have to run a few errands for the day."

My mouth dropped and felt my vein throb in my temple. Who does this guy think he is?

"I'm not some slave you can order around you know?"

"I'll overlook the scuffing on the tile," Kyouya replied quickly as he went back to his notebook.

"…"

"…"

I beamed at him, "So what do you need me to buy you again?"

_I'm not going to make it out alive am I?_

* * *

A/n: I was honestly a little surprised when I received the reviews and thoughts for who Himawari should be paired up with! My sister did warn me ahead of time that Kyouya's fanbase was pretty big so to expect him to be a top contender. What I didn't expect was the requests for Mori, who is my absolute favorite! My sister once asked me why I liked him if he barely shows up at all. My response was "That's why!" Oh and someone even requested Kasanoda! The idea had briefly passed in my head too! So it made me smile to see that thought thrown out there! The suggestions for Kaoru also made me smile as well! There's a lot of possibilites, we're just going to have to see how all the relationships develop. So I don't even know who she'll end up with eventually.

Feel free to throw names out still, you can change your minds as much as you like and I'll let you know when the poll goes up! Anyways thanks again readers and everyone! You keep me writing! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. I'm not particularly fond of it, but the next one should be better! Happy New Year!

Till next time ~!^.^

_kyougi rikon= divorce by mutual consent; a process that requires papers to be signed and sent off. Process is usually a few weeks long and is very straightforward._


	6. The Unexpected

They always say expect the unexpected. Which in itself has been difficult for me because I've always tried to plan things ahead of time. Not that I'm a control freak or anything, but things seem much easier to do with a plan, don't they? Take for example our schooling. Without any idea of what we want to do in the future it's kind of hard to do anything with ourselves isn't it?

Unfortunately this is where the unexpected part comes in. There's always that rule that says, if anything can go wrong it will. So essentially we should always expect the unexpected.

Just like I should've expected to be thrown off and confused by the host club in the next several months.

_Expect the unexpected…you're better off that way._

_

* * *

_

You'd think that being rich and spoiled these people would've asked for nothing, but the finest. Yet here I am walking back to Ouran with arms full of instant ramen, packaged sweets, and instant coffee. These people were _far _more complicated than I thought. But I guess I can't complain. It was a good thing Kyouya sent me to the grocery store. I got to do some shopping for dinner today and Kyouya seemed pretty okay with it. Of course he only allowed it after he gave me the task of making about a thousand calls to various companies to ask about costumes and stage props. What the hell was _that _about?

As long as it didn't involve me I guess I'd be fine. But I really should've expected Kyouya to give me various tasks to finish. I'm just glad it took me about an hour and a half to do it. Shopping easily took about thirty minutes, but calling up those people was just too tiring. I had to be put on hold and I was continuously drilled with questions about how much and when the stuff would be needed. I think Kyouya was happy when I left, no longer pausing midway conversation and calling him over like a child does to a parent when the phone's for them.

Before I left Haruhi showed up and we talked a bit. She even gave me directions to the grocery store she goes to get their junk food. That helped a lot seeing as it wasn't too far from the school. It was just a quick bike trip and back. Of course I couldn't go too fast on the way to and back. First of all I was afraid of my cuts opening up and on the way back it's not safe to speed with a basket full of groceries. I didn't want to have to go back and buy another batch of junk food and seafood if something did happen to the groceries. I didn't have that much money on me to begin with.

The soft clicking of my bike sounded as I rode onto the school grounds and rode slowly over to a building where I stopped and dismounted my bike. Looking at it now I should really be thankful my bike didn't suffer any serious damage, seeing as it is the only way I get around. The bus works too, but I don't trust it to be quite honest. If the bus is late you're sure to be late. If the bus is early, well then you better make sure you're early too!

Sighing lightly to myself I leaned my bike against the wall of the elegant building and began to gather the paper bags full of groceries. Heaving them up I turned and made my way towards the building in which the music room resided. I knew I'd have to get used to running errands along with taking pictures for the club. Well, as long as Kyouya kept taking numbers off my debt anyways. However I would have to start arranging things accordingly. The summer festival was in about two or three weeks. That means I'd be swamped with work pretty soon. So far every day I'd be coming to the host club. At some point I'd have to ask for a few days off to plan the events at school, then one day I'd have to attend the festival, was it on a school night or on Sunday? Not to mention I'd still be working on Sunday at the flower shop. In between that I still have my chores to do at home.

My dad usually gets home around six or seven in the evening and my work at the host club won't be done until five. That left me with a couple hours to do my homework at home after dinner and cleaning up the mess. I frowned to myself; that meant my time was _very _limited. Well that is unless I start doing all my homework during lunch. It could work that way too. Feeling a bit better I let out a small breath and adjusted the weight of the bags. Things were going to be okay. I'd be okay.

Brushing the thoughts aside for a little longer I walked past the small pond by the building in which the third music room resided. Walking past I could see the well kempt courtyard and elegant little benches. This school had its romantic qualities. I wonder how much the parents pay. I shook my head and continued on my way before I heard the sound of metal clattering. Turning my head I caught sight of bright red hair. Part of me felt the hair was familiar because I almost ran up to the person thinking it was Yuri. But when I neared them I realized their hair was actually longer, near their shoulders and part of it was pulled up and some of their bangs were clipped back as well.

I stopped in place watching the tall boy kick a can around noisily and speak to his self quite loudly. He definitely didn't look too much like Yuri. Dear god, don't tell me I need glasses!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, how could I have just done that?" the guy spoke aloud to his self again not noticing me off to the side.

Clearly this guy needs to work on keeping his thoughts to his self. I turned around trying to get away soundlessly and without having him realize I'd been standing there watching him. It would be embarrassing to say the least. I took a step forward trying to make little sound in my loafers, but it seemed to be of no use. The sound of metal clattering got louder and before I could turn and take off I felt the light metal of the aluminum can at the back of my head. My head jerked forward a bit and the can hit the floor with a tense clattering noise. Behind me the guy began to make a scene.

"Agh!" the guy didn't seem to have a large vocabulary at that either.

I turned to give him a cross look and he only seemed to freeze up more. Seeing him now face to face he looked really mean. Kind of thug like, what was he doing at some blueblood school like Ouran then? Pulling away from my thoughts I looked at the thug faced red head that was still gaping and trying to say something intelligible.

"I may not have as much money as you, but I'd appreciate it as a _commoner_ if you could spare me my head," I grumbled.

He looked stuck, part of him seemed to want to apologize, but the other part looked scary and threatening. I was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to retaliate, especially with such a scary looking guy. Way to open your big mouth Hima! I slightly cringed as I waited for him to say something rude, but I was a little surprised to hear something quite different.

"Agh, I w-wasn't trying to hit you!" He looked frustrated as he yelled.

He might not be as mean as I thought. An idea popped up in my head and I decided to test it out. Placing my hands on my hips I looked at him curiously, "Look I don't want trouble. I just wish you rich kids would leave me _alone_."

He looked confused and angry…_still_, "What the hell are _you_ going on about?"

So maybe he wasn't easy to intimidate either. I felt my face flush and glared at him, "Never mind, just take your stupid can back!"

He looked at me oddly and I kicked the can towards him. However, he didn't move to pick it up or anything. He just stared and I was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable. Was I hideously ugly and not picking up on that tiny little detail? Or was I starting to grow a second head? Because the way people were starting to look at me, you'd think I was doing magic tricks or mutating in front of them.

"You're not from here are you?" He asked looking somewhat curious and once again, still very mean.

I tilted my head to aside letting my black hair slip over my shoulders a bit, "What tipped you off? Was it the lowly rags I wear? Or my lack finesse?"

He flushed lightly and was now looking a little intimidated and horrified. Hmm, so he can be intimidated, it just takes a little bit of teasing I suppose. Still, I'd hate to get him angry. I should lay off now. I blinked at him still waiting for an answer.

"Y-You're just not wearing the Ouran uniform," he stammered a bit and his gaze was on something else. He probably thought I was mad at him.

I let out a puff of air as I shifted my weight and adjusted the paper bags in my arms. He looked somewhat sincere. Then again he also has a thug's face. How sincere can _that_ be?

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm just here doing some…_work_," I grimaced at the word 'work' but he didn't notice and kept looking at me with that funny expression.

He seemed to ponder something before he said, "You're not scared?"

I raised a brow at him. What was he going on about now? I'm starting to wonder if there's some kind of evil deep secret that I should be told about. Haruhi's a girl, what's next? Does Hunny have some kind of masochistic fetish? I shivered at the thought. No, Hunny's too pure for those kinds of things, despite the fact he is older than me.

"Scared? Should I be?" I asked curiously with a slightly raised brow.

He seemed to look a little more shocked and gruffly responded, "N-no, I guess not." His brown eyes were now focused on the battered aluminum can at his feet. He reached down and picked it up with his large hand. He seemed like a pretty spacey kind of guy.

"Well then, Mr. I-Kick-Cans-At-People's-Heads, if you don't mind, I'll be going now. I have a delivery to make," I turned quickly making my pleated skirt swish a bit as I made my way towards the entrance of the building.

"Kasanoda!" his deep voice resounded and I paused a bit before turning to look at him questioningly. He was still grasping the aluminum can in his hand as he spoke to me in an amusingly determined manner.

"Kasanoda?" I asked with a small tilt again.

"M-my name its Kasanoda Ritsu," he replied in that same gruff voice and I nodded.

"Sato Himawari," I smiled softly, "I'll see you around Mr. I-Kick-Cans-At-People's-Heads!"

He looked dumbstruck at the nickname and didn't say a thing as I walked into the building, hauling the heavy groceries along. So from what I've seen, Ouran's students are all filthy rich, they have a thug looking guy who was a little socially inept, the Host Club which has a set of doppelgangers, a silent robot, a cake monster, a shadow prince, a cross dresser, _and_ a flamboyant king.

Ouran sure has quite a few characters.

* * *

He was frustrated to say the very least. But that shouldn't be a surprise, should it? He'd admit that he did scare people, he looked mean and angry all the time, but not _everyone_ had to run away from him like the black plague. It was annoying. Even when he made blatant attempts to get along with classmates people thought he was scary and avoided him. If he wanted to be alone then he wouldn't try so hard to participate in school activities, would he? Yet no one could see that because they were too busy looking at his angry face.

It certainly didn't make it better that the one time he actually likes a girl and attempts to be nice and sit next to her, she gets up and runs. She made it seem like he asked for her lunch money or something. The fact that she almost offered him money to leave her alone certainly did _wonders_ to his self-esteem as well. Kasanoda was at a complete loss.

After a long day he did what any other teen might do. He pondered over the day and beat himself up about it. But he didn't exactly plan on having an intruder walk in on his rambling and get hit by the can he was taking his anger out on. He also certainly didn't count on said person actually staying for a moment to talk to him. If anything he waited for the girl to run as opposed to turn around and snap at him.

He watched the black haired girl in the yellow cardigan walk away with her groceries and he hoped maybe one day he'd meet more people like that and if he was lucky a girl who would actually reach out to him.

He'd find someone to help him and then maybe he'd have friends to kick the can with.

* * *

It really seemed forever before I finally came back to the third music room. Their school is _too_ big. I hope their passing period is long enough! I sighed to myself as I leaned against the graceful door, closing it softly. Kyouya looked up at me from his spot at the table and smiled softly. I hate it when he does that, it never seems sincere at all.

"You're back, glad to see you're in one piece," he said as he pushed up his stylish glasses high on his perfect nose.

I held back a snort and said, "Of course you are, who's going to pay off my pretty little debt if I don't?"

Kyouya kept smiling and said, "Glad we see eye to eye then Himawari."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Kyouya thought for a moment and said, "Just go over the orders that have been placed in for this month's picture books. It is only fitting seeing as you will be placing the orders."

Without a second thought I replied, "Of course, would you like to see the books before they're put together and ordered?"

Kyouya seemed a little surprised at my lack of sarcasm and more business like tone, but he nodded nonetheless.

"That would be best, seeing as what we give to the customers shouldn't be any less than faultless."

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen where I placed the bags of groceries onto the expensive marbled counter. One by one I pulled out the random assortments of junk food and began to place them into the cupboards. I figured the packaged sweets were mainly for Hunny so I made sure to place them on the lower shelves. I picked up the bulk bought ramen and glanced around the cupboards. There didn't seem to be anymore room in the middle and lower shelves. I guess I'd have to reach for the top shelf.

Glancing around I saw no chairs or step stools so I decided I would simply have to reach for it. Standing on my toes I pushed the large box of ramen onto the shelf. The box teetered on the edge as I strained to push it further on the shelf.

"Just a little more…" I muttered to myself, stretching my arms high above my head.

I frowned feeling the box began to fall back on to me. You've got to be kidding me! Behind me I heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching. Great, the last thing I need is someone like the twins coming in to tease me.

"Do you need any help?" the voice spoke charmingly and I instantly recognized it as Tamaki's.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder and replied quickly, "N-no, I've got it. It's fine."

The footsteps came closer and I tried to push the box onto the shelf frantically. I jumped a little on the balls of my feet, but the box only seemed to teeter on the edge more. I jumped higher one more time, but this time my strained and sweaty hands slipped off the plastic from the box and I felt the rather heavy box of ramen fly off and it was hurdling towards my head. Expecting to get hit in the face I shut my eyes and I blindly put my hands out.

I was a little shocked when the box only landed in my hands softly. Opening my eyes slowly I was greeted with the sight of Tamaki who was holding the box on one end.

"If you need help, just say so," Tamaki smiled softly.

I bit my lip and stared at the ground before replying with a bashful, "Thanks Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled brightly this time and pulled me into his arms all the while crooning, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

The ramen box was flung aside as I spun around so fast my vision blurred. Tamaki only continued to blabber on about weird things and I was starting to get dizzy. This guy has _way _too much energy!

"Tamaki!"

"You're so cute! You have to teach Haruhi to be a girl!"

"Tamaki!"

"And then she'll wear dresses and –"

"TAMAKI!"

Tamaki stopped and let me go, but not before I stumbled and fell over, hitting the fancy tile on the floor. My vision was still spinning and all I could see was a blonde blur hovering over me.

"My niece! Are you okay?" Tamaki pulled me up too quickly and I felt the blood rush to my head.

"N-niece? Who's your niece?" I asked shakily as my vision attempted to straighten itself.

"You are, my dear sunflower!" Tamaki scooped me up into his arms again and I flailed my arms around.

"Tamaki! Put me down! Haruhi!" I tried to pull away from the handsome blonde.

The short brunette walked in looking as casual as ever. Does she put up with this all the time?

"Tamaki, let her go. She doesn't want to be near you," Haruhi stated bluntly.

The blonde princely boy let me go hastily and looked at me with glossy eyes.

"Is this true Hima? Do you want to be away from your uncle?" He looked ready to cry and I felt like disappearing into thin air.

"Uh, I'd appreciate if you didn't spin me around," I replied flatly.

Tamaki pulled away and said, "Oh my poor niece! What have I done to deserve your reject?"

I stood up, feeling my cuts prickle a bit as I stood up straight. Haruhi stood at the entrance of the kitchen sighing lightly in hopelessness.

"Is he _really_ this melodramatic?" I asked as he sat on his knees beneath his own little rain cloud.

Haruhi waved it off and said, "You'll get used to it eventually. He can be obnoxious sometimes."

Off to the side I could've sworn I saw little lightning bolts and Tamaki's gloom seemed to thicken. Haruhi really is merciless with this guy.

I raised a brow and said, "Sure."

Haruhi smiled a little and Tamaki began to ramble on about a daughter and niece who refused his love. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my groceries that still needed to be put away. Much to my displease I saw a pair of doppelgangers hovering around the bags picking at the groceries.

"Hey! Those are mine; I'd appreciate it if you didn't pick at my dinner!" I snapped as I made to grab the groceries.

One of the twins pulled out the bag of shrimp and eyed it suspiciously, "_This_ is your dinner? You do realize this was probably farm raised? It can't be healthy for you."

I glared at him and put my hands on my hips, "Well forgive me, _your highness_, but with my meager salary I can't afford to buy fresh and luxurious seafood!"

The twin beside him spoke up, his voice was somewhat deeper, "Salary? You have a job? Other than this one?"

The other twin just looked at me curiously while he still held the bag of shrimp in his hand.

"Yes, I have a job! Unlike _some_ _people_ I do things for myself," I reached for the bag only to have it pulled away from my grasp.

"So you're one of those _do-it-yourself_ people?" the twin sniggered and my temper flared.

"Stop being such a brat and give me the shrimp back!" I clenched my hands at my sides and the two only smirked.

"We'll give it back, but first you got to tell us where you work!" The one who wasn't holding the shrimp leaned forward with a wicked smile.

"No!"

"What a shame Kaoru, seems like she's not going to get to eat her dinner tonight!" I guessed this was Hikaru seeing as he called the one holding the shrimp Kaoru.

"Fine, I'll tell you!"

Kaoru piped up, "But no lying!"

"We'll find out if you do." Hikaru spoke with a smirk and I let out an annoyed huff.

"I work at Sana's Bouquets! Now can I have my shrimp back?" I put my hand out and demanded the shrimp.

However I didn't receive the shrimp instead a pair of arms pulled me in and I was quickly squeezed in between the two, shoulder to shoulder.

"How about we go visit her at work Kaoru?" Hikaru spoke on my right side, his arm snaking around my shoulders.

"Sounds like a great idea Hikaru!" Kaoru spoke cheerily as his free hand grasped my other shoulder.

"No! You are not coming to my work!" I tried prying them away from my sides.

"You're work?" Tamaki who had been sulking suddenly perked up.

I cringed and shook my head, "No one is coming to visit me at the flower shop!"

Tamaki's eyes sparkled, "You work at a flower shop? How befitting! A bright shining sunflower, who works among the other radiant flowers, only to outshine every single rose!"

He spoke dramatically and I heard on both sides, "Flower? More like a garden weed."

"I really don't like you guys," I muttered darkly and the two only chuckled simultaneously.

Kaoru handed the shrimp to me and pinched my cheek. He leaned forward and replied in a breathy tone, "Relax, you're _our_ stubborn little garden weed."

I felt my face heat up drastically and the twins pulled away with similar smirks. I really felt like hitting them. They enjoyed bothering me too much.

"It's settled then! We will visit you at the flower shop!" Tamaki declared as if he had won the war or something and I was tempted to hide in a cupboard.

"Y-you can't!" I shouted.

Kyouya walked in and looked at us with a rather questioning look, "Actually this would be a good opportunity to see if your flower shop is a good place to purchase any floral arrangements for our upcoming events."

My jaw dropped and I flailed my hands in defense. No, no, no, they can't come to the flower shop! I should've just given them a different flower store name!

"You might want to close your mouth," Kaoru smiled as he tapped my chin and I shut it automatically. My face burned and he kept that mischievous smile on his face.

Hikaru leaned in closer with a sly look, "So bashful aren't you?"

I pushed the two out of my way, forgetting about the shrimp and ran towards the kitchen entrance. I was almost home free until I crashed in to a warm body. I bounced back onto the floor and looked up to see Mori who was only looking at me blankly.

Hunny was perched high up on his shoulders and looked at me curiously, "Are you okay Hima-chan?"

Hunny came down and Mori leaned down to offer me a rather large helping hand. I was briefly reminded a kind giant.

"U-um thanks," I took his hand softly and he pulled me up onto my feet.

He only nodded in recognition and kept his heavy gaze on me as I searched for something else to look at rather than his handsome face. Now that I looked around, Haruhi seemed to have disappeared! Figures, if I were her I'd leave as soon as possible too! I stood there looking at the host club feeling my face heat up some more. How often do I have to make a fool of myself before it's completely over?

One of the twins, my guess was Kaoru, handed me my shrimp again and said, "I believe you dropped this."

Kyouya looked at me sharply and said, "If you're done in here, you can come with me to get started on tallying up those orders."

I nodded, blush still full force on my face. I was quick to put away the groceries in the fridge and after the host cub members seemed to disperse I followed Kyouya out of the kitchen.

"You'll get used to all of them sure enough," Kyouya said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I looked up at him and said, "So I've been told."

Kyouya turned to give me a teasing smile and said, "I just hope we don't have to grow accustomed to your attempts at running out on us."

The blush that had managed to disappear came back and I gave him a sharp look.

"After my debt doubling, I doubt I'll be running out _again_," I said with a small frown.

Kyouya continued to smile and said, "Good to hear."

I frowned at him and continued to follow him towards the table where he had been sitting at. We both took a seat and he placed a black folder in front of me. Upon flipping it open I found a long list of clients.

"Since the day you've come in we've actually had a forty percent increase in orders," Kyouya stated with small gleam in his eye.

I looked at him suspiciously, "Really now? I wonder why that is."

Kyouya let out a small chuckle and replied, "I wonder why Sato Himawari."

That sneak! He's probably been selling me out and telling everyone I was the photographer! He knew more people would be interested that way.

"They asked for your name, who am I to deny your fans the privilege?" Kyouya said innocently.

My eyes widened in response and he only smirked at me.

"You really should consider taking up business and marketing as opposed to all that hospital management stuff," I replied.

Kyouya only answered with a small, "Hn."

And for once I felt like what I said had affected his mood. Did I say something wrong?

"Kyouya?"

"Tally up the numbers and I'll give you any new orders before the end of the month." He spoke coolly and kept his eyes firmly on his own black notebook.

Taking his approach to things I nodded in response and glued my eyes to the notebook in front of me.

These people really are too complicated.

* * *

I flopped onto the soft fluffy sheets of my bed tiredly. Today had to probably be the most exhausting day since I've met the host club. Surely it wouldn't be the last, especially considering Tamaki's future field trip to my job this Sunday. Maybe I can call in sick? Kaito would understand right? No, wait if anything he'd be suspicious make me come in to tend to them all day just to be a jerk. I can't tell him anything about the host club. But then again how would I go about hiding it from him when a bunch of cute boys showed up at my job?

And here I was hoping that Sundays would be my relaxing days, the days I could completely avoid those crazy people. I felt my shoulders tense at the thought and let out a heavy sigh. Really, I'm starting to think I pissed someone off _really_ bad in the past life to deserve all this. I turned on my side and buried my face into the soft pillow. I was tempted to fall asleep, but I still had lots of homework to do. It literally took me fifteen minutes to get up off my bed and sit at my desk.

I really need to do something about my laziness. I shook my head, to clear my thoughts and reached for my bag, pulling out all the work I would need to do today. Tomorrow I'd be able to do my homework during lunch. Hopefully that way I wouldn't have to deal with pulling all nighters. I started on my first assignment which was an essay. My pencil flew against the paper as I quickly came up with an introduction for my paper.

Unfortunately it wasn't long before my phone started ringing and I had to dig through my bag to get it out. I pulled the phone out and flipped it open only to see an unknown number.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"_Hey Hima, its Aitarou," _surprisingly he didn't sound as condescending over the phone as he did in person.

"Oh hey Ai," I replied idly as I turn my pencil around and erased some words on my essay.

"_What's up?"_ he sounded kind of nervous actually.

"Not much, just working on the essay we had to do for homework." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"_You're barely starting it? Shouldn't that have been done earlier?"_

"I had some things to do at work, if you don't mind. Now, what did you need to talk to me about, besides me not doing my homework? Because last time I checked you're not my dad," I snapped into the phone starting to feel irritated already.

"_Geez Hima, you really need to relax. You're definitely not as bright and cheery as a sunflower should be,"_ he snickered into the phone. Seriously he seemed much nicer when he ignored me in class.

"Bite me Ai, now what do you want?" I asked as my pencil flew over some spare paper and drew small little circles.

"_Sorry, but I'm not too fond of human meat. That aside I wanted to talk to you about meeting up after school with Arisa so we could talk about the 'cake walk'."_

"Hmm, does it have to be after school?" I asked.

"_Well when do you have time?" _

I thought for a moment and realized I don't have much spare time at all.

"Um, you know what let's just do this after school on Saturday? It's a short day anyways." I started twirling in my chair as I waited for his answer.

"_Well that sounds good enough. Should we meet up somewhere or do you want to work on this at school?"_

"Umm, why don't you and Arisa come over to my place after school?" I leaned over my desk now and fiddled with the things on my desk.

_"Sure I can do that,"_ Aitarou spoke casually.

"Cool," I replied. I was feeling a little better just talking to him.

"_So how's your leg doing?"_ Aitarou asked sounding a bit worried.

I raised a brow and replied, "Its better, of course I can't walk too fast, but it's better than having to be half carried everywhere."

Aitarou chuckled into the phone and said, _"Don't act like you didn't like it."_

I scoffed and said, "This is where I hang up you cocky brat. Goodbye!"

"_W-wait Hima—!"_

I flipped my phone closed and found myself smirking at the phone. These next couple weeks were sure to prove interesting…

…and _wearing._

_At this point I will forever expect the unexpected._

_

* * *

_

A/n: Ugh, I meant to post this earlier today, but my baby brother's been really sick and taking care of him kept me from posting this up. Not to mention the fact I had terrible writer's block. Well a quick thanks to everyone who read the last chapter! The next chapter should be longer and better! Till next time!


	7. Give Love

"You'll be given love."

These days a lot of teens throw the word "love" around too precariously. I can practically see the word given out like flyers and pamphlets about righteous causes. Handed from hand to hand and then it is tossed aside in a bruised and crumpled heap. Maybe I'm wrong, it wouldn't be the first time, but shouldn't something like 'love' be handled with a little more care? I know it's not a bomb, ready to explode and wipe out our existence. However, there seemed to be a time in which saying 'I love you' was like asking for marriage. It was never said unless undoubtedly serious.

Yet, here we are today and many girlfriends tell their boyfriends 'I love you' within a week of dating. Within the next few weeks the relationship is completely over and almost nonexistent in every single aspect. All possibilities of a resent free friendship have been smoldered and turned to air light ash. The newly broken up couple can't even walk past each other without making some kind of nasty remark, mentally or vocally.

I'm not going to say I'm a saint either because I will admit I've said those three words and not meant them too. But when your first boyfriend tells you he loves you in front of his friends you have the option of making him look stupid or dealing with a little guilt for some time. It's just that when you're young and excited you're in a rush. So when the first idiot that comes up and starts making you feel special you can't help, but be swayed just a little. We've all fallen prey to that, so don't start backing out on me now!

Getting back to the subject, after that experience I realized there's no way the guy loved me if he only knew me for about two days. Needless to say that first relationship was a failure. But that's okay because why should we rush?

Some of us are too young to understand _love_. So why not take things a step at a time and appreciate the genuine affection we do understand?

We will be given love, at the right time and the right place.

* * *

Kaito is a good guy for the most part. Like Yuri, I see him as an older brother type. Except Kaito is actually older than me, Yuri just likes to pretend, in reality I'm a few months older, but he'd be pissed if that got out. Anyways, like I was saying, Kaito is a decent person, I mean he usually lets me switch my hours to my convenience, we hang out sometimes, he gives me advice when I need it, and he would come to my place for dinner sometimes. My dad always told me I should make him my boyfriend, but Kaito and I nearly hurled at the thought. It's like incest, simply not right in any way or form.

Besides that I had already helped Kaito get his dream girl. As charming and cute as Kaito can be he really is a pathetic mess when it comes actually wooing the girls he wants. So when he came to me one day asking me how to go about this I offered to help him, in exchange for some random future favor. I helped the guy, he got himself a girlfriend, and now he owed me a tiny little favor. I saved the favor in case of any kind of emergency. It was a good thing I did too because when Hikaru and Kaoru talked about showing up at my workplace I decided it was the perfect opportunity to use it. Imagine my surprise when Kaito tells me 'no' and proceeds to tell me the favor was expired.

It appears that goodwill isn't redeemable after the beginning of June. That arrogant ass. One can guess I went to work that day in a bad mood and expecting the utter worst. Upon arriving at the flower shop Kaito ran up to me looking stupidly desperate.

Rumor has it that his girlfriend was mad at him after he forgot their one year anniversary and he wanted my help. Can you say _karma_?

Kaito was draped over the spotless white counter mumbling unnecessarily to his self as I heaved buckets that held bunches of gardenias and oriental lilies. I had to admit, I hated it when he'd get upset. He'd dump his work load on me just to mope around the damn store.

I bent over and settled the bucket into one of the cold refrigerators before turning around and dusting my hands off on my worn out jeans.

"She's going to leave me," Kaito whined into the counter miserably and I winced at his annoyingly screechy tone. He really knew how to put a girl off when he tried. It makes me wonder what Mio sees in him at all.

"I'm surprised she hasn't left you before this," I mumbled as I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

Kaito's face took on a look of deathly shock and he buried his face into his arms crying out, "Oh god you're right! If she put up with me through all that then this is probably the last straw! Himawari, she's going to leave me alone to die a sad old man!"

I face-palmed and began to regret opening my mouth. I should've known he would take my comment to heart and panic even more.

"Kaito, it's not as bad as you think! Come on, pull it together already! Besides you're scaring away the customers…"I added the last part woefully as I watched most of our possible customers peek inside and scurry away in horror.

Kaito simply raised his head with glassy looking green eyes before he began wailing into his sleeve again. What did Mio see in him? He cried like some big baby, he was overdramatic, and probably had a personality disorder by the looks of it. When I saw him around Mio he was cool and calm; he made guys jealous. I wonder if Mio had ever seen him like this. She probably has actually, there's no way Kaito was able to hide this part of his self for too long.

"I can't even attract women anymore! Himawari I'm going to die alone!" Kaito wailed even louder as he stood up with a hunch and ran to me.

I watched him in curiosity only to find myself in a tight embrace as he cried all over my shoulder.

"You need to help me get her back!" Kaito yowled once more.

I tried prying him off and replied defiantly, "No, you didn't give me my day off! I was the one who helped you woo her in the first place!"

Kaito pulled back grasping my shoulders tightly and looked at me with teary eyes, "If you help me, I'll do you two big favors, anything you need! I swear!"

I glared at him and stomped my foot, "What good is it now? I needed that favor today you ass! Now I can't possibly leave early because you're such a mess you even put your shirt on inside out!"

Kaito stopped suddenly and glanced down at his t-shirt in horror.

"I can't even dress myself without the love of my life! Oh Hima, I'm so hopeless!" Kaito moaned aloud and dropped to his knees. I flinched in embarrassment as customers peered in at the scene he was making. This is so humiliating.

His hands wrapped themselves around my knees this time as he cried into them as well, wetting the spot quickly.

"Unless Hima, _we_ can be together! I won't die alone and neither will you!" Kaito stood up now, tall and proud of the idea. I only gawked at him in disgust before he reached around and cupped my face with his large hands.

"We can be happy together can't we Hima?" Kaito inched closer and I felt my face burn.

My hand rose in an instant and collided with the side of his head with a heavy jolt and loud smack. Kaito's once enamored gaze hardened seconds after and he turned to me with an irked stare.

"Yeah, I didn't think we could be _that_ happy together either. You're too cruel," Kaito replied flatly, his hands still on my face.

"Dolt," I glared at him only to feel him squeezing my cheeks in, causing my lips to pucker like a fish.

"You ungrateful brat! I pay you and give you the hours you want! I even help you with your homework! The least you could do is aid me with my girlfriend!" Kaito squished my face as I tried to pry his hands off my face. At this rate I'd need a crow bar to remove this bastard.

"You never helped me with my homework you idiot! Besides you only give me the hours I want in return of favors! Now let me go, you mental bastard!" I screamed as I struggled in his grip and he continued to bully me.

"I did too help you with your homework! I helped you two weeks ago!" He squeezed some more making me squeal.

"That was a crossword puzzle!" I growled back.

"Same difference!"

We were too busy screaming and insulting each other to realize we had gathered an audience at the entrance of the flower shop by now.

"Well you seem very preoccupied, maybe we should come back at another hour?" a familiar composed voice spoke and I froze in my place. Kaito too had stopped moving and turned to look at the group in front of us. There stood the host club, looking as casual as ever without their expensive school uniforms. Yet somehow they managed to look every bit regal and poised. I bet they were the type of guys who could walk out in sweats and still manage to stop traffic with one look.

Not for the first time, I began to feel very self-conscious. We must've looked like idiots, my face puckered like a fish and hands pulling Kaito's cheeks, stretching them out into an inhumane smile.

"Um hi, can I help you?" Kaito asked, forgetting I was holding his face still.

I pinched his cheek and he released me quickly with a flush of embarrassment and I let go of his face as well. I stood off to the side rubbing my red cheeks and stretching my mouth in little 'o' shapes while Kaito talked to them with reddened cheeks.

"We're here to visit Hima-chan!" Hunny spoke beside Mori who was only looking on blankly…as per usual.

Kaito's eyes widened a fraction and he turned to look at me with a sly smirk and a raised brow. I could only pout at him as I rubbed my raw cheeks.

"Oh, so you're here to visit her? Could this be the reason you wanted to day off my little sunflower?" Kaito squished my face again and taunted me evilly, the host club members only sweat dropped as they realized they'd been ignored again so I could be teased mercilessly.

"You sneaky little girl, thinking you could shirk your chores today because of your friends!" Kaito yelled at me all the while squishing my cheeks again.

My hand rose again and I pushed him back saying, "Get off...that really hurts Kaito!"

I found myself pouting again as I held my cheeks. I hope there wasn't going to be a bruise tomorrow.

"My niece is even cuter when she pouts!" Tamaki flung himself at me enveloping me in his arms and burying his face in my hair.

"Tamaki! Let go!" I wailed and pushed his face away from my head.

Tamaki stepped back looking teary eyed, "Mother, why does she refuse her uncle's love? Why?"

He wailed aloud and Kaito perked up at the word 'love'. He began bawling as well and both boys leant over on the floor to bawl.

I was starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Uh Himawari, what's _his_ problem?" Haruhi spoke up. I looked at her, surprised that she had been convinced into visiting the flower shop as well. But thinking about it, I don't think they _truly_ convinced her to come. They probably had to drag the apathetic girl here.

"Don't worry about my idiot manager. He's just having a crisis because he forgot his and his girlfriend's one year anniversary. He's convinced they're going to break up."

Haruhi only raised a brow and stared at Kaito who was sulking away like Tamaki.

Kyouya pushed his glinting glasses up on his nose and said, "How troublesome, it's like having two Tamaki's."

I felt my blood go cold at the idea and began to pray I didn't go insane today.

"You forgot your own anniversary?" Tamaki now sat up with his bangs in his eyes as he looked over at Kaito who was sitting next to the counter brooding away.

Kaito only nodded dumbly with a blank look on his face. He seemed pretty lost now, maybe he was calming down?

"How dare you forget such a precious day!" Tamaki pointed an accusing finger at Kaito who only jumped back to smack his head into the counter.

"What kind of man are you? The woman of your life must've been expecting roses, dinner, and a romantic walk on the beach! But you forgot her, leaving her to endure the pain of being alone and forgotten!"

Kaito only watched Tamaki with stars in his eyes as the handsome blonde went off on his ranting and accusing speech.

"Tamaki, he's not listening to you," I stated with a flat tone.

Tamaki stopped to look down at Kaito who was looking more out if it than ever.

Kaito snapped up, sitting straight and getting on his knees before Tamaki. "N-No, I _am_ hearing you! I'm a terrible person for forgetting! I'm afraid she'll want to break up with me! But I can't just let her go like that, I love her too much. She's the only girl who truly understands me and the only girl I want to make happy. I mean she has her off days, but I mean who doesn't? I love everything about her! I can't just give up! Will _you_ help me fix things?" Kaito asked looking at Tamaki with sparkling admiration.

Tamaki took his hands and looked at him in equally sparkling joy and answered with a princely, "Of course I will! Because I, Suoh Tamaki, will mend all broken hearts and relationships! I am a helpful and kind prince! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Kaito and Tamaki stood together and laughed and I could only watch dumbly at the bonding scene before me. What kind of monsters are they?

Beside me Haruhi voiced my exact thoughts.

* * *

Tamaki grabbed Kaito and pulled him aside soon enough. The twins and Tamaki had deemed it suitable that they teach Kaito how to be the perfect gentlemen. According to them they'd devise a successful plan to get Mio's forgiveness and ensure his love with her. Of course I mentioned how stupid it was and Haruhi suggested a much simpler approach. Unfortunately being who we were, we were ignored anyways and everyone except Kyouya probably, jumped at the idea.

So here they were standing in the middle of the flower shop going over the most basic rules of gallantry. Is this necessary at all? I sighed heavily blowing at my bangs and continued to wrap up an order for some middle-aged lady who was looking on curiously. Tamaki was more than pleases to use this woman as an example for his lesson to Kaito.

Surprisingly he wasn't as dramatic and heavy with his performance this time, but he still laid it on pretty thick and I was sure this woman would come back next weekend in hopes of running into Tamaki. Do all moms like him? Hmm…

Kyouya sat off to aside messing with his cell phone when he caught me looking at him.

"Can I help you with something Himawari?" He asked, his glasses glinting in the light as he tilted his head.

I thought for a moment wondering if I really needed to ask him something at all. I shook my head quickly and Kyouya looked a little irritated at my waste of his time. Turning back to the order I added the final touches and called the ditzy middle-aged woman to take her order.

"That'll be three thousand yen ma'am." She nodded with a soft smile and took the large bouquet of red roses after she put the money on the counter.

I reached out to hand her her change, but she quickly waved me off and said, "Oh no keep it as a tip! I'd be happy to come here more often if these boys are here!"

"Uh, sure I'll see what I can do…"I trailed off as she walked away in a giggly mood.

Turning back his attention to Kaito, Tamaki began again on his lessons. This time he went over compliments. Thinking that I could take this chance to go tend to the flowers in the front I stepped from behind the counter and made to step outside. Imagine the look on my face when a group of girls from my high school walk in claiming they all need flower bouquets?

"What flowers would you like?" I asked the three girls who were drooling over the sight of handsome boys in the flower shop.

"D-Did you say something?" one of the girls asked absentmindedly as her eyes trailed up and down Mori's figure quite brazenly. My temper flared and I glared at the unknowing customer.

"I said what flowers damn it." The girls all snapped took look at me with confused looks.

Oh man, what now?

"If I may suggest, why not forget-me-nots? They symbolize love." Kyouya stepped up now gaining the girls' attention.

I rolled my eyes as the girls fawned over Kyouya as he began to list off a bunch of useless facts. Can you say human encyclopedia much?

One of the girls approached the counter in an almost rabid manner and said, "I'll take a bouquet of forget-me-nots!"

I jumped back in surprise and said, "_Sure_…is that all?"

"Are you hiring?" She asked in the same rabid manner and I gave her a flat look.

"No."

She glared at me as she slapped the money down on the counter and she returned to her friends who were still fawning over Kyouya and his useless facts. Finding myself irritated with his antics I turned to look out the window. I could see quite a few girls pausing to glance inside the shop. Many of them wanted to stop inside, but most seemed to be too shy. Watching these drooling girls gave me a perfect idea though!

I dashed from behind the counter and grabbed Kyouya about the hand and pulled him outside.

"If you're going to be here all afternoon at least make yourself useful!" I snapped at Kyouya and he gave me a somewhat cross look. Clearly he wasn't used to being bossed around and manipulated.

"You're ruining my work day, so it's only fair! Besides if you help me with this I'll...be your personal assistant for a day and throw in a summer special picture book!"

Kyouya smirked at me evilly and said, "So sure are you? Fine, I'll accept this little challenge. What do you want?"

I smiled at him innocently and replied, "Just stand there and look cute as per usual!"

Kyouya smirked and asked, "_As per usual_?"

I stumbled, realizing what I had just insinuated. Turning to glare at him for a moment, I stuck my tongue out at him only to receive a charming chuckle. I hurriedly turned back around and grabbed the twins about the arms as well.

"Hey you two! I've got a little game we can play!" If I wanted them to do as I wanted then I'd definitely need to fight fire with fire.

"A game? You want to play a game with us? What do you think Kaoru?" Hikaru, I'm assuming, turned to Kaoru with a sly look.

Kaoru shrugged and leaned in closely, "What kind of game?"

I glanced around trying to think of a name and answered, "Whoever can get me the most customers wins!"

Hikaru gave me a distrustful look and said, "Not convincing, what does the winner get?"

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. It was starting to feel like I was selling my soul to the devil.

"Personal servant for a day!" I blurted out without much thought and the twins gave me Cheshire cat like smiles.

"Deal!"

I found myself swallowing in silent horror and pulled them outside the store where Kyouya was already starting to gather customers. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to catch on quite easily and right away began on their twincest act to attract a horde of girls. Smiling to myself I went up to Hunny and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hunny, do you want to play a game?" This time I felt like there wasn't much to worry about, but then again looks could be deceiving.

"Yeah, can Usa-chan play too?" Hunny asked excitedly and I nodded in response.

"Yeah definitely! How about you Mori do you want to play too?" I asked as I stared up at the tall and silent senior.

"Yeah," he replied in his deep voice and I felt a familiar shiver.

"Great! Whoever gets me the most customers can ask me for any favor they like," I added and the two nodded before joining the already growing mass of girls.

I looked at Tamaki who was busy still lecturing Kaito. Haruhi was off to the side studying the flowers in the shop.

"Tamaki, why don't you practice outside where you can use plenty of girls to teach Kaito? It'll be great practice!" I gushed in an overly sweet voice and Tamaki shot up in excitement, dragging Kaito with him.

Feeling a little less stress I let out a soft sight and leaned against the counter.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Haruhi stated warningly.

I shrugged as I watched the girls outside who began to enter with ditzy smiles on their faces.

"I'm in deep enough already, aren't I? I doubt an extra push would rid me of the little sanity I have these days."

Haruhi only let out a soft chuckle and settled down behind the counter with me. It was going to be a long afternoon. I knew it.

* * *

Kaito stepped outside finding Himawari watering the flowers with intense focus. She had been busy all afternoon tending to a bunch of last minute orders and arrangements. There was no doubt she was tired and stressed after such a long day. Kaito stood off to the side wondering if she'd say anything to him. She didn't acknowledge him right away so he guessed she was either mad or just incredibly absorbed in something else. He doubted she'd ever be that focused on getting the flowers watered. That aside she'd been in a bad mood all day so he could already tell she was just mad at him for making her deal with the entire mess that was today. He definitely owed her some kind of favor in return. She took on all his work for the day and didn't complain. Well maybe she did on the inside, but as per usual the raven haired girl held it all in and did what she was told and more. She finished all the orders that were to be picked up, tended to the flowers, and handled the customers perfectly.

Kaito could almost say he felt like a proud father!

"What are you smiling about you idiot?" Himawari's snide tone cut in on his thoughts and she stood in front of him, empty watering pail at her side and one hand on her hip.

_Keyword; almost._

"I was just thinking about how cute you look when you're slaving away!" Kaito responded with a sly smile and Himawari swung the bucket at his head. He reminded her of Kyouya briefly, except for the fact Kyouya would never say something so out of character or think it at that.

Hoping she could strike him, Kaito dodged easily and laughed good-naturedly at her. He really did love to tease her, it never got old.

"Shut up you smug bastard! Because of you I was swamped with twice as much work!" Himawari frowned.

Kaito shrugged and spoke knowingly, "But you weren't quite complaining were you now? As a matter of fact you went ahead and finished all the work _and_ prepped for my work tomorrow."

Himawari reddened and flicked her gaze across the street, "Yeah, well I figured if you were going to be in a slump about this problem of yours then you might as well have an easy job tomorrow."

Kaito blinked at her thoughtfulness and Himawari squirmed under his curious gaze. He was starting to feel warm inside at the thought of her worry and opened his mouth to thank her, but once again she shot that action down as well.

"I mean especially since you're so slow, you can't overwork that nonexistent brain of yours!" Himawari gave him a wary stare and Kaito paled at the crude statement.

He gave her a flat look and replied sarcastically, "You're so sweet, it's sickening."

"Bite me."

"Ooh _and_ aggressive…do you bark too?"

"Kaito!" Himawari swung the pail at him again, but he dodged and placed a large hand on her head softly. Himawari stopped attacking and stood still.

"But thank you, you're really considerate," Kaito smiled at her warmly and slipped his long fingers through the soft black locks of hair on her head, ruffling them in just the right manner.

Himawari's face was splashed with another tinge of red and she nodded softly in response. When it came down to it, she and Kaito really did look out for each other. Maybe the two weren't as obvious about it as Mori or Hunny, but they did it in their own way. After all isn't it special for someone to care at all? That should be good enough, right? To know someone worries about you and cares, to know you're on someone's mind is as close as you can get to their heart.

Feeling like she finally understood something Himawari looked up at Kaito's soft green eyes and found herself with a very obvious answer.

_This is why Mio loves Kaito and why he loves Mio so much._

"So are you going to tell me which one of those rich kids in there is yours?" Kaito spoke up cheerily, completely ruining the image Himawari had built up. Himawari sweat dropped suddenly speculated how someone can ruin such an ideal image in a span of five seconds. It must be the work of an idiot of course.

Himawari clenched her fists and pulled out from underneath the hand on her head and said, "None of them are! I don't even like any of them!"

Kaito raised a brow and said, "Then why are they visiting you here in the first place? Friends visit friends at work, do they not?"

"You've got it all wrong! They're just being annoying, overbearing idiots!" Himawari crossed her arms in defiance as Kaito turned to the happy looking group of friends inside the flower shop. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, appeared to be taunting Tamaki who was curled up again looking particularly gloomy. The glasses guy only watched on, not doing anything about it. The cute girl was trying to ignore them and the seniors were looking at the flowers. They didn't seem like bad people, so why was Himawari refusing to be associated with them at all?

"How'd you meet them anyways?" Kaito asked.

Himawari paled and meekly responded, "Let's just say I owe them a lot."

"Wow you sound really grateful for someone who refuses to be friends with them," Kaito ruffled his own hair as he looked at her in a confused manner.

"Not even close," Himawari answered straightly.

Kaito shrugged and looked at the boys inside again before turning to Himawari with a Cheshire cat like smile. "So which do you think is cute?"

"None of them damn it! Weren't you listening?" Of course she was lying, but she wasn't about to blatantly tell him they were all handsome.

"I think your type would be—!" Kaito was about to point out a specific club member when Himawari raised a hand and smacked it away.

Kaito kept smirking at her while she silently fumed and held the watering pail tight in her hands. He was getting the response he wanted again and relished it. Turning her back on Kaito Himawari drew her gaze away from him. The two stood in chary silence that neither wanted to break. They only avoided each other's stares gingerly. Himawari plucked at the dead foliage of one flower while Kaito admired one of the blue roses out on display.

"Kaito, my good man, are you ready to go after your princess?" Tamaki appeared outside quickly breaking the odd tension surrounding the coworkers.

Kaito looked up at him with a sheepish smile and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

The twins appeared and with suspicious stares eyed Kaito who looked nervous just standing there.

"Well that's not very convincing," Kaoru spoke.

"How are you going to sweep her off her feet with that kind of defeatist attitude?"

"Maybe he's a lost cause Hikaru?"

"What a shame and here I thought he really was set on getting the love of his life back," Hikaru whispered loudly, making Kaito bristle.

Kaito bared his teeth at the two uncharacteristically and said, "I do love her! I'm…ready…I'm s-sure!"

Himawari rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing he was worse than before. Well, maybe he was better off, at least he wasn't bawling now.

"Clearly you're nervous my good friend! Why not practice before you go and woo your princess!"

Kaito raised a brow at Tamaki and asked, "What am I supposed to practice on? A broom? I sure as hell am not going to practice with a guy!"

The twins turned their golden eyes at Himawari with their mirror image smiles and she narrowed her eyes at them in return as she questioned what the hell were they looking at. Turning her head she decided to ignore them only to find Tamaki's violet eyes on her as well. When she raised her sangria eyes up at Kaito and he smiled sheepishly. The sudden familiar feeling of impending doom dawned at her and she tried to scurry away with her red watering pail.

"Thanks for volunteering!" The twins hooked their arms with hers and began to drag her back into the shop.

"Isn't volunteering a willing thing?" Himawari asked as she tried to pull away from them, but they latched onto her arms and pulled her back in between them, sandwiching her uncomfortably. It seemed that this position was starting to become much more routine than normal.

The twins looked at her with delight and one replied, "Technically you did."

"What?" Himawari gawked at them.

"You're the only one here who can, therefore you volunteered," Kaoru piped in.

"This is stupid!"

"Please do it for me Himawari! I need to make sure I have this right for when Mio shows up!" Kaito pleaded and Himawari felt sympathy bubble up inside her stomach. She let out a reluctant sigh and the four boys took it as a sign of agreement and pulled her inside.

* * *

Everything leading up to this very moment has been plain weird and annoying. Meeting handsome members of a high school host club is not normal in any way possible. Said group of boys being rich and prestigious heirs who spend their time wooing girls is an even bigger oddity. But the icing on the cake was their well kept gender bender secret. I have nothing against that; I mean we all have our reasons, right? Hell, by now it's pretty obvious I'm only involved with these people because of my recent enslavement to the club. So I'm not going to judge Haruhi because that aside I like the girl, she's the only normal and rational person, with the exception of their snake of a vice-president, Ootori Kyouya.

But for some reason out of all this only one moment so far has won the prize for the most awkward and irritating of all. Being apologized to and told I'm loved by my boss takes the cake. Of course the situation isn't one hundred percent real because for one my boss isn't in love with me and second I doubt he'd apologize and tell me he loves me in front of an audience of seven people. Still, standing here in the middle of the room, I feel incredibly uncomfortable and this torture isn't done yet.

Kaito looked at me with soft, warm eyes. It was endearing and familiar. Easy enough to guess, this is how he _always_ looked at Mio. He always had this hopeless look of longing and pure adoration and devotion when he looked at her. It was so unguarded and vulnerable that I inwardly cringed. The look itself wasn't something to be revolted by. Quite the opposite actually, any girl who found herself being looked at like that would be grateful and heels over head in an instant. But for some reason I couldn't help, but think of the negative aspects.

What if someone rejected him? Or they didn't return the feeling? That would hurt ten times worse and I kind of wanted to tell Kaito to stop in case things did go wrong and Mio left him. He was so hopelessly infatuated with her, did she feel the same?

"My sweet princess, forgive me, I don't deserve you're beautiful presence, but let me change your mind, allow me to kneel before your everlasting glory!" Kaito spoke dramatically and I cringed this time at the showiness of his words. What the hell was Tamaki thinking? Clearly everyone else thought the same because they were watching with disgruntled looks.

"I have sinned against our love, but believe me when I say—I" Kaito paused halfway through and stood up with a frown.

"I feel like a dumbass." Kaito stated bluntly and he received a reprimanding look from the blonde host club king.

"You sound like a dumbass," I muttered as I hid my face in my hands. What kind of ruin follows the host club members?

"What? No you're just not feeling it! You have to be gallant, honest, and completely open to whatever your princess may wish! You must bear your heart for the world to see!"

Off to the side I heard a familiar voice say, "Sounds kind of gay."

Tamaki turned on the twins and pointed an accusing finger, "Hikaru keep your mouth shut!"

"Why don't you just speak what's on your mind?" Haruhi asked, thoroughly ignoring a raging Tamaki off to the side.

Kaito blinked at her as if she had spoken some long lost foreign language and raised a brow. "You want me to speak what's on my mind?"

Haruhi nodded and Hunny aided her, "You don't have to be princely or someone you're not Kaito-chan! Just be yourself and let her know how much you really love her. Any girl can appreciate that!" He giggled and smiled encouragingly at Kaito as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was, Kaito just liked to complicate and dramatize his life.

Kaito nodded looking more determined than before and he turned to me and planted his feet to the floor with much willpower. By the looks of it one would think he was bolting himself to the floor to keep from running out. Letting out a soft sigh I shifted my weight and prepared to be wooed and readied myself to hear Kaito's explanation. I crossed my arms defensively as Kaito opened his mouth to speak and his brows furrowed in a sudden display of distaste.

His large honey tan hands reached out and pulled my arms away from my body softly and grasped them in between his in a gentle and affectionate manner. I felt the heat begin to creep up my neck at the intimate act and Kaito began to speak.

"Look, I may not be perfect. I have a hard time remembering dates, I snore, and I get distracted mid-sentence when the T.V.'s on…"

"Wow, really makes you wonder how he got a girlfriend," Hikaru whispered and I saw Kaito's eyebrow twitch.

"…but I thought that's what we liked about each other in the first place. We're not perfect, but we can appreciate each other for who we are and that's something we can never replace. I would rather forget one day out of the countless days we still have left together than replace every single moment we laughed together, cried, and the first time I said those three little words and you teared up. I know it's hard to believe I won't forget ever again…"

Kaito paused looking bashful now and I'm pretty sure by now I had the complexion of a tomato. It was wonder Kaito didn't stop halfway to laugh at me.

"…but despite that I want you to _trust_ me to remember every single little thing about you. Every day that I look at you I remember why I feel the way I do. And it's so easy…I love you…I have for the past year and will continue to as long as you let me."

I felt my breath hitch in my throat and for a moment I thought I gasped. But when I looked up I was horrified to see steely grey eyes that glittered with held back tears. It was Mio and she had walked in at the worst time. The entire host club was looking now and she flushed heavily feeling everyone's curious gazes on her.

"M-Mio!" Kaito's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't understand," she let out a choked sob and hid her face as she ducked out of the shop at full speed, her long ash brown hair swaying with her.

"Mio!" Kaito let go of my hands roughly and pushed me aside before running after the fair skinned girl at an even faster speed.

I flew off to the side with an unattractive yelp and expected to hit the cold glass refrigerator door. Instead a pair of hands grasped me roughly about the biceps and my face was buried into soft fabric. I blinked dumbly and I was able to make out the indigo fabric of the soft sweater vest. Looking up I found dark brown eyes behind expensive designer glasses. At this point I probably reddened to the most final shade of red humanly possible.

Kyouya only looked at me coolly and I shuddered in his grasp. Raising a hand I swatted him away and put three feet of distance between us. Kyouya seemed unaffected for the most part, but narrowed his eyes in the slightest and pushed his glasses high on his nose.

"M-Mio!" I finally found my voice and turned to run after the couple in attempts to help explain things.

I had only made it out the door before a strong grip encircled my wrist and I was jerked back. I looked up to the source only to see it was Hunny. His eyes didn't look large and childish; they were narrowed and indifferent. Where had the Hunny who always smiled gone?

"Hima-chan this is up to them to fix," Hunny spoke wisely and I looked at him in mild shock.

"I'm sorry Hunny, but I can't stand back and let things go bad because of me. If he can't convince her then I'll beg for him." I wasn't thinking clearly and pulled away from Hunny's firm grip before charging off in the direction Kaito and Mio had run off in.

Behind me the sound the rushing footsteps began to grow loud and after casting one look behind I saw Tamaki, the twins, Mori, and Hunny perched on Mori's shoulders. I wasn't sure if they were running to stop me or if they were going to be of some assistance. In the end it didn't matter, I needed to help Kaito fix this if things turned out badly. I couldn't let him take the blame for an innocent act.

Pushing myself harder I pumped my legs fast down the street only to hear the faint yelling of Mio and Kaito. My breathing was even and I was thankful for riding my bike all the time, at least this way I wasn't too out of shape. I took in a deep breath through my nose and followed the voices to a fountain at the end of a street. It was the center of a small park where many couples came to take a walk. In the distance I could make out their shapes beside the fountain. Mio was struggling against Kaito who pulled her in roughly to embrace her.

"It's not what you think!"

Coming to a skidding halt I stopped several yards away, breathing heavily and listening to Kaito repeat what he said in the flower shop. And this time it fit completely. This time it was meant for the right person. A few seconds later the sounds of multiple footsteps stopped behind me.

"I saw you confess to Himawari!" Mio buried her face in his chest.

Kaito shook his head and said, "You don't understand! Hima was letting me practice on her so I could tell you how I feel perfectly. I've been trying to figure out what I was going to say to you all day. But I feel so stupid now. There's nothing I need to say more than I love you."

Mio looked at him expectantly and bit her lip and said, "B-but Himawari…"

Kaito's eyes drifted off as he looked at me and Mio turned to see me and some of the host club members standing there. How could he prove that there's nothing between us? I stood there dumbly waiting for some kind of sign, something to say.

"That's just silly! Hima-chan can't be with Kaito because she's my girlfriend!" a cheery voice piped up and everyone turned to look at the childish blonde who hopped off of Mori and walked over to stand beside me. Hunny grasp my hand and interlaced our hands together. I felt my body temperature rise and my hands start to sweat. You have got to be kidding me! How do I get myself in these messes?

I looked up through my black bangs and Kaito's jaw dropped while Mio looked at us hopefully. She desperately wanted to confirm everything.

"Really?" Mio asked in a thick voice and sniffled softly.

My face went beet red and I lowered my gaze as Hunny squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"U-uh yeah, you caught me. I've got a thing for the little cute ones!" I chuckled nervously and fidgeted with some locks of hair as the couple stared at me skeptically. I tried to look convincing and I kept my gaze on them anxiously. What else could I say to further convince Mio? I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt a soft pair of lips brush against my cheek and with a soft pucker Hunny pulled back smiling unashamedly.

"H-Hunny!" My face burned in embarrassment and Mio let out a soft and girlish laugh.

"Oh Himawari…hahahaha…you look so cute with him…haha!" She doubled over in laughter; her tears were now from laughing.

I blinked at her unsure what to make of this. But she didn't say anything else and smiled at Kaito sweetly. He tucked an ash brown strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"The sad thing is I don't think I could've gotten over you so easily if you had been seeing another girl," Mio said with a cute frown.

"I would never. I love _you_, Mio."

Tamaki smiled softly and turned us around with a soft shooing motion. The group began to walk together back to the flower shop. The walk back wasn't too quiet with Tamaki and the twins to make a fuss. However I couldn't help, but remain quiet the entire time. Feeling a soft squeeze on my hand I turned to look at Hunny who had been walking beside me, still holding my hand.

"Thanks for that Hunny," I spoke quietly and Hunny looked at me thoughtfully.

"You're welcome!"

"I was scared I'd actually ruined things between them," I mumbled more to myself than anyone.

Hunny shook his head beside me and said, "I don't think you would've, Hima-chan."

I raised a brow at him, "How do you know?"

"Well when two people love each other, don't they care? They'll always care enough to ask and hear someone out, right? Because caring for someone is the closest you can get to someone's heart." Hunny could certainly speak wise words for someone who most of his time eating cake and taking naps.

I nodded in agreement, remembering the thought from before. _Kaito and Mio love each because they care._

"So Kaito and Mio would've worked things out anyways…" I trailed off and realized Hunny had seen this before. He _knew_ it wasn't necessary for me to chase after Mio because she loved him too much to even give up on him. She would've heard him out and given him the chance to redeem his self. Holy crap then I almost ruined things by showing up at all!

Hunny kept walking with that childish smile on his face and I walked along in discomfit silence. It wasn't long before we found Haruhi and Kyouya on the way to the flower shop. Tamaki was quick to fill them in on the events and the pair looked at me curiously.

"You do know you're still holding hands?" Haruhi mentioned and I looked down at our hands. I felt my heart pound and let go of Hunny's hand with a mortified expression.

"Okay bye! I'll see you guys Monday!" I waved a hand frantically and ran down the rest of the street towards the flower shop.

"Dear gods kill me now," I muttered as I rushed into the shop, slamming the door shut. Outside the host club members yelled their goodbyes and I found myself sitting on the floor waiting for a peaceful silence.

"_You'll be given love."_

_Some of us will be given love and some of us might not know what do with it. Others, like Kaito and Mio…well they know exactly what to do with it._

_So maybe it's not about taking things at a slug's pace _all_ time. Maybe it's about enjoying things as they come?_

Looking off to the side, at my reflection in the glass refrigerator I noticed something.

I was smiling for no particular reason.

* * *

A/n: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but it's kind of ironic that I enjoyed writing this chapter! I feel like you get to see a little more of Himawari and there was some further interaction with the host club members! I was also glad to add that Hunny part, seeing as Himawari hardly ever interacted too much with Hunny at all. But anyways as per usual I give everyone my many thanks! I love you guys so much!

Also, we never did get to find out who got Himawari the most customers! There's a poll on my profile and you can go vote for the winner! From there we'll see who she owes a favor!

Anyways have a great day ad till next Thursday~!


	8. I've Seen It All

"_I've seen it all."_

When you open elegant pink doors that lead to a lavishly decorated baroque styled room and six handsome boys, with one androgynously cute girl, you can truly say you've seen it all.

But when you open said door and come across a host club circus, led by one very blonde ringmaster and managed financially by one very dark snake charmer; you've seen it all and_ then some._

"_Welcome to Cirque du Club Hôte."_

* * *

It's been about two weeks since I started taking pictures for the host club. Much to my surprise I was getting accustomed to my packed schedule. Not to mention the work at the host club was fairly easy. Lately I just came in and out. I tried to be quick about my work there so I could get home on time to make dinner for my dad and me. But I could tell they didn't seem to like it too much. Well at least Hunny and the twins didn't. Hunny always tried to get me to stay and have cake with him and Mori, but I never could. In a way I'll admit I was kind of avoiding them. The twins…well they were just irked to see me go because they couldn't embarrass and tease me as much as they wanted. It's not like I really wanted to be around them too much, especially after the event at work last week. I'm still grateful to Hunny for helping me out, but I was just worried about things getting uncomfortable.

That aside, things seemed to go along well for the most part. I was busier than I ever had been, but things are good. Unfortunately whatever social life I seemed to have had has disappeared, but you can't gain without a little sacrifice right? I bit into an apple slice and chewed thoughtfully as I reviewed the problem on my math homework. I had to admit some of the work was getting difficult, but it was easy to fix. I just had to take better notes and study a little harder, that's all. I munched quietly as I went back and erased the problem to start over again. This time rereading my notes over and over again.

We're in our second week of June and the trimester's over in July. Thinking ahead always reminded me a bit of the fact that I would be going to visit my mother in Osaka soon. The idea itself was a little stressful. How was I going to deal with her for two weeks? We speak to each other as if we were acquaintances. What kind of mother-daughter relationship is that? Knowing her she'll probably be busy with work the entire time I'm there.

I could already tell the start of my summer vacation was going to be painfully boring and lonely. The rest of my vacation could be promising though. Yuri had invited me with his family to Italy. He said he'd pay for my ticket and all. Apparently he wanted to make up for all the years he didn't come visit me or something like that. I think it's just him trying to get some favors out of me. Then again though, he was the one with the money. So what could I present to him?

Either way though, I definitely would consider the invite, I mean who wouldn't right? The only thing that seemed to be holding me back no matter how often I reconsidered things was my work at the flower shop. I liked bringing in money and helping my dad pay for things around the house. He obviously disliked it, but I felt a lot better about it. I had to pay the man back somehow for putting up with me for so much time. The least I could do was ease the burden of paying bills.

But how could I do that when I wasn't around during the break where I could work every day and help Kaito when it got especially busy. I chewed my lip thoughtfully and stared hard at the math problem. The fact that I helped my parents was the reason I didn't seem to have much to show for the photographs that were in the Modern Art Museum of Tokyo. Any money that had been earned through means of my photography had been used to actually purchase the house I live in with my dad. Apparently getting divorced sometimes costs you way more than your own home sometimes.

I shook my head softly trying to clear my thoughts and decided not to think too much on what happened last year. Sifting through the memories was just my own sad form of torture and thinking about all of it does me no good.

"Hey flower girl," a voice spoke silkily and I looked up to see icy blue eyes. Looking at him from here his eyes almost looked silvery, icy blue.

"What do you want Ai?" I bit down on another apple slice and eyed him warily.

He walked forward somewhat languidly and took the empty seat beside me. Looking at him now I could see that a few of the other students who also sat in during their lunch were watching us curiously. I guess they were so used to seeing Aitarou separate himself from people that they were surprised to see us talking. It just wasn't a likely combo.

"Nothing really, I just walked by the lunch room though and I saw your blonde friend freaking out because she couldn't find you," Aitarou leaned on an arm and smirked at me lazily.

I went back to my work and replied, "As if that's news."

"Are you hiding from her?" Aitarou asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes and replied snippily, "No."

Aitarou shrugged as he watched me finish my homework and said, "You're not particularly talkative are you?"

I turned to look at him this time, unsure of what to say. I'd had classes with this guy since I was ten and we've never really spoken. And he claims I'm the one with the social issue? I don't think so.

"Says the boy who sits away from the entire world," I scoffed and began to scribble down numbers to the problem at hand.

Aitarou ruffled his silky caramel colored hair and a light peachy flush appeared on the bridge of his nose. He was definitely not an easy guy to read. Most of the time he seemed completely standoffish and then when we finally spoke he was nice. Yet within a matter of minutes he took on this completely haughty tone with me. So who exactly was I dealing with?

"I do _not _sit away from the entire world, there's just people that aren't worth talking to," Aitarou shrugged and avoided my gaze.

Twirling the pencil in between my fingers and I turned my head to face him. He was looking mostly focused on the desk in front of him, but his brows furrowed. Clearly he was sorting something out within himself.

"You're strange," I muttered.

Aitarou's face darkened and he looked at me with wide eyes, "M-Me? You're the one who spends her time in books, ignoring the world and watering plants on weekends!"

The pencil in my hand stopped and fell to the floor with a soft clatter. I raised a brow at Aitarou who was now starting to look very sheepish and shy. Apparently he knew more about me than he let on and to a certain extent that was a little creepy. Clearly he realized that too, judging by the slightly horrified expression on his face. It seemed he wasn't supposed to let me know he was onto a few key facts about my life.

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

Aitarou's gaze shifted to everything around except me. Maybe I was being a little mean about it. He could've easily seen me one day or maybe Arisa mentioned it. It wasn't totally impossible. However what I didn't get was why he even cared about that.

Aitarou swallowed thickly and glared at me, "I saw you watering some flowers the other day. Is it such a crime to walk around? You don't need to get so paranoid."

I flushed lightly out of embarrassment. If someone was getting all paranoid and flustered it was him. I wasn't sweating bullets like he was.

"I am not paranoid! I simply don't tell many where I work so I should be concerned if you happen to know," I snapped and Aitarou turned in the desk to face the front.

He let out a small huff through his pink lips and said, "Like I said, I happened to walk by and there you were. Don't get all freaked out damn it."

"Whatever then," I replied and attempted to ignore him as I finished off what little homework I had left by now.

Aitarou hadn't moved. I expected him to get up and leave as soon as I began to ignore him, but instead he sat there. He clenched and unclenched his hands in frustration and kept his gaze straight ahead. It made me wonder what his problem was. If he had anything to say he should just say it.

Feeling a small ounce of patience dissipate I turned to him and said, "If you have anything to say Ai just say it because I'm not going to play these silly guessing games and wonder what your problem is."

Aitarou looked at me, unsure of what to say. Obviously he hadn't expected me to snap at him for beating around the bush. It's not like I could help it much though. Sometimes I was just too straightforward for my own good.

"I just wanted to say you looked cute watering flowers," Aitarou replied looking somewhat ashamed and keeping a firm gaze on the desk in front of him.

I felt my ears burn in embarrassment and I looked at Aitarou with a confused look. Aitarou looked like a pouring child as he sat there, staring at me oddly. I really wonder how these types of situations come to be.

_What. The. Hell?_

* * *

The event with Aitarou was a bit awkward to say nonetheless. She hadn't expected an oddly worded compliment to say the least. But nothing bad came of it so she brushed it aside and changed the subject after Aitarou had made the odd comment. Aitarou didn't seem to mind much and after a few minutes more the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful. Well except for the fact that Arisa threw a bit of a fit after school. Himawari was only able to promise the almost blonde another weekend to hang out.

After that little fiasco she got on her bike and left. The ride to Ouran never took long and for that she was extremely grateful. It took her about ten minutes before she appeared at the school and made her way around the high school area and into the third music room. However, as relieved as she was she, the peace did not last long. Upon opening the pretty and epensive doors of the third music room she found something she didn't ever account for.

Himawari was standing before the host club with wide eyes, trying to make sense of the display before her. Of course since this was her first time seeing the host club in cosplay her reaction was understandable. Haruhi's had been fairly similar as well. So the host club members were less than concerned as Himawari stood in the middle of the room and they continued bustling around and making last minute additions to their costumes.

Her small mouth hung open in wonderment and slight horror as she watched a fully clad blonde ringmaster stop and raise a brow at her. Tamaki was dressed in ringmaster's coat, brick red with silky black lapels, and a tail. Black riding pants clung nicely to his legs and knee high leather boots clicked when he walked. A top hat stood proud on his head and he offered a charming smirk. Himawari wasn't sure what to think.

"Is something the matter?" he asked a bit obliviously and in genuine concern. He adjusted his hat showing off the pristine white fabric of the gloves on his hands on the golden cuffs of his crisp white shirt.

"What's going on here?" Himawari clutched her camera in her hands as she glanced around the host club room turned circus.

"We're entertaining guests of course," Tamaki replied nonchalantly and Himawari eyed the gold trimming of his ringmaster's coat. Two shiny buttons were sewn into the very bottom corner in the front and her eyes trailed back up to the showy yet strangely tasteful golden vest beneath the brick red jacket.

"I-Is that real gold?" Himawari eyed the buttons and arched an eloquent brow at Tamaki who seemed to not notice the expensive fabric of his costume.

"Why yes! However it's kind of boring, Kyouya wouldn't let me add more to the costume," Tamaki pouted pitifully and Himawari was tempted to slap him. His entire _costume_ probably cost as much as her dad's car!

Himawari eyed him warily unsure of what to say at his comment when she felt a tug at her side. Upon turning her sangria eyes at the person trying to get her attention she found a pair of arms enveloping themselves around her waist. The arms belonged to no other than the blonde ball of sweetness that was known as Hunny.

"Hima-chan, do you like my costume?" Hunny pulled back allowing Himawari to take a better look at him.

Hunny stood with arms spread out in a proud manner, showing off his khaki safari outfit. He had a small hard khaki jungle hat and in his right hand was a small whip. A dusty jade colored ascot was tied around his neck and he wore black leather boots similar to Tamaki's knee high pair. Upon further inspection Himawari noticed the thick black mustache that winged out on the ends. She smiled involuntarily and held back a coo. Cooing at an older student surely couldn't be very becoming.

"Hunny?" Himawari tilted her head and Hunny pulled out Usa-chan from behind his back. Usa-chan was no longer a _normal_ Usa-chan in fact she was dressed as a lion. She had a pink furry mane as opposed to the normal golden one a typical lion would have.

"I'm a beast tamer!" Hunny stated proudly and it clicked in her head.

"Oh that's cute!" Himawari smiled as she watched Hunny play with his whip and she remembered her masochist theory. She darkened a few shades and backed up trying to erase the disturbing images from her head. What was going on today? Holding her large camera in her hands she kept stepping back until she came in contact with something firm. A soft grunt affirmed that it was a person.

She whipped her head around only to find herself coming face to face with taut tan skin. Her eyes traveled up shyly on to find expressionless grey eyes watching her carefully. She could already feel the heat creeping up her neck and she was sure she looked like a sun burnt tomato now.

"We really need to stop meeting like this…Mr. Strongman, "Himawari chucked nervously at Mori who had a large barbell perched carefully on his shoulder and held in place by one hand. On both sides of the barbell it read five thousand lbs. Looking back down to his revealing tan chest she saw he was dressed in what looked like a one shouldered cheetah print dress that grazed his thighs. It didn't help one bit that the costume seemed to meld itself with Mori's skin, outlining every contour and dip of his finely chiseled body. Himawari just about wanted to die.

"You're flushed," Mori stated in a monotone voice.

Himawari clasped her hand around her mouth and nodded, unsure of how to go about this. Her grip on her camera tightened and she tried to edge away.

"Are you sick?" Mori leaned forward, extending a long and lean arm in her direction.

Himawari shook her head rapidly, "No, no, no, it's just really warm in here, you know?"

Mori looked at her blankly and said, "It's chilly."

Himawari looked ashamed; of course he'd think it was chilly. He was practically naked in the middle of the well air conditioned room. Not to mention Japan's somewhat humid heat hadn't even begun to kick yet.

"I'm fine, I need to get going and find Kyouya actually!" Himawari stepped away with a strained smile and Mori simply looked at her curiously.

"Take care. You could get sick," his voice didn't hold much emotion except a small sense of foreboding.

Himawari nodded quickly and turned around to look for Kyouya. She really needed to figure out what was going on here. Kyouya never mentioned this type of thing to her.

"Well if it isn't the little wallflower," A voice trailed off and Himawari stopped in her steps to see a light brown almost, orange haired harlequin joker.

"Finally decided to show up have you?" A mirror image of the joker saddled up beside him and the pair eyed her mischievously.

Himawari let out a small groan at the handsome pair of jesters and said, "Not _now_. I need to find Kyouya."

The first one shook his head causing the ruffled collar with bells to jingle a bit as he moved. His harlequin pattern was pink while the other one's was blue.

"I don't think so. If you recall you owe us a little something," he replied with a smirk.

Himawari froze for a moment and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. She knew exactly what they were referring to, but she didn't want to go ahead and deal with it _now_ of all times. Maybe if she played dumb they'd let her off the hook.

"What do I owe you for?"" Himawari blinked at the pair and this time the one in blue moved closer, handing her a rose.

"Who got you the most customers?" They all knew the answer, but Himawari didn't want to speak it out loud. It almost felt as if she was damning herself if she uttered a course tey weren't goint to let her remain silent though. Himawari flushed as she too noticed there was no way she'd get out of this so easily.

"You guys did." She replied flatly and sighed heavily.

"That's right." They replied in unison and Himawari wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"I can't do this now though!" Himawari stomped a foot and glared at the two.

The twins looked at each other and one said, "We'll tell you when, just keep working hard today."

"See you around weeds," One of the twins pinched her cheek as they walked past her leaving her to curse herself for ever making such a promise. She truly had dug her own grave when she asked for their help in exchange of a day as a personal servant. Then again that fat check she had received certainly made her feel better when she thought about it.

Turning back to the task at hand Himawari sighed to herself. Today was starting to look not so promising at all.

* * *

A/n: Oh god this is so pathetic! I tried to get more written, but this whole week has been so hectic with getting registered for my college classes. Forgive me you guys. I'll try and update this weekend with a much better and longer chapter. I just wanted to get something out since last week I had nothing to give. Once again sorry for lagging so much. And thank you readers, reviewers, favoriters, and/or alerters! You really are great :)

Anyways I'll try and make up for such crappiness this weekend!


	9. Unravel

When Himawari found Kyouya she certainly didn't know what to expect to see. Part of her wanted to be funny and assume he was the bearded lady of the circus the other part was hoping he was dressed normally so she could at least take him seriously. He _would_ be the only one dressed normally right? Kyouya was more rational the others so he wouldn't get caught up in stupid things like _this…_whatever _this_ was anyways.

After indebting herself to a certain pair of devilish harlequin jokers Himawari continued to look for Kyouya who could at least explain a little of what was going on today. Walking in on Tamaki dressed as ringmaster, Honey as a lion tamer, and Mori as a half dressed strongman was certainly something she could not get used to, no matter how cute all of them were. But unfortunately the twins hadn't been much help, instead they just tried to drive her up a wall, as per usual, so she opted to find Haruhi if she didn't happen to stumble upon Kyouya first.

Luckily she stumbled upon Kyouya first and she certainly hadn't been expecting what she now saw.

"Kyouya?" She was a little confused as she first caught sight of the back of his head. All she really could see was his fine jet black hair. The outfit however wasn't quite his.

"Oh so you _are_ here," Kyouya remarked nonchalantly and turned towards her, ignoring her desperate attempts to keep her gaze on something other than Kyouya. He wasn't as unclothed as Mori had been, thank goodness. However, the fact that his silky black and white vertically striped shirt was wide open didn't help very much.

The shirt opened in a deep V revealing a milky white expanse of smooth skin that ran taut over his abdomen. Blushing lightly she realized that he too was actually pretty well built, despite looking a little nerd-ish at times.

"W-What's going on here?" Himawari tried to keep a straight face as Kyouya walked over to her. His shirt tended to billow a little as he moved, creating wind. A leathery black belt tied the loose shirt in and made his waist seem much narrower than it really was.

Kyouya glanced around and replied, "The host club does cosplay very frequently actually, and it's one of our key selling points. Sometime ago we hosted an event for viewing the cherry blossoms and everyone dressed up as well. You'll get used to it."

Himawari raised an eloquent eyebrow at him and looked up at his face. Her face seemed to darken a little more in color and Kyouya looked at her questioningly. For some reason Himawari had failed to notice his glasses weren't on. Without them on his sharp and symmetrical face was more open than ever. If his flawless features weren't a big enough distraction then what certainly had her in awe was his dark brown, almost black eyes. They looked bigger and sharper without the thin frames. In a way he looked a little more vulnerable without them, something Himawari was quick to appreciate.

"What are you supposed to be?" Himawari asked briefly trying to distract her eyes.

"A snake charmer," Kyouya didn't seem too excited and she watched as his facial expression tightened at the mention. A snake charmer was befitting, but also a tad insulting. Who wouldn't be bothered at the role?

"Oh," Himawari answered pitifully and she continued to watch Kyouya out of the corner of her eyes.

'_Oh god, this kid's gorgeous,'_ Himawari mused in horror. Kyouya still kept a somewhat irritated look on his face as she tried to bury her face in her hands.

"Are you alright? We can't really have you missing out today and it'll only add to your debt, I hope you know," Kyouya remarked strictly and Himawari nodded hastily.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little…surprised is all," Himawari had managed to get her flush to calm down.

"We'll be opening up in a bit, you know what to do. It'd also be a good idea if you get some individual shots before the customers get in." Kyouya remarked and Himawari nodded in agreement.

He said nothing more to her and simply walked away in his black harem pants. Himawari swore she'd slap herself if she turned around to watch his rear end disappear. Fighting down the heavy feeling of embarrassment she scolded herself internally. No matter how good looking these people were she had to stand her ground. They didn't deserve better treatment from her just because they good looks and money! Nor did they deserve the same treatment as everyone else though, so which one was it?

Himawari frowned and decided to leave her thoughts for later. Now was not the time to define that certain "line". Clutching her camera in her dainty hands she walked towards Tamaki deciding she would start with a couple shots of him first. A few group shots wouldn't hurt either, it certainly would look nice.

Walking briskly in Tamaki's direction Himawari didn't look to her left and see a short person stumble out of the dressing rooms.

"Tama—ki!" Himawari let out a small girlish scream as fell over and hit the floor. Maybe it was a reflex, Himawari wasn't too sure, but she found herself holding her camera above her head. Leaning over her was none other than a very gentlemanly looking Haruhi.

"Sorry," she spoke a bit sheepishly as she moved back to sit on her legs underneath, rather than leaning over Himawari on her arms.

Himawari shook her head and stared at Haruhi curiously, "It's okay."

Haruhi was dressed in an expensive crisp, black and white tuxedo with a gleaming black top hat. She also wore clean white gloves. A pack of cards was tucked neatly into one of her pockets and clenched in her hand was a magician's wand. Himawari took the hand Haruhi offered to her and stood up on her feet while holding her camera tightly in the other.

Standing straight Himawari gave Haruhi a once over and asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

Haruhi gave a small grimace and said, "A magician, but it's better than anything else I suppose."

Himawari cracked a smile and said, "I'd have to agree with you on that one. Do you mind if I get a picture though?"

"Not at all," Haruhi stood up straight allowing Himawari to find a good angle to snap the promising picture.

Pulling back Himawari gave Haruhi a grateful smile and said, "Thanks, this one's really good. It might even be on the cover for your book."

Raising a slim brow Haruhi smiled sheepishly and offered a bashful, "Thanks?"

"_Thank you_, this is definitely going to help with getting rid of my debt…I think anyways. You said Kyouya might lessen it if I do a good job, right?" Himawari looked at Haruhi hopefully and Haruhi blinked at the girl unsure of what to say.

Shrugging a little Haruhi replied, "Well I can't guarantee anything, but trying hard and doing really well might help lessen the debt. Kyouya isn't completely heartless…at least I like to think so."

Himawari's sangria eyes trailed over to the vice president of the host club who was flipping through papers in his black notebook. His glasses were still off, much to Himawari's surprise.

"Good to know, I guess I might as well try and make the best of this. It's good practice after all. Not to mention it is somewhat good promotional work," Himawari mused aloud and Haruhi nodded beside her.

"That's a good way to look at it," Haruhi commented.

Himawari shrugged and said, "I suppose, I just tend to be more negative and a realist about things. To be quite honest I constantly expect disappointment."

"Why? That doesn't sound really fun," Haruhi raised a brow at Himawari who had gotten a bit solemn.

"Well then at least I won't be disappointed if I'm right." Himawari answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In truth it was a good way to look at things. But Haruhi had to wonder.

"That's good and all, but then what kind of hope does that leave you?" Haruhi spoke seriously and Himawari stared at Haruhi in awe.

She'd never quite looked at it that way and to hear someone else point out such an obvious flaw she overlooked was a little shocking. For once someone told her she was wrong and was completely honest about it. Arisa would never do that, if anything she would partially agree and leave it at that. Most girls she had met usually offered only positive comments. None of it was actual criticism and insight. So to hear someone speak up so bluntly was something that made Himawari smile.

"You know Haruhi, I like you a lot," Himawari smiled sweetly and the host club members paused in their actions. To see such female bonding between the two girls was definitely heartwarming and in Tamaki's words, cute. But above all it was just plain shocking. Haruhi was painfully apathetic at times and Himawari seemed irritatingly cynical. Seeing them act so nice and girlish was indeed a blessing in their eyes.

Despite their obviousness the girls didn't pay any attention to the boys who were all gawking at them openly and continued talking.

"Um thanks?" Haruhi was unsure what to say.

"You're honest, I like that," Himawari smiled at the girl.

"Do you see this mother? They're bonding! My daughter and niece are bonding like cute little friends! Oh we should celebrate! We should celebrate by putting Haruhi in a dress!" Tamaki crooned and Haruhi turned to look at him sharply.

"Could you guys stop trying to put me in a dress?" Haruhi asked heatedly and Himawari stifled a laugh beside her. Haruhi began to berate Tamaki who quickly took all the comments to heart. Watching them Himawari let a small smile grace her lips. The host club was hard to keep up with for the most part, but there was something different about them. Something that she couldn't quite place.

Pulling up her camera to her eyes she quickly focused in on the image of Haruhi and Tamaki before snapping a picture. The two paused in their actions and only looked at the girl as she smiled at the two.

"I couldn't help it," Himawari shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Take one of us!" The twins quickly budged their way into the picture successfully pushing Tamaki out of the picture completely and leaving them with a flustered looking Himawari.

"Let's get in the picture too Takashi!" Hunny smiled brightly as he made his way and found his spot in the picture. He wedged himself in the front beside Haruhi and held Usa-chan tightly in one arm. Mori chose to stand the in back, looking stoic and model scowl ready like he always did.

"Hey you want to get into the picture Kyouya?" The twin in the pink harlequin joker costume asked.

Himawari eyed him carefully and wondered in her head, 'Hikaru right?' Or maybe this one is Kaoru? She felt her head spin as she made an effort to tell the two apart. She might've been around the host club a lot of the time, but still it's not like she got to spend a lot of time with each one of them individually. The twins were especially difficult to be around, they were never apart and together they just drove her insane.

Focusing back in on the group in front of her she noticed Kyouya had edged closer and the twin in blue said, "Hey aren't you going to take the picture, **Zassou***?"

Himawari's eyebrow twitched and she snapped, "Shut up Kaoru."

With that said she pulled the camera close to her face and snapped the happy picture sans Tamaki. She was too irritated to notice the confused looks on Hikaru and Kaoru's face.

"Do you guys want to take the shot again? The twins look funny and Tamaki's not in it." Himawari asked as she surveyed the image on the camera's screen.

In front of her the twins bristled visibly and Tamaki, whom was off to the side being depressed perked up before jumping to the shot. Haruhi stood in the middle, either twin on her side. A little off to her left in between her and Hikaru was Hunny. In the back stood Mori, beside him Tamaki, and off to the side stood Kyouya. All in all the picture turned out well and Himawari was pleased.

Looking up at Kyouya Himawari asked, "Have you thought about a group book Kyouya?"

Kyouya stopped and replied, "I have, I just haven't really planned for one yet. Maybe we can have one at the end of the year, but for now I'd like to stick to the individuals."

Himawari nodded and said, "Alright then, well onto business. Tamaki can I borrow you for a minute?"

Tamaki turned with an ecstatic expression and replied, "Of course sweet princess! What may I do for you?"

Himawari sweat dropped and said, "Just...pose."

Haruhi watched Himawari from afar. She was surprised to see Himawari wasn't as defiant as she usually was. If anything Himawari looked like she was enjoying taking pictures for the host club. Did Himawari even notice herself she was enjoying being here? Smiling to herself Haruhi walked off to finish getting ready when she noticed the twins off to the side, glaring at Himawari's figure as she took pictures of Tamaki.

"It was obviously the costume," Hikaru grumbled.

"Right," Kaoru responded in the same irritated manner.

Looking at the two Haruhi stated bluntly, "You know you can't just keep _everyone_ out forever. Someone's going to find their way in, one way or another."

Haruhi walked past them and two sets of golden eyes watched her walk away. Both had a small sense of longing and desperation. The last thing they had ever wanted was for one person to find their way in. One was more than they could handle. Imagine two? No, they wouldn't take it.

_Haruhi was more than their hearts could handle._

* * *

Once again the turn out for the host club was huge. They really never seemed to have a lack of customers. I mean it isn't like I'm surprised. No girl could resist staying away from a bunch of good looking boys who did whatever you liked…well they did to a certain extent. Of course the host club did seem to have standards for the girls that showed up. I heard from Kyouya that they've actually had to ban a few girls from the club, this including a certain princess Aya. Hmm, figures she would be a princess.

I wonder if she was like the princesses I watched in movies. Did she dream of a prince charming too? Did she ever believe in true love? I frowned to myself realizing how silly my thoughts were. I knew better than to dream up silly fantasies. I mean as angsty as it was, seeing divorce makes me believe two people can never really be meant to be together forever. Sighing to myself I lifted the camera back up to my gaze and focused in on the twins that were currently joking and talking to the customers. I still couldn't help, but blush a little whenever I caught Hikaru shooting Kaoru those sinful looks.

Trust me, I still can't really tell them apart, but by now I've figured Hikaru will always be and play the seme. A bit disturbing? Yes it was, but I'm guessing it has to do a lot with his personality. Maybe he was a bit more arrogant and aggressive then Kaoru? So is Kaoru more rational and slow paced than his brother?

Snapping the picture of the two brothers playing out their 'twincest' act I heard several girlish squeals followed by a guttural gag. I raised a brow and turned quickly to see a shock of red hair and narrowed green eyes. For some reason Yuri looked absolutely livid and I felt the need to hide him.

"What kind of crap is that?" Yuri asked with a disgusted expression.

I felt my temper already begin boil and gave him a sharp jab, "What are _you_ doing here? If you ruin their clientele my debt will be increased _again_! I'll owe that little snake my life at this rate if you keep meddling!"

Yuri snorted and replied, "Meddling? I'm not the one who ruined all his little picture books."

I glared at him and stepped towards him, "You dropped them and then you sold me out so technically you _did_ ruin things and then you put the blame on me!"

"Whatever, say what you want, but you're the one who blinded me and caused this mess," Yuri spoke as if he didn't care and I fought the urge to hit him. Off to the side I could hear the twins snickering at our argument.

"Oh, hey Hikaru, hey Kaoru," Yuri smirked at the twins who only waved at him with similar smiles.

My mouth dropped in horror as I watched Yuri actually talk amiably to the Hitachin brothers. They knew each other? Good god someone out there really hates me. Then again everyone had to know each other because they were rich right? It was probably one of those convenience things.

"What's with your face?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

I shot him a sharp look and replied, "My face? How about you tell me how you all know each other?"

Yuri looked at me flatly and replied as if the answer were the most obvious thing, "My mother sponsors and provides all the makeup for their mother's runway shows and photo shoots."

"Yup, mom's debuts wouldn't be as wonderful without all that help. Along with more than half the designers out there," Kaoru added.

"You mean to tell me Aunt Maya provides cosmetics for more than half the designers around?"

"Well yeah she doesn't own just one cosmetic brand, she runs most of importing and major companies here and across the seas," Yuri once again spoke as if this wasn't news.

Hikaru smirked, "Not to mention the great Spas she owns all around Japan and in a few other select countries. Mom loves visiting those."

I gawked at Yuri who only shrugged.

"What the hell does she also do? Fight crime?"

Yuri rolled his eyes and said, "You swear as if my mom were some super hero."

I glared at him and said, "Well she might as well be. She never mentioned this when I went a couple weeks ago."

"You never asked," Yuri shrugged.

"Looks like someone's been keeping secrets from our little Zessou," Hikaru smirked devilishly.

Yuri's brow shot up and he asked, "What?"

The twins only responded by smiling together and giving me a twisted look. Why couldn't they pick on someone else? Then again I don't think I could wish this kind of torture on another, that's just too cruel. Picking up my camera I flashed them in the face they reeled back and knocked heads together.

"What was that for?" Kaoru grasped his nose.

"You were being obnoxious," I stated flatly and studied the image. Once again the picture was actually pretty nice and worth using in the picture book.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you know Kobayashi Yuri?" a couple girls whispered harshly and the twins nodded in affirmation.

"Um, Yuri are you planning to be an actor like your father?" One of the girls shyly asked and Yuri's expression softened a bit.

"No, I actually plan on taking over several of his newer movie studios. Personally, I hate acting." Yuri spoke freely and the girls frowned at the frank statement.

"Oh I see, have you talked Eri, she said she's going into movie production," one of the girls commented and Yuri shrugged.

"No I haven't, she's that new transfer student isn't she?"

This is what their world really was. They made friends and connections that would help them throughout life and whatever career they chose. If Yuri was going into all this fancy movie business he had to be on a lot of people's good side. This meant knowing good producers, having an eye for directors and possible stories that would make good movies. Everyone at Ouran had to establish a good social network. It wasn't just talent and brains, but it was who you knew.

At my school we didn't have that kind of pressure. We focused on teamwork and doing our best. In a way I almost felt mediocre. They had so many pressures on their shoulders, did they even realize it? I mean did they really enjoy themselves as teens? Perhaps this is why they're all so different. Haruhi probably sees this too. She seems to understand them better than most because she sees the pressure they go through.

While Haruhi isn't so affectionate like other people her understanding is much better. She knows far more than I could ever want to learn about these people.

"Himawari? Are you listening?"

I looked up and suddenly several pairs of eyes were on me.

"W-What?"

Yuri sighed and replied, "These girls said they really like your photography."

I glanced at the table full of shy girls who smiled brightly. One of them, with light brown hair and hazel eyes opened her mouth and leaned forward.

"I've seen your work at a couple private art galleries and I was excited to find out a couple of your works at the modern art museum."

I flushed lightly and said, "You've seen them at the galleries? I'm surprised; I don't think I recall seeing you there."

"I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you, but you did talk to my father, Watanabe Mitsuru."

My mouth dropped a bit as realization hit me, "Y-You're father is Watanabe Mitsuru, one of the art museum directors?"

She nodded and smiled. How could she be so blasé about this? Her father had been the one I had talked to at one of my first events at a small gallery. I had chatted him up without realizing he had been involved with the Modern Art Museum of Tokyo. He was the reason my work was getting out there. Feeling highly embarrassed I bowed quickly.

"Send your father my regards and tell him once again I say thank you so much. It was a huge honor to be involved with the Art Museum." I stood straight and smiled sheepishly.

The girl put her hands up in defense and said, "You did us an honor in letting us display your work. There were so many people interested; I hadn't seen the museum so full in quite a while."

"I'm glad it got you a lot of publicity." I offered her a modest smile and the girl immediately perked up.

"I'll give you an invitation to our next private showing, my father would be glad to see you there again soon," she pulled out a small card and wrote something down before handing it to me.

It read; Watanabe Chihiro. I pocketed the card and gave her humble thanks before I turned my attention back to the twins and Yuri who were looking at me in surprise.

"I've never seen you so humble," Yuri muttered.

"Shut up, her father's the reason my work got out there. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have a lot of anything right now."

Yuri frowned and gave a small shrug in return. The twins looked a bit thoughtful for a moment and said, "We haven't seen your work yet, but if you're as good as everyone seems to say then maybe we can talk to mother about letting you do a few mock campaign shoots or her lookbook."

"She has a thing for fresh young talent," Kaoru added and gave a meager smile.

"You've got to be kidding me, would you really do that?" Were they joking? If they were this was just plain terrible. I crossed my fingers in hopes that they weren't just pulling my leg.

"Really." The responded in unison and before I actually thought things through I launched myself at them and squeezed myself in between. I had thrown one arm around Hikaru's neck and another around Kaoru's.

"If you do this I'll love you forever," I spoke breathlessly and in a rushed manner.

On either side of me the twins seemed to freeze. I was standing on my tippy toes hugging both boys around the neck and pulling them down. Letting go quickly, I jumped back and flushed lightly. I was hardly ever affectionate so for me to do this was a little odd.

"First you got to put up with everything we ask of you."

"Ask of me?"

"You can't have forgotten our little bet already…"

I felt Yuri's gaze on my back and I turned to see his cold glare.

"Bet?"

I flushed lightly again and said, "It's nothing I can handle…I hope…" I trailed off and beside me the twins smiled devilishly again.

Yuri fixed a glare on them and said, "I swear…"

"Glad to see you here Yuri," Kyouya interrupted and stood off to the side eying Yuri warily. Yuri tensed a bit as he caught sight of the Ootori and let out a small huff. The twins had turned away and tended to their customers once more and I was left glancing between the two.

"I'll talk to you later Hima," Yuri spoke curtly and followed after the infamous shadow prince.

Raising a brow I spoke up, "But—you"

"Why don't you go take picture of Hunny and Mori now? I'm sure you haven't gotten any of them yet, right?" Kyouya smiled charmingly and I narrowed my eyes at him in return. It doesn't matter how cute he is, he's still a sneaky little snake.

I turned around deciding to take one last photo of the twins as they finished their session.

Yuri watched as Himawari took one last picture of the twins and walked away towards the Hunny and Mori. A faint smile found its way onto his face and quickly disappeared as he turned to face the slim and black haired Ootori. They seemed to be sizing each other up before either of them decided to make a move. It was pretty obvious they didn't get along. The reasons were unknown, but it didn't matter. Kyouya disliked Yuri as much as Yuri disliked him, there was also no need for them to reach out to each other because Yuri's family dealt with movie studios and production companies in Japan and the Ootori's dealt with hospital management. There was no reason whatsoever to benefit from a connection. And both teens were more than okay with that.

"What can I help you with today Yuri?" Kyouya asked politely, as if ready to _actually_ help him in any way possible.

Yuri however ignored Kyouya's gentlemanly charm and replied, "I'm going to ignore that comment. You know why I'm here; you just want to be told you're right."

Kyouya only gave a small, "Hm."

"You know everything, don't deny it."

Kyouya gave a small shrug and said, "It's not impossible. With the Ootori's connections I could find out more than you'd like."

"Exactly, so I'm only going to tell you this once; keep your mouth shut."

Kyouya gave Yuri a cross look and replied coolly, "We may not have much in common, but like you, I withhold whatever information is to my benefit."

"This isn't—its n-not for _my_ benefit it's for hers. She doesn't know everything and she's getting over this crap with my aunt and uncle. The last thing she needs to throw her off is _this_. The _last thing_ I want is for you to take _advantage_ of it." Yuri kept his gaze on the Kyouya. He was unsure about knowing how to deal with the entire ordeal and seemed set on hiding things from her. Kyouya couldn't blame him for that; he wouldn't have any idea of how to go about it either. Hiding things would be the easiest option. But would it be the smartest? Of course not.

"There's a moment in which something stops benefitting someone and begins to hurt them, it would do you good to recognize that," Kyouya remarked wisely and Yuri narrowed his eyes at Kyouya.

"You don't know everything Kyouya," Yuri was quick to snap at him and Kyouya remained unaffected. The corner of his mouth twitched a bit, in a tiny smirk.

"You're right, I don't, but I know someone who knows a little more about these matters than both of us," Kyouya paused to glance off to a side before continuing, "As implied, this isn't something I would run off to tell others about, but I don't guarantee a thing."

Yuri raised a brow and said, "What are you talking about?"

He kept his gaze on Kyouya who was turned away from him, staring at something across the room. There at the other end was Tamaki, smiling brightly and posing in front of the camera. Himawari smiled at him and said something that made Tamaki light up. Keeping his eyes on the scene a little longer Yuri felt something click and his eyes narrowed at the princely blonde who was laughing loudly.

"The headmaster's _son_? You told him?" Yuri whispered harshly and kept an angry gaze on Kyouya.

"I said _nothing_. He figured it out on his own. Just like you he's not as dense as he seems, hard to believe isn't it?"

Yuri ruffled his hair and said, "I can't believe he figured it out. How?"

Kyouya kept his stare on the blonde and said, "One thing is certain, he can probably understand far more than we can and he's made it his mission to fix things."

"He can't!"

Kyouya gave him a look, as if daring him to make an attempt and goaded him, "Try stopping him."

Yuri let out a heavy sigh and turned away, "I will!"

Kyouya kept a steady gaze as the red head left the room quickly and in a huff. Across the room Himawari watched solemnly as her cousin walked out without saying a word to her. He could see the flicker of rejection spread across her face and disappear before she turned away and continued taking pictures, this time of Haruhi. Himawari probably didn't understand a thing and the fact that Yuri was keeping things from her didn't help. It irritated Kyouya, he didn't want to get wrapped up in this, but somehow he'd ended up knowing more than he should. He didn't want to be concerned with her at all.

"He didn't take that too well did he?" Tamaki's voice rang out from behind him and Kyouya turned swiftly to face the blonde ringmaster.

"What do you think?" Kyouya asked dryly.

Tamaki let out a soft chuckle, "Things are kind of complicated aren't they?"

"A little, he complicates them by insisting to keep quiet."

"It bothers you doesn't it?"

Kyouya gazed up at the host club prince who was smiling at him curiously, "Of course not, this doesn't involve me. I'd rather it not."

Tamaki let out a cute and knowing giggle, "Of course Kyouya, you don't care at all…"

Kyouya only shot him an irritated look and the blonde smiled at him softly.

* * *

My camera went into my bag along with anything else that I had taken out earlier for some kind of use. I should've been packed and gone a while ago, I usually was gone by now. I had spent this past week taking off as soon as I finished my work here so for me to hang around some time after was a bit unusual itself. I'm surprised no one had said anything about it. Then again nobody probably even noticed much or cared.

I know someone who didn't even bother to let me know they left at all. Stupid Yuri certainly can be an ass when it comes to manners. He was acting strange too. Then again it could seem that way only because I've been a little busy these past few days. Sighing to myself I thought of my bed. It would be so nice to just sleep when I got home today. Or should I stay up and wait for dad? He's the reason I'm not in a rush to get home. Apparently he took some extra hours so he wouldn't be home till ten today.

Biting my lip I decided I should clean up, do my homework, and camp out on the couch to make sure he got home safe. That was the least I could do. Maybe I could give Arisa a call, we had been considerably distant lately and she probably resented that. Knowing that girl she probably assumed I was seeing someone secretly and didn't want to tell her. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and began making my way towards the extravagant pink doors of the host club when I heard a small beep. I reached into my pocket and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hima, I just wanted to tell you that'll I stop by later! I need to give you your costume for the fair tomorrow!" _Aitarou sounded a bit frantic on his end.

"Really? Ugh, fine…stop by around eight okay?"

"_Alright then see you then_."

"Bye Ai." I flipped my phone closed and let out a soft sigh as I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. I was tired beyond words. Letting out a deep exhale I allowed my form to slump a little. I was completely oblivious to a big pair of light brown eyes were watching me curiously.

"Hima-chan, are you alright?" Hunny's cute voice reached my ears and my eyes snapped open only to see a small blurry form and a larger blurry form.

The two were dressed in their regular Ouran uniforms so I didn't need to worry about a half-naked Mori. Their figures steadily became sharper and I looked a little lower to see Hunny's big eyes looking at me funny. He looked worried and as I glanced at Mori I noticed his face was a little tenser than usual.

"Um, what?" I blinked at the two, unsure what the problem was.

"Are you feeling okay Hima-chan? You look really tired. You even have baggies under your eyes." Hunny tilted his head cutely and I covered my face with my hands.

"Oh that, don't worry I'm fine I just need to get home already and get myself some dinner and rest. No worries." My voice was muffled behind my hands.

As I stood there I could sense that two didn't seem to buy that excuse and I heard the soft rustling of movement.

"I think you're lying Hima-chan," Hunny's voice held a bit of a pout and without further warning I felt a large warm hand cover mine. Long and calloused fingers wrapped around my own, grazing my cheek bones and brow as they pulled gently, uncovering my face. The light hit me softly and I flushed lightly as I looked up to see Mori and his unreadable gaze. Why does he do things like that? This is embarrassing.

"I'm not, really I swear. I just need to get home and finish some things and I'll be fine," I sounded like I was pleading them to let me go. Which in a way I was. I didn't need them fretting over me.

Mori seemed to look at me skeptically, but it could've been my imagination, his facial expression didn't change much. Hunny on the other hand was looking at me with an odd face.

"I can take care of myself," I added quietly.

"You're exhausted," Mori rumbled softly and I felt my face darken.

"Takashi's right Hima-chan, why don't you stay a little longer and rest up! Oh I know, have some cake with us before you go! Cake always makes me happy and energetic!" Hunny grinned brightly and grabbed my other hand. Glancing down I realized Mori's hand was still around my smaller one. His gaze trailed after mine and he seemed to be looking at the same thing.

"C-Can I have that back?" I asked meekly and Mori's warm hand slipped away. He moved away and Hunny pulled me further along towards a pretty table where the pair usually sat and entertained their guests.

Mori disappeared for a moment to retrieve some desserts and teas while I sat with Hunny who was chatting a mile a minute. I wonder if this is how their guests felt. I kind of doubt it because usually they were swooning and happy, I felt stressed and frazzled. I mean it was everyday you had to tea with two cute boys.

"It's lychee black tea, try it!" Hunny beamed as he raised the dainty tea cup to his lips and sipped happily. Watching him and then eying the pretty, flowery cup in my hands I followed his lead and tipped the cup towards my lips.

The aroma was a little fruity and the taste was light, much to my surprise.

"It's…delicious…" I stared at my cup in awe and took another sip.

Mori and Hunny stared at me curiously as I took another greedy sip. How humiliating, I probably look really rude right about now. I set my cup down shyly and cleared my throat softly. Hunny only smiled sweetly at me and cut a small piece of his spongy and moist cake. I turned my attention in front of me where a small chocolate cake had been placed. Mori's hand was extended and I only raised a brow at him.

"It's chocolate mousse! You'll like it," Hunny egged me on and Mori only gave a small nod in agreement.

"Um yeah, okay then," I nodded unsurely and picked up the dainty fork and sunk it into the airy dessert. There were three layers, the bottom being the darkest and thinnest, it was a section of moist and thick dark chocolate cake, the middle was lightest and thicker, it looked more like a gelatin, and the top layer was the darkest and airy. My fork sunk into the bottom clinking softly with the fine china. I scooped out a small section without disturbing the small dollop of whipped cream that rested beneath the blackberry on top of the cute dessert.

I looked up to see both boys were watching me for a reaction and I quickly popped the dessert into my mouth in embarrassment. Their eyes were still on me as I chewed a bit and swallowed the airy and sweet dessert.

"You eat this all the time?" I looked at Hunny who nodded happily.

"I prefer vanilla and strawberries, but chocolate mousse is always delicious! Don't you think so?" Hunny looked at me expectantly as I timidly sunk my fork back into the dessert.

"Yeah, I think it's my favorite thing now," I couldn't help, but smile as popped another piece of the dessert into my mouth and let it melt this time.

"You really like chocolate don't you Hima-chan?" Hunny giggled and I nodded with a stupid smile.

"It's a guilty pleasure," I responded as put down my fork and reached for my tea.

"Does your boyfriend bring you chocolates?" Hunny asked curiously and I sputtered.

I looked at Hunny with wide eyes. Where in the world did he get the idea I had boyfriend?

"Well yeah, he brings you desserts and flowers doesn't he?" Hunny asked again, "I mean he has to right? Since you're always so busy with the host club, work, and school, he probably spoils you rotten because you're working so hard."

I shook my head and said, "I don't have a boyfriend Hunny, where'd you get that idea?"

Hunny tilted his head cutely and looked confused. "You don't? But I heard you talking to him, you called him love?"

"Love?" I stared at them both blankly until realization hit and I let out a small giggle.

"You must mean Ai. Aitarou is my friend, but I call him Ai." I smiled at Hunny who was chewing on more cake. Mori was only taking in the situation quietly.

"Oh, we thought you'd have a boyfriend. Right Takashi? We even betted on it!" Hunny chirped happily and I almost fell out of my chair. They were betting on my love life? You've got to be kidding me!

"Looks like you owe me extra dessert for a whole week Takashi!" Takashi nodded understandingly and I shook my head at the two.

"You bet on it? Believe me, never bet that I have a boyfriend," I muttered, leaving my chocolate mousse aside and further untouched.

Mori looked at me somewhat questioningly and Hunny's eyes widened.

"Why? Lots of girls like having boyfriends don't they?"

I shrugged softly and said, "I don't."

"What?" I turned to see Tamaki standing behind me and he leaned over grasping my shoulders.

"How could someone so young and full of life not want anything to do with infatuation and young love?" Tamaki acted horrified, which he probably was. He was insanely dramatic.

"Young love is just that. It's infatuation, foolish passion," I responded dully. Hearing the words come out of my mouth I felt something click in my head. Foolish passion and young love go hand in hand. Sunflowers stood for infatuation, devotion, and foolish passion. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and the tea and chocolate I had eaten earlier seemed to be fighting its way back up my esophagus. What else was she trying to say by that?

"Himawari, are you okay? You look sick." Tamaki looked at with concern and Hunny leaned in closer.

"Do you need a ride home? We can give you one Hima-chan," Hunny offered and I shook my head quickly.

"No it's fine I just remembered something, I should go now. Thank you for the tea and dessert. I'll be going now." I stood up quickly and bowed quickly as I tried to scurry out of the room. I could feel their stares boring into my back as I walked away quickly, my skirt swaying a little as I moved.

I didn't move too far before I accidentally stumbled into Kyouya who was now dressed normally as well.

"Kyouya…"

He looked at me expectantly and seemed to wait for me to continue.

"What is it?"

I blinked unsure if I had anything to say to him. Why did I seem to forget things whenever I looked at him? I hate it. Racking my brain for something intelligent to say I answered.

"Can I have tomorrow off? There's a summer festival going on and I'm participating in it." I looked at him hopefully and Kyouya appeared to mull over the thought in his mind.

"Seems fine, you'll just have to make up for those pictures later," Kyouya flicked his hair from his face and I was struck with the urge to stare.

Shaking off the feeling I nodded and said, "Thanks then, I'll see you Monday." After I closed the door I heard nothing else they said.

...

Tamaki stood beside the shadow king. "Looks like things are already starting to unravel without anyone getting involved."

Kyouya only stared at the door a little longer. "The girl doesn't even know her own secret," Kyouya glared at the door and walked away leaving Tamaki to mull things over in his head.

"She needs someone to talk to," Tamaki spoke to himself.

* * *

A/n: I've really been trying to keep up. I'll try and keep the updates between 7-10 days. I'd rather not update every two weeks. So yeah, first off I apologize that there is so much dialogue, if it bothers anyone. But I also doubt you'd love to read half a chapter's worth of Himawari's thoughts. Second of all I'd like ask to a question.

I don't want to alter the timeline for the manga or anime too much because that's just something I don't like so I was wondering if it would bother you readers? The thing is this is all occuring before they go off for summer break and Haruhi goes off to Karuizawa. So the episode where they all go off the beach and Haruhi falls into the ocean is coming up soon. So I don't know if it would be best for Himawari not to be there at all and leave it untouched or to include her in there. What would you readers prefer, honestly?

Anyways a special thanks to all you reviewers, I love that you really enjoy this story! I'll try update soon again with a better chapter and more info.

P.S. I do not intend to ignore the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru both like Haruhi. I won't go around this fact and will include it in the story. How things develop around that will add to the story.


	10. Around the Bend

On a regular basis I'm not a particularly feminine girl. I never have been. Not that I'm of the androgynous type either, I mean I'm a petite girl with good proportions. Not saying I've got great boobs and curves in all the right places either, because I'm barely a cup above an A-cup and I tend to look kind of scrawny _anyways_. But of course I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm as androgynous as cute little Haruhi.

Anyways, even though I have more of a shapely body doesn't exactly mean I like to dress too girly. For example, my mother once bought me a cute ruffled pink dress with bows and lace. It's lovely and all, but I threw it in the back of my closet. Later that very same day my dad was cleaning out _his_ closet and he found this vintage olive green cardigan he used to wear when he was sixteen. I immediately stole that from him and paired it with high waist cut off shorts and a pair of worn in black ankle boots.

I prefer a more messy and grungy look as opposed to the classic little lady. So putting that out there you might understand why it was that I was horrified upon hearing that Arisa was choosing the costumes we'd be sporting at the fair. You see, while I'm more of a worn in and comfortable person, Arisa is the lacey dress in the back of my closet.

And knowing Arisa I'd be in for a field day.

_Once again…I hate it when I'm right._

_

* * *

_

"_So…?"_ My arms were stretched out on either side of me and for once in my life; I stood tall on a pair of three inch red patent leather pumps. Shifting uncomfortably, I felt the white stockings move with my skin and rub against my legs. I wanted to wriggle my toes badly, but the heels and tights were preventing that. Sighing heavily I got Aitarou's attention again and his gaze moved from the tip of my head to the shoes on my feet.

"You look…great," his face betrayed his voice. His voice said, "Yeah you look great!" But his face however…well he looked like someone had just shown him a two headed poodle. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or stare in fascination and horror. Turning to look at myself in the mirror I couldn't agree more.

"I look cheap and stupid!" I glared at the reflection and reached to pull on my hair.

Aitarou's hands shot out and wrapped around my wrists to keep them from running through my newly curled hair. Arisa had spent an hour getting it into the "perfect dolly curl", but I absolutely hated it. It felt frizzy and tangled from hair spray and I hated having my already thick hair teased.

"Don't! You're going to ruin it and then you'll really look terrible."

Pulling away from his hands I looked at my reflection again. On top of my head was a small off center hat. However it wasn't a regular hat, it looked like a small plate made of lace and tulle and on top was a stuffed red and white cupcake toy. A plastic cherry sat on the top and it was adorned with a satin ribbon.

"I hate this Aitarou! Why couldn't I wear the little chef costume or at least wear an _actual_ cupcake costume?" I glared at Aitarou who was wearing a chef costume and a mustache. He was looking a lot like chef Boyardee without the added obesity. Still, ridiculous or not Aitarou was looking very handsome. This only made me hate him ten times more.

"What do you want me to do about it Hima? Arisa picked out the outfits, I had no say!" Aitarou shot back, but he looked sorry that I was wearing the more embarrassing outfit.

"Why didn't you burn the outfits or something?" I asked crossly and Aitarou gaped at me.

"As if! This is part of our grade so suck it up! Besides you're exaggerating. You look pretty…but just not like your normal self," Aitarou blushed lightly and looked away quickly.

"Are you calling me ugly?"

Aitarou gave me a flat look in response. "You're a selective hearer aren't you?"

"That's beside the point!" Clenching my hands at my side I turned to look at the dress in the mirror. It was a corseted pink dress lined with red, and a red and white striped petticoat underneath. All over the dress were cute little cupcake figures and large red heart buttons ran up the middle of the dress. Why would Arisa pick this out for me, she knows I hate this kind of stuff!

"Are you guys excited?" Arisa's airy voice floated into the room and I turned to see her standing on tall black heels.

She too was dressed as a chef, but cuter. A puffy white chef's hat sat on her head and a red ascot type bandana was tied and knotted off to the side around her neck. She stretched out her toned tan arms giving me a full view of her thigh length blue, puff sleeved dress, and her white thigh high stockings. She pulled me into a hug, squishing her little white frilly apron and the front of my dress together. Right about now I'd gave an arm for a pair of leggings and a baggy cardigan.

"You look adorable Hima! No need to thank me! I bet you'll catch some cutie's eye out there!" Arisa winked as she flipped her long almost blonde hair over her shoulder. Turning to Aitarou she snapped her fingers.

"You!"

"My name is Aitarou, I told you six times already!" Aitarou's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he seemed to be grinding his teeth together.

"I didn't include you in our group so you could count! Now tell me is everything set up? It has to be _perfect_ or Hiro will never stop by our booth." Arisa snapped.

"Because that's what we need to do right? Hiro _needs_ to come by our booth!" Aitarou made exaggerated hand movements and I could already see Arisa trying to restrain herself from hitting him. I don't blame her, even I try not to beat the guy, but she deserved the torture.

"I never should've let you in on our group!" Arisa pouted and turned to me, grasping my wrist tightly and hauling me off in a different direction. As we left the room all I could see was Aitarou's snickering face.

Stumbling after her in my uncomfortable red pumps, I tried to slow her down and walk on my own. Being dragged was no fun, believe me. Thankfully Arisa seemed to calm down some and was only power walking to our destination. I was surprised she could run so well in her heels.

"Um, Arisa? Could we slow down a bit? I haven't really worn heels in a while and my feet are already killing me." I asked and Arisa stopped, letting my hand fall to its place at my side. Leaning against the school hallway, I bent over and pulled the red pump off one foot and then the other. Arisa was probably around five foot nine and I was back to my regular five foot two stature. She looked huge on those heels.

"Are you done yet? We have to get out there early so Hiro will see us and want to talk! This has to work Hima, you know that right? That loner guy doesn't understand, but you do right?" Arisa pulled my hands into hers and seemed to plead.

Shrugging weakly I looked over at her and replied, "Look Arisa that guy has a name, it's Aitarou and he's my friend too. Second of all you know I can't stand Hiro, he's a good for nothing prick."

"That's just like you Hima, thinking about no one other than yourself," Arisa spoke bitterly and I felt a wave of coolness ghost over my skin. What was she accusing me of?

"Like me? What are you talking about?" I asked with a raised brow and tried to stand tall without my heels. So far it seemed that no matter what Arisa seemed to tower over me.

Catching the uncomfortable and confused look on my face Arisa's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms in front of her. I waited for an answer, but she seemed to be working on it in her mind.

"Well? What the hell have I done?" I asked, feeling bold.

Her face was livid and she replied angrily, "You've replaced me. Don't think I haven't noticed! You and Aitarou are _always_ together. That's why you don't hang out with me on the weekends anymore or after school. Now that you're dating him you think you're too good for me."

My face went slack at the thought. She actually believed I was dating Aitarou? I thought for a moment before answering. I had to remind myself she knew nothing about my debt to Ouran, no one knew. Since Aitarou and I had been getting closer it really was only natural that she assumed I was seeing a boy and hadn't told her.

"It's not like that, I'm not dating Aitarou," I responded firmly and Arisa looked genuinely hurt.

"Then why do you act like this? You ignore me, avoid me completely, and you don't even listen to me when you are around. You're a terrible friend Himawari." Arisa glared at me now.

At this point I honestly didn't know what to say. In a way I had been pushing her out of my life. Arisa had been my friend since I was about thirteen, we had been inseparable. But now? Now I avoided her, I kept secrets, and I lied to her. Maybe I really was a bad friend.

I was left to wonder, whether or not I had been a bad friend. Arisa said she needed me and I ignored her. It was true too. Lately I had been getting along somewhat with the host club members. I barely knew any of them and here I was exchanging my best friend for them. It wasn't right. Arisa was really one of the few friends I had who remained by my side through things. What I was doing to her didn't seem fair.

"I'm sorry Arisa, it's not what you think…things are just difficult right now," I looked up at her wanting to tell her the truth about so many things, but no words came out. I even wanted to so desperately tell her about my parents and how everything was going. I opened my mouth to continue, but the words froze up in my throat or maybe it was the fact that Arisa had no trouble cutting me off either.

"Well because you have problems at home doesn't mean_ I_ deserve the cold shoulder. What about _me_? I'm your friend and I need to rely on you sometimes too." Arisa spoke bitterly and looked away from me.

I snapped my mouth closed this time. Arisa wanted me to be there for her, but I had to think…where had she been when I was going through the start of my parents' divorce? I mean in the end I'm okay right? It's not like I needed to see a counselor or psychologist, but friends were supposed to be there for each other through thick and thin.

..."_Arisa I need to talk to you…"_

Arisa sighed heavily and opened her mouth to rant on and on. All I could hear was a faint phone call from a year ago.

..."_Not now, call me later okay? I'm going out with Ren!"_

..."_But Arisa?"_

..."_Hima, it can wait…"_

She hung up and I could hear that dial tone. I could still hear it in my ear, pounding and pounding in my ear. Turning back my attention towards Arisa I couldn't help, but feel a bit bitter. Arisa continued as if nothing were wrong though.

"Look, I'll forgive you Hima. You're my best friend after all and honestly what would a girl like _you_ do without _me_ to guide her? Come on," Arisa wrapped an arm around me and I threw my pumps back on. The rest of the walk out to the carnival set up felt like a daze.

Arisa was my friend right?

* * *

The lavish third music room was empty once more. Since it was Saturday and a half day it hadn't been particularly busy and most of their customers had left early. Many of the girls had events to attend to or tutors they had to meet with for the afternoon. Ouran was a school for the mega rich and brilliant so it was only fitting that the students attend fundraisers and social events that will prepare them for their jobs as heirs or whatever career path they choose. Extra study sessions also ensured them their place at Ouran's joint university or any other prominent overseas universities.

The host club members had all this to deal with as well, but it was often conveniently done _after _host club activities or during their breaks. While this was an exceptionally good thing it could also be bad. They were left with no clientele to focus on at the moment and they had no pressing matters that beckoned their attention.

Thus, they were stuck in the lavish and sweet smelling third music room bored out of their minds or conversing lightly about simple matters while Kyouya made plans, calls, and graphed out the expenses and profits of the month.

Two pair of golden eyes watched the top a black pen move rapidly as numbers and letters were scribbled down and the "tak tak" of fingers hitting a calculator was heard. Kyouya was immersed in his calculations and event planning; he didn't bother looking up at the huffy and bored set of twins.

"What is it now? I'm trying to work," Kyouya only paused momentarily to slide his expensive frames back up his nose.

The twins glanced at each other before staring back at Kyouya who rapidly turned a page and continued writing away.

"We're bored."

"Isn't there anything to do?"

Hikaru and Kaoru let out huffy sighs and Kyouya kept writing. It wasn't like they weren't accustomed to sometimes having their empty days. There were plenty of times when the customers were gone and they usually found something to do if not everyone simply left because they did have pressing affairs. The thing was that today was feeling particularly lonely and no one could quite say why, well Kyouya could, but it's not like he would say anything unless someone asked.

"Well then do something about it…_other_ than hovering over me," this time Kyouya turned and narrowed his eyes at the twins who looked at him flatly.

Both twins backed away from the busy Kyouya and looked at each other before eying another target. Haruhi was sitting in a chair at a lone table gazing out the window. Watching the petite girl they remembered something she had said some time ago before Himawari showed up. They had visited Kyouya's little "getaway" and Haruhi had said she wanted to see the actual ocean. Sparked on by this bit of information the two approached the girl.

It didn't take her long to notice the two sets of golden eyes that were boring into her from a few feet away.

"What?"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"Didn't we just go?" Haruhi looked confused and the other host club members turned their attention to the twins as well.

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to go to a real beach didn't you?" One of the twins reminded her and Haruhi briefly thought about it before turning her full attention back to the mirror images.

"That's actually a good idea!" Tamaki suddenly spoke and the twins turned to Tamaki with pleading looks. They almost looked like they were asking a parent for permission to go out.

"Can we?" The two asked in unison and looked excited.

Tamaki shot Kyouya a look and the black haired teen shrugged and responded, "It's within our expenses, I don't see why not."

"Then it's settled! We're going to go to the beach! However we should go tomorrow seeing as we have the entire day free." Tamaki made it official and the twins cheered.

"Is Hima-chan going to come?" Hunny suddenly asked from his spot at the table with Mori. The two were having dessert and tea again. In front of the two were small chocolate mousse cakes. It seemed the dessert had suddenly reminded Hunny of the girl and the room was also reminded of why it had been particularly quiet that afternoon.

Focusing their attention on Kyouya, the boy thought for a moment while the short senior waited for an answer.

"Well it would be a good opportunity to get some more shots for the book this month and she'd certainly be able to make up for missing her quota today. I'll get her to come." Kyouya stated as he flipped through more pages in his back notebook and seemed to search for something.

The twins perked up at the mention and Hikaru asked, "Where _is_ Zassou anyways?"

Kyouya pulled out a phone quickly and began dialing, he only looked up to answer the twin.

"She had some other matters to attend to and she asked for the day off." Kyouya answered before turning and speaking into the phone, "Kaito? Good afternoon it's Kyouya. I'd like to ask a small favor if you don't mind…"

"Oh that's right, she told me she had a school fair to help out at today," Haruhi spoke mainly to herself, but everyone heard the comment.

"A school fair?" Four different voices spoke up and Haruhi looked at two blondes and the doppelgangers flatly.

"Uh yeah, it's kind of like what you do here, but smaller," Haruhi shrugged and the other host club members were suddenly very curious.

"A school fair for commoners? And what goes on at these fairs Haruhi?" Tamaki pried.

"Games, food, sweets, performances, the normal stuff I guess," Haruhi shrugged and Tamaki went all starry eyed.

"Did you hear that Takashi? They have sweets!" Hunny beamed at the tall boy who only nodded in affirmation.

"That's it, today we're going to the fair!" Tamaki took on a proud stance and the host club members looked at him questioningly

"So tomorrow we'll go to the beach?" Kaoru asked while Tamaki got caught up in his imagination.

"Yes and I'll be sure to inform the customers. It'd be a good idea to get in some extra time." Kyouya responded for Tamaki. Haruhi rolled her eyes, only Kyouya would turn this into a way to get some more money for the host club.

"Are we really going to the fair?" Hikaru asked with a small grimace as he thought of how dingy it might be.

Kyouya looked up at the twin and to Tamaki who had a dazed and happy look on his face.

"I suppose so, I don't see why not. It'll give me a chance to inform Himawari of our plans tomorrow anyways." Kyouya replied nonchalantly.

Haruhi let out a huffy sigh and said, "Don't you think that if she requested the day off she might not want to see all of us again anyways? She's busy with her own things."

The twins stared at Haruhi solemnly before bursting into fits of laughter and doubled over, clutching their stomachs. Haruhi really felt like hitting the two.

"That's rich Haruhi…" Hikaru wiped a tear away from his eye.

"What could she be so busy doing? It's just a dingy high school carnival is it not?" Kaoru added as he straightened himself up.

"Fine, but when she gets mad at you guys for showing up and ruining her afternoon, don't blame me." Haruhi snapped.

"You're not coming Haru-chan?" Hunny asked curiously.

Haruhi squirmed in her seat as the senior looked at her cutely. She couldn't just flat out tell him no, well she could, but her guilt would kill her. That aside maybe she could keep the twins from bothering Himawari too much if she went, the girl did tend to get awfully distressed around the twins and someone needed to tell those two when to stop.

"Uh yeah…I'll go." Haruhi felt like she had sealed her fate for a moment, but Hunny's cheering face made her feel a bit better.

"Then it's set! We're going on a field trip to Himawari's high school and we'll learn about the commoner's world of school festivals!" Tamaki made his dramatic announcement and everyone besides Haruhi and Kyouya cheered.

Groaning to herself, Haruhi realized she was in for one very long afternoon.

* * *

We had about thirty desserts. All ranging from French vanilla cupcakes to triple chocolate mousse cakes. It was a cake lover's dream. I'm pretty sure Hunny could devour all the stuff here if he wanted to and still have room for more. However as much I as I wanted him to eat some of these, all of these desserts were for our cakewalk event and people were already starting to gather. I was thankful Aitarou was being helpful and starting to organize the first round, but I was irritated to find out Arisa had disappeared within minutes of finishing the set up. No doubt she went off to hunt down Hiro and chat him up.

That girl was _helpless_.

Shaking my head I continued to decorate the small square booth with pink and blue streamers. All of the desserts had been set up in the back and people checked in with us at the front of the booth. Off to the side of the booth was a circle with the numbers one through ten. With Aitarou's help, one by one they started piling up inside and stood on the numbers. According to him I would draw five numbers each time and hand out the desserts to the people who stood on the picked numbers.

It seemed easy enough and after the first couple rounds people were starting to get really interested. The event wasn't particularly fun, but it didn't matter much. I did however find myself trying to sneak a batch of French vanilla cupcakes, with snow white butter cream icing, and plump raspberries on top. Aitarou caught me hiding it and eyed me warily.

"I didn't peg you to have such a sweet tooth Hima," Aitarou raised a brow and I bit my lip.

"Can't I just keep it? It's not for me, but someone else." I looked at him hopefully and he looked even more curious.

"Someone else? Who?" He pried.

Feeling the defensive side of me kick in I replied hastily, "It's not your business."

Aitarou let out a small huff and shrugged, "Fine, do what you want. It's not my business anyways." He half-heartedly mocked me and turned away to continue drawing a crowd. I only smiled and wondered if Hunny would like them.

I had practically run out of the host club yesterday and I felt bad about it. It had been rude of me and I didn't even try to clear things up to anyone about why exactly I had run out on them. It's not like I was trying to avoid them…well a little actually. But it was the entire epiphany that sort of hit me like a beam of light. I couldn't help, but think about it. Young love was foolish passion. Sunflowers stood for foolish passion and infatuation.

I mean, surely it sounds like any plain coincidence, but ever since Yuri left I had a strange feeling he was hiding something from me. Not only that, but when I asked my father about the relationship of my name and the entire ordeal of my mother getting pregnant so young and their choice to get married he hastily changed the subject.

He proceeded to ask me if I wanted papaya. First of all he never buys papaya and second I'm allergic to it. So if that wasn't suspicious enough then I don't know what was. He should've just flat out told me the truth. I mean it's no secret that my parents had their falling out. And I could put two and two together. My mother was being kind of symbolic in saying I was born of their infatuation as teens. It's simple and it shouldn't bother me right? It shouldn't bother me because it was true.

Yet, something was nagging me. Somehow I felt there was more than that and for some reason I didn't even know the half of it. Maybe if I confronted Yuri about it he'd come out with it and tell me? Then again the chances of that happening are more like none. Yuri has always had this sneaky way of avoiding things. Even as kids he somehow always got out of getting in trouble.

Still, it wasn't like I could go to anyone else. I had no other family. Well there were my grandparents, but I have no clue about where they are really or if they're still alive for that matter. No other aunts or uncles also meant I had no other adult figures to look to. So where in the hell was my family? What am I missing here? I know I'm overlooking something huge here, but _what_?

"Hima, pull out five numbers," Aitarou got my attention and I handed him five pieces of paper as I continued to mull the thoughts over in my mind.

Maybe I was being paranoid as well?

"Aitarou do you know your family and grandparents?" I asked him as he handed a dessert to a smaller kid.

Aitarou nodded and said, "Of course. They visit at least once a month."

"How nice…" I responded quietly and Aitarou gave me a prying look. He seemed to read my expression and his face took on a solemn expression.

"Family or no family you can trust me Hima," Aitarou quickly added and looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I know Ai," I only smiled at him because I didn't know what else to do. I just realized that I basically had no one and I didn't even know why.

Feeling exhausted with all my paranoia I asked myself, when is today going to be over?

* * *

Tamaki stared in awe at the American themed carnival. He had never seen something like it and despite its somewhat shabby simplicity in comparison to their extravagant school events, he was immensely excited. Grabbing onto Haruhi's hand he took off going a mile a minute about souvenirs and commoner's food.

"Hey, you can't just run off with her like that!" Hikaru yelled after Tamaki and took off before Kaoru could quite speak up.

"Oh well, might as well let them have their fun," Kaoru tried to hide his small twinge of rejection and continued walking with Kyouya, Mori, and Hunny.

"Hey Kyo-chan, do you know where Himawari might be?" Hunny asked as he embraced Usa-chan comfortably.

Kyouya glanced around and replied, "I was told she was working with desserts and such."

"Really? I hope she's in a sharing mood!" Hunny exclaimed happily and rushed ahead with Mori at his heels. The two didn't get far before Kaoru spotted something pink moving out of the corner of his eye. Turning to the older host club member Kaoru poked his arm.

"Hey Kyouya, I could be wrong, but _is that her_?" Kaoru asked motioning toward a tall girl with long curled hair.

"That can't be…can it?" Kyouya mumbled quietly.

"Want to find out?" Kaoru asked with a smirk.

* * *

Aitarou's eyes narrowed and he glared at something behind me. Feeling odd I stopped talking and slowly turned my head.

"No, don't do that." Aitarou spoke harshly and I raised a brow at him.

"_What_?"

"There are few guys here and they're looking over here; they've been staring at you for a while. You wouldn't happen to know them would you?" Aitarou was annoyed and I was seriously hoping he wasn't going to try and be cute and play hero.

"Well I don't know, you won't let me look, but I doubt it. I'm not exactly the social butterfly," I mumbled grumpily and went ahead to go arrange some cakes that were still waiting to be won.

Aitraou's frown tightened as he kept looking ahead. "I'm going to tell those guys to back off because they're seriously creeping me out." I looked up to glare halfheartedly at Aitarou. As far as I knew wasn't it completely normal for the opposite sex to check each other out before wanting to talk?

"Why should _you_ be creeped out? They're not staring at _you_." I looked at him flatly and Aitarou paused for a moment and looked at me in angry embarassment.

"N-No, but it's disrespectful to your person! If they want to talk they should man up and approach you! Not eye you from behind like some object!" Aitarou flushed as he seemed to puff his chest out and take off in the direction of the said group of boys. Shaking my head I had to smile to myself a bit, as awkward as that boy could be sometimes he certainly was overbearingly sweet.

"Ai!" I turned to call him back and get a look at the guys he was talking about and the first thing I caught sight of was one of the twins, glaring down Aitarou. Beside one of the twins were Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya. Oh my god, Aitarou was about to go intimidate some of the host club members!

"Ai _stop_!" Pushing the cakes aside I kicked off my heels and charged after Aitarou's rushing form. I ran frantically, following his lean form through the crowds and pushing people aside. I swore someone just dug there elbow into my side on purpose, I was sure to have bruises tomorrow. Pushing past another group of people I found myself face to face with Hiro and Arisa.

"Hima what are—you?" Arisa stopped as I shoved her aside and launched myself at Aitarou. I flung my body at his back and quickly latched on to his neck, pulling him down with the force of my hurdling body and weight.

"Hey you—!" Aitarou's threat was cut off and ended in a guttural groan as his body was flung to the ground and I lay sprawled out on his back. Cracking my eyes I tried to focus in on the sight of the host club members in front of me.

Kyouya looked at me curiously before saying, "I had no idea you were so…affectionate with your _boyfriend_ Himawari."

Sitting up straight I yelled, "For the last time he's not my boyfriend!"

"I believe you Hima-chan!" Hunny spoke happily from beside Mori's side and the twin only let out a small 'pfft'.

Mori eyed me quietly and the twin beside him spoke teasingly, "_Sure_ Zassou, I mean it's obvious since that's how you treat all of your friends right?"

Glaring at him I continued to yell, "No! It's not like that! I don't date and Aitarou is only my friend, now what in the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Visting," all four boys answered as if it were obvious. Knowing them they probably thought they were doing a big fat favor turning up at all. Feeling my anger bubble up, I clenched my jaw.

"I specifically asked for the day off! That means _not _dealing with you guys!" I snapped as I continued to sit on Aitarou beneath me.

"We needed a day off too," Kyouya smiled charmingly and briefly glanced beneath me. "Now why don't you let your friend breath properly? I doubt you're as light as a feather."

Flushing heavily I jumped off of Ai and glared at Kyouya. "Did you just imply I was overweight?"

Aitarou stood up shakily and wheezed out, "Damn Hima, you sure know how to tackle. Do you play football in your free time?"

Feeling my ears heat up I gave him a sulky, "_No_." I could hear sniggering beside me.

"Who are _you_?" the twin spoke up and Aitarou looked offended.

"I should be asking you guys the same question! You've been eying Hima since you first arrived. Especially you four eyes!" Aitarou pointed accusingly at Kyouya who seemed to darken entirely.

Someone kill me now, please!

"Ai!" I smacked the back of his head and tried to discreetly strangle him.

"Four eyes?" Kyouya raised a brow at Aitarou who was trying to fight me off.

"Aitarou you dumbass, these guys are my friends!"

Aitarou stepped back to look at the guys and looked back to me for confirmation. I opened my mouth to yell at him some more when an arm swung itself around me.

"So _who_ are _you_?"

"Knock it off Kaoru," I moved away from his arm and he stiffened as I pulled away. "Aitarou meet Hitachin Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukini, Morinozuka Takashi, and Ootori Kyouya."

Aitarou darkened in color and gawked. "Morinozuka and Haninozuka, as in the national Kendo champion and karate prodigy?"

Mori nodded and Hunny nodded. Mori looked stoic as usual, but Hunny had more of a pout. He was probably upset about being accused of being some rude kid for staring at me.

"Hitachin, as in top designer Hitachin?"

Kaoru nodded with a smug smile.

"And Ootori, hospital management Ootori?"

"Yes, that's correct and _you are_?" Kyouya pried this time and eyed Aitarou coolly.

"Handa Aitarou, completely screwed over high school student," Aitarou bit on his thumb as he backed away from the group of wealthy boys. I kind of liked seeing Aitarou embarrassed for once. That aside, this entire ordeal was still insanely embarrassing.

"This is why I don't have many friends," I hid my face in my hands as the four boys eyed Aitarou with funny expressions. Seriously, what else could happen right about now?

There was a moment of silence followed by sound of the rustling. Peeking out from behind my small hands I looked up to see Kaoru studying me. Was he blushing? I looked further and I saw Hunny who was absolutely glowing.

"You look extra cute today Hima-chan! Why are you all dressed up?" Hunny asked curiously and it suddenly hit me why they were staring from the start. They must've been looking for me and Kyouya was probably trying to figure out if it was actually me. However in this getup they probably doubted it was me at all. Well this certainly explains a lot. Now to tell them _why _I was put in this overdone frilly costume without my consent was an entirely different matter. Feeling my blush creep its way down my face I wrung my hands.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kaoru raised a brow and looked away sheepishly.

I looked down at my outfit and stuttered to find a valid excuse. Blushing heavily I looked back up to see Mori's eyes dart away quickly and was it my imagination or did Kyouya glance away too? I can't blame them, this costume was something anyone would gawk at, and it's…not my typical wear.

"Um…I can explain?" I fidgeted with my hands a bit some more as I avoided their curious stares.

All four boys were looking at me, ready for an explanation. Aitarou in the meanwhile was too busy disintegrating into dust to realize I was in desperate need of rescuing. Where's my knight in shining armor _now_?

"Well?" Kaoru pried, wanting to hear an explanation, but it seemed he would have to wait because soon a heavy weight found itself around my waist and I was squeezed up against someone tall.

"Hima! What are you doing here?" Arisa sounded exceedingly…well not casual, but it was evident she was trying to come off that way.

"A-Arisa? Shouldn't you be with Hiro?" I looked up at the girl remembering I had kicked off my ugly red heels a moment ago and was back to being five foot two.

Arisa's smile strained a bit as she surveyed the group of boys in front of her and she seemed to crush me more with her hug. Feeling her turn her head I heard her whisper, "Who are these super cute guys?"

My eyes shot open in horror and I was thankful she couldn't see because she was too busy devouring each boy with that man-eating gaze of hers. They were probably used to it though. I, however, could never get used to the fact that this girl would torment me if she knew I spent every day after school with them. It would first start as her trying to hang out with me and being more persistent than ever, after that she'd somehow convince me she should tag along. I could already imagine her hitting on every single guy in host club and at Ouran. Their clientele would decrease and I'd be made a slave to the Ootori family!

Oh dear god no! What the hell was I going to tell this broad? Looking nervously at Kyouya I mouthed the words, 'help me, please'. And let me say this now, I have never seen Kyouya light up with more satisfaction. I don't know if it's because he has some sort of superiority or god complex, but he certainly seems to get a kick out of squirming victims. And you'd think that even after I discreetly beg to him to aid me in avoiding this crazy girl, that he would at least help me correctly. Alas, that is WRONG.

"We're her cousins," Kyouya added casually and smiled his falsely prince charming smile. "Himawari invited us and we decided to pay her a visit."

I think I just about died when he said that. There was no way that little lie was even half-believable! And judging by the looks on everyone else's face they thought so too. Part of me hoped Arisa would be gullible enough to believe it, but judging by the confused look on her face she wasn't quite buying it either. Feeling a small sense of panic I looked at her.

"Umm, no you're not…I've known her four years. She never mentioned her cute cousins." Arisa replied in what was meant to be a flirty tone and everyone went deadly still. What now?

Kaoru however was the one to speak up, "We're _distant_ cousins of hers."

Arisa blinked at him and Kaoru offered her a cute smirk which made her blush.

"Very, very…_very_ distant cousins. In fact _so_ distant I barely figured out they existed about two or three weeks ago!" I grumbled as the four boys offered weak smiles.

Arisa let me go and only blinked again. With a small tilt of her head she asked, "_Really?"_

"Ta-daaaa?" I extended an arm as if presenting a prize and smiled weakly in attempt to convince her. Arisa beamed in excitement and a part of me felt like I had won.

"Wow, so is this why you haven't been around lately?" Arisa looked at me happily and I nodded. It was the partial truth, but things were certainly going to get awkward as hell. Now she'd bug me about getting one of these guys to like her. I mean since Hiro wasn't paying too much attention to her I doubt she'd be persistent when she has an eyeful of these guys. Speaking of guys, where were the rest?

"Where's Tamaki, Hikaru, and Haruhi?" I suddenly asked and Kyouya shrugged.

"Tamaki's probably raiding the vendors around here for some commoner's souvenirs." Kyouya commented and I shook my head. Leave it to Tamaki to turn every little occasion into a damn field trip. Knowing him he probably dragged Haruhi into this. Hikaru's probably also trying to get a kick out of bugging Tamaki. But why wasn't Kaoru with him? The two were pretty much joined at the hip.

I looked at Kaoru suspiciously and he only returned it with a half-hearted glare. I frowned at him and placed my hands on my hips. He certainly wasn't too jolly right now.

"There are more of you? How exciting. Let me introduce myself since our little sunflower here doesn't seem to have many manners! I'm Godo Arisa!" She held a hand out and each boy took it slowly and shook it.

"Godo? You're part German?" Hunny asked curiously and Arisa beamed.

"Why yes I am, can you tell? My hair is naturally this light and the freckles are real," Arisa giggled flirtatiously and the guys only blinked.

"Oh," Kyouya shrugged and looked away, not caring very much at all. My jaw slackened for a moment as I realized how indifferent he was being. It certainly wasn't like his usual people pleasing self.

"What school do you guys go to?" Arisa pried as she edged closer.

The guys only exchanged looks and quickly replied, "Home school."

"You're all home schooled? That's no fun!" Arisa giggled again and I felt like smacking her. She always turned into an airhead around guys like this.

"Hey Arisa where's the love of your life Hiro?" I asked and Arisa stiffened. The guys all looked at her warily and then to me. Arisa only gave me a weak smile and tried to wave me off.

"Hiro? Are you _stupid_? He's not my boyfriend!" Arisa laughed out loud and I tried to hide my growing anger. I wanted so badly to knock this girl down a notch, but it wouldn't be right to do this in front of everyone. No, I needed to talk to Arisa alone. Feeling my anger quickly turn into distress I bit my lip and glanced away. Looking off to my side, I was surprised to see Mori looking slightly uncomfortable, or was that how he always looked? No, his face was stoic, but now it just seemed slightly tight and tense. Hunny wasn't looking too pleased either.

Feeling my hands shake at my sides I turned quickly and walked away. Right about now all I wanted to do was find Aitarou, who had suddenly disappeared, and yell. Behind me I faintly heard Arisa calling me, but I kept walking. I wouldn't stand to be around her and put up with her comments right now. Still…I felt cowardly for not saying something back and I know the host club members noticed.

Walking forward and faster, I charged ahead and made my way back to our cakewalk booth. If they were so intent on taking a break then they could put up with Arisa by themselves! Soon enough my rapid walking turned into a full on run and by the time I reached the booth I realized I had holes in my white stockings. On the Brightside I was a little satisfied since Arisa bought these for me. Unfortunately this did ruin my entire costume.

I made my way around the booth before ducking down low and stripping the tights off my legs. Thankfully Aitarou wasn't here to poke fun at me, but I was really hoping I could see him. I didn't feel like being around anyone else.

"Stupid Arisa…stupid host club…" I grumbled as leaned against the booth and stared at my pale legs.

Stupid…Arisa…friends shouldn't do these things to each other. But she is my only friend, so what's going on here?

"_Hima!_ Long time no see, how are you?" I heard a familiar snobbish voice sound behind me and whipped around to see tan skin and long black hair.

It was none other than Hiro. This kind of thing _would_ happen to me.

"I was fine until you showed up," I replied flatly.

Hiro let a low whistle and said, "What's got your panties in bunch?"

I flushed heavily and snapped, "Shut up and leave me alone!"

"You're more wound up than usual. Loosen up, I just want to talk you know? You're too defensive and you never give a guy a shot," Hiro pressed the issue further and I was really starting to feel angry.

I glowered at him and he only seemed to smile wider.

"You used to like me in middle school? What happened?" Hiro reached out to touch my hair, but I instinctively slapped his hand away.

"I got over my idiot phase, that's what happened. Now back off or else." I turned away and began to get as far away from him as possible.

"Or else what?" I was jerked back when a hand encircled my wrist and I was pulled back against the booth with Hiro on the other side. Clenching my fist I raised my it and shut my eyes tight.

But can you guess what happened? Nothing.

A soft squish sounded and something else was holding onto my fist, while Hiro's grip slackened. Cracking my eyes open I saw Hiro covered in frost white icing and red syrup. Beside him Hikaru held out a plate of smashed cake. And right next to me was Kaoru who was still holding onto my fist.

"So you're rude _and _deaf? I'm pretty sure the girl asked you to leave her alone." Hikaru asked with a smirk while Hiro tried to desperately rub away the heavy icing from his face.

My hand slackened in Kaoru's grip and he let go, keeping his angry gaze on Hiro all the while. I was shocked to say the least. Looking past Hikaru I saw Tamaki and Haruhi.

"If I were you I would take off before one of your school administrators shows up, we've already called them," Kaoru spoke coldly and Hiro tried to look at them meanly.

"Stupid brats," he huffed before turning away and leaving in a frazzled mess.

Standing there I honestly didn't know how to interpret this. Part of me was grateful that they helped, but the other part of me was angry. I could've taken care of it myself; I didn't need a couple of wannabe prince charming like rich kids to get involved. I never wanted them involved and yet here they were poking their noses into my business. So what do I do? How do I react to this?

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Haruhi who looked thoroughly miffed.

I only nodded blankly. I was having a hard enough time processing what had just occurred.

"You're lucky Hikaru spotted you before things got bad," Tamaki approached us and I looked over at Hikaru who tossed the destroyed dessert aside.

"Hikaru?" And here I thought it was surely Haruhi who had pointed things out and told them to act on her behalf. Then again, Haruhi didn't seem much to play damsel in distress either.

"_You're welcome_," Hikaru shot coolly before walking off in a huff. Kaoru only shot me a meek look before chasing after him, leaving me alone with Haruhi and Tamaki.

"You should've said thank you," Tamaki spoke knowingly and I only blinked at him.

"Yeah, I should've…" I spoke absently and I only felt Tamaki ruffle the hair on my head.

_I really should've said thank you, but was I going to?_

_I don't even know._

* * *

The end of the carnival came soon after that and eventually Aitarou showed up. He helped me clean up after, but things were tense. He'd glance at me every so often and turn away quickly. Arisa, well you can guess that once again she disappeared. Surpise, surprise. She was probably with Hiro, wiping cake off. I kind of wonder how the host club got rid of her though.

Maybe Kyouya's indifference made her give up. I could only hope so. Whatever the case, I knew things weren't going to get any easier from here. For starters my friendship with Arisa needed some adjustment, Aitarou…well he was always weird, Hikaru's mad at me, and lately it feels like I'm getting more involved than I ever wanted. How am I supposed to respond to all this?

"Himawari can I speak with you?" Turning to look up I found Kyouya hovering over me.

"Yes?" I stopped taking down banners and streamers to approach Kyouya. Behind me Aitarou seemed to scowl.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow. I need you to be ready by eight in the morning. We'll be picking you up. Be sure to pack your camera and any other necessities. We'll be staying the night in Okinawa." Kyouya spoke as-a-matter-of-factly and I had to stop and think about it. Where did my free will come into this equation because he certainly seemed to think he owned that aside from my free labor?

"_What_? You can't be serious. I have work Kyouya! Forgive me, but I'm not filthy rich, I help pay bills at my house! Not to mention I have tons of homework to catch up on. My dad won't be so willing to let me go either. I mean with a bunch of boys? He surely doesn't trust me. No, I can't! I won't!" I snapped at him and Aitarou was alert now. He seemed to be ready to attack if needed.

Kyouya clicked his tongue lightly and said, "Kaito's been informed and has agreed to give you the day off _and_ a raise. Your father has been informed and he _highly_ encourages this outing. Your teachers have been informed and you have an extension and if you come I'll _lessen_ your debt by a sixth."

Feeling my spirits perk up about lessening my debt I stood up straight and repeated, "_Lessen_?"

"Yes," Kyouya replied curtly.

"I'll be ready at eight then!" I smiled and Kyouya smirked in response.

"Very well then, eight and no later."

It wasn't until he and the others left that I realized I might've dug a deeper hole. A weekend with people I was trying to avoid, in particular Hikaru, seemed more of a problem than ever.

Looks like nothing, but good times around the bend.

_Pray for me__._

_

* * *

_

A/n: I hope you guys like this! I was trying to get it to a decent length. I have to say for some reason I really liked writing this chapter too and I'm really excited to have this story making more progress. Anyways Himawari's little secret will come up eventually, not entirely sure when exactly, but you will figure things out. Things should go by quickly especially with their summer break coming up, so that definitely means by around that time the secret will be out I believe and there will be further development with the characters' relationships and such. Oh and in the next chapter expect Himawari to be made a servant for the day.

Anyways I'd like to thank all my readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and such! You guys brighten my day. I'm excited since this story is the longest I've ever written and the one with the most success. It makes me laugh because I literally expected to take this down after like two chapters. Oh and I love some of the feedback you guys give! I'm glad to know that you guys think the story is pretty consistent and well rounded. Anyways enough gushing, I hope you guys had a lovely valentines day, or in some cases like mine, single appreciation day. X)

Have a great day and I'll try to update soon! Byee~!


	11. Sweet Escape

Lately things didn't seem right. Up was down, right was left, and no matter how much she tried to stand firmly on her beliefs and ideals, she was being swayed. It wasn't a _little_ sway either; it was like someone stepped back and knocked her off her feet kind of sway. Then again you can't really call that a 'sway' at all then, maybe knocked upside the head, but not sway. Either way things weren't making too much sense to her and that was getting frustrating fast. Who knew working for Kyouya and host club would end up giving her gray hairs? Well…not really, it was just stressful. Not like the work hard been particularly hard or anything. It was just that one thing always involved another.

Take for example her day off. Her day off involved Aitarou and Arisa and because the host club was involved with Hima both worlds clashed. Now Arisa was texting her nonstop about getting to know Himawari's newly found 'distant' cousins. Not only that, but Aitarou was being rude and giving Hima the cold shoulder. As if her life wasn't a bit of a mess already. And what was up with Yuri having secretive meetings with Kyouya? Yuri can't stand Kyouya, so why discuss business _at all_?

Himawari's mouth twitched into a tiny frown. It could be formal rich kid business right? It's not like she knew much about it anyways. So it could easily be that they were getting along in order to benefit some kind of future deal. Then again what in the hell did movie making and medical business have to do _together_? It's like water and oil, it doesn't mix.

Himawari turned on her back her black hair spread out on the soft blue towel as she crossed her legs and blocked her sight with her arm. Absentmindedly she reached out to her side with her free hand and squeezed the cool sand in her palm. She was at the beach. The beach was supposed to be relaxing, so why was she killing herself mentally?

She squeezed again letting the sand slip in between her fingers. Maybe she should go in the water? Maybe she should drown while she was at it? Groaning softly she removed her arm and looked to her right. Haruhi sat upright beside her and was watching the waves. The girl was dressed as a boy again. Himawari soon found out upon arriving that the host club customers were invited and Kyouya was making a profit while on 'vacation'. What a slave driver.

"Shouldn't you be doing your job and taking pictures?" Haruhi asked flatly, hoping to deter Himawari's obvious and somewhat uneasy stare.

"Shouldn't you be flirting with the ladies?" Himawari shot back at her giving her an arched brow and flat look.

Both girl's huffed simultaneously and glared at Kyouya.

"We're both guilty," Haruhi mumbled as she watched Kyouya mark off something in his infamous black notebook.

"He sure knows how to make a profit out of everything doesn't he?" Himawari asked absently as she watched the long line of girls waiting their turn for Tamaki's undivided attention (for a span of fifteen minutes anyways).

"It's kind of scary," Haruhi mused aloud.

Shaking her head Himawari chuckled and said, "I'll say. The guy should consider business management or something of the sort."

Haruhi thought for a moment and turned towards Himawari who was watching the blue water lap at the shore peacefully. The normally temperamental girl was eerily quiet and solemn today.

"So what's got you so down?" Haruhi watched Himawari curiously who seemed to tense a bit.

Himawari looked thoughtful as she lowered her gaze onto the sand. She could say she easily hated this question.

"I'm just exhausted." Himawari responded half-heartedly.

Haruhi bit the inside of her lip as she eyed Himawari who looked solemn. Maybe how she was doing lately wasn't such a good thing to discuss.

"Is it because of Yuri's arranged marriage?" Haruhi asked and Himawari bolted upright.

The color seemed to have drained from her face and she turned to Haruhi with wide eyes. Her mouth dropped open a bit and she cracked out a high pitched, "What?"

Haruhi paled and responded, "Y-you didn't know?"

Himawari looked up at Haruhi with a surprised expression and asked, "_You do_?"

Haruhi nodded seriously and Himawari fell back on the towel. Is this why he was being so secretive? But why keep it a secret? It's not like she'd be terribly upset, well she was upset _now_ because apparently she was the last to know. Who wouldn't be hurt by that? Secrets don't make friends after all.

"I thought he would've told you, he barely mentioned it yesterday; I thought he told you when he stopped by the host club the day before." Haruhi tried to sound sympathetic, but she honestly didn't know how to go about the situation.

Eyes widening a bit more Himawari looked at Haruhi and said, "_Wait_ you barely found out yesterday? As in it was publicly announced _only _yesterday?"

"Well yeah, we all did." Haruhi shrugged.

Pulling her knees close to her, Himawari thought for a moment. It was still possible that Yuri was trying to avoid telling her, but if this whole marriage thing was _publicly_ announced then this wasn't the secret he was trying to keep. It must've been something else.

Himawari turned again towards Haruhi to question her some more, but a swarm of girls approached her and began to urge the slim girl into the water. Of course being polite and smart gave the girl an advantage and she successfully denied their request in the most charming and flattering way possible as to avoid upsetting the girls. Instead the customers giggled, flushed, and lingered a little longer to continue flirting.

Rolling her sangria eyes Himawari turned away from the sight and continued with her vicious train of thought. But no sooner was there a sudden smack and thumping on the back of her head. A pair of familiar snickers reached her ears and she snapped her head around to see the twins. Standing in their designer swim trucks and mirror image leers. In one of their hands was a white volleyball, most likely the thing that assaulted the back of her head.

"Watch it will you? I still need to take pictures and I need my head for that!" Himawari growled, but they ignored her.

"Funny, I don't see you taking the pictures you've been hired to take. As a matter of fact you seem to be lazing around _servant_." Hikaru smirked and eyed her devilishly as Himawari's agitated expression went to horror stricken in a matter of seconds.

"S-servant?"

Kaoru leaned forward flicking her on the nose playfully, "Silly weed, you owe us this favor, remember?"

"B-but _today_? I'm having a crisis and you expect me to wait on you hand and foot along with do my job?" Himawari looked exasperated and fidgeted with her ponytail anxiously.

"Don't make promises you can't keep next time," Hikaru responded coldly.

Himawari bristled and leaned forward, "Yeah well don't expect to be treated like royalty all the time! The real world doesn't give a care about people like _you_."

She turned her head quickly and glared out at the horizon. Hikaru visibly tensed and glared at her. She was getting too mouthy.

"Funny, who's working for _who_? You owe the host club a lot of money and right about now it seems you'd do just about anything to get rid of that pretty little number." Hikaru snapped.

Himawari stood trying to reach his eye-level. Hikaru didn't flinch or step back and Kaoru was beginning to wish they hadn't even brought up her little favor.

"That incident was an innocent mistake, being _here_ is a mistake! Don't think for one minute I _like_ being here. Not near _you_ or any of these people!"

Everything grew quiet and suddenly Himawari had the feeling that everyone was looking at them. Obviously she had said something very out of line. And with the way Kyouya was looking at her, she had the eerie feeling her debt had just gone up a few hundred.

Haruhi looked over at her with a somewhat disappointed expression and turned away. The whispers started after that. Feeling the tension in the air grow, Kaoru swallowed thickly and said weakly, "Oh look at all the shellfish!"

Haruhi's attention was now on the beach as well as Honey's. Soon enough, all the girls were crooning over Honey and Haruhi's excitement. Himawari stood still in front of the twins.

From a distance Kyouya called out, "Hikaru, I think it is best you leave her alone for now, she has lots of work to do after lazing about for the past hour. Am I right?" Kyouya looked Himawari pointedly who glanced up at him abashedly.

Nodding meekly she turned to leave when Hikaru's quiet voice stopped her in her place.

"And you think we appreciate your work here? Do you think we enjoy your presence? Do you actually think _I_ like seeing you around almost every day? No we don't, so stop acting so high and mighty with your virtues and _stop_ ruining what we have, _nobody_ needs you. _Nobody _wants you here. Especially me."

Himawari flushed heavily and looked at the sand beneath her feet. What was she supposed to say to that? She couldn't insult him because in the end he'd win, but she wasn't the type to cry about it, especially when this kid was a damn year younger than her! She was getting bullied by a sixteen year old boy! It's ridiculous.

"All bark and no bite aren't you? You can't even defend yourself, you want to act all hard and throw your attitude in everyone's face, but you're just like any other girl. You're a girl pretending to be different."

Himawari's anger flared, but she said nothing. Kaoru knew Hikaru was only trying to get a rise out of the girl. She made him look stupid yesterday when he stepped in for her, but wasn't even the least bit thankful. But she didn't know that and Hikaru didn't seem to notice how Himawari had been pointedly avoiding him, in an abashed un-Himawari like manner. He doubted they would listen to each other now even if he decided to intervene.

"Hikaru, shut up." Kyouya glared at Hikaru who was fuming about now.

Kaoru gently reached out and gripped Hikaru's wrist. He knew how Hikaru felt, but then he didn't. He'd never seen Hikaru so outright rude and hateful towards someone for no particular reason. It wasn't like he could just leave this anger and assume it was the bratty side of Hikaru, but at the same time he knew there was a reason, a reason he wasn't quite seeing.

"Hikaru, I'd like to believe you're a lot more intelligent than you let on and you already know what I'm going to say to you." Kyouya spoke briskly gaining the twin's attention.

Hikaru shrugged and looked bored. "Well she should learn some manners first."

"And you should stop being so pig-headed." A feminine voice sounded out and Haruhi stood off to the side holding a bucket filled with shellfish and seashells.

Hikaru watched as the petite girl walked past him giving him a cold look.

"I didn't do anything wrong! She's the one who walks around thinking she's best thing since sliced bread! She swears as if she were special or something. She's no one and she—"

"Stop." Haruhi's voice was serious and her stare was cold.

"If you have such a huge problem with her, why don't you talk to her? I know she won't avoid giving you a straight answer." Haruhi suggested without ridding the irritated tone from her voice.

"Why? It's not like I actually _care_ what she thinks of me." Hikaru scoffed and turned around heading off in the direction of the abandoned volleyball game. Kaoru only glanced nervously between the two before offering a weak smile and chasing after his brother.

Walking behind him at his heels, Kaoru managed to catch up to Hikaru. Hikaru said nothing as he approached the gang of girls who were now going on about scaling the small rock that offered an amazing view of the scenery.

"You probably hurt her feelings Hikaru," Kaoru stated as nonchalantly as he could.

Hikaru's gaze narrowed and the white ball dropped from his hands. "That's what she gets Kaoru. Ever since she started working for the host club she's treated _us_ like we don't matter. She gets angry with us for no reason; she can't talk to us normally. Himawari treats us like dirt, she treats _me_ like dirt!"

Kaoru stepped back, raising a brow at Hikaru. He wasn't sure what to say to him. It was true to a certain extent. Himawari was more receptive to Haruhi from the beginning. Little by little she's been warming up to everyone; even Kyouya who she couldn't seem to stand has become more civil with her. Yet with them she avoided them and treated them like a nuisance. She obviously became distressed around them and pushed them away. She ostracized them. And whether or not it was on purpose, Hikaru didn't like it. He wasn't used to it. All their life people were trying to make their way in. But this girl, who shouldn't matter, who was nothing compared to Haruhi, didn't want anything to do with them. Somehow this bothered Hikaru and it didn't make sense.

Focusing back on Hikaru's accusations of the girl, Kaoru turned identical golden eyes on Hikaru.

"Just _you?_ It's not like I talk to her," Kaoru pointed out.

Hikaru turned his gaze on the petite silhouette of the girl. She was standing by the shore clicking away at the sight of Mori and Hunny swimming. Her long black hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and she looked concentrated and tense. But not only that, she looked sad. No one could ever be accustomed to being lashed out like that. She should've known Hikaru wouldn't react as lightly.

"Still, she's nicer to you than me. I can tell," Hikaru responded grumpily.

"Well if she doesn't matter, forget about it. She's just another girl who doesn't know anything," Kaoru shrugged. He understood his brother for the most part, but at the same time didn't understand any of it. Why feel so bothered and angry by someone who shouldn't be the least bit important? All he could do was continue being the more rational of the two and keep Hikaru from biting more heads off. This was already proving to be a little more difficult than usual.

Feeling the familiar sensation of being watched Himawari lowered her camera to look away. A distance away were the twins talking heatedly between themselves. They probably hadn't actually been looking at her. It was paranoia, so she believed. Pulling the camera back she clicked away getting a shot of Hunny on Mori's shoulders. She was set on getting as many good shots as possible in hopes of calling it a day and leaving early. Surely Kyouya would allow her the simple pleasure of getting the hell away from everyone right?

Then again…

Considering the option again, maybe not. Knowing the guy he'd also charge her for all the extra effort to get her home and her debt would be even bigger. Sighing heavily, Himawari lowered her camera again and approached Tamaki. She kneeled in the wet sand this time. Tamaki sat serenely as he watched the waves and whispered sweet nothings to his current customer. Taking the chance Himawari snapped away at the picturesque and princely moment.

With each click she felt herself relax a little more and within a matter of minutes she was relaxed and making her way to take Kyouya's set of pictures. She felt oddly embarrassed. Kyouya was irritated with her for fighting with Hikaru and it showed, but Himawari said nothing and did nothing about it. She wasn't supposed to be able to pick up on these types of mannerisms. While she was a photographer, picking up on his habits would mean she'd been paying attention to him and everyone else. That was out of the question, she was supposed to be avoiding everyone and doing her job.

There was a line to be wary of.

* * *

It was awkward to say the least. I finished my sessions with the members and I was sitting in the sand…by myself. But that's to be expected right? I mean I only did say I disliked _everyone_ here. So clearly _everyone_ would take offense to that. Can't say I didn't see this coming. Sighing heavily I bowed my head and wished that somehow I could just disappear.

It's kind of funny how a trip like this is supposed to make everyone bond and all I did was ostracize myself. Genius. I deserve it though, I know that now. I shouldn't have said all that, especially because it's not entirely true. I don't dislike everyone here. The customers are nothing, but nice. Some of the host club members are very likeable and amusing. So why did I say all that? Oh right, because I'm stupid and force myself away from everyone who shouldn't be involved.

Letting out another heavy sigh I fell on my back and was partially blinded by the sun. The other part was a dark shadow that was hard to make out.

"Well that's looks really uncomfortable," the voice was chipper…too chipper.

"I don't care, I want to disappear. Now if you don't mind let me try damn it." I groaned out and flipped onto my side to avoid his shadowy face.

"Well that's not very lady like. When a gallant gentleman extends a helping hand, a lady should take it."

Of course it's Tamaki. He's the only dimwit who would still try and be nice to me after being indirectly mean to him. Glaring at him from my spot, he moved and took a seat next to me. I hope he doesn't make me apologize; I'm definitely not ready for that yet.

"So what are you going to lecture me on?" I asked expectantly.

"Lecture? I'm not going to lecture a grown up princess such as yourself, my dear." Tamaki ruffled his hair cutely and I could only stare at him blankly. Must he always be picturesque and handsome? Is he this cute when he gets up in the morning too?

"Fine then, don't say anything." I turned my back on him again and Tamaki didn't say a word. Surprisingly.

I really did expect him to say something too, but he didn't. Not for the longest time. It was starting to get uncomfortable. All I could hear was everyone else laughing and having a good time. Tamaki should be laughing with them. Not sitting next to me being awfully quiet. Feeling guilty I sat up quickly.

"I'm not ready to apologize." I blurted out and Tamaki gave me a somewhat smug and charming smile.

Reaching out with a large hand he ruffled my hair and said, "Then do it when you're ready. Just don't wait too long. They might not know you really don't mean those things." Tamaki spoke in a calm voice and looked over at Hunny and Mori who paused in their games too look over at me.

Hunny's big brown eyes looked hurt and Mori's expression was slightly colder than the usual.

"I didn't mean any of it, honest, I didn't. I just felt so angry. Hikaru doesn't have the right to say those things to me. He doesn't have the right to…"

"…make you feel so bad? He doesn't, no one does. But Hikaru needs to learn that just as well as anyone does. So why don't you make the first step and try. Try to give him your attention and make him understand. Get to know him."

I gawked at Tamaki and shook my head, "He _hates_ me. He wants nothing to do with me. He just likes to piss me off because he knows he can. I don't want to get to know him and he doesn't want to even look at me. So why bother?"

Tamaki shook his head and said, "Don't say that. You never know what you're missing out on. At least try, if nothing goes fine well then at least you can say you gave it a shot. You never know if something good might come out of it in the end anyways."

I blinked at Tamaki owlishly and asked, "Why are you so optimistic?"

"Hm…well…there has to be something to look forward to, right? Besides, doesn't it make me that much more charming?" Tamaki beamed and I had to roll my eyes at that last part. Typical Tamaki.

I turned my head this time to look at Haruhi and Hunny who were sorting through their shellfish findings. With a smug smile I turned to Tamaki and said, "Why don't you go help her?"

Tamaki flushed and I gave him the thumbs up before he took off with a large crab in hand. As I looked in the direction he was heading I caught sight of Kyouya was still looking a little cross. Biting my lip, I stood up and figured it was now or never. He is definitely someone I need to apologize to, I almost ruined their image.

Shuffling slowly through the sand I came up next to Kyouya's tall lean figure. I had to make sure I kept my eyes trained on his face and not his torso. No matter how good looking he was.

"Kyouya?" I sounded much meeker than I wanted to let on.

Raising a brow, but not looking away from his notebook, he responded, "Yes, what is it?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. I felt stupid talking beside him and not to him.

"Could you look at me first? I need your attention," I spoke flatly.

Kyouya looked at me now with the same scorn from before and said, "Oh you have it, mine and everyone else's."

I cringed at the comment and let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. You've been nothing, but nice and tolerant to me for the most part and I really shouldn't have acted like that with Hikaru. It looks bad on you guys and me. I'll try to keep my anger in check more often. Really, I will. I'm just sorry more than anything."

Kyouya blinked carefully and remained silent for a moment. Was he still mad at me?

"Apology accepted. Now for your punishment, you need fulfill that promise to the twins. Run along now." Kyouya turned back to his notebook and acted as if nothing happened.

"W-what?" My mouth opened and closed. All Kyouya did was raise a brow.

"Go." Kyouya replied sternly.

"But I just put myself out there and was sincere and you still give me a punishment?" I tried not to get angry, but damn it he was making it difficult.

Kyouya looked at me and replied, "Or would you rather I add a couple thousand to your debt?"

"You twisted little—j" Kyouya glared and I snapped my mouth closed.

"Like I said before, you're dismissed." Kyouya smirked as I stomped…well tried to stomp away. Sand makes everything difficult.

As I made my way across toward the twins I passed by Mori who still seemed slightly disgruntled. Maybe it was the sun, either way I knew I should apologize to him too, especially Hunny. I stopped in front of him and he didn't really turn to look at me until I called out his name softly.

"Hn."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry if what I said offended you. I like you and Hunny, I really do. I was just mad and shouldn't have said those things." I looked up at him wondering if he would be indifferent about it like Kyouya. The guy isn't very expressive so at the most I expected a grunt. But imagine my surprise and lack of breath when Mori gave me the tiniest of smiles. Dear god, he's gorgeous when he smiles in the slightest! I felt my face heat up and tried to hide it.

"Hima-chan!" I turned quickly to see Hunny who was running as fast as he could. He launched himself and I found myself on my back staring up at the blinding sun.

"You like us don't you?" He looked sad and I felt guilty for his distress.

I sat up and nodded, "I do, I just said some mean things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Hunny."

Hunny smiled and threw his arms around my neck this time, yelling out god knows what about how happy he was. Beside us Mori only smiled.

* * *

Kaoru sat in the sand beside Hikaru talking away. He was vaguely aware that Hikaru wasn't listening so much anymore. It hadn't bothered him for the first five minutes, but now it was just annoying. Stopping midway sentence he blurted out, "I think I'm secretly a girl."

"Uh-huh," Hikaru kept his narrowed gaze on something else.

"Yeah and Mori kisses Hunny in secret. Did you know that too?"

Hikaru didn't respond this time.

"You're in love with Tono aren't you?"

"What? Kaoru what kind crap are you spewing?" Hikaru snapped his head at his twin who was glaring at him and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Me? You're the one who's ignoring me." Kaoru pouted and Hikaru let out a groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Tamaki's talking to that weed and now she's headed over here."

Kaoru peered over at Himawari who was talking to Haruhi and glancing over at them. Apparently the girl had made her way towards them one person at a time, literally. She had been stopping and talking to all the host club members. Each time she got closer she glanced at them and bit her lip. Clearly she was feeling uneasy about them, but why approach them if she surely didn't want to be near them?

"Do you want to leave?" Kaoru asked Hikaru who was glaring at Himawari who was getting closer and closer.

"No, let's see what this girl has to say this time," Hikaru was clearly ready for a second round at insulting each other. Kaoru had to wonder if Hikaru sometimes liked to just piss people off rather than mess with them. Jokes were funny, fights weren't.

Looking away Kaoru focused on the sand that made soft hissing noises as it was kicked up by Himawari's feet. Closer and closer, it almost felt like there was some type of impending doom headed in their direction.

The sound of moving sand stopped and thin shadow hovered over them. "What now?" Hikaru was being bratty again.

"Look, it's only obvious you can't stand me and I'm not super excited about you either, but I owe you a favor and I was out of line to say those things to you. Can we ignore what just happened so we can at least get through today?" Himawari didn't _seem_ too sincere, but she never seemed the type to apologize for everything. So one could say this was as sincere as she could get…while in a bad mood.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru who looked a little confused by the latent apology. But after a moment of tense silence he looked up at Himawari and nodded.

"_Fine_."

Himawari nodded and squatted down in front of them. Shading her eyes from the sun she asked, "So what shall I do for you today, good sirs?"

Hikaru gave Kaoru a look and both gave the girl devilish grins that made her feel uneasy. "We want some fresh fish. Why don't you go get some for us?" The both said in unison and Himawari's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding!"

The twins gave her a deadpan expression and replied, "Do we _look_ like we're kidding?"

"And what am I supposed to use? A harpoon?" Himawari snapped.

The twins grinned again and said, "Even better…your hands."

"What?"

"Run along now, little sunflower." They shooed her away in the direction of the water and Himawari stomped through the shallow water, muttering obscenities.

To say they enjoyed watching her dive and splash around the water, trying to catch fishes so desperately was an understatement. Turning away from the ridiculous display they caught sight of Tamaki handing a large crab to Haruhi. They wouldn't have thought anything special of it if it hadn't been for the fact that a large centipede was slowly making its way across the crab. As soon as one girl pointed it out the rest started screaming and all girls ran from Haruhi and Tamaki. Actually, Haruhi wasn't even affected by it. Weren't most girls scared of bugs?

Haruhi picked the tiny bug off and flung it somewhere else. Once more their little natural type host was swamped with girls and croons of excitement. Apparently Haruhi was now a hero.

"I thought all girls were scared of bugs," Hikaru spoke aloud.

Kaoru shrugged his slim shoulders and responded, "Guess not, Haruhi doesn't seem to be scared of anything."

Hearing that last sentence spoken aloud the twins got a gleam in their eyes and looked over at their blonde leader. Let the games begin.

* * *

Appearing at the side of the princely type host member Hikaru muttered, "Haruhi's not normal, I thought girls were afraid of bugs."

More girls seemed to swarm around Haruhi and comment on her bravery while the host club members watched in confusion.

"I'm sure she's afraid of something," Tamaki replied uneasily as he held onto his lonely crab.

"Hey boss, how about a game? It's called the 'who can find out Haruhi's weakness game?' Think you're up to it?" the pair prodded in hopes that the princely boy would be all for it.

"That sounds terrible!" Tamaki grimaced at the thought and glanced back at Haruhi who was busy with the guests.

"You're right, besides she'd only share her weaknesses with someone she's close to, right?" The twins spoke together and walked away leaving Tamaki with a pounding heart. If Haruhi let him know what she was afraid of then he'd be a step closer to the girl's heart right? So what's the harm in getting close to a person? A hand clamped over his mouth as he watched the twins stroll away. They didn't seem to care much for finding it out so maybe he really shouldn't play?

Glancing between both parties Tamaki felt his will crumble and the twins counted down their leader's demise. "What are the rules?"

"The deadline is tomorrow at sunset, first one to find out wins." The twins spoke together again and smiled brilliantly at Tamaki who was looking much like a deer in headlights.

"And I have the perfect prize for the games lucky winner," Kyouya held up a set of pictures, all of which were of Haruhi during her middle school years.

This not only had Tamaki's full attention, but now Hunny and Mori decided to play. Glancing over their shoulders the twins stared long and hard at the short black haired girl kicking at the water and yelling. Surely she had to be of some use. Kaoru stepped forward taking a look around when he caught sight of a dark cave.

"Hey Hikaru…" Kaoru smirked at his twin who was reflecting the same smile at him full force.

"I'm right there with you…"

"Himawari!" both boys called her name, scaring in her the process. They hardly ever called Himawari by her name so she knew this couldn't be any good. Standing shakily and spluttering out salty water she approached the two laughing boys.

Her pale hands grasped the ends of her hair and rung it, dripping salty sea water all over the soft white sand. With a twisted frown she asked, "What do you need _now_?"

"We're playing a game…"

"…and we want to win…"

"…so just follow our instructions and no one gets hurt." Kaoru finished with a smile and grasped her wrist, dragging her along towards the dark and cold cave.

"I don't think I want to help you win anymore," she squeaked and tried to pull away, but Kaoru only tightened his grip.

Hikaru shook his head proudly and replied, "Nonsense, you're going to help and you'll like it. Now do us a favor and show us you're creepiest ghost moan."

"What?" Himawari yelled as she pulled into a cold and dark abyss.

After several minutes of arguing and pushing they forced Himawari behind an ugly doll and gave her instructions to let out an ugly moan when they walked in with Haruhi and other girls. So here she was crouched against a rock trying to keep her balance and listening for her victims. The most annoying part of all she didn't even know what kind of game this was. Who wants to win a game at scaring your friends? The twins, apparently, but still it didn't make a lot of sense either way.

Feeling more flustered than ever she rested against the rock and closed her eyes until she heard the soft sound of footsteps and Kaoru's voice telling a ghost story. She listened to his voice, hearing the tale of the terrible deaths in the cave and shuddered. It wouldn't be hard to imagine people dying in there. If someone was caught in there at the wrong time they could easily drown and disappear into the ocean forever, no one would even notice.

It was a really gloomy thought when you actually stopped to consider it. Himawari turned to look over the rock this time seeing Kaoru with flashlight. Where did Hikaru go? Her sangria eyes darted around searching the dark for any sign of the cute red head, but saw nothing. He was safe right? Her gaze lifted and landed on a massive black mass that she assumed was the ugly ghost doll until it reached out and clamped down on her wrist.

"Now!"

"Oh my god!" Himawari screamed and pushed Hikaru away. Both toppled over and pulled the massive ghost doll, landing in a tangled heap on the floor and in front Haruhi. The androgynous girl only gave them a flat look.

"Are you trying to scare me?" she asked bluntly while the group of girls who had joined them were shaking viciously.

"So ghosts don't scare you?" Kaoru asked blankly.

Haruhi shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I've never seen one."

With that said she turned and exited the cave with girls, leaving Hikaru, Kaoru, and Himawari to themselves. There was a tense silence and Kaoru glared at the pair that was still among the rocks, detangling their limbs from the ghost doll. With a loud clattering sound Himawari stood and tossed the doll away from herself and at Hikaru.

"Watch it!" Hikaru snapped at her and Himawari gave an indignant huff.

"You watch it! You're the one who scared me in the dark. A simple whisper would have sufficed. But _no_ you _had_ to grab at me with your clammy hands!" Himawari threw her hands in the air and then crossed them over her chest.

"Yeah well, what kind of ghost were you trying to be? You sounded more like a wailing witch!" Hikaru frowned at her and Himawari gaped.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too. You know what, we can do this ourselves! Go help Tono collect snails or something!" Hikaru turned his back on her and Kaoru gave Himawari a sympathetic look. They seemed to fight no matter what and Kaoru didn't know what to make of it. Hikaru was being bratty and Himawari had no tolerance. How do you fix this type of problem?

Clearing his throat nervously, Kaoru ended the pregnant pause and turned the attention onto him. "We'll call you when we need your help Himawari," he shrugged somewhat meekly and Himawari only gave a small sigh as she turned to leave the damp cave.

In the dark the twins only exchanged stares and cleared their throats softly. They wanted to win, but neither had any idea of what they were even trying to win. The pair didn't see that they were both blindly aiming for the same thing Tamaki was.

Haruhi's heart.

* * *

A/n: Augh I feel so genuinely bad for not having updated much sooner! Forgive me please -.-, school just caught up to me, not to mention that now I'm dealing with a job with shitty hours. I'll t ry and stick to a schedule because that's the only this story ever gets done at all. Complaining and stuff aside though I do want to thank all you readers, reviewers, and anyone who just keeps checking for updates and reading. It makes me smile that you guys look forward to more chapters. Also sorry this chapter isn't as great or as long as the others. It just really felt hard to write an eight thousand word chapter considering I haven't been writing much at all lately.

Anyways, there you go some kind of insight on Hikaru and Himawari's relationship. The next chapter is sure to explain some of it or hint at the meaning of it all. I'll try and update soon and pull out a longer chapter next time. Hope you readers have a great day and keep being awesome!

*side note to the anonymous reviewer who told me I've been misspelling Kyouya's name and that I should read the manga because "It would do me good." I have read the manga and it has done me good so thanks for the concern. Also if you look up "Kyouya Ootori" you will still get results for "Kyoya Ohtori". There are different ways to spell it and it is still acceptable so if you don't mind I like spelling it Kyouya. Besides I'm pretty sure the japanese way translates to "Kyouya". If not, well then fuck it. One misspelled name isn't going to kill us all, now will it?


	12. Taboo

Typical girls spend their days at the beach playing volleyball with friends, flirting with random cute strangers, swimming, or playing in the sand. Apparently I do none of that because I come to the beach to ruin the Host Club's business, get in trouble, take pictures, and play servant for the day. Yes, I do understand that my promise should have never been made. However I had to remind myself constantly that my promise led to a large paycheck for that week that everyone decided to torment me at work.

So here I am holding a large palm leaf and fanning a pair of clones with a penchant for irritating me. To think I still had a long day ahead of me and the thought of their other odd demands drove me slightly insane with paranoia. Despite this I huffed through my nose and continuously told myself to suck it up. I had to be brave and do every task they asked without the tiniest of mistakes. I knew it would piss them off if I did everything right. They'd have no witty remarks and Kyouya wouldn't be so upset with me anymore.

After getting kicked out of the cove earlier Kyouya quickly sent me back in to finish tending to the boys. It was frustrating, but with such a pretty number held above my head I had no choice, but to listen. So in a way it was also crucial for me to make everyone happy.

With a small forced smile I raised my arms higher and continued with fanning the pair. Even fanning them was supposed to be done perfectly. I spent ten minutes trying to get this stupid leaf at the right position and speed.

"This is perfect isn't it Hikaru? The wonderful breeze and shade couldn't be any better, but you know what?" Kaoru lifted his sunglasses to glance at his brother on his right.

"What Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at his twin questioningly. Peering over at them I could see the impish smile I had grown to hate. These two were planning my demise.

"I could really go for a freshly squeezed glass of the finest lemonade around."

"Sounds wonderful," Hikaru and Kaoru flicked their wrists into the air simultaneously and snapped their fingers sharply.

I answered with a clipped, "Yes?"

"Weed, get us the freshest, finest lemonade on the beach." Hikaru spoke in a demanding tone.

I suppressed a groan of hatred and dropped the palm leaf to make my way towards the Kyouya who would probably be able to add some helpful insight as to wher I could find my ingredients.

"Excuse me, but what about our shade?" Kaoru asked indignantly.

"How stupid of me, forgive me," I muttered through clenched teeth as I picked up a spare beach umbrella and placed it over their heads. It took me several minutes to set it up properly and drill it into the soft sand. I'm sure I had the beginnings of blisters now.

"I will see to your lemonade now if you don't mind," I mumbled out before turning away so quickly my hair whipped behind me.

"Oh Himawari, make it quick. We expect our drinks in no more than fifteen minutes." Hikaru clipped out.

"What?" The pair shot me a look and I clasped my hands over my mouth as I ran away looking for lemons and a pitcher. I shot off into a sprint towards Kyouya. Let me tell you, that sand did not make _anything_ easier. Sure enough when I stopped in front of him he was confused at my state.

"You're sweating," he deadpanned and backed away from me as if I was diseased or something.

I looked up at him through my bangs and replied, "_Oh really? I hadn't noticed!"_

"Just like you haven't noticed the extra zero on your debt," Kyouya turned away from me with a sour look.

"Just _kidding_!"

"Fine, what can I help you with?" Kyouya still didn't look at me.

With my hands on my knees, I leaned over and took a deep breath, "K-Kyouya? I need the finest lemons, sugar cane, and water you have on this entire beach."

"Have you tried looking in the mansion? We're not really keeping food out here in the sun. Did you not notice that either?" Kyouya asked casually and I sent him a glare.

"Oh you're so _funny_ and cute Kyouya, really. You _kill_ me." I grumbled and turned away from him before running towards the mansion.

"I try Himawari." Kyouya spoke behind me, but I never said a thing as I ran towards the large doors that promised the things I was looking for.

It certainly was a surprise when I realized there weren't any maids to direct me to the right place. Finding the kitchen was a feat itself and finding the ingredients was near impossible. I suppose the only brightside was that no one could quite see the spectacle I made of myself as I struggled with squeezing the lemons and measuring just the right amount of sugar. It took about five pitchers and seven shots of lemon juice into the eye for me to get the perfect combination. Not to mention my fingers resembled that of an old man's and several fresh cuts were stinging unbearably. Injuries aside, I did it. After getting one perfect pitcher and one partially blind right eye, I was almost sure that I had the best tasting lemonade ever.

Holding an ice cold perspiring glass pitcher of sweet and tart lemonade, I walked out slowly towards the twins that were now surrounded by their customers. I held the pitcher in one hand and two tall finely made glasses in the other. As I walked I could hear the continuous clinking of ice cubes and the slices of lemons seemed to dance around in the foggy drink. There was no way they'd hate this. I worked too hard on it.

Taking a deep breath as I neared, I picked up the pace and muttered soft "excuse me's" to get through the crowd of pretty girls. It's funny how one could feel so ugly and awkward when other girls were near and waved their grace around like a flag. I felt like a tiny clumsy ant when these girls showed up.

"Your lemonade is ready," I spoke quietly and placed the two glasses on a small wooden table in between their chairs. Tilting the pitcher slightly I poured a generous amount into the two glasses and stepped back, waiting for them to taste the drink. It was then that I finally noticed the stares from the clients that I was getting.

"Did you make that?" One of the girls pointed at the pitcher and I nodded nervously.

"That sounds terrible," one of the other girls whispered and there was a wave of nodding heads. I resisted the urge to face palm and turn away from the girls. Instead I turned my attention back to the boys who were tentatively tilting the glass to their lips and taking a small sip. They were honestly treating it like poison and I was getting pissed.

"So how is it Hikaru and Kaoru?" One of the girls edged closer, batting her eyelashes at them and fluffing her chestnut hair.

Hikaru placed the glass down and looked at me. My hands instinctively tightened on the handle of the pitcher.

"It's actually quite delicious." Hikaru commented and gave me a gracious look that I had never seen.

"Wait…what?" I blinked at him.

"It's perfectly sweet and tart. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so delicious." Hikaru leaned towards me in an almost flirtatious matter. Shifting my eyes nervously I caught sight of an abashed looking Kaoru. He sent me and Hikaru an upset glance and began to speak tentatively.

"Is it really the best thing you've ever _tasted_ Hikaru? Have I been so quickly replaced by a drink made by the clumsy hands of a silly girl?" He looked down and jut his lip out ever so slightly. He pulled the entire act off so much better than any bashful girl could have.

"Kaoru, my dear brother! You know I've tasted far better, something so tender and delicious that I can't give it up. You know you aren't being replaced." Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to him and the two flushed softly.

Was I being used to their advantage? My mouth hung open in shock and the other girls cooed over the pair while some sent me evil glares while commenting on how I attempted to ruin such a brotherly love. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore everything, but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"You know what? As a matter of fact this lemonade isn't _that_ great. It's rather mediocre. Away with it!" Hikaru's long lithe arm snapped out and pushed the pitcher from my hands, sending it toppling over and into the white sand.

"It was quite runny anyways, too wet," Kaoru added with a satisfied smile.

I hadn't moved from my spot and soon all the girls began to wonder if I was okay. I was actually starting to ask myself that too. Everyone stared at me hesitantly and Hikaru took a step forward.

Stepping away from him, I loosened my fists and responded, "I should make some more lemonade. Excuse me."

I made sure to take my time as I walked from the twins this time. I'm not going to lie; I wanted to avoid them at all costs now. Unfortunately I knew this might just be a failure waiting to happen. I took slow and heavy steps along the shore and as I came up closer I could see Haruhi with Hunny in the distance. There was a large van parked on the beach and the two were in the back.

What were they trying to do? First the twins try and scare her and now they're playing in a police van? I shook my head and tried to ignore it, whatever it was, it wasn't my business or I would know. Instead I continued along my way, ready to make another batch of lemonade. Perhaps this time I should just serve them pulverized lemons? That would certainly teach those brats something.

* * *

Both boys wore equally triumphant grins as the girl peered at Tamaki who was busy collecting his snakes. They had found out she wasn't too fond of them. Not that anyone really was, but in the meanwhile it would be entertaining. So they had taken to watching Himawari eagerly as she stumbled around searching for the supposed rat snakes of Okinawa.

"You know, just about anyone would be scared of those. So it doesn't really count boss." Hikaru stated blandly as Tamaki showed them his almost full bucket.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this. Why are you trying to scare Haruhi?" Himawari took this chance to step away from the bushes and towards the stone wall where the twins sat.

"It's a game. The one who finds Haruhi's weakness gets a prize." Kaoru answered.

"My daughter would only share her fears with someone she's close to. So why not with her daddy?" Tamaki looked dazzled for a moment.

"That's terrible," Himawari blurted out and they all looked at her.

"Well no one asked you, Weed." Hikaru snapped.

Himawari crossed her arms over the large bow on her red flowery bandeau top and frowned. She shifted her weight before continuing, "I know no one asked me, but speaking as a girl, I would hate it if someone forced my fears out of me like that."

Kaoru peered at Himawari and said, "What are you talking about?"

She remained quiet for a moment before starting her argument, "Think about this way. Everyone has their secrets and thoughts. We keep those locked away as if they were in a little journal. If someone went through your things and that journal without your permission you'd be upset right?"

They all simultaneously responded, "Right."

"So for you to search for those fears without permission is like invading and disrespecting her privacy. It would be better and more meaningful if she let you know when she was ready to open up to you. Thus letting you in and giving you an advantage." Himawari finished and the boys looked at her blankly.

"We should still try and win though. I want those pictures." Hikaru scoffed and completely ignored Himawari's argument.

"Ugh…I should've known. Perverts." Himawari shook her head and walked a little ways off to where she could see Haruhi amongst the tide pools.

"Hey boss, I don't think there are any rats in Okinawa." Hikaru commented casually and Tamaki's pleased expression turned into one of horror.

"That means they're poisonous!"

They all went into a frenzy and the twins ran from Tamaki as he screamed about what he should do with the bucket. Meanwhile Himawari squinted against the sunset and tried to make out the couple of male figures on the cliffs with the girls. There shouldn't be two extra guys up there and where was Haruhi?

"Tamaki?" Himawari turned and called at the blonde who was still frantically running around with the twins.

"Guys?" Himawari called louder, but they didn't listen. Looking again Himawari caught sight of a feminine figure being held against a boy.

Himawari felt panic flood in and by the time she turned to call the boys again Tamaki was already running towards Haruhi. The twins quickly followed and a girl her height with two small buns and brown hair stood beside her, tears streaming down her eyes.

"What happened?" Himawari turned to the girl who opened her mouth to explain, but a terrified shriek came out instead. By the time Himawari turned Tamaki was diving into the water and the two boys at the top were dragged down by the twins.

"Oh my god…" Himawari's throat constricted as she watched in fear. Were they going to come up? They had to, there wasn't any other option and surely Kyouya wouldn't let anything happen to Tamaki and Haruhi. None of the Host Club members would.

Himawari edged towards the beach, but Kyouya stopped her. Holding his hands out and with a stern expression he kept the two girls glued to their spot in the sand.

"Himawari help me direct these ladies back to their respective hotels. Everything will be fine from here on out." Himawari and the girl peered around Kyouya only to see Tamaki bobbing at the surface with a brown head of hair beside him.

The two girls let out sighs of relief and Himawari nodded as she took the girls hand and began to gather everyone up. She made a quick head count and returned to Kyouya with the results before he sent her off with another set of instructions. As she was leaving with the girls she saw Tamaki walk onto the beach, an unconscious Haruhi in his dripping arms. She didn't suspect a thing to go wrong, but when she returned from the hotel where the clients were staying at, she noticed something had gone quite wrong and its presence was very oppressive.

Once she had arrived Kyouya had informed her on the problem and mentioned she should avoid questioning either one about it and that they would both talk when ready. Himawari was quick to understand and just like everyone else readied herself for dinner and waited in the dining room.

The atmosphere was heavy as she walked into the large formal dining room. Tamaki was huddled into his own corner up until dinner was served. It was then that Haruhi was called down. She came, as expected, but she was dressed in the cutest frilly pink dress. Himawari noticed how the twins and Tamaki perked up at the sight, at least more than Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya.

"You look pretty Haruhi," Himawari smiled softly and bit down on her piece of crab.

Haruhi shrugged and said, "Thanks, but I'm not really into this stuff actually."

"Still, it looks really nice." Himawari bit down on another tender piece of meat and Haruhi proceeded to eat her food as well.

Haruhi snapped leg after leg and wolfed down everything on her plate. Tamaki, who sat beside her, looked scared.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest."

"Excuse me; I thought you weren't speaking to me?" She asked coldly and split a leg while purposely flinging a piece into this face.

"You trying to be cute?" Tamaki asked in a forced tone.

Haruhi looked at him sharply and continued eating. Slamming his napkin down, Tamaki stood and began to walk away.

"Okay fine, I get it. You refuse to admit you're wrong. See if I care. Kyouya you can show me to my room now." Tamaki walked away and Kyouya followed after offering a polite, "Excuse me."

The two disappeared from the room and Haruhi began to slow down. Placing a napkin to her lips she mumbled something and Hunny looked at her.

"He finally got to you huh?" Hikaru asked curiously.

Taking one last bite, Himawari stood abruptly and excused herself. She suddenly felt like she was intruding and ran out of the room.

Funny, how a trip meant to make everyone bond, did quite the opposite for her.

* * *

The display at dinner had me confused to say the least. That probably makes little sense actually. I mean it's not like I don't feel or am emotionally retarded, but seeing the host club like that over Haruhi and Tamaki just really surprised me. Seeing their display felt like taboo. Watching them scoop each other into arms, exchange comforting words, and cross a line I hadn't quite seen made me feel like I was five and watching an on screen kiss for the first time. All I really wanted to do was close my eyes. Ridiculous right? It's not that I thought they never cared about each other. You can tell they all watch out for each other. Haruhi does it too; she just doesn't realize it sometimes. The host club members have taken a special place in her heart other than just being some "rich kids she owes money too". The host club members are her friends, they're like a little family. Tamaki sees this and that's probably why he always goes on about that strange role-play of his. He just wants to live out this experience to its fullest.

But how can he do that if he likes Haruhi as more than a friend? I've seen the way he is around her and it's pretty obvious. I'm sure the others see it too. Thinking about it now, the other host club members all seem to have something special with Haruhi. The twins are always with her and she seems to be one of the few people who actually _know_ them. She's lucky that everyone here holds her so dear, but it's amusing to see she can be so dense about it too, just like Tamaki.

Slipping back further on the couch I felt my head dip into the plush pillows. I was suddenly feeling very heavy and it was getting hard to keep my lids open. Exhaling softly, I decided this was something I'd think back on another day. Today had been too much excitement for one day and honestly everything that has gone on before hasn't made me feel as much an outsider as today has. Seeing the special relationships really makes me wonder, do I have anything close to that?

"Maybe…" I asked aloud before I let my eyelids droop. I told myself I'd only rest my eyes, but before I knew it that dark shroud behind my eyes was more warm and welcoming than anything here in this large lonely mansion.

* * *

Where had Kaoru gone off too? He hadn't been in his room like Hikaru had hoped and Kaoru certainly wasn't with Tono like he said he would be. Did Kaoru even go with Tono at all? Feeling a small tinge of annoyance bubble up Hikaru gave up on looking for his brother. He'd find him eventually and then they could go check on Haruhi. The girl sure didn't seem like she wanted too much excitement, especially after stuffing her face with so much crab.

Walking off into the opposite direction he'd been heading Hikaru paused when he heard a small sound. It was like someone breathing softly. Glancing around, he saw no one in sight. He stepped closer and further into the formal living room, where the noise seemed to come from. The soft and slow breathing got louder and as he moved around the couch he was greeted with the sight of Himawari curled up on the fancy couch. How long had she been napping there? Hikaru edged closer getting a better view of her face. Her mouth was slightly parted open and her hair was splayed out like heavy curtain against the pillow. The girl hadn't even bothered to change or anything after eating. She was still in her large teal sweater and black leggings.

Eying her carefully he smirked at the sight of her ankles. They were so tiny, just like the rest of her. Trailing back up to her face he realized he'd never seen her look so calm, usually she looked at him with an irritated expression. Not really a smile or something joyful. She only smiled around Haruhi and Hunny. At least with Mori she seemed a little less annoyed and seemed to always be flustered around him.

But with Kaoru and him she seemed irritated. Almost as if she couldn't stand them. Maybe if she were nicer he would be nicer. But then again it wasn't like he needed her to approve of him or anything. He didn't _need_ anything from her. As far as Hikaru was concerned Himawari was nobody. Grimacing he looked back up at her face and scowled. He didn't like it; he didn't like how looking at her he expected to see Haruhi's face. He didn't like that her eyes weren't large and doe-ish like Haruhi's, instead almond shaped and auburn. Or how dark and long her hair was in comparison to Haruhi's short baby soft locks. Feeling more annoyance build up inside of him Hikaru glared at her form as she curled up further into a ball.

He didn't like _her_. He just couldn't stand _looking_ at her. Who was she to pry into everyone's lives when he didn't even want her there to begin with?

"Tch," the small sound made it past his lips and he looked up, startled to see Mori standing there.

Mori's face didn't betray much and Hikaru flushed lightly realizing he'd been caught red handed…doing nothing. Which in itself was kind of embarrassing, seeing as all he did was watch her sleep. How creepy is that? Walking past the couch Hikaru shrugged and said teasingly, "Who knew she slept like a rock?"

Mori only watched the twin shuffle out of the room before heading in himself and looking at the petite girl who was hugging a pillow comfortably. Unlike Hikaru who was glaring, he found himself smiling a bit. She reminded him of Mitsukini during his nap time. Feeling the same brotherly affection Mori placed a large hand on her warm head and ruffled the soft hair.

"Mm…Kaito?" Himawari cracked an eye open groggily.

Mori pulled away. Figures, Kaito appeared to be the only person who showed her brotherly affection. Himawari blinked and yawned as she sat up languidly.

"You should go to your room and sleep," Mori spoke softly.

Hearing him speak seemed to snap Himawari back into place and she blinked rapidly, adjusting her sight on him and smiled softly. Apparently this girl was in a good mood after naps, unlike Mitsukini, waking her wasn't quite the fatal act. Watching her, she reminded him of Hunny a lot, just like the short blonde she was flushed when she woke up and her eyes were still swollen with sleep. Himawari already looked like a child's china doll and now she honestly looked like a baby. Himawari threw her arms over her head and stretched slowly. For a moment there Mori doubted that the girl had actually heard him and would curl back up on the couch.

"Yeah I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Himawari offered him a bright smile. The corners of his mouth twitched just a bit, telling her he was somewhat pleased with her happy disposition.

Stepping back, Mori nodded and Himawari stood up from the couch. Just like Haruhi she reached a little below his shoulder. He gave her a quick glance as she walked with him of out of the room. She wasn't wearing shoes, instead had on fuzzy pink and white socks. Not saying anything he walked with Himawari to the stairs where she stopped and gave him a tiny smile.

"Goodnight Mori, see you in the morning," she waved him off before turning around and making her way up the elegant stairs.

"Goodnight," he spoke softly and Himawari continued up the stairs.

She tried to finger comb her hair as she walked. Her hair had been sticking up and ruffled in several places. How embarrassing. Himawari flushed softly, it seemed like she always had a tendency to make herself look stupid in front of the host club members. Not like she wasn't used to it already.

"How long had I been asleep?" She asked herself and figured it hadn't been too long at least, especially because Mori was still wandering around and woke her. Yawning softly she continued along up the stairs towards her room. Unfortunately hers was at the end of the hall, far from the stairs and into the dark of the large mansion.

Feeling a twinge of annoyance Himawari frowned and took her last step up to the top. If she remembered correctly, Kyouya's room was the first door. Himawari paused and eyed the door carefully. It was dark inside yet she could still here voices. Was Kyouya in there and who was he talking to? Shrugging a bit she figured it was Tamaki who was still upset about the incident at the beach. Himawari began to pad along when she ran into none other than the blonde princely type himself.

"H-Hima, what are you doing out here?" Tamaki stumbled over his words.

Himawari only blinked at him before processing his question in her sleepy mind.

"Uh…I'm going to bed," Himawari spoke slowly and softly. Her voice was also slightly raspy from her dozing off.

"But you were standing outside of Kyouya's room…" Tamaki smirked.

Himawari flushed and snapped, "I have to pass by his room to get to my own you know?"

Tamaki held his hands up in defeat and in a sing song voice replied, "_If you say sooo…_" He walked away with a cheesy smile.

Himawari glared at his retreating figure and watched him open the door. With a soft huff she turned her head and kept walking, but what she heard after was definitely not what she expected.

"You bastard!" Tamaki sounded angry and for a moment Himawari was scared. Looking back she could see Tamaki still standing in the doorway until a bottle of lotion was smacked into his face.

"Here, use as much as you want." Kyouya spoke nonchalantly and closed the door behind him leaving Tamaki in his room.

From inside she could hear the muffled yells of Tamaki and a calm feminine voice responding. Haruhi had been in there? Haruhi had been in Kyouya's room, in the dark? Turning an even darker shade Himawari shook her head. She couldn't make assumptions, Haruhi's a good person and it's all a funny misunderstanding. Hearing footsteps in the hall Himawari tried to hurry along and away from Kyouya.

She was practically jogging to her room at this point and she was going along silently until she accidentally ran into a small cherry wood tabletop in the dimly light hallway. A loud clattering noise resounded and a small figurine rolled onto the floor.

"You know if there's any damage to that table I'm going to be adding it your debt," Kyouya's cool voice sounded behind her and Himawari's heart stopped.

"O-oh…" she bent over quickly to pick it up and placed it on top of the pretty tabletop. She felt glued to her spot in the hallway.

Kyouya strode over to Himawari's right side. She could see his lean silhouette, but most of his face was shrouded by shadows. What the moon did emphasize was his milky skin. A devil like him shouldn't be so irritatingly handsome.

"Whatever that was, it's not my business and you don't have to talk to me about it. So if you don't mind I'm going to bed," Himawari replied sharply and tried to scurry away.

Kyouya eyed her walking form curiously and with cold chuckle responded, "Funny thing to say when you've clearly been caught eavesdropping."

Himawari stopped again and turned her head to look at the smug look on his face. First Hikaru and now Kyouya? When was this drama going to end?

"I _wasn't_ eavesdropping, not purposely anyways. Besides what's it matter to me if you and Haruhi are attracted to each other or not?" Himawari replied irately.

"Do you really think that's the case?" Kyouya kept that smirk and watched Himawari bristle.

Her face was completely hot now. He was just trying to make her angry. The sneaky bastard was trying to get her to snap at him.

"_Goodnight Kyouya_," Himawari responded bitingly.

"Goodnight Himawari, sweet dreams." Kyouya's charming voice rang in the air.

"I hope you have nightmares." Himawari growled as she walked away and Kyouya only gave her a half-smile.

Host club boys were _far more_ complicated than girls would ever be.

* * *

Everything was so light and so soft. I didn't even want to open my eyes. It was too warm to even move. Shifting slightly I decided I wouldn't get up. They'd have to drag me out of this gorgeous room if they wanted me to leave. I buried myself further into the plush dark green and pristine white blankets. Letting out a deep sigh I began to drift off again.

Of course that moment before I completely fluttered into a peaceful sleep was interrupted and I was jolted awake at the sound a door flying open.

"Hima-chan!" I sat up and stared wide eyed as a blonde blur threw itself into my bed and around my neck, burying us beneath the blankets.

Outside I could hear muffled voices and the sound of feet padding around in search of what was right in front of me.

"Shh," I blinked at the large milk chocolate eyes that were directly in front of me. It was Hunny and he was….hiding? I was too sleepy still to process the entire moment so I only nodded, feeling my nose bump against his a couple times. We just laid there listening to the sound of people running around the room. It was amusing hearing them search for Hunny and me. Why they didn't pull away the covers was a surprise to me though.

My eyes started to flutter close again and I could see the bleary image of Hunny smiling brightly.

"Wait why are you in here?" I opened my eyes again and waited for answer from Hunny.

He jutted his lip out for a bit and shifted with an uncomfortable expression. My eyes widened a little and I dropped my gaze. I noticed the skin on his shoulders actually looked a little pink. Was he sunburned?

"Hunny—" I was cut off by the sound whipping blankets and the soft darkness provided by the blankets disappeared. We both sat up on the mattress to see Tamaki panicking quite a bit and the twins clutching the blankets at the foot board. Kyouya stood a little behind them looking bored. Meanwhile, Mori and Haruhi stood in the doorway. Taking a glance at them I realized Mori wasn't taking his eyes off of Hunny. Hunny was ignoring him in return.

Tamaki was raking his hands through his hair as he looked at us and yelled, "Hunny! A gentleman does _not_ crawl into bed with a lady!"

Hunny shrugged and said, "But Hima-chan looked _so warm_ I wanted her to share!" Hunny held onto Usa-chan for added cuteness.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you can't just take her blankets like that! She needs her privacy." Tamaki was looking exasperated.

"Well you said you wanted us to find Hunny at all costs," Hikaru piped in.

"…and we did what we were told, boss." Kaoru finished. The pair was now staring at Tamaki smugly.

Kyouya looked at Tamaki quizzically and proceeded to add fuel to the flames. "If you think about it Tamaki, you were the one invading her privacy by giving them the go to and allowing them to pillage the guest room."

"Pervert," Haruhi spoke icily and turned on the room. All of our gazes fell on Tamaki who was seemingly frozen.

The twins 'tsked' at him and commented together, "Who knew Tono was such a lecherous father?"

I could only sit there and blink away the last bits of sleep from my eyes. Once that was done I felt my senses and irritation kick in.

"Get out, get out, get out! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

The Host Club members got quiet for a moment before making some remarks and leaving the room.

"Forgive us for waking the lazy girl," Kaoru teased as he made his way out the door.

"Keep walking Kaoru," I growled as I moved to close the door behind him.

Hunny made to go behind him, but I stopped him.

"No, you stay for a minute I want to talk you if you don't mind," I lowered my voice and watched Hunny for a reaction.

What I saw surprised me. For a brief moment he didn't seem himself. His eyes were sharp and cold. He was angry and hateful. It was scary actually.

"It's not your business, alright?" Hunny's voice had even taken a harsher edge to it.

It honestly shocked me into silence and it took me a moment to reply. Ignoring my presence he reached for the door and I quickly threw myself against it. His eyebrows shut up into his hairline and he looked at me, daring me to do it again.

"Stop being a _brat_ and tell me what's got you so upset that you're hiding from everyone, _even_ Mori." I was actually scared standing up to him this way. I felt like he might actually hit me if he wanted to.

He took a step back and I waited for a strike, flinching slightly. But instead his arms wrapped around my waist and the spot beneath my collar bone was getting wet.

"Takashi's not letting me out of the house at all," Hunny cried softly and I found myself stroking his head. If I really thought about it, this certainly was a strange predicament. Hunny was a year older than me and here I was comforting him like he was five year old.

"Well…Hunny, he has to have a good reason, right? I doubt Mori's the type of person who just wants to make people feel bad for his enjoyment. You know Mori, he's nice and gentle with people he loves. He's not _trying_ to upset you." I pulled him back softly so I could look him in the eyes.

Hunny nodded as he rubbed the tears in his eyes and said, "I know, but I don't understand why he's being so stubborn. We're leaving at noon and everyone else gets to go to the beach one last time. Why can't I?"

I studied him for a moment and poked his arm. Hunny cried out in response.

"You didn't reapply sun block yesterday when Mori told you, did you?" My voice took on that "mother tone" and Hunny shuffled his feet abashedly.

"I _might've_ forgotten," Hunny spoke quietly.

"You can't forget Hunny. Sunburns are serious things, if you don't take care of yourself you can get skin cancer or something. Mori's just looking out for your health and well being."

Hunny nodded, but didn't say more. He still wasn't happy.

"Tell you what? I'll stay inside with you and we can bake cakes and cookies while everyone gets burned outside!"

Hunny perked up immediately and asked, "We get to eat them after right?"

"Of course, now you know what to do. Go find Mori." I didn't really need to say more because Hunny bolted out of the room in search of Mori.

Peeking out of my room I watched him disappear down the hallway, calling out for Mori. A small smile made its way on to my face as I leaned against the door. It was nice to make someone happy like that.

"So you do have a heart."

I whirled around to see a familiar set of golden eyes, but this time there wasn't an identical pair beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Am I Hikaru or Kaoru?"

"_Kaoru_, now what do you want?"

"Wrong."

I raised a brow and shot back, "I'm not stupid. Now what do you want Kaoru?"

"How can you tell us apart?" Kaoru looked serious and I shrugged. What did he want me to say? 'Kaoru your left eye is bigger than Hikaru's left eye' or 'Kaoru, you're more pigeon toed than your brother'. Not that any of this was true, but there were differences. For example Hikaru pressed his lips together when he was angry; actually he got angry more often than Kaoru. Kaoru only tended to look disgruntled. He hardly had any outbursts the way Hikaru did. When the two laughed together Hikaru sounded deeper and Kaoru was boyish. Kaoru didn't have any problems looking me in the eye and Hikaru would look at anything, but my eyes. But obviously I wasn't going to tell him all this. He'd think I was crazy and stupid.

"I don't know I'm just kind of used to you guys and there are little things that tip me off." I waved him off and walked away.

I'm happy to say I avoided him until we had to get into the car and I was dropped off at home. Lucky for me there was also a little gift waiting for me there too.

* * *

The car stopped smoothly in front of my house. Part of me was grateful that Kyouya had been nice enough to drop me off at home free of charge, but I was also irritated. My neighbors were peering nosily at the sleek black Mercedes that was now parked outside my humble little house. As if the Rolls Royce parked beside my house already wasn't an attention grabber enough…wait a minute.

Rolls Royce? I didn't _own_ a Rolls Royce.

"So you can afford a Rolls Royce, but not a better wardrobe?" Hikaru asked snidely.

"No, she dresses like that _because_ she couldn't afford the Rolls Royce, right?" Kaoru piped in and looked at me as if actually expecting some type of confirmation. When I turned to look at them flatly he still waited patiently and then everyone was looking at me for an answer. They're not being serious are they? Face-palming into my hand I turned away and busied myself with unlocking the door manually.

"Of course, as a matter of fact I sold my soul to get the Rolls Royce!" I snapped as I popped up the lock and the car went eerily silent and the expressions varied from horrified to mildly curious. I couldn't tell if it was from my comment or the possibility that I broke Kyouya's car because I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to unlock it that way. Oh well I guess.

I turned to glance at my audience and they were still dead silent. "You guys she's kidding," Haruhi added and suddenly the car was filled with soft, "Oh's" of understanding. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pull open the door for myself. The driver only stood off to the side looking mildly irritated at my attempts to ignore him and do everything myself.

"What's the rush all of a sudden?" Haruhi asked me as I quickly stood up outside the car and glanced around nervously. I didn't get to answer her straight away and hurried to the trunk where my belongings were.

"You do realize the driver is meant to open your door _and_ get your luggage?" Kyouya shifted his glasses as he exited the car and watched me struggle with the trunk.

I glared at him and replied, "Yeah well I like to 'do-it-myself' now help me get this open before it's too late!"

Kyouya raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Obviously he wasn't happy with my snappy attitude at the moment. Then again when was he?

"Seriously, why the rush?" Kaoru peeked out and I opened my mouth to respond.

"Himawari, you're home. I've been looking for you," A pair of arms scooped me in to a body and my head was tucked under a chin. The hug could've been welcoming, but it felt forced and awkward. I felt cold rather than warm and I quickly pried myself from the dainty arms. I rubbed my hand over my arms and smiled awkwardly at the face that looked so similar to mine, but so different.

"So what's with this disappearing act? You can't call your mom and tell her you'll be away for the weekend? Hm?" She poked my cheek in what was meant to be a playful fashion, but my mom was never playful, so that poke turned into a sharp jab and her nail scratched my cheek instead.

"She's your mother?" Tamaki's voice chirped.

Before I could protest all the people who had been in the car, were standing outside with me. They were all grinning like lunatics, well all except Haruhi and Mori. Anyways, saying that the atmosphere got tense after that was one hell of an understatement. My mom's gaze snapped to the host club members and she looked a little uncomfortable. Which in itself was odd, my mom didn't seem affected by any other friends I might've had.

Perhaps her reaction was different because they were all attractive males?

"Well it's easy to see where Himawari gets her good looks from Madam," Tamaki bowed gracefully, the way only a prince could. And damn did he make it look good. I was slightly horrified when my mother brushed him off with a nonchalant thanks.

Tamaki seemed to be dying inside too. Poor guy. I looked back up at my mom who was studying the twins skeptically. I followed her gaze and saw what she did. They were two tall boys of impish faces and grins. Their eyes almost cat like and a warm contrasting golden to hers.

My gaze drew back up to my mom and I felt like I was seeing what the boys did. My mother was a petite graceful woman of ivory skin and thick, black wavy hair. Her eyes were large and almond shaped. However were golden, not warm like an amber gold, but frosty gold. They were sharp and icy. Her mouth was tiny and pink, her nose unlike typical Asians', pointed and sharp. She looked so pretty and so different to her odd daughter.

I wasn't like her. My hair was pitch black and thick, more relaxed and straight. Iit would never look good with her lush wave. My eyes were dark, like a wine stain on my pale ivory skin. My nose was a little more round and my mouth was small and pout, but even that still didn't seem like hers. I felt like a bad clone. Would it be wrong of me to say that I was a tiny bit mad that Tamaki made that previous comment of me looking like her?

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Kobayashi," Kyouya smiled sweetly and her gaze was a little more frigid as she gazed at him.

She shook his hand, but she seemed to force herself to do it. Letting go quickly, as if burned, she smiled and replied, "It's _nice_ to know who Himawari has been busying herself with."

"Well she's not only busy with Kyouya," Kaoru piped up and she looked at the twins again.

"Hitachin Hikaru and Kaoru at your service," both boys wore their trademark grins and my mom smiled that same tight, uncomfortable smile.

"Pleasure." She responded with very little interest and blew off their attempts to make a formal greeting.

I looked farther to my left and Hunny stepped forward with Usa-chan tucked underneath his arm. "I'm Haninozuka Mitsukini, but you can call me Hunny. Oh and this is my cousin." Hunny stepped aside and Mori towered over us all.

"Morinozuka Takashi." He spoke politely. Watching him I noticed a strong grace within him. Not feminine, but strong and respectful. Gallant. He was like those old samurais with traditional values and morals.

Haruhi stepped forward interrupting my line of sight and I could see my mom tensed at the sight of her. She knew right away that Haruhi wasn't a boy and as soon as they were gone she would want answers.

"It's wonderful to meet you Ms. Kobayashi. I'm Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi shook her hand politely and my mom didn't seem as perplexed as before. She seemed almost relieved actually, which I took as a good sign.

"It looks like someone's been busy making friends with a lot of people since moving here." My mom shifted her weight from foot to foot and her sharp eyes narrowed at me. I glanced around nervously.

"Well you did say you wanted me socializing more," I shrugged casually.

She forced a smile and nodded, "Yes I did, well anyways; I think it's time you go inside Hima. You're probably exhausted from your trip and there's lots of homework for you to do."

Her hand quickly wrapped itself around my wrist and with a tiny bit of pressure she began to lead me in the direction of my house. As much as I wanted to ask her why she was being so cold, I knew it was best to bite my tongue and ignore it.

"Don't be so rude Matoko. These are Hima's friends and part-time job." The host club members' gaze was quickly directed to a spot behind me. I didn't need to look to figure out who it was.

"Part-time job?" She looked at me skeptically.

My dad stepped forward, purposely brushing past my mother.

"Forgive Matoko the woman has the memory of a goldfish," he smirked at my mom who visibly bristled, "I am Sato Jin, Hima's father. Which one of you is Kyouya?"

Kyouya stepped forward and offered one of his signature businessman grins.

"Let me just say I'm indebted to you for taking my daughter under your wing and giving her a job. I know Hima can be a little difficult at times, but when it comes to photography it really is her passion. I can tell she truly enjoys working with you and your Host Club." My dad looked slightly bashful and had a huge grin on his face. Kyouya on the other hand was looking at me with a dubious expression.

"No need to thank me. I should be thanking you for having such a gifted daughter. As a matter of fact I was increasingly lucky to have her stumble upon our club, practically an accident really, but not any less wanted I assure you." Kyouya's eyes flickered over to me and I silently stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let me introduce you to our Host Club members," Kyouya moved aside and my dad was quickly introduced to the other members. Beside me my mother leaned in close.

"You work for a Host Club?" She sounded upset, but her face portrayed no sign of her irritation. Instead I nodded stiffly.

"How did this happen?" She looked at me directly and I simply shrugged.

"It just did mom, I swear." I turned away from her in time to see my dad clapping Mori on the back. It was a funny sight since Mori was so stiff and quiet.

"Why don't you all come inside for a drink? It'd be nice to finally get to know all of you. Hima's usually so busy killing herself with work; I hardly get a chance to talk to her." My dad was more than ecstatic when Kyouya and everyone agreed. My mom and I let out small groans of frustration.

The group followed my dad inside and soon our average sized living room was packed with people. He made sure everyone took a comfortable seat and began making me pour drinks. My mother and he took their own respective seats at the dining table. For a brief moment I was reminded of times when we actually seemed like a put together family. But even then we weren't completely composed. There was still an oppressive tension amongst the family, one that I never quite understood.

My dad grasped his tea in his hand and began to pry, "So _how_ did Hima begin to work for you?"

Haruhi offered a charming smile and responded, "I actually met her first. She happened to be visiting Yuri and from there Kyouya appeared." Haruhi was vague enough to keep the exact details of the occurrence out of the story.

"Yuri actually recommended her work to us and after looking into it I offered her a deal she couldn't quite refuse. Right Himawari?" Kyouya gave me that smug grin of his and I clenched my hand around the teapot. I was trying to keep my arm from raising and sending the pot straight into his face.

I bit my lip before responding, "Oh yeah, pure luck! I'm so blessed."

The group surveyed me with odd expressions and I excused myself to put away the teapot.

"And you're a Host Club? Is this even appropriate at your school?" My mom piped up.

"It's more of a playground for the elite, if you will. Nonetheless the Host Club's job is to keep every single young lady smiling and happy," Tamaki beamed.

My dad blinked at him before cracking a smile and replied, "Well aren't you quite the princely character. That reminds of Hima."

Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, "Himawari wants to be a _prince_?"

My dad chuckled and shook his head in protest; meanwhile I was trying hard not to look anyone in the eyes.

"No, what I mean is that Himawari had a strange obsession with princes and princesses when she was a toddler. She actually told me she would marry a prince one day. Do you remember that Hima? You were so cute back then, what happened?" My dad spoke teasingly and I glared at him. What is it with parents needing to embarrass you no matter what?

Tamaki looked at me adoringly and cooed, "Aww do you still want to marry a prince?"

I couldn't help it. I glared at him and responded coolly, "Sorry I don't plan to marry at all. Clearly it brings nothing good."

My parents cringed visibly at that, but I ignored it as I took a seat beside Haruhi.

"Himawari do not be difficult please. Not in front of guests," my dad's voice was stern and I nodded solemnly.

"She's just bitter because we were divorced," my mom spoke out once again and I played with the tea in front of me.

Kyouya pushed his glasses higher up on his nose and nodded, "That explains quite a bit, but don't worry you have no need to explain yourselves to us. We merely wish to enjoy the company of your daughter and those that she loves most."

I fiddled with my hands in my lap, but didn't bring my gaze to meet anyone else's. This was embarrassing for me. I shouldn't even be dealing with these people prying into my private life. Feeling tension, I squeezed my hands together. Another hand appeared in my line of sight and I turned to look at Haruhi who was giving me a subtle sympathetic look. She squeezed my hand gently and mouthed, 'It's okay.'

I flushed nervously and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Haruhi's mother was dead, but Haruhi could still understand that ill feeling of a loss. While hers was that of a loved one, mine was that of a love that barely existed. She must've known I wanted my parents together and blissfully happy, but we all knew that was _never_ going to happen.

My dad ran a hand through his hair sheepishly and said, "My, you're so eloquent for a boy of seventeen. I almost feel put to shame."

My mother eyed him sharply and added, "Of course he is, he's an Ootori. He _has_ to be sharper than you." My dad glared at her and she ignored him by sipping her tea.

Kyouya said nothing and Tamaki quickly took over the conversation. The twins made some remarks here and there, as did Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny. Watching them all interact I could see who my dad was definitely warming up to. If I was right then I already knew who was going to be his favorite.

Leaving them to talk, I excused myself and walked into the kitchen for a moment alone. I was alone only for a second before the door creaked open behind me and a presence was beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my mother's lush hair.

"They're an interesting bunch." She noted coldly as she washed her hands off in the sink.

I shrugged and said, "You get used to it eventually." I leaned casually on the counter and watched her.

"How could you not, they're all gorgeous."

"What?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. So tell me which one do you like?" She asked in sneaky tone as she dried off her hands.

My brows furrowed and I turned to her, "_None_ and if I did you don't have much right to know. Did you come over today _just_ to pry?"

My mother put her hands up in defeat and said, "_Forgive me_ for worrying about my little girl."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Just let me give you a word of advice. Not everything a boy tells you is true."

"Thanks mom, but I doubt anyone out there has any ill intentions." I stepped away from her and made my way to the door, placing my fingertips on it and ready to push it open.

My mom shrugged indifferently and replied in a cool voice, "You say that now. Let me just remind you that your dad and I are divorced for a reason. We were young and silly, we got carried away, and then there was a mistake looking us in the face."

A mistake? Was she referring to me again? I didn't want to turn to her and continue this ill conversation; instead I continued pushing the door open. I barely missed knocking Kyouya in the face and he looked quite miffed at that little detail. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. I frowned and swallowed thickly. Other than how sorry I genuinely was, my first thought had been how long he could've been standing there listening to our conversation.

"I have better timing than I thought," he spoke seeming like he barely got there, "I just wanted to let you know we're leaving and I expect you at Ouran tomorrow."

I nodded nervously and replied, "Alright, but do me a favor and keep this little _job_ a better secret. I can't have everyone knowing. Aside from that there are only so many lies I can keep up with."

Kyouya shrugged, "Fine. Lying will be kept to minimum; I do hope this applies to your end as well."

My eyes quickly turned into slits and I hissed, "My family life is of no concern to any of you."

"No it's not, but don't feel so ashamed either. No one here is perfect."

"Said the prince. Now if you don't mind I need a moment away from _all_ of you. Out with you." We walked out of the hallway and into the living room where everyone was waiting. We said our awkward goodbyes and my mom left soon after, giving me a funny look all the while. I knew she was mad, but I wouldn't acknowledge it. After that my dad commented on how much he liked the Host Club members and insisted that I invite them over more often.

I only smiled and told my dad I would try to. Somehow we both knew that there was going to be much more involvement than there already was. Whether I liked it or not.

* * *

A/n: I'm so glad I finally got this chapter up! Oh and this is interesting, Hima's mom met the Host Club and she doesn't like them! Things are moving along some. I also do hope the relationship between Hikaru and Hima makes some sense and don't worry they won't hate each other forever. Also I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews:

_I found NEMO X3 , Padlock, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXX, Sleeping Aryll, Luna, Aurora- 16, sakurasapprentice7, mochalulu, AnimeVamp1997, and b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b0r3d._

Thank you to all readers, people recently added this to their favorites and alerts. I adore you all! As usual feedback is always appreciated! It often lets me know what I'm doing right and wrong. On another note, I hardly ever know if you guys expect some replies to your reviews so if you do want to get in contact with me, as in ask me questions about the story or just random stuff feel free to check my page for my personal blog/tumblr link and ask me stuff there. I usually reply ASAP. If you happen to follow me on my personal blog, do let me know so I can follow back :)

Anyways have a wonderful day and enjoy your summer break!


	13. On The Fritz

There are a couple of bad feelings, some being worse than the others. I've heard having your heart broken is torture. As well as being lonely, forgotten, or realizing you were never good enough. I don't want to be angsty about it and say I feel like that. I don't want to complain because I know there are tons of people who are less fortunate than I am. I don't have a disease, I don't have a sob story where I'm abused, nor am I confused as to who I am. But I won't deny that what I'm feeling as of lately isn't so hot.

I literally feel like a ball of tension. To put it bluntly I'm frustrated, confused, disappointed, feeling ostracized, anxious, etc. The list could go on, but I won't because you might want to kill me after because I'm being just that annoying. The funny things is a lot of us get those feelings too. We feel upset and we shut up because we figure who are we to complain? We're completely normal and average people. So apparently we don't even have the right to feel like a mammoth sized ball of teenage anguish.

But sob story or not, we all feel shitty at some point and that's entirely normal. A lot of us simply forget that we have people that can relate.

I know I do and that might be the reason why I've just been so…_blegh_ lately.

* * *

It's been a little over a week. One week damn it. Does that idiot have any idea that it kills me to find out he's practically disappeared off the face of the earth, yet when I'm not looking he still has time to announce his arranged marriage? That idiot. Somehow I had thought moving closer to him would have brought us a tad bit closer, but no. Ever since I've been sold out to the Host Club (thanks to him) he's been pretty nonexistent. He doesn't even have the decency to send me an email! An email I tell you! All he had to do was reply with a letter even and press send on his stupid fancy phone, but did he even send some kind of acknowledgement? No.

When I see him I'm going to strangle him. Scratch that, I'll drown him in the fountain at Ouran.

…

…

…

No, I can't do that. I'd miss that idiot too much. He was one of the few bits of sanity I had left. Why couldn't he just at least show up once so we could fight and go eat fast food together? I'd pay for it too this time, just as long as he showed up. Ugh, I suddenly feel like I'm going to tear up. How is it that I can feel so lonely when I have people all around me? I don't even have the right to.

I sighed huffily and blinked back any tears that threatened to appear. The last thing I really needed was to get emotional, especially during the Host Club. I leaned casually against the large fancy windowsill in the room as I adjusted my camera lens and waited for customers to make their way in. I really couldn't help, but feel bad. Ever since the beach trip a week or so ago things had seemed a little uneasy. The first thing I noticed was the flash of pity I saw in everyone's looks. The fact that my parents were divorced must've made everyone feel like I was dealing with a family death.

My relationships with everyone didn't seem to improve much either, not that they needed to since all I had to do was tolerate them for my job. But somehow things were strained. I avoided staying too long because I noticed that since I'd been working here my emotions had been, for a lack of a better word, on the fritz. After coming to that conclusion I decided I really needed to get things back in gear and focus on my priorities.

In result I had been working nonstop last week. I avoided lingering too long at school and at Ouran, as well loaded myself up chores to do. I'm sure it wasn't the healthiest thing to do since I was constantly drained, but in reality keeping busy was the only thing I knew how to do. It kept me from thinking about things too long. As if signaling me of my bad habits my hands fumbled clumsily with the lens in my hands and it slipped.

My mouth opened and I expected it to break, but it was deftly caught by a large and poised hand. A mop of blonde hair was in my line of sight now and Tamaki stood upright to hand me the expensive camera lens.

"Wouldn't want to break that now would you?" Tamaki smiled warmly and I shyly reached out to take the lens from his hand.

I muttered an embarrassed 'thanks' before continuing to screw on the lens to my camera.

"So, why are you switching your lens?" Tamaki asked in genuine curiosity as he leaned against the windowsill beside me and peered in interest.

I quirked a brow feeling slightly suspicious of him and replied, "It's a different lens that's made for live action kind of settings, so the pictures come out better when you and the Host Club are interacting with people."

"I can't wait to see what you get this time, the customers really seem to have taken a liking to your skill," Tamaki shifted his eyes over to a pair of girls fawning over a picture book that had been given out last week, before June came to an official end. It was kind of amusing to see them look at the book and then at me nervously.

"Do they really like it?" I asked nervously. I had put together the picture book for and sent it to Kyouya so he could order copies and the only thing he had told me was 'good job'. I wasn't sure if it meant 'good job you actually did it' or 'good job this is actually _good_' Kyouya was too difficult to read.

"I'm sure they do," Tamaki then turned from me and called out to the girls who shyly shuffled over.

"Tell me ladies how did you find this month's picture book to your liking? Himawari here, worked hard on it and slaved away until it was just perfect," Tamaki was smiling the entire time and the girls blushed.

They looked like they were struggling a little, but as I stood there nervously I actually got an answer.

"It's wonderful!" One with ash brown hair spoke up with a dreamy voice.

"We really like it Himawari, we can tell you worked really hard on it too!" The other one looked slightly embarrassed.

"Do you do photography for any other events? Perhaps parties and benefits?"

"What about portraits?"

"Do you have more work?"

I was surprised at their eagerness to tell me what they thought and turned beet red. I don't quite recall being praised and questioned so much in one moment.

"Oh...uh…thank you, I'm glad you like it very much. I do actually do photography for special events. Though I can say I've never done it for a benefit or promotional reasons. I've never been asked about it really. Portraits are a yes too. All you have to do is ask." I offered them a smile and the girls' eyes widened.

"You should do some publicity shots for some of the events at Ouran or business events. I'm sure you'd have lots of customers," one of the girls offered with much enthusiasm.

"Well if you know of anyone in particular let me know. I'm always looking forward to offering my services to those who'd like it."

"Do you have a phone? I'd like to call you sometime soon. My father's company is organizing a dinner kind of benefit for an art charity. It would be wonderful if you could do the photography at the event as well as help us promote the cause."

"R-really?" my face grew hot in embarrassment. I stuttered as I gave her my number and she gave it a quick ring.

"Perfect I'll call you this weekend." She smiled before taking off with her shy friend, both fawning over the picture book with Hunny and Mori on it.

"I can't believe that just happened…"I looked at them in awe and Tamaki chuckled beside me.

"Well believe it, that little talent of yours really seems to draw a crowd." Tamaki remarked with a charismatic stretch of his lips.

I looked at him and suddenly felt grateful, "Thank you Tamaki."

He shook his head, "Don't thank me, I'm just the rousing model." He ran a hand through his hair and flashed me an overconfident smile and I just had to roll my eyes. Leave it to Tamaki to shatter my good image of him within a span of five seconds.

"Of course…" I turned my gaze elsewhere only to have it land on topaz colored eyes. They narrowed at me and the rare smile on my face turned into a blatant frown. From a distance I heard two people blow raspberries at me. Stupid twins.

"You're still fighting with them?" Tamaki asked.

"Whatever…it's not like it matters to me. If they want to be jerks, let them." I turned back to fiddle with my camera and its settings. Tamaki though, stared at me with a fondness that I dared not to acknowledge.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru can both be a bit stubborn and childish. Have you tried asking them why they're upset?" Tamaki inquired and I paused in my actions to think.

"Not really, we were fine I guess, until the festival at my school a week or so ago. It could've been the fact that Hikaru stood up for me, but I never said thank you…but then again I doubt it."

"Hm? Why's that?"

I thought harder, recalling the things Hikaru had said to me and what he did.

"He doesn't act offended really…more like he wants me gone. He makes it obvious I'm not wanted anywhere near him." My frown deepened and I glanced at Tamaki who looked at me in interest. "It doesn't matter. I'm not going to apologize unless he tells me what his problem is. That insufferable brat needs to know that the world doesn't revolve around him and Kaoru!"

Tamaki's eyes widened in slight shock and he responded I gentle tone, "Have you ever considered their behavior?"

"Of course I have, they're stuck up and refuse to acknowledge others. They have their own little world."

"So…?"

"So _what_? They need to grow up…" I paused again this time listening to what I had just said. Somehow that didn't sound right…it didn't make sense. I thought about the words again and thought about how ignorant that actually sounded.

I met Tamaki's gaze again this time as if asking him to tell me something I should've known from the beginning. What was I missing here? Tamaki turned his head for a moment, looking at the twins who were playing their which one is Hikaru game.

"Hima!" I turned away this time to see a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, Chihiro. I smiled at her and waved at her as she made her way across the room hurriedly with the picture book and an envelope in hand.

"Hi, how are you this afternoon?" I smiled at her and she seemed to stop and catch her breath before answering me.

"Wonderful and you?" she perked up and seemed excited about something.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Can I help you with anything today?" I felt all too casual leaning against the windowsill and stood up straight.

"I saw your picture book and I showed it to my father. He was quite impressed! He wanted me to let you know that there's a spot at one of his private galleries and he also wanted me to give you an invitation to one of the first showings." She handed me the off-white envelope. On the front it was signed with my name and it was sealed with a red waxy crest.

"Thanks so much! I'll be sure to attend."

Chihiro only nodded with a bright smile before turning and saying, "Well I can't stay, but I look forward to seeing you at the showing, be sure to bring someone along!" She rushed out of the room, her pretty hazelnut hair swishing side to side as she hurried away and towards the first floor, so I assumed anyways.

"…bring…s-someone?" I had been staring at the space she had left for a moment now and hadn't realized my mouth was open.

"Oh how exciting, my niece is networking!" Tamaki scooped me into his arms with a cheery smile and spun me around.

"No, no, no! I can't bring someone, I don't have anyone to bring." I pulled away from Tamaki, feeling incredibly nervous. Tamaki only blinked at me, unsure as to what to say, evidently he expected me to do what any regular girl would do when suggested to bring a friend. Most girls would start thinking up a list of possible candidates and how to ask in their cutest manner, batting eyelashes with slightly bashful looks, but I was starting to feel nervous at the thought of even asking.

I bit down on my nail as I racked my head with possible options. Perhaps I could skip out on the event?

….?

That's a terrible idea actually. This showing would be another perfect opportunity to get my photography out there in the open. Aside from that it would also be very rude of me to skip out on Chihiro's family like that after what her father has done for me. I groaned softly and buried my face into my hands as I wondered if I could take Yuri, well if he ever decided to show his face again that is.

I looked up this time to see Tamaki's amethyst eyes gleaming in delight. I realized in that moment that I hated that look. Why, you may ask. Because I knew he had something stupid planned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked flatly and his smile grew tenfold.

"No reason. Just run along to your business my darling!" Tamaki spoke in his regular airy manner before striding off to attend his customers. Off to my right Haruhi approached me with a concerned look on her face.

"What's his deal?" she asked and switched her gaze between Tamaki and me.

I shook my head and said, "I can't tell if finding out would be a detriment more than a benefit."

Haruhi let out a hum of agreement and we watched as Tamaki continued charming his clients. I turned to look at Haruhi while she was busy surveying the Host Club. From here I could see just how feminine her face was, it was a wonder no one guessed her gender. It was also easy to see why Tamaki had liked her, she was so cute. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous.

"What?" Haruhi was looking at me with her big brown eyes and I flushed. How rude of me, I was staring so openly. The clients walked by glancing at us and commented in hushed voices. The last thing I need is people to assume I had a thing for Haruhi.

"N-nothing," I stuttered and glared at the ground, feeling slightly ashamed for being jealous of her and staring. I shouldn't be jealous, it's not right; if anything I should admire someone like her. She's sincere and independent, very different from the girls who acted like damsels in distress at Ouran.

"You know you and your mother are very similar," Haruhi stated bluntly and suddenly I felt like she had shot me with an arrow. Maybe Haruhi was a little too honest.

Turning to her with an appalled expression and in a strained voice I replied, "R-Really?"

Haruhi blushed in mortification and threw her hands up in front of her and shook her abashedly. "Oh I didn't mean anything wrong by it. I just meant that you two seem to share a lot of traits."

"Well it's nothing new I guess," I shrugged and stared at the floor. Haruhi looked at me intently, seeming as if she wanted to ask something else.

"When did you parents get divorced?" Haruhi blurted out and I turned my head so fast, it practically gave me whiplash.

"That is…if it's okay to ask?" Haruhi looked ashamed again and I felt bad for reacting the way I had.

"It's okay to ask. I just wasn't expecting it in such a straightforward manner you know? Everyone tiptoes around the subject like a family tragedy."

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi trailed off and turned her gaze on the shiny pink tile.

My shoulders drooped a little and I responded in a nonchalant tone, "It's not like it was your fault my parents are divorced. They made a mistake and married too young. I just figure two people aren't meant to be together forever."

"Then did they love each other at some point?" Haruhi questioned further with no ill intent, but what came out of my mouth was so heavy that I immediately regretted saying it and she regretted even asking. But in a way I was only repeating what I had been told.

"No, they married because of me." I didn't look at her, but I heard her breathing hitch in her throat.

"Hima—wari," she paused in her sentence because Kyouya approached us and she remained silent after that.

"Himawari, if you don't mind, I need you to go find Hunny and Mori, they're still not here and we started a good ten minutes ago," Kyouya only looked up at me once as he wrote in his black notebook. I hated when he did that. In a way it felt like I wasn't good enough to speak to directly. I was always speaking to his notebook, his side, his back, but hardly ever to his face.

Pushing that thought aside I set my camera down and made my way out the door, peering into the semi-empty hallway.

"Himawari, I don't think that's true," Haruhi yelled across the room and gave me a concerned look.

Smiling weakly I turned away and proceeded to walk down the hallway. Her words were comforting, but nothing could really guarantee them. With a soft sigh I decided to think back on this another day. Hunny and Mori were more likely to be training right? Finding the closest person, I asked and I was quickly directed towards their training room. It didn't take long before I came upon the stairs that would take me to the first floor of Ouran. I slowly made my way down when I caught sight of bright red hair. Letting out a small gasp, I hurried the rest of the way, keeping a sharp eye on the red head.

"Yu—ri!" I yelled out, but felt my feet slip beneath me and down I went on my knees, arms flailing to keep my face from hitting the carpeted stairs. Expecting to feel a smash against my face or at least my palms to slam down, I shut my eyes tight and prayed that no one else might've seen that. The feeling never came; the only thing evident was the thumping of blood and pain in my knees and an aching pressure on my biceps. Cracking open an eye I met with the sight of sharp eyebrows furrowed together and angry brown eyes studying my face in mild curiosity. The face was sharp and cold, surrounded by shoulder length red hair that was in a half ponytail.

Staring at his face I suddenly realized I'd been staring and quickly pushed away all the while going beet red.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you," I squeaked and sat on the steps watching him sit up with the same angry look.

"You didn't fall on me," he looked away a splash of color on his cheeks. Apparently this guy wasn't used to doing good deeds.

"I didn't?" I stood shakily, ignoring the throbbing in my knees and brushed some hair aside before looking at him straight on.

"No, you didn't!" he snapped and I was tempted to flinch. Then his expression softened and he looked more surprised than anything.

"What…?" I leaned back this time and scrunched my nose with a frown.

"It's you…you're that girl I hit with the c-can…" he trailed off and looked at me like he was looking at a ghost. _Seriously_ why do people do that? I let out a puff of air, blowing my bangs up in the process.

"Can…oh ….hey you're the guy who hit me!" It suddenly clicked in my head and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's what I just said!" He barked back and I stepped forward.

"Well don't be so rude about it! I'm sorry I don't remember every face I see…" I snapped before turning my head away with a grimace.

"Looks who's talking! I just saved you from smashing your face and you can't even say proper thanks. You're the rude one!"

I bristled and realized I really hadn't thanked him. How stupid of me. Turning my head slowly I averted his gaze and mumbled, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

I only glared at him, but his face seemed to go from angry to surprised, like he suddenly had an epiphany. He certainly wasn't like the Host Club members who knew how to charm a lady to death. It was kind of refreshing. He was rude, but honest, which I appreciated very much.

"So what were you screaming about?" He asked, changing the subject immediately.

"I was looking for my cousin, Kobayashi Yuri, he's a second year," I couldn't help, but sound glum and leaned on the railing. He was one of the few people I liked being around and he was avoiding me. That really could do a number on your self-esteem.

"That angry kid from class 2-A? He's your cousin? I actually believe that, you two have the same temper." He raised a sharp brow and looked at me oddly.

"Look who's talking," I replied grumpily and he hackled at the jab.

"You know for a girl you're really rude," he snapped.

I stuck my tongue out at him instead and he bristled again. I couldn't help, but laugh. It was surprisingly fun to push this guy's buttons.

"Hey what's your name again?" I deadpanned and his anger seemed to simmer down a bit.

"Kasanoda Ritsu," he spoke in a surprisingly casual gruff tone and looked away. We remained quiet for a moment before he opened his mouth again to ask something else, but the voice that I head wasn't his.

"Hima-chan? What are you doing out here?" Hunny's sweet voice sounded and I saw him walking beside Mori with Usa-chan nestled comfortably in his arms. Hunny and Mori's eyes flickered over towards Kasanoda who seemed to tense at the sight of them. He stared back and averted his gaze quickly.

"Oh hi Hunny, hi Mori," I smiled at the two and glanced at Kasanoda who was staring at the floor with intent focus. I'm surprised to see a guy like him would be intimidated by them. Then again he probably knows about their kendo and martial arts titles. That might be why he's nervous.

"You know them?" he asked me hesitantly and I nodded.

"I work with them. Actually before you came to save my face, I was looking for them first. I'll see you around Kasanoda," I smirked and made my way towards Mori and Hunny who were still watching me curiously.

"What were you doing out here Hima-chan?" Hunny tilted his head cutely and Mori's eyes flickered over to me before resting on Kasanoda's form.

Stepping carefully this time I walked up the stairs with them and answered, "Looking for you actually, but I almost fell down the stairs. Kasanoda helped me before there were any real injuries and I thanked him."

We were at the top of the stairs when Hunny and Mori warily glanced back only to see Kasanoda gone. He certainly was a strange guy. We continued on in the direction of the third music room when Hunny gasped unexpectedly.

"What's wrong Mitsukini?" Mori looked at his cousin with the same stoic expression and Hunny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh! We saw Yu-chan on our way over here! Did you see him too?" Hunny beamed at me and I felt my stomach drop. He saw Yuri?

"THAT JERK!" I growled and almost took off down the stairs again, but Hunny's hands grabbed my wrist and in a swift motion I was thrown over a broad shoulder that dug into my stomach. Who knew six feet was actually pretty high up? The polite part of me stopped moving in order to avoid hurting Mori somehow, though I doubt with my size I could inflict any damage. Instead I slumped against his shoulder and groaned.

Note to self: FIND YURI AND DROWN HIM.

* * *

The rest of the day went without a hitch. I took pictures and talked to a few other girls who had questions about the picture books and now I was headed home. Hunny had insisted I stay and have some chocolate mousse with him, but I rejected the idea, just as I had all last week. I knew his mood was kind of dampened by that and I felt guilty, but I truly felt that I needed to take a moment and get my head straight. Mixed feelings and stress don't seem to work out quite well together. But maybe I could make it up to him some other time. Maybe an assortment of cakes will make him happy? Or a bouquet of sweets? I know we make those at the flower shops and they're pretty popular.

I nodded to myself, deciding I'd get him one before we got for summer vacation at the end of this month. Speaking of summer vacation, that reminds me that I'll be spending two weeks of my vacation with my mother in Osaka. It seems that she insists on bonding and according to her she wishes to show me around the modeling agency she's running. We got to talking about it last night. Imagine my surprise when I found out that a lot of the models there are casted for the Hitachin's runway shows. I swear those boys' presence is like a plague.

Nonetheless I was going to be in Osaka for two weeks and I was already dreading it. Knowing my mother she'd be busy most of the time. The worst part probably is that I'm secretly hoping that she won't be. It's strange how I wanted to be close to her yet at the same time we were both so equally indifferent about each other at times. Perhaps it's just a really complicated relationship to explain.

I let out a long sigh as I focused back on the sidewalk and the pedaled towards the main street that led to my home. Looking down I remembered I had tossed in my purse rather hastily before I left and now I was noticing that my wallet was sticking out rather precariously. I hoped it wouldn't fall out before I got to home.

I took my eyes off the basket again so I could look up, but as soon as my gaze leveled I met with large slightly slanted eyes. I clenched roughly on the brake of my back wheel and turned my front wheel sharply. Feeling my grip suddenly slacken, I fell on my side and onto the person I had been trying _not_ to hit. Looking beneath me I could see she was sprawled under me, eyes wide and just as glossy as before I hit her.

Stumbling up, I fell back and away from her. I was on my butt now and could see my knees had definitely been scraped in the process. The top layer had been scraped off leaving little balled up white flakey edges; the skin beneath that was gone, angry and red. My arms were stinging and my palms were raw. I looked over at the person in front of me and realized they were still lying flat on their back. Crawling over, despite worsening my scrapes, I kneeled before the small girl.

Her boy short hair was an ashy shade of black. It almost looked dull, but in the sun it glinted as if she had mixed silver strands into it, like charcoal really. It wasn't nearly as black as mine, but it wasn't brown either. Her eyes were also very warm hazel, lighter than Hunny's, but not as golden as the twins' either. Then there was her complexion. She wasn't milky like I was. She was tanner, kind of sun kissed really. She looked foreign or at least not fully Japanese.

"You flew," a soft pretty voice spoke up and I looked down at her, still in shock that I had hit and was even able to understand her.

"Uh…_flew_? I think you mean I _fell_ on top of you," I corrected her. No emotion seemed to pass through her eyes; at least anything that told me what she was thinking. Instead she moved her mouth again.

"No, you _flew,_" she said softly.

"Uh…okay…"The girl glanced at me and sat up carefully before dusting herself off. My ass was still planted on the ground watching her in shock.

"You can't stand?" she asked and tilted her head to the side the way Hunny would when being cute. She was certainly pretty…and petite.

"Um…yes, I can," I stood up, ignoring the feeling of blood starting to seep though my scrapes and cuts.

"Good," she smiled at me softly. This girl acted as if I hadn't just practically run her over with my bike.

I raised a brow at her and stepped a little away from her. Was she all there in the head? She looked like a regular girl for the most part, not really the look of a crazed psychopath. I watched her curiously as she brushed off her dark blue shorts and straightened her white button up. Surprisingly it was in perfect shape. It was still clean and pressed.

"Oh _darn_, do you think you could tie my bow?" she asked as she pulled out a red ribbon that had been hanging loosely around her collar.

"Sure, I guess. Where?" I asked her with a look of confusion and she pointed a small hand at the collar. _Duh_.

I worked the ribbon around the collar and tied the ribbon in a large fluffy bow at the front. It seems my time spent arranging flowers at work seemed to have provided me one talent. Perfect bows. She looked pleased as I stepped back and she met my eyes, this time I could see them glittering with adoration.

"You're a natural! Thanks," she turned and made to leave, but I spoke up again.

"Wait, are you okay?" She looked at me blankly and blinked a couple times.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

"Of course I am." I raised a brow at her and she seemed to study me under that hazel gaze of hers. She was fairly strange.

"My…_s__ei abbastanza_, you look like a…what's the word again…?" She tapped her delicate index finger against her chin thoughtfully and continued in a foreign language, _"__Sembri__una bambolina!"_

"_A what?"_ I raised a brow at her not sure if I should be offended. _Bambo-what?_

"Sorry I can't quite remember the words at the moment, but I hope I can tell you some other time! _Ci vediamo più tardi, _Himawari!"

"Wait, how do you know my name you foreign airhead!" I snatched her hand and glared at her. Oddly enough she wasn't affected and continued to smile at me like we were the best of friends.

…the hell is this?

"Answer me you over sized space case!" She only giggled in response and I bristled.

"_Non oggi_!"She smiled again and took the chance to slip her hand out of mine before taking off down the street and yelling, "Bye bye!"

I could only watch her in shock as she disappeared around the corner. Who the _hell_ is she and how does she know my name? I shuddered at any of the possible thoughts and walked over to my bike to pick it up. Feeling not so much in the mood to pedal the rest of the way to my house, I walked beside my bike. I really had to stop beating people up with my bike.

_Especially_ creepy foreign kids.

* * *

With a soft click her front door opened and Himawari strolled in, making note of her missing father. He should be home in an hour or so, perhaps she could order take out for tonight? She certainly was in no mood for cooking tonight. Tossing her keys aside Himawari made her way into her room where she changed into a loose shirt and running shorts.

There was a soft, hollow plop as her body hit the fluffy violet comforter of her single bed and it creaked ever so slightly as she turned on her side with an irritating sense of dissatisfaction. Shouldn't a bed allow a person to sleep almost on command or relax your body letting one drift off into a peaceful slumber? Well she had hoped she'd be able to drift off and sleep away her problems. Then again, how could she sleep when the moment she had a second to breathe, all the thoughts she didn't contemplate earlier on, were taking over her mind at night? It was a pointless situation really.

Nonetheless, she buried her face into her pillow hoping she could force some sleep, but her pink flip phone jingled noisily beside her. Sitting up shakily she reached out and put an ear to the receiver and answered.

"Hello?" she sounded sick and she cringed inwardly.

"_Well sounds like you're doing great." _the voice responded sarcastically from their end. Himawari also caught a tiny bit of bitterness in the voice.

"Ai?" she asked with a small bit of hope.

"_Oh so you do remember me? Good to know seeing as I hardly speak to you at school, all you're ever doing is homework and studying. Not to mention that when I do see you at the restaurant all you do is a say a little at the time. Arisa is throwing a fit too you know? She keeps complaining about you ditching her for your cousins…Hima? Are you even listening?"_ Himawari could already picture him with a confused expression.

"No not really, I want to sleep. Now if you don't mind, let me be." Himawari groaned out as she covered her eyes with her free hand.

"_What's wrong?"_ his voice was oddly frantic.

"Nothing, I'm okay," Himawari spoke sternly and Aitarou made a scoffing noise on the other.

"_My ass you're okay_. _I'm coming over._" Himawari stared at her phone in awe. Was he serious? Hima shook her head and decided that no, he wouldn't come. He was just being ridiculous.

"No you're not."

"_Yes I am. Now tell me what do you feel like eating? I'll bring over some food, enough for four."_

Hima thought for a moment before responding with delight, "Shumai wontons and fried rice."

"_Great I'll go make some and I'm on my way!"_ The phone suddenly clicked and Himawari smiled at the phone in her hands. It was moments like this that she was glad he lived at a restaurant. Not that he literally lived in one, but the second floor was his and his parents' home while the first floor consisted of a back entrance and the restaurant. This past week she had been visiting him there and Ai would always make her something to eat. However, like he said, she was hardly ever in talking mood when she went and he'd always just sit there with her, making comments, sipping on water, and watching her. Aitarou was too damn sweet sometimes.

Knowing all attempts to sleep had officially gone down the drain, Himawari moved off her bed. She paused to look at herself in the mirror and flinched. Her ebony tresses had been thrown into a messy bun leaving only her blunt bangs and a few strands of hair out. Oh, well Aitarou wasn't coming over to be impressed. Without another thought she made her way out of her room and towards the room across the hallway. The room had turned into an office space for her dad and his architecture work. For some reason though, he kept most of the movies that they owned in there. Maybe she could watch a movie in the meantime?

Himawari's wine eyes trailed over the covers on the bookshelf, pausing on certain titles before flicking over to the next. Making her way down the line she kept her eyes on the DVD's, not making any note of the ratty book that had been tossed carelessly onto the floor. Letting out a small cry of surprise her gaze dropped to the book that now had its pages and pictures strewn all over the floor. Hadn't her mother taken all of their photo albums with her? Greedy woman.

At least she'd have this one to look at. Himawari knelt down and picked up the old album before taking a seat at her dad's desk. Ignoring his paper work she put it down carefully and began to go through it. The first page was actually not of her parents as a couple or her as a baby like most albums, but instead this one was her mother, she was very little, probably four and wearing a pink and white sailor style school uniform.

It was a bit eerie seeing that her mother's expression reminded Himawari of her own when she was cross. Her mother didn't seem like she enjoyed her childhood. Flipping the page she found another of her father, this time he was in a middle school uniform and laughing with friends. The uniform was definitely one she'd never seen before and she squinted her eyes at the off white button up that was lined with gold. On his left side was a crest, but what she saw of it wasn't clear. She smiled to herself and noted he was very handsome, still is too.

She flipped the page again and her mother was also in uniform again, the same expression as the last, but this time she wore a brown uniform, sailor style as well, her mother was outside of her school. Himawari couldn't help, but frown at the fact that they looked so similar. Her mother even then had the same semi-hime styled haircut that Himawari did. Without a second glance or thought she turned the page. With a sharp gasp she dropped the small album and stared with wide eyes.

There in the book was a picture of her mother and father, around the age of fifteen and sixteen, perhaps when they started going out. Nonetheless, a picture of the two embracing each other with loving and happy smiles on their faces was nothing to be scared of. No, it was where they were and what they wore that made her stomach drop and her throat tighten.

Her mother was elegant and gorgeous, there was a radiant full lipped smile on her face and in her arms was a taller boy of ash brown hair, a wonderful face structure and entrancing red-brown eyes. He too was smiling and holding the smaller girl who wore a princess like satin yellow dress, puff sleeves, bibbed and with a lovely red ribbon. Her father wore a very familiar lilac blazer with his school crest, black tie with a lilac stripe down the middle, clean white shirt, and black slacks.

Her parents had attended Ouran?

"_What?_"

* * *

A/n: I hate how short this chapter is, but I had a terrible case of writer's block and after letting things sit for a while I came up with this. Overall I like how it turned out and I don't really want to add to it since I feel like this chapter did its job...but it's so short! . Anyways that aside, I'm kinda of excited that I left this off on a cliffhanger. A lame one, but a cliffy nonetheless. Don't hate me...! Oh and as for Hima's situation with taking a friend to that little art show, I don't want to be biased and make her go with _my_ fav character, so you readers can vote on that! The poll will be on my profile. If you can't vote for some reason then just leave a review stating your pick. I hope you readers aren't too biased as well, choose wisely please!

Also I'd love to thank the following reviewers:

_xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx_, _lifeisarayofsunshine_, _nattie_, _Padlock_, _Cupcakes_, _MimiCupcakes93_, _HikaruLuverr_,_ iamninja159_, _crystalgem_, _I found Nemo X3_, _obsessivesyndrome_, _sakuras__apprentice7_, _Haru_, and anon reviewers. X)

(sorry if they're not written correctly. These names keep getting erased :/ )

Many thanks to all of you who read and favorited, alerted, and simply read and kept up to date with the story. I'll try and update soon!


	14. Lessons Learned

I am relieved to say that in my young life I have learned a few lessons that have come in handy throughout my teenage years. For example; never wear red and hot pink at the same time, despite how cute it is on Valentine's Day, the two clash terribly. Aside from that I also learned a couple things from my parents. Because I was a little girl my dad encouraged me to dream. I learned that dreaming too much often led to disappointments. I dream less now. My mother always told me she loved my dad. I later learned that '_love'_ is apparently interchangeable with '_used to love'_.

Go figure.

But most importantly, I've learned that people aren't perfect. Despite how sweet and innocent the world is to children at first, it eventually becomes…_different_. Not bad, just different. Suddenly mommy and daddy aren't gods anymore. They're human beings who cry, laugh, and make mistakes like their children. Sometimes they don't know the right answer or the right moment, but that's okay because they're doing their best.

Although I do wonder how often is it that people's parents forget to mention _how_ they met and fell in love. Leaving out the milk is a mistake. Leaving out a good chunk of your life, well I'm willing to bet that's a pretty deliberate action. I mean somewhere along the lines it would've been nice to know that my parents used to attend the school that my current slave drivers/employers attend. Just saying.

* * *

The picture wasn't too old. Sure, the quality wasn't as high def as today's stuff and it looked fairly outdated in a warm, fond memory type of way, but it wasn't _that_ old. It was still very much recognizable and easy to make it out. But even still I had to stop myself from looking at the picture and wondering. No matter how many times I looked, how intently I stared, squinted, flipped the picture over and over, the image was all entirely the same. It was the same picture of my mother with her arms around my teenaged father, both sporting equally blissful and affectionate grins. Was it pitiful that every time I looked at the picture I expected it to be different?

This wasn't the only picture I stumbled upon either. There had been quite a few of my parents from the time of their dating. Just like any teenage couple, they were cuddly and wonderfully infatuated with each other. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It was surprising to find the pictures of my birth farther in the back. My mom was still very young, probably turning sixteen during that time and my dad around seventeen by then. After that I noticed less and less pictures of my mother and me.

Maybe I was reading into it too much? Then again whether or not I read into it, there was no explanation as to why my dad told me a completely different story about how he met my mother. I couldn't exactly confront my dad because for one, Ai was visiting the night I found it and second I didn't want to say anything to anyone just yet. I wanted to figure things out for myself before I went around questioning my dad or my mother.

On the other hand, I could be going about this the wrong way. My entire thought process is going in circles. Letting out a frustrated sigh I jammed the glossy picture into my bag and continued glaring at the perspiring glass of iced green tea in front of me. Somehow I didn't find myself with too much of an appetite any more.

"Here, I'll sit with you in a bit," Ai's voice rumbled softly above my head and I blinked at the dish that clicked against the table as it was set in front of me. I looked back up at Ai and he smiled softly before turning away with an armful of dishes and a dish rag over his shoulder.

"Um…ok," I mumbled out and warily picked up one of the skewers on the dish. There were two skewers both with fried octopus dumplings. I'm pretty sure they were Aitarou's favorite, but whenever he ate them he insisted I eat one with him too. It was kind of a funny quirk.

I raised the skewer to my mouth and paused momentarily to glance around the restaurant. It was pretty full and Ai's dad looked pretty busy as it was. I'm starting to think right now's a really bad time.

"Are you really going to eat without me?" Ai's voice sounded in my ear and I turned to see Aitarou plopping into the chair in front of me with a smug grin. This boy does not know the definition of personal space.

"Don't do that," I rubbed at the hair over my ear and shuddered while Ai only laughed at my sour look and reached for the other skewer on the plate.

"So what brings you here, don't you have photography work to do?" Ai bit off a piece of his dumpling and eyed me suspiciously.

"Well my boss gave me a couple days off. Aside from that I have a question for you, it's kind of important," I began munching on my dumpling and Aitarou paused for a moment. The truth of it was that Tamaki had taken on a little project and had closed the Host Club for a few days. Apparently one of his classmates, Nekozawa Umehito, was in need of some _character reformation_ and they were going to be teaching him Tamaki's princely ways. I wonder if he's going to be a lost cause like Kaito. A week certainly didn't seem like enough time to make his creepy classmate do a complete one eighty in personality.

Pushing these thoughts aside I turned back to Ai's curious gaze. "What do you need to ask?" He leaned forward in interest and I pulled back a little, dropping my gaze to his large hands that played with his napkin, something that I recalled the Host Club members and clients _never_ do. Funny, how social classes really seem to put you in completely different worlds. Now that I thought about it, the girls in the Host Club were always pleasant, whether it was genuine or false. They didn't raise their voices like I did on occasion or grimace and complain. As a matter of fact they were all quite aware of their selves at all times, something that average people hardly are.

Then I felt like something clicked in my head. Was it a good idea to ask Aitarou to come with me to the art show? I mean Aitarou's really good looking and I'm sure he can handle basic people etiquette. Yet, like me, he also hates being put into these large social situations. The only variation would be that I've learned to push that dislike aside because of my job as a photographer. Networking is a key factor. But would Ai deal well with it or would he simply end up frustrated and upset with me?

Shifting my eyes to Aitarou, I decided to ask my question anyways. What would I have to lose? It's not like Aitarou would flat out embarrass me if he did decide to attend the art show with me. He would be considerate enough to try and make the best of things. I parted my lips and sucked in a breath before I began to ask my question, but an elderly voice stopped me.

"Excuse me! Young man," an elderly voice in a corner spoke and Ai glanced at me nervously before mouthing, '_hold on'_.

"Uh…sure," I dropped my gaze and let out a loud sigh as Aitarou scurried across the room to tend to the old man.

Tomorrow would be Sunday; the day of the art show. Perhaps this is too short notice? It's actually probably very inconvenient for Ai. I dropped my head to the table with a small groan. Why is it so hard to ask boys to do anything? Maybe its only hard for me, seeing as I have a severe lack of people skills. With my head against the table I suddenly became aware of the vibration coming from my phone. A small beeping noise rang from my pink cell phone and a small LED heart flashed continuously. Let it be known now, that I did not pick this phone out, my mother did. Somehow she's convinced that by buying me cute trinkets she was going to turn me into some classy little lady.

Silencing the cutesy twinkling ring tone, I flipped open my phone and much to my _pleasure_, discovered that the phone number was one I'd never seen before.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone and swirled the straw in my drink around as I awaited an answer.

"_Good afternoon Himawari, how are you?_" the voice on the phone sounded slightly menacing despite the polite question and I pulled away from the phone to survey the unrecognizable number again. I pushed it against my ear again to ask who it was, but they started speaking again.

"_Himawari?"_ the voice spoke again and I felt as if an ice cube slid down my back, just like it did the first time I met this bastard.

"Kyouya? How the hell did you get this number?" I growled lowly into the phone.

"_Your father was kind enough to provide it, I _do_ need to get a hold of you somehow,"_ Kyouya sounded too pleasant and I frowned heavily.

"I hope the radiation from your cell phone gives you a brain tumor," I snapped into the phone a little too loudly and a woman in the next table gave me a disgusted look. I simply stuck my tongue out at her as she turned back to her meal and criticized me loudly.

"_The longer you keep me on the line, the most likely it is that you'll be right there with me_," I could already picture him with that stupid smirk and I muttered several obscenities before I let him continue in his satisfied tone, "_threats aside, I'd like to know if you're available to come in right now."_

I glanced at the clock realizing it was already half past regular Host Club starting time.

"I thought you said I didn't need to really be there at all today. You guys have your person experiment today," I raised a brow despite the fact Kyouya couldn't see it.

"_Renge is taking care of that. However, Haruhi is dealing with the little sister and she seems to be getting antsy. Do you think you can help or not?" _Kyouya asked with a small sigh and I began to hear Renge's yelling in the background, along with a few pleas of forgiveness. Exactly how effective were her methods again?

Maybe I could show up and do some damage control, perhaps entertain the small girl while they finished their project. At least this way Haruhi wouldn't be suffering with so much shoujo manga. I was there a few days ago when the Nekozawa maid explained the small girl's love for shoujo manga. I doubt Haruhi can be enjoying reading endlessly about so called reverse harems and debauchery.

A small sigh escaped my lips and I grabbed my bag as I stood from my seat, "_Fine_ I'll be there in a bit."

"_Great, you'll find her in the third music room as per usual_," Kyouya's end of the line went dead and I shut my phone hastily before tossing it into my bag and rushing towards the door. Halfway there I came to a screeching halt as I nearly crashed into Ai and his armfuls of plates and orders.

"Hima? Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk." Aitarou raised a brow at me and I sidestepped him with a sorry expression.

"I know, sorry, but I've really got to go. I'll email you when I've got a moment," I gave him a small apologetic look as I moved closer to the door.

"At least let me walk you to wherever you need to go," Ai called hopefully as he struggled with the plates. By now two of his co-workers had scooped the plates and orders out of his arms and the entire restaurant was aware of Ai's insistence, earning him a few cat calls from the kitchen.

"I have to go!" I shook my head and slipped out the door and turned the corner to find my bike placed against the side of the building. Kicking it off its stand I quickly began to push it out onto the sidewalk and mounted it.

Asking Aitarou to attend the Art Show with me would have to wait, despite how very last minute it was. First things first, I promised to help out with Kirimi so I would.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those moments where you get a peek into your future? It's kind of like an epiphany and you realize, sweet God that could have been me? Then your head starts thinking up all these possibilities and scenarios that are completely irrelevant at the moment, but all the same that person, the one you're looking at, could have been you. Suddenly you know you're pretty damn lucky or unfortunate.

Well I guess you could say that was me upon entering the third music room. Typically the music room is completely spotless and never out of order. It reeks of soothing vanilla and other days of rose petals. It has this elegant scent to it that makes you feel like you've stepped in a palace for a princess. Not to mention almost everything was pink, from the billion dollar chandelier sparkling on the ceiling to the well polished (and now scuff free) tiles. The room was extremely fancy and based off what seemed to be a French baroque style.

Yet upon entering and finding more than fifty shoujo manga littering the pink tile and finding Haruhi reading from said manga with a zombie like expression, I was horrified and never would've guessed this was the Host Club room. Second of all as I looked at Kirimi and grasped that this scenario was all due to her obsession with princely characters, I realized that probably could have been or had been me at her age. And I didn't know whether to feel grateful or jealous, at least she had some kind of idol to look up to, she had a small dream that made her silly and happy. I didn't.

"Who are you?" she tilted her head with a confused expression and Haruhi looked at me in surprise. Kirimi must not remember me

"Hima, what are you doing here? I thought Kyouya gave you the day off," Haruhi ran a hand through her soft brown hair and I shook my head with a small smile.

"He did, but he called me in to help you a bit. I'm guessing you were hoping to study in here, but this little one came in here to distract you," I stared down at the little blonde who sat happily on the couch behind Haruhi.

"Yeah, I tried at least, but seeing as Tamaki decides to make empty promises and stick his nose in everyone's business, I'm stuck dealing with this," Haruhi let out a heavy sigh and I quirked a brow.

"Don't tell me you don't like kids Haruhi?" I tilted my head slightly and the girl shook her head.

"No, that's not it, I just wish I wasn't stuck doing the damage control," Haruhi groaned and I laughed since not too long ago those had been my thoughts exactly.

"Well that's not a problem now because I am here and guess what Kirimi; I know thousands of prince and princess stories to tell you!" I smiled as I leaned over and ran a hand through her silky blonde pigtail.

"You do? Are they going to be boring?" She looked skeptical as I plopped down on the couch beside her and chuckled softly.

"Nope, these ones are ten times better than those stories about reverse harems and debauchery," I scrunched my face in disgust and she giggled softly.

From behind Kirimi, Haruhi gave me a small thumbs up and went to a small table where her school supplies and books had been strewn. Hopefully she could finish her studying done now. I tossed my bag haphazardly onto the coffee table littered with shoujo manga and sat myself cross legged on the couch. In a way I wasn't so annoyed with being here, I liked kids enough despite never having a sister or brother. Looking at Kirimi made me want one, but then again that idea was completely hopeless, my parents never considered having another child. I think to them one was more than enough. If anything I'd feel a little sorry if I did have a sibling not that my mom was inadequate or anything of the sort, but she had always been cold. My dad hugged me plenty while I was younger, but my mother was an entirely different case. The most affectionate thing she'd probably done was kiss my forehead as a child and ruffle my hair.

I guess in a way that's why I don't mind people ruffling the hair on top of my head. It's a sign of affection that I always accepted it because I wasn't familiar with much else. That sounds all bad doesn't it? It's not like I was loved any less really, my mother simply wasn't very affectionate.

"Is there a love triangle in this story?" Kirimi chirped from beside me and I blinked owlishly at her question. How long have they been reading these shoujo manga to this child? I looked at Haruhi with a horror stricken face and she muffled her snickers.

"Ah…maybe, we'll find out," I smiled sheepishly and began thinking up a story in my head. I guess I would have to wing it.

Putting a finger to my lips I put on a thoughtful expression. "I've got just the story for you! Okay so one day I met this little princess from a far off land of castles and knights. She was the cutest princess I'd ever seen with long locks of gold, and eyes as blue and clear as water."

"Hey that sounds like me!"

I nodded my head with a smile and fell back on a pillow against the arm rest, spreading my legs out in front of me.

"Yup, her name was Kirimi too! And just like you she was searching for her princely brother. She searched far and wide, on land and water, even in the heavens and in her very backyard. Yet, there was no sign of him. She was starting to get sad because the princely brother she had heard so much about was missing. She wondered where he'd gone and why he wouldn't come to her. Princess Kirimi would even write letters to him telling him to come back to her soon."

"That's so sad…" Kirimi hugged her knees tightly with a saddened expression and I was starting panic, I wasn't trying to make her cry!

"Um…well on one of those nights she made a wish…"

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru watched in amusement as Renge once again snapped at Nekozawa and waved the flashlight threateningly in front of him. So far her threats had been empty ones, but this was their (more like Renge's) third day of training Nekozawa and everyone in the room was pretty sure that it wouldn't be long before she turned that light on and aimed it directly at his face.

Maybe it was self-interested and spiteful, but the twins were somewhat hoping she'd turn that light on soon. The identical auburn haired boys had been wondering what would happen if she turned on that little flashlight. Would he melt into a puddle? Or perhaps turn into a gruesome monster? Thinking up various scenarios between themselves was half the fun and pretty entertaining for now.

"No! No! No! That's not what you're supposed to say to a fair maiden! Now try again!" Renge screeched and aimed the light (mind you it was still off) at him. Nekozawa dropped to his knees for the umpteenth time and pleaded that the flashlight be pointed elsewhere.

"Renge can get pretty scary about this stuff," Hikaru mused with a flat expression.

Kaoru mirrored his expression and added, "I'm just glad I'm not in his shoes again, especially after last time."

"Hey Kyo-chan, where's Hima-chan, you were talking to her on the phone a while ago weren't you?" Hunny peered up at the taller boy from behind his pink bunny and Kyouya glanced at the time on his phone.

"She should be helping Haruhi right about now in the club room," Kyouya remarked noncommittally.

Hikaru snorted and replied, "That weed's probably as bad as Nekozawa. I don't know how she could help; she'd probably get mad right away and scare Kirimi off."

Kyouya hummed at the response, but it wasn't certain if it was in agreement or disagreement, most likely wonder. Turning in the direction of the twins Kyouya spoke.

"Kaoru, do you think you could go check on them. Hikaru's comment actually leaves very little to doubt," Kyouya placed a hand to his chin as he thought upon the situation. Surely Himawari wasn't that bad with kids was she? Then again, Kyouya didn't worry just for kicks; actually he hardly worried at all unless this somehow affected his standing. Seeing as how Renge might be earning Nekozawa's possible wrath soon it wouldn't really do to purposely upset Nekozawa's little sister, so that might be a good reason for him to want Kaoru to check on Himawari and Haruhi. They all knew both girls were the definition apathetic and might accidentally upset the small preschooler with their frankness.

"Sure," Kaoru's topaz colored gaze fell on his twin who was scowling. It was a good thing Kyouya hadn't decided to send Hikaru seeing as how Hikaru seemed to be the one who disliked the girl the most. But even if Kyouya sent Hikaru Kaoru would've insisted he go instead anyways, so in the end it really made no difference.

"Hey Kaoru, could you get my phone while you're at it?" Hikaru asked from his spot in the chair.

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded before disappearing out of the dark room, but not before hearing another occult term from Nekozawa that set Renge on him again. That girl could really be vicious when she wanted to.

Continuing his walk through the large fancy hallway of the school, Kaoru had to wonder if Himawari and Hikaru would dislike each other until the end of the school year. Surely that kind of situation would be uncomfortable. For the most part Kaoru could understand Hikaru's large dislike for her and to an extent disliked her as much as he did. _To an extent_ of course, but he still couldn't seem to understand why Hikaru had to be so stubborn about getting things out in the clear. While Himawari was rude as well and somewhat stubborn he doubted she could completely be unreasonable.

Maybe the two clashed so much that they would eventually grow to hate each other forever. That would make things in the Host Club unbearable when the two were in each other's presence. Kaoru shook his head and let out small groan at the thought of it. He just wanted things to get fixed so things wouldn't be as tense. He could live with their dislike for each other, but not their fighting, especially if he knew he was going to somehow get involved.

Kaoru caught sight of the small black sign with white that announced the room as the third music room and neared it only to find the door wide open. It wasn't that he actually saw the door open, but he heard a voice, two voices actually. One was high pitched and sugary much liked Hunny's but obviously it was a girl's, Kirimi's to be precise. The other one didn't sound like Haruhi, but more like Himawari. But this time it lacked its usual snappish and cutting tone, instead it sounded softer and dreamy.

He actually had to stop and wonder if Himawari was even capable of speaking to someone like that because around Hikaru and him she was short, sharp and to the point.

"…on one of those nights she made a wish."

"A wish? What did she wish for?" Kaoru could already picture Kirimi's expression, looking at Himawari in awe.

"She looked up the brightest star she could find and said, 'Please bring me my brother, I can't stand to be another day without his presence!'"

"What happened then?" The sound of shuffling was heard and Himawari laughed.

"Well the very next day a stranger appeared in town. He was so handsome and charming all the girls swooned and fainted in his wake! Girls from all over the town lined up to see him. But he requested one person and one person only, Princess Kirimi!"

"So she found her prince!"

"Well...not quite because when Princess Kirimi met him she was entranced by him. He was wonderful, polite, and so valiant. Yet, deep in her heart she had a feeling this wasn't the brother she was looking for."

Kaoru stepped closer and peered through the door this time. Haruhi was on the other side of the room sitting at one of the tables writing away and reading without a pause, studious as ever. Himawari had taken Haruhi's place at the couch; she looked much more lax than usual. Her regular school uniform was gone and instead she was wearing a thigh length white t-shirt dress and opaque black nylons that were covered by casual high top sneakers.

Plopped on her lap was Kirimi with an expression of wonderment. It was an endearing sight actually.

"Twincest!" Kirimi's sugary voice interrupted Himawari's story and a small finger was pointed in his direction.

Himawari's gaze turned from Kirimi's blonde head to Kaoru who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. Her eyes immediately narrowed in distaste and Kaoru held back the urge to cringe at the dark stare he was receiving.

"You know if Kyouya finds out you've been putting your feet up on that couch with your shoes on, he might charge you for the damage," Kaoru commented with a glint in his eyes.

The thudding sound of Himawari's shoes hitting the tile floor was the only response he got as he strolled in.

"Happy now?" he was surprised to see Himawari's gaze had actually softened, but now she was turning away from him and looking at Kirimi with a surprising amount of focus. Apparently she knew he was Kaoru and disliked Hikaru more than him, but in contrast that meant he was still not worth looking at, somehow this irked him a little. If it had been Hikaru, ironically, she would've given him all her attention, kept the harsh glare, and insulted him in return.

It's not like he was asking to be hated some more, but at least being equal with his _twin_ would've been nice.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Haruhi had looked up from her homework to glance at the older boy.

"Kyouya just wanted me to make sure Kirimi was okay," Kaoru replied with a warm and pleasant smile as he made his way over to Haruhi's table, ignoring the curious look from Kirimi and Himawari's flickering eyes. Glancing down on the table he picked up the phone he recognized as Hikaru's.

"Himawari's taking care of her so its fine," Haruhi replied with a small smile and Kaoru turned to the girls on the couch this time. Himawari was still refusing to look at him.

"She's not scaring you off is she?" Kaoru leaned over the tiny girl who shook her head with a bright smile.

"Nope! She's telling me a wonderful story about a princess in search of her handsome brother!"

"That's right and I was just getting to the part where the charming brother slays the _hideous ogre twins_. So if you don't mind?" Himawari's glare was aimed at him this time and a small part of Kaoru felt a spark of irritation. Maybe it was better when she was ignoring him.

"There were twin ogres?" Kirimi asked incredulously and Kaoru's face fell. Evidently Kirimi had never heard of these ogre twins.

Himawari flushed and added hastily, "There are now!"

"Oh okay!" Kirimi agreed without complaint and Haruhi only gave the pair a wary look.

"Your story wasn't even that good," Kaoru muttered irately and strolled out of the room without a second glance in Himawari's direction. Himawari however had paused as she replayed the mumbled comment in her head. Had he been eavesdropping?

Kaoru had disappeared completely out the door by time Himawari snapped out of it and grumbled a quiet, "Jerk."

Behind her Himawari heard the soft shuffle of papers and a small sigh.

"I don't know how you get along with them. Haruhi, you must have patience beyond comparison." Himawari spoke in an exasperated tone and looked over at Haruhi who was looking rather thoughtful.

"I'll admit they can get carried away sometimes and annoying, but I don't think they're all bad. Though I'm not sure Tamaki is very realistic about some things," Haruhi said the last part with a flat expression and Himawari snorted softly at the remark.

"…but you know you and the twins should try and work things out. Negative feelings tend to take their toll on people and you can't fight forever. It's kind of annoying really," Haruhi stated bluntly.

Himawari flushed in embarrassment before ducking under a pillow. "I didn't realize I was being a nuisance!" Her voice was muffled and she removed the pillow after a moment to reveal a pink tinge splashed across the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks.

"I have to admit though, I've been kind of down since the fighting began," Himawari tucked her chin into her hand that was propped up against her now bent legs. Haruhi knew Himawari must have been taking the thought seriously now if she was willing to think it out loud. While Himawari had proven to be quite vocal about her aversion to many things, she'd never been vocal about the things she liked or the ones that worried her, such as the twins' dislike for her.

As if that wasn't enough the other Host Club members had started making comments on it. Tamaki had brought up the same subject a few days ago and the day Kirimi showed up Kyouya made a not so subtle jab about it. Maybe with all the clever remarks from the others Himawari would be pushed in the right direction. But the twins certainly needed some convincing as well.

"Ah…Hima where's Kirimi?" Haruhi asked with widened eyes.

It took a few seconds before panic to set in and went it did the color drained from both their faces. Haruhi sprang up from her chair and Himawari's head snapped so fast she might have gotten whiplash, if she did the black haired girl said nothing about it as she scrambled up off the couch to search for the tiny girl. It would've been funny to see Himawari slipping and struggling not to hit the floor with her slippery tights, but Haruhi was too busy glancing around the room for the smallest sign of the girl.

"She can't really be lost can she?" Himawari asked with wide eyes and Haruhi stopped for a moment to consider things.

"Well she most likely went to find Tamaki seeing as she can't leave him alone. I'll go see if she's there," Haruhi dashed out the door and Himawari was left to pull on her shoes. Kirimi wouldn't go anywhere Tamaki wasn't so everything _should_ be alright.

Well at least it would be as long as no one found out they had temporarily lost the girl. God forbid what kind money would be added to Himawari and Haruhi's debt.

* * *

It's kind of embarrassing that Haruhi pointed out my bickering with Hikaru was annoying, but considering Haruhi's personality I should be anything, but shocked. Everyone else was suggesting I fix things, which I did try at the beach…sort of. So I think I might try again at least that way if things go completely wrong I can say I tried while the twins…well who knows what they'd do. Most likely they'll laugh at me though. Ugh, what a horrible thought. I'll think this through another day because it's slightly depressing really. Glancing down I caught sight of my bag.

For now I had a moment and it would be good shot at asking Ai to the art show. I fumbled through my bag, my hand temporarily brushing over the glossy picture that had been shoved into my bag. Without much thought my hand pulled away as if burned and I felt my stomach flip uncomfortably.

"Stop," I mumbled to myself before I dug through my bag again, pushing the photo aside and grabbing my phone.

Flipping it open I searched for Aitarou's email and began composing a simple message. It's aggravating that after pressing send I realized what I'd just done. Burying my face into a pillow beside me I let out a muffled squeak. How pathetic is it that I'm doing this through an email? I can't even do this face to face! Laying flat against the couch, I shut my eyes tight. I was too busy wallowing in my self-pity to hear the soft clicking of heeled shoes as they entered the room.

"Excuse me?" I immediately shot up, smacking the coffee table with my leg and knocking over several piles of shoujo manga and my bag.

"Oh…um…can I help you?" I strained to speak as I leaned over and rubbed my leg. There were still remnants of my scrapes from falling off the my bike a few days ago and surely my knees would bruise after this.

"I was looking for Suoh Tamaki, he told me I should stop by for—a" the girl's breath hitched as I gave her a fleeting look and her eyes widened. My guess was that she was either frightened or really surprised for who knows what reason.

I pushed myself to stand up straight and this time I was able to get a good look at her. Just like any other female Ouran students she was wearing a puff sleeved dress with white stockings that peeked out from beneath the hem, on her feet were shiny black Mary Janes, most likely designer. Without any type of indication the girl bolted into the room and her dainty hands took mine. It took me a moment before I actually recognized her short charcoal hair and slightly slanted hazel eyes.

"Y-You," I stuttered as I pulled my hands away from hers awkwardly and fell over backwards on my rear. Her face, rather than offended, turned into one of childish awe with her mouth formed into a little 'o' and her hands at her chest as she interlaced her fingers together.

"I've heard so much about you and that day I was visiting the commoner part of Bunkyō I was hoping I'd meet you and I _really_ saw you! I didn't think we would meet like that, but I wanted to make sure you remembered me so I made you wonder, but I'm so glad I can meet you now!" The girl was babbling in a mile a minute and I began to idly wonder if she ever took the time to breathe.

I stood up shakily and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. She only looked at me with smiling eyes. Does anything bother this girl?

"Stop…_breathe_…now tell me _who are you?_" Her reply was muffled by my hand and I gave her a flat look as she continued trying to talk. She could wait until I moved my hand at the very least. I pulled away from her slowly and she smiled brilliantly again. Her dainty hands grabbed the side of her dress tenderly and with a small bend of the knees she curtsied like a princess.

"My name is Alessa Eri Moretti and I'm—Yu"

"Eri!" A deep voice sounded and in the doorway stood a tall spiky red head with narrowed poison green eyes.

"Yuri!" This so called Eri and I spoke at the same time. She sounded perfectly sweet and I sounded angry. Realizing what we'd done she turned to smile at me while I returned the gesture with a half hearted glare.

"H-Hima," Yuri looked oddly surprised and stumbled back as if he really hadn't been counting on me being here. In a way I guess he was right to assume so seeing as how the Host Club had been closed for a few days. He must have been counting on me to not be here today. That jerk.

"Surprised to see me? It is only your fault I work here is it not?" I growled out and Yuri's gaze shifted around nervously as if looking for an escape route.

"You work at Ouran?" Eri spoke beside me and it was only now that I caught onto her slight accent, figures, her entire name was foreign anyways.

Without thinking I picked up the closest book to me and flung it across the room hitting him in the arm. "Yes I do, thanks to my own flesh and blood who has been M.I.A. for over a week!"

Another book was flung and it hit him in the chest.

"Hima..._" _THUD "_unf_…let me explain…"

"I emailed and called you, hoping for some moral support and this is how you show up?" Two books were flung this time hitting him in the head and the stomach.

"God damn it Hima this hurts! You're going to take out an eye!" Yuri flailed his arms about, trying to stop the books in their wake, but he was obviously much uncoordinated. Hearing another thud, Eri winced beside me.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Another book was flung and he managed to dodge this one.

"_Dio mio_," I heard Eri's soft voice sighed and she shook her head with a a rather exasperated look.

"Excuse me?" I paused and turned to her with a mildly threatening look, but once again there was nothing that told me she was offended or upset with me.

Instead Eri shrugged sheepishly and sighed, "_Lo stesso cattivo_."

"She said, 'the same bad temper'," Yuri grumbled out as he approached us warily. His eyes flinched as my hands tightened on the spine of the shoujo manga.

"Was I talking to you?" I raised the book ominously and he scurried away and behind Eri. I don't know what he was trying to accomplish that way because he was at least nine inches taller than her nonetheless he must've known I wouldn't fling a book at her. The girl was weird, but still innocent.

"Ah…Himawari…please don't be mad at him…Yuri can be a little…what's the word…_dimentico_." She struggled with her words and I raised a brow.

"You mean _stupid_." I narrowed my eyes and Yuri flushed.

"Ah that too…but I mean forgetful. Let him explain what's been going on," Eri spoke in calming voice and gently took the book from my hand. It dropped to the pile of books on the coffee table with a small thud and she pulled me onto the couch beside her while Yuri took a seat as well. However, I don't know if putting herself in between Yuri and me was a smart move. It could keep me away from him and it could get in the way when I get angry enough to hit him.

I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms defensively waiting for Yuri to explain things to me. It didn't have to be that difficult did it? A flustered huff passed through his lips before he stood up and away from the couch. Later it took a moment or two before he stopped pacing and faced me.

"First thing; I'm sorry I haven't been around, I spoke to Kyouya and he's been updating me on how things have been going for you. I know I should have been there for moral support."

"You're having me watched?" I asked incredulously and Yuri realized his mistake.

He flushed heavily and stammered out, "T-That's not the point! Second I'd like to explain that the reason I haven't been around is due to somewhat personal issues and due to my father's business and my training."

"Go on…" I narrowed my eyes at him and Yuri began to fidget more than a moment ago.

"As a matter of fact we've been working on partnerships and deals with other movie companies and producers. Coincidentally Eri's family is in that business, in Italy. She's the heir to the top movie studios…" Yuri paused and let out a soft sigh before continuing with a tomato red face, "Without any other further ado Himawari meet Eri Moretti…my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" I gasped out and Eri offered a shy smile. I had bolted off the couch and watched Eri with a wary expression. This was one of those moments where once again the differences between the rich and average were quite clear. The rich often married out of convenience, more often than not love did not exist for them. An average person would choose a spouse wisely, but love them as well. Sometimes it didn't matter if their job wasn't the best in the world, as long as everything was worked out _together_. For a rich person, marriage had to literally be a contract that had a benefit to both sides.

Suddenly all my anger was gone and instead I was worried. How were they feeling? Were they uncomfortable and awkward or were they both surprisingly positive? Even more, did either one dream of marrying someone they actually loved, but have come to realize that dream will never come true. Maybe it was stupid of me, but for some reason I wanted to cry as I switched my gaze from Eri's rather unsure face to Yuri's embarrassed expression. The very small part of me that still wished for fairytale endings was crushed at seeing something like this.

"When's the wedding?" A pair of voices spoke in amusement and I turned around to send the pair a harsh glare, but they strolled in casually as if I didn't exist.

Yuri aimed an irritated stare at the pair who only smirked, eyes darting between Eri, Yuri, and me. It felt as I they were sizing us all up and making silent bets, even though there was nothing really to bet _on_.

"Can you two not make any cute remarks for just a moment?" I ground out and the twins pulled back.

"No need to be so sensitive…"

"…we're just here to give our congrats to the lovely couple." Kaoru finished with a Cheshire cat grin.

"But we're flattered that you think our comments are cute," Hikaru added and mirrored the same grin. I was tempted to throw myself out the window. I don't know how much longer I could put up with this. Hearing footsteps behind me, I realized the others must be here.

For some reason it was only now that I had even considered turning around and when I did I felt like an idiot. The entire Host Club was standing there with uncomfortable expressions. Of course who wouldn't pity the last person to find out about her own cousin's wedding. It was publicly announced and even still I didn't hear a thing about it until today. Surely everyone was expecting me to explode in an extravagant show of fury, but I didn't.

To be honest I had no idea what to do or feel first. Was I supposed to be angry for Yuri disappearing and not saying anything, upset for him and Eri's predicament, or completely apathetic to it all because in all frankness none of this concerned me. Who was I to them? In reality I'm just some girl with a debt who has no rights to meddle or even comment on their lives.

A heavy weight settled itself on my head and long fingers slipped through the locks of hair on top my head. Softly, those fingers pushed my hair back messily and pulled away. I forced my gaze up and found Yuri's green eyes on me.

"Stop frowning alright? I'm around now so you can come complain to me about these chauvinistic playboys whenever you want," Yuri said with a teasing smile and I slapped his hand away playfully.

In the back I heard Tamaki's cries against the insult. Haruhi only confirmed it making him sulk in the corner.

"Fine, just no more disappearing acts; I need my best friend around," I smiled softly.

"I can promise that." Yuri smiled.

"Ah Yuri, we should get going. The meeting with the studio members is in half an hour," Eri spoke from spot beside us and Yuri gave a polite nod. Without a sign of hesitation Eri slipped her dainty hand into Yuri's large one.

"I really am glad to have met you Himawari and I hope we can be good friends. Hopefully I can stop by next week and we can have a chat," Eri smiled warmly and for a moment I felt embarrassed. She was so warm and open. Eerily, she reminded me of the princesses I dreamed up when I was little.

"Y-Yeah that would be nice," I nodded almost eagerly and the two walked out, holding hands while Yuri grumbled something or other. Eri either didn't hear it pretended not to because she paused and kissed him on the cheek making him turn as red as his hair. Several snickers were heard and Yuri was whisked away before he could say anything.

"Yu-chan and Eri-chan actually like each other, isn't that nice Takashi?" Hunny spoke to his tall cousin who responded with his usual soft rumbling 'Aa'.

"I don't think you have to worry Hima-chan," Hunny turned to me with a grin and I nodded shyly. Had my worry been that apparent?

"Well now that that's over, something needs to be done about this room," Kyouya spoke as he shuffled through the room glancing at the shoujo manga that was littering the floor.

Haruhi's brown gaze scanned the room for a brief moment before she turned to me with a flustered gaze. "It wasn't this messy when I left was it?"

Kyouya bristled at this and shot me a stare. "Ah no I'm pretty sure it was this messy. You were probably too caught up in your studying to realize it…" I trailed off with a nervous giggle.

"Right…" Haruhi raised a brow and kneeled to pick up a small pile of books. Of course I was responsible for the mess getting a little worse so I began to gather several other books into my arms.

You know that little voice most people have that tell you 'oh you should help out or it'll look bad' the Host Club members don't have that. As a matter of fact they watched us a for a moment before following our lead. Haruhi's insult and glare might've had something to do with it. Within seconds they were picking up books and stacking them neatly onto the coffee table. I had to admit I was little surprised at how they obliged, seeing as they never did any actual work when I was around. The action made them seem a lot more human and I immediately decided I liked them better when they were being helpful as opposed to a nuisance.

"Himawari, is that your bag?" Tamaki pointed from his spot on the floor beside Haruhi and I directed my gaze towards the coffee table where Mori stood holding a leathery back lump. It was my bag made of soft fake leather and I couldn't tell whether Mori was holding it upside down or right side up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I dropped it when Eri came in," I set the books in my arms aside on a mahogany table top and made my way over to Mori who was holding the bag with his regular stoic expression.

I grabbed on to it softly and with a small smile muttered a, "Thanks." Mori didn't say anything else as he let go and I took the bag, which was apparently upside down. How'd I know? My things all came clattering out and bounced off the floors before rolling around.

_Damn it_ the picture was in there.

I kneeled on the tile floor to pick up as much as I could and stuffed my wallet into my bag. Several pieces of paper were hastily shoved in leaving other small non paper things to be picked up. Mori kneeled beside me picking them up slowly. There was no paper for him to find, which was a relief. He handed me my chap stick, a small change bag, and a pencil case. After taking these things I scrambled off the floor nervously, flushed and humiliated.

"Thank—y" I stopped mid sentence as I watched Mori pick something up that had been wedged in between his shoe and the floor.

"You forgot your picture," Mori's gaze flicked on to the image and his eyes seemed to widen ever so slightly and a sharp intake of breath reached my ears. He held it out in one hand and Hunny was already coming up beside him to peer at the picture.

"Wow Hima-chan, is that you? Why are you wearing an Ouran uniform?" Hunny stared at the picture in wonder and I felt like my stomach was doing cart wheels.

"Let me see that," Hikaru peered over Mori's side while Kaoru was on the other.

"Is that you?" The twins asked in unison and I focused my eyes on the ground.

"I-It's not me," I mumbled out weakly.

I didn't want to look up and see them studying my face and then the one in the picture.

"It's your mother isn't it?" Tamaki's normally dreamy voice sounded a little more serious and I peeked up at them to see Kyouya's glinting glasses.

"Yes." Why did I feel like I was going to be scolded? I found my hands trembling as Mori pushed the picture in my direction.

"I didn't know your parents went to Ouran! Hima-chan, why didn't you tell us?"

With a trembling hand I took the picture from Mori's hand and answered Hunny's question.

"Because I didn't know."

* * *

A/n: Ah, I apologize once again if there is too much dialogue for your liking. This chapter was just a lot of interaction, but my favorite part was the Kaoru bit. Believe me even in hate, being ignored is surprisingly irritating. It happened to me the other day and I'd honestly never felt so angry in my life. Then again my temper's been compared to Hikaru's so perhaps I'm just too easy to upset. Aside from that I'd like to let all of you know the next chapter will be the Art Show one! So if some of you still haven't voted for the person that will take her then go ahead and vote or leave your review. Voting will be open for about four more days.

I also really love hearing your reasons as to why you've chosen a specific character, you don't need to include any, but it's entertaining (in a completely good way) to read them. Moving on from that I'd like thank anyone who simply read, voted, favorited, alerted, and reviewed. All of you keep me writing as fast I can!

_b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bor3d, MimiCupcakes93, Onedream 2Dream, Aurora-16, Haru, ixamxeverywhere, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, shishifearme, Sleeping Aryll,_ _HikaruLuverr_,_ nikscheerypie, Chiara, nattie, crystalgem, and sakurasapprentice7._

Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and this new Eri character. Likable, yay or nay? Anyways have a good day! Expect another update soon!


	15. Wavering

I think I'm socially impaired or emotionally impaired at the least. That's a pretty loaded statement to start off with isn't it? Let me try again…I'm not the most articulate person. Surprise, surprise. I'm sure I've mentioned that and have enough evidence to stand by my observation. I often wonder if for some reason I didn't process emotions or social situations well when I was five or so. It would certainly explain why I was the only kid in my class at the time who couldn't answer whether or not the main character in my storybooks was a happy or sad one. My awkwardness, however, isn't a diagnosed psychological issue nor does it get in the way of a normal life, I'm not that dramatic as to diagnose myself a nutcase with an anti-social disorder.

Not that I have anything against anyone for that either. But in short I recognize that I completely suck at processing and displaying the correct emotions, as well as handling some social situations. More often than not, I respond to everything by getting angry or aggravated. Being embarrassed has also made its way up onto my list of 'top five most blatantly displayed emotions'. Being surrounded by filthy rich and gorgeous people does that to you. But I don't pity myself; I'm irritated and tired more than anything.

_Why_?

Because the harder I try to keep things to myself and worry less about said issues, the _more_ I find myself exposed. How is it that within a month and a half I find myself overwhelmed with more emotions and sensations that I can even begin to describe?

Well it started with six variations of prince charming and their cute little princess.

* * *

The pink plastic covering of my flip phone seemed to gleam in the light as the sun reflected off of it. It was a natural occurrence, light usually reflects or is absorbed. This particular beam of sunlight though, was directed at my face, mocking me. It was telling me to call Yuri by making me pick it up and giving in to my temptation to dial his number. Why call Yuri in the first place you may wonder? Well, Yuri's father is my mother's older brother, therefore giving me access to my family history, specifically my mother's history. This is much needed since apparently I now know nothing about my own parents….okay maybe not nothing, but a few facts have gone astray.

I probably sound crazy and dramatic. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't practically be tearing my hair out to find out why my parents lied about their high school days. Because in reality what does it matter? There are probably plenty of minuscule details parents leave out. Perhaps Arisa's parents deliberately forgot to tell her that they had their first drunken night at the age of seventeen or so. Maybe Ai's parents left out that they both used to be smokers?

That's easy enough to believe because what parent doesn't want to keep at least a few secrets to themselves. However, this wasn't about my parents' illegal escapades with friends. This picture, this entire ordeal, was about keeping a secret from me, a very odd secret at that. I mean, why is it a big deal that my parents might've attended Ouran Academy? Why shouldn't I know? The fact that they left out such an odd and simple fact was enough for me to point an accusing finger at them.

Of course, this is the type of situation where I can't _just_ point fingers. I need details first. Ironic isn't it? The girl without the brain or mouth filter suddenly feels the need to think things through for once in her life. I wish I'd thought quite a few other things through. A thought process certainly would've prevented many of the dilemmas I have today. Then again, my mother always did say I complicated my own life. That's another topic to discuss later, mind you.

I leaned back on my bed and held the picture up to my face for what had probably been the millionth time. I was missing something very obvious here and that made me feel ten times as stupid.

With a low groan I fisted my pillows and was very tempted to scream into them. The only thing stopping me was the sudden ringing of my doorbell. Lifting my head gingerly, I peeked up at my bedroom door and the doorbell rang three more times in a row.

Several curse words sounded before I rolled off the bed sloppily and left my room before I shuffled towards the entrance of my home.

I grasped the knob tightly and turned it. With a soft creaking and suctioning sound I pulled open the door and a pair of arms wrapped around my neck jerking roughly to the side and onto a conveniently placed couch.

"Hima!" Mio's giddy voice sounded in my ears and I shifted uncomfortably beneath her.

"M-Mio?" I stuttered beneath her and felt my neck throb uncomfortably.

"I told Kaito we had to come here as soon as possible to make sure you were okay!"

I blinked at her silently and then looked at Kaito who flushed softly and shrugged with a somewhat ashamed expression.

"Okay...? I'm okay with what?" I asked as I sat up on the couch and once again when I looked at Kaito he avoided my stare.

Mio didn't notice and continued, "Well you got rejected of course."

My face went beet red and my loose and breezy v-neck was too hot for my liking.

"It's not like that!" I frowned at the two and Mio only looked at me with an expression of embarrassment and pity.

"Wasn't that what you told me?" Kaito asked with a brow raised.

"Not even close…sort of…" I flushed again and rubbed the back of neck as I thought of a way to put things. I didn't want to admit that I was slightly dejected and embarrassed for being rejected, but it was kind of logical that I would be. Every girl has those feelings right? I just wasn't used to it. I've never asked a guy out like that, nor have I ever cared what someone might think, and neither have I ever been so bashful.

Was I coming down with some type of fever that made me delusional? My hand flew to my forehead subconsciously and Mio only blinked at me in confusion.

"So what exactly happened then?" Kaito walked closer and leaned on the couch Mio and I sat on.

"Well the thing is I had this art show to attend. I got invited by an art director's daughter. Coincidentally he's the guy who gave me my big break so it's only natural I go. But this girl told me to bring someone and normally I don't so I asked Ai and he said it was too short notice because he has a family reunion today and he was going to be really busy," I sighed softly and felt the heat from before diminish a bit. Hopefully I didn't resemble a beet anymore.

"So you got rejected?" Kaito asked bluntly and Mio slapped his arm.

"Leave her alone, can't you tell she's embarrassed?" Mio pouted and Kaito's lip quivered. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Embarrassed?" I frowned and my blush deepened as I crossed my arms in defiance, "I am not _embarrassed_. Why should I care if he can't go? I'll just go alone."

Mio brushed off Kaito's pouting to look at me and I could see she was studying me carefully. She was doing the same thing Tamaki did; he'd make me think and talk without even wanting to. It was pretty eerie that they could both do that and at the same time it was antagonizing. Can I not keep anything to myself anymore?

Mio's brows furrowed and she clicked her tongue in disapproval. She had come to a conclusion, one that I was sure I wouldn't like.

"It's a shame that cute little boyfriend of yours can't go," Mio narrowed her eyes at me and I tried to hide behind my hands while Kaito snickered at my trouble.

Mio had found out the truth about Hunny not too long after her and Kaito got back together. She wasn't upset or anything, but Mio did have a tendency to bring it up to torture me.

"I thought that little lie was forgotten by now," I frowned and Mio smirked triumphantly.

"Not really, not when he's simply adorable. Not to mention you're other friends are cute too!" Mio smiled brightly and Kaito glared at her silently before mumbling something about 'looking for sweets'. I swear he's more of a girl than I am sometimes.

"Well don't mention them around me right now," I groaned.

"Wait, why don't you ask one of those cute rich friends of yours," Mio blurted out and I fell off the couch in horrified surprise.

"Are you out of your mind? Kyouya would charge me, not to mention how embarrassing that would be after yesterday!" I shook my head viciously and Mio raised a thin honey blond brow at me.

"Expensive and embarrassing? Himawari, what's going on?" Mio edged closer and gave me a hard look.

Reflexively, my hands flew to my mouth and a small gasp escaped my lips. What had I just told her?

"Oops…that came out really wrong," I stood nervously and backed away from the couch. Mio didn't seem to take the hint and instead began coming closer, her jewelry clinking a little with each step.

"Hima…are your friends…escorts?" Mio gasped and looked horrified, "That's why they have so much money isn't it? Oh my god Kaito! Himawari's involved with teenage escorts!"

Kaito poked his head out of the kitchen door and gawked at me in horror, a piece of jam covered toast falling from his mouth.

"WHAT? You hang out with male prostitutes?"

"N-no they don't charge for services like that," I looked around nervously as I backed into a wall.

"So what's going on?" Kaito demanded to know more than actually asking.

"U-uh…you s-see I kind of have a p-problem," I choked out nervously and my hands flew to my hair, running through it over and over.

Mio nodded, "And…?"

"…I get charged for expenses because I o-owe…a lot of money?" I shrugged sheepishly and Mio's face drained of its color while Kaito looked ready to tear a hole through the wall.

"So they're Yakuza?" Mio gasped in dismay and she grasped Kaito's hand.

"Oh my god _no_! I destroyed their merchandise and I owe two million, one hundred fifty-seven thousand eight hundred seventy-two yen."

Mio's mouth dropped and Kaito's head thumped loudly on the floor beside her.

_So much for keeping things to myself._

* * *

If there was something that the Host Club members liked and disliked about Tamaki, it was that sometimes he just didn't know when to quit. There were numerous times when this actually proved to be a good thing because of his helpful nature. But during the times when it went wrong… it got insane.

Today was most likely one of those days when it got insane. First it had started off with Tamaki asking Chihiro about the art show her father was hosting at a new high end museum. Chihiro, taking it as a hint, was quick to invite the entire Host Club. Thus causing all other female clients to ask about the invitations and planning to attend as long as the Host Club attended.

This is where his helpful nature kicked in. According to him, the correct thing to do was to make sure Himawari's attendance to the event went along splendidly; somehow this meant they would show up and_ '_surprise' her. As usual Haruhi was the voice of reason and insisted they not go as to leave Himawari alone and at peace, but once Kyouya uttered the words debt, Haruhi figured she could at least be there for moral support. Gods knew _nothing _was going to stop Tamaki from being so 'helpful'.

"Do you think that weed actually got a date?" Hikaru mumbled with a bored tone as he fixed his gaze out the window.

Hunny was the one to respond, "Hima-chan's cute so she probably did! Right Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori didn't really say much else not that he ever did.

"Don't speak of your cousin that way," Tamaki wagged a finger and both twins sighed heavily.

"Is all of this really that necessary?" Kaoru asked and half-whined as he leaned lazily against Hikaru.

Kyouya looked up from whatever he had been scrawling in his black notebook and smiled, "Well considering the majority of our clients are attending because of our King's implications, then yes it would be necessary, at least so we can keep up with appearances."

Haruhi gave him a flat look and retorted, "That or there's someone worth meeting there."

Kyouya's mouth quirked into a smirk and he shrugged casually as if pleading guilty.

"Of course that's the reason," Hikaru deadpanned and turned back to the window.

"Reason or no reason we're here to support Himawari!" Tamaki scolded the group firmly and Hikaru let out an undignified snort. Kaoru however only looked thoughtful, which Haruhi found a little odd seeing as it'd only make sense for both boys to be completely reluctant to help a girl they supposedly detested so much.

"Are you sure Himawari's even okay with this?" Kaoru voiced his concern and Hikaru raised a brow at his brother's question. Clearly he hadn't been expecting his twin to consider Himawari's input in all of this.

Kaoru didn't notice or pretended not to and instead took to realizing that had been one of the very few times he'd actually said her name out loud. He quickly decided her name sounded too foreign on his tongue. But no one noticed the perplexed look on his face and Tamaki threw his hand out flamboyantly.

"Of course she'll be okay with this! We're friends are we not?" Tamaki beamed and Haruhi wondered if Tamaki was really that dense sometimes.

"Do you think Hima-chan's parents will be there today?" Hunny voiced this thought aloud and the car got quiet. Tamaki said nothing and his gaze took on a far off look while Kyouya merely glanced at Hunny before writing some more. The twins simply looked as confused as the rest.

The picture was still a very vivid and confusing image in their heads. To begin with it shouldn't be a huge concern. Maybe her parents left out a few details, so what? Somehow though, this didn't feel like something to brush off. Perhaps it was because Himawari's mother had been so cold when they all met. The woman seemed to have no specific reason for being so rude, especially to Kyouya whom she had been very hesitant to even greet.

It seemed odd that Himawari's mother didn't like Kyouya right away; she hadn't liked any of them actually. That meant she must have known who they were beforehand right? Unless she was just judgmental and rude, but that hardly seemed the case. That meeting seemed tense and she didn't seem to approve much of Himawari being with the Host Club either.

Was it because they were from Ouran as well? That seemed hypocritical though because being from Ouran as well should have meant that her parents and Himawari were a wealthy family. But why didn't they have anything to show for it?

"We're here!" Tamaki sang out and cut through Haruhi's thoughts. Whatever was on her mind apparently needed to be left for another day.

* * *

Kaito sat on the couch rubbing his head gingerly as Mio stroked his hair back and out of his face. It was kind of cute to see them so loving, but it was odd at the same time because it made me feel like a creep for being in the same room. Honestly, I was glad to hear the doorbell ring and cut the small tension that had been building up since I had accidentally blurted out my secret. Without thinking much else through I flung open the door to see Tamaki in a well made denim button up and striped shirt. His arms were extended and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi—H", Tamaki's cheery voice was stopped by the ear shattering slam of the door and I blinked at the white wood. Did I really just slam the door on the Host Club, my employers? I took a step back expecting nothing, but silence, instead three consecutive rings of her doorbell told me that I had definitely just slammed the door on Suoh and Ootori's face.

"You should get that," Mio smirked and I wanted to hide. Instead I nodded and approached the door.

Gingerly, I grasped the handle and felt the reverberation of the door being banged on. Swinging it open with a high-pitched creak, I watched as Tamaki sailed through the front door entrance, fist still in the air.

"What are you doing here?" I squeaked in horror.

"Our King insisted that you were in dire need of support from 'good friends' so here we are," Kyouya remarked casually.

I narrowed her eyes at him and shot back, "And _you're_ here because…"

"Is that a serious question?" Kyouya gave her a charming smile and said nothing more. Beside him Tamaki had dusted himself off and stood at full height, he looked like he was going to cry.

"You can't just slam the door in your guests' face! How could you be so cruel? I know, clearly this situation has taken its toll and made you delirious in the head. You were probably so relieved and excited at our timing that you thought this was a dream," Tamaki pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I tried desperately to breathe as to not get dizzy.

"I'm not delirious! And what are you talking about?" I grounded out, but Tamaki wouldn't hear it. Instead he began to babble about all the support I supposedly needed from them. Part of me was slightly worried they were talking about the picture they found yesterday.

"You _look_ delirious," another voice piped up and two sets of golden eyes were peering from behind the blond prince to scrutinize me.

"And your lack of finesse really isn't a surprise," a higher pitched voice added and my eyes narrowed in aversion.

"Why are _they_ here?" I asked flatly.

Hikaru only narrowed his eyes at me and the two walked in synchronization, their sleeveless vests moving a little as they stalked in my direction.

"We heard you were in some trouble," they responded together and proceeded to walk around me like lions. Sad to say I had forgotten their tendency to make me feel like a weak animal being hunted and the dislike for it was certainly coming back full force.

"…it sounded fun to check out." Kaoru added with a smirk.

"I hate the both of you," I snapped from my place in Tamaki's arms, but the twins stuck their tongues out at me in response. Clearly the feeling was mutual.

"Ignore those doppelgangers my dear, we'll help you all you need," Tamaki sounded like a soap opera I had seen before and I began to pry myself from his grasp.

"Seriously, what was your guys' point in coming here?" I put my hands on hips and gave them a pouty stare. Tamaki ignored my scolding tone and only crooned again before receiving an annoyed stare from Haruhi.

"You mean you don't want us here Hima-chan?" Hunny's voice startled me and a head of sunshiny blond appeared in my doorway. In the back Mori towered over them all.

"Augh," I hid my face in frustration and said snappily, "fine, fine, it's a pleasure to have you all, now come in and continue ruining my day." I ushered them all inside and towards my living room where they sat down and blinked at Kaito and Mio.

Haruhi lingered in the doorway and only gave me a sympathetic look.

"Haruhi!" I sounded pleasantly surprised and actually smiled politely at her. She, Hunny, and Mori might be the only people I would greet pleasantly and invite inside.

"Sorry about all this," Haruhi sighed as she glared at the group of boys as they now chatted amiably with Kaito and Mio, who had been eerily silent during the entire entrance.

I waved the girl off with and shook my head, "Don't worry about it, if anything I know you were the only one telling them to stay away from here. But we all know how Tamaki gets." I narrowed my eyes at the blond prince; he had to be up to something. It was practically a gut instinct by now.

I groaned aloud and shook my head as I closed the door behind me. Why do people insist on barging in like this? I guess I'm entertaining for the afternoon. Leading the way, Haruhi and I took a seat in the living room, Haruhi on the couch beside Hunny and I was on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I offered courteously this time and took on the role of proper host.

Everyone shook their heads and said thank you. Their smiles were displaced, as if they weren't suspicious enough already. I honestly expected the twins to start naming of expensive dishes rather than decline politely.

"So how have you guys been?" Kaito had straightened himself up and now sat across from Tamaki and leaned forward in interest.

"Good, just been keeping busy with school and our club activities. Himawari's been doing a wonderful job as our photographer," Kyouya remarked with a pleasant smile.

"Of course, how could I forget the reason Himawari's no longer my best employee is because of you guys," Kaito almost sounded accusing and Mio shifted nervously.

"She works with you on her free day does she not?" Kyouya didn't really seem interested in knowing, but it was obvious he was trying to get Kaito off the subject. It seemed very evident to Kyouya that Kaito no longer liked me in the presence of the Host Club and there could really only be one reason for that.

I felt the tension in the room grow drastically and glanced at Mio nervously. The grey eyed girl only shrugged and nudged Kaito softly. Kaito's now narrowed gaze didn't falter.

"Uhm…so why are you guys here?" I broke the pregnant silence and Tamaki chuckled nervously.

"Ah right! Uncle's here to check on your plans for tonight!" Tamaki looked at me with a hopeful smile. Is it weird that I imagined him with a set of ears and a wagging tail perfectly?

"T-Tonight? What of it?" I went scarlet and felt my ears burn beneath their pointed stares.

Mio and Kaito only gawked at the sight and something seemed to click in their heads as realization quickly dawned on their faces.

"Your date." Mori's soft voice rumbled and he held out the ivory envelope that read my name proudly in lovely black India ink.

"W-what about it?" I squeaked and shrunk a little behind the coffee table.

The twins glanced at each other in with smug expressions while the rest only looked on curiously.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that you were supposed to invite someone?" Tamaki asked in a scolding tone and I disappeared behind the coffee table in embarrassment. Meanwhile Mio and Kaito kept looking surprised and amused. They definitely weren't helping at all. 'Helping me' wasn't that the point of everyone's arrival? I shouldn't be bullied and cornered.

"I haven't, I just plan on going alone, and that's all!" I straightened and stood up to face Tamaki with crossed arms and a defiant expression. The way we were arguing, one would think we were father and daughter, fighting over my permission to go out.

"What do you mean alone?" Tamaki sounded horrified and the twins burst out into loud, obnoxious guffaws.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled at the twins across from me, but both boys only doubled over in laughter and fell off the loveseat into a messy pile of long limbs. Unfortunately their laughter didn't end there. Neither Haruhi's nor Tamaki's reprimanding looks stopped them.

"The weed couldn't get a date!" Hikaru chortled.

"I knew it!" Kaoru kicked his feet in the air. I was praying one of his legs would go astray and kick Hikaru in the head. I crossed my fingers for good luck.

"Hey, don't laugh at her!" Mio's normally gentle voice had lost all sweetness and she resembled a certain French otaku. "She could be upset and here you are laughing at her misery?"

"Uh…yeah?" Hikaru replied as if it wasn't a big deal and Haruhi glared at him.

"Stop it you two," the doe eyed girl rebuked and the twins shut up grumpily. Of course they listen to her.

I turned my attention back to Tamaki who had a well placed expression of horror. Was it really necessary for everyone to insist I was heartbroken over getting rejected? I felt lame, but not depressed.

"Dear gods, kill me now…" I moaned and hid my face in my hands.

"Did you really get rejected Hima-chan?" Hunny asked with a sorry expression and I was very tempted to scoop up the short senior into my arms. He really was my favorite Host Club member.

With a heavy sigh I replied, "Yes and no. I asked my friend Ai, but I had waited too long and he told me he couldn't because his family reunion is today. But I don't care that he said no. I'll just go alone."

"You do realize that would be social suicide?" Kaoru asked from his spot, now leaning against the left arm of the loveseat with his legs crossed.

I only narrowed my eyes at him in response; he and Hikaru are the last people I need advice from.

"He's right Himawari, this is a formal event and showing up alone could rouse some nasty comments from the press." Kyouya remarked knowingly, "Even for an up and coming artist like you."

"But if I did show up with someone wouldn't it be the same thing?" I asked this time with genuine concern. Maybe Kyouya was right; showing up alone might egg the press on to delve into my personal life, but with my arm around someone it'd surely be the same thing.

"I think you should take someone else Himawari, don't be so pigheaded. Besides you might have fun with someone else," Mio smiled and I felt an unwanted nudge of encouragement.

"I'm actually agreeing with Mio on this one Hima." Kaito remarked lazily and I bit back a scoff.

Once again I was feeling swayed and I didn't know whether I liked it or not. Accepting help from the Host Club could have its pro and cons. It was a rather iffy situation really.

"Do you have anyone else in mind Himawari?" Haruhi asked from her spot on the couch and I looked up at her thoughtfully.

Tamaki cleared his throat loudly and gestured at the Host Club behind him.

"No," I deadpanned and everyone fell over in shock.

"B-But Hima," Tamaki wailed.

"I said no and that's final." I crossed my arms and stared down everyone in the room with a stern expression. I was daring anyone to say otherwise and it seemed like no one would, at least until Hikaru shifted and I missed Hikaru's smug look. Without me noticing anything, he bumped his brother softly. Kaoru only mirrored the smile and leaned forward lazily like a cat would.

"Well I guess we should go Tono, I guess we were wasting our time coming here," Hikaru stood casually and Tamaki stared with wide eyes. His two partners in crime were bailing and he had no say in it apparently.

"Clearly she's completely ungrateful of our efforts to help her do her best tonight. Let's see how she stands her own when she's thrown to the sharks," Kaoru added in and stood gracefully, stretching his left arm like his brother was doing now.

"I am not ungrateful," I cut in quickly and fixed my glare on the two who were now moving across the living room. I stopped and blinked, did Kaoru say _sharks_?

"We underestimated you, I was sure you'd take this as a challenge to show us some of that grace you seem to lack. What was I expecting?" Hikaru shrugged and suddenly Tamaki looked serious too.

"I suppose they're right, my dear. I fully understand your decisions to tread these dangerous waters without any guidance, _good luck_ today Himawari." Tamaki offered a strained and overly polite smile as he also headed towards the door.

"Wait, what? I do too have grace! And what do you mean by dangerous?" I turned to the boys who were now inching close and closer to the entrance.

Haruhi only watched on in curiosity and she seemed to realize something I was missing. Sitting on the couch with smirks to rival the twins, were Kaito and Mio. They too seemed to have realized exactly what was going on here.

"It's a shame Hima-chan won't let any of us take her to the Art Show. She'd look cute all fixed up, right Takashi?" Hunny held his bunny close as he walked past me without sparing a glance.

Mori however paused ever so briefly to catch my eye and he responded with simple, "Yeah." I wanted die right then and there.

"You hardly even know what I'm capable of," my hands clenched and unclenched beside me. For a moment it looked like I'd grab the nearest person and throw them out the window.

The twins turned their heads slightly and softly said, "Prove it."

I snapped. Suddenly everyone was _sure_ that the nearest person was going to end up tossed out the window. My fists raised and I grabbed the nearest person, pulling them to me instead of away.

"Please go with me to the Art Show!" I hadn't even realized I'd been squeezing my eyes closed. Hell, I hadn't even realized that was me talking. When I pried my eyes open it was only obvious that I had dug myself a deeper hole. I found myself staring at Kyouya's oddly handsome, bewildered expression and slightly tousled hair.

"Well that wasn't expected," Tamaki chuckled and I was trying ever so desperately not to scream.

* * *

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel nervous about the idea of walking out my door when I was finished getting ready. I wasn't used to others aside from my dad and important people seeing me all fixed up. Not that it was the first time that the Host Club saw me dressed up either, I mean considering the festival where I was forced into that cupcake costume. That getup was embarrassing. Costume mishaps aside, I'm happy to say that I'm not completely unkempt either. I am just very simplistic about my attire and routines.

Yet, for some reason actually getting '_ready_' made me more nervous than I could ever recall. Can I just say it's humiliating that I find myself actually wanting to impress them? That wasn't even the icing on cake. I was honestly, a little freaked out when Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru insisted on letting them choose my dress, makeup, and hairstyle. The twins' love for makeovers and re-designing and defining probably comes from their mother's side, seeing as she is the fashion designer. Tamaki probably just wanted to dote on someone since he couldn't do the same with Haruhi and I suspect he actually didn't want anyone seeing Haruhi in a dress. Obviously I was the second best choice to torture.

In the end I was very stubborn about letting them pick anything out for me and slammed my bedroom door in their faces. I now feel sorry for having done that and was considering apologizing when I left my room. That is if I ever worked up the courage to leave my room. I still can't believe I'd accidentally asked Kyouya specifically to be my guest/date. The only reason he said yes was for appearances and his benefit so that made me feel better and slightly dejected. Where were all these girly emotions coming from anyways? I've never felt so…perplexed.

I let a heavy sigh escape my lips as I glanced in the mirror for the millionth time. The dress I had picked out was white, strapless, and reached about mid-thigh. It was pretty simple I'd say, but elegant nonetheless. I was a little thankful my mom had insisted I buy at least one formal type dress. No matter how much I told myself I looked nice, a large part of me felt very average and self-conscious. I'm sure they were all used to seeing their clients all fixed up in fancy dresses and pretty up do's. They probably looked much prettier.

A knock on the door had me jerking away from my mirror and I let out a startled, "Yes?"

"It's me, Haruhi. Can I come in?" her muffled voice came from the other side of the door and I unlocked the door. Hearing the click Haruhi twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"What's up?" I tried not to fidget with my hands and avoided Haruhi's gaze.

"You clean up nice," Haruhi sounded surprised. I wasn't sure if it was because she had been doubtful or perhaps just pleasantly surprised.

I forced my gaze up to see Haruhi standing in a boy's suit.

"Ah, you think so? I still feel really weird. I mean…it's nothing special and I'm sure—the"

"You look fine, stop worrying. You'll just end up convincing yourself and the guys otherwise," Haruhi spoke in an almost stern voice.

"Y-Yeah, you're right," I nodded this time putting on a self-assured expression and Haruhi smiled softly. "But you know I was hoping that I wouldn't be the only girl in a dress tonight."

Haruhi gave me a flat look and replied, "Not you too."

I only smiled at her and headed towards the door. Smoothing my blunt bangs over my forehead and grabbing the door knob with my other hand I opened the door and stepped out, my black round toed pumps clicking softly as I moved. Thank god they were only three inches tall or I would've broken a leg.

In the hall I could hear their voices chattering and the sounds of them moving around restlessly.

"I bet Hima-chan will look cute!" Hunny sounded extremely positive and Mori seemed to hum in reply.

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Who knows what she decided to throw on," Hikaru spoke in a snide tone and Kaoru agreed.

"We offered her some good dresses, but no, she _has_ to be stubborn," Kaoru added.

"Like I said once, our dear Himawari would look wonderful no matter what rags she wears," Tamaki defended me, but I heard a couple 'as ifs'

"You're just saying that because she hated all the dresses you threw at her," Hikaru snickered.

Tamaki sighed dejectedly and asked aloud, "Why didn't she let me dress her?"

"Pervert." The twins spoke in unison and Tamaki's grumbling turned into furious shouting.

"What do you think Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked and I heard the sound shifting.

"You know, I'd actually have to agree with Hikaru and Kaoru, Himawari's casual apparel leaves some questioning to the matter," Kyouya remarked as if he hadn't just insulted me.

Closing the door with a soft click, I moved away and continued down the hallway, pausing to look at my hair in the mirror. My thick straight hair was in a tight and slick high ponytail, leaving my blunt bangs and a few pieces to frame my face. In addition to that I had swiped on some peach blush and an extra coat of mascara with cat-eye lined eyes. It was effortless, but elegant, so I liked to think anyways.

I came to the entrance of the hallway where I found my clutch on a small table. Suddenly the chattering seemed to stop and I was looking at six pairs of eyes.

"Are you guys done now?" Haruhi asked grumpily and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Ah…" no one really seemed to answer and suddenly all self-confidence I had went straight down the drain.

My hands turned into clenching fists on reflex and I felt my entire face heat up. I dropped my gaze and tried to desperately ignore my burning ears and spoke hastily, "I'm ready, so let's go. I don't want to be late."

Without looking at them once more I turned on my heel, feeling my ponytail whip behind me and practically ran out the door. As I moved past the door I heard a faint, "I stand corrected."

Just letting you know despite the three inch heels, I still managed to fall and tumble my way out the door. Looks like Hikaru was right about my lack of grace.

* * *

Kyouya's steely eyed gaze traveled to Himawari several times. He could easily say he didn't think much of the girl. He'd seen prettier girls, most of which were much more charming and dainty. Himawari was dainty too in some ways, but she was impulsive, rude, and stubborn. She hardly showed any regular girlish traits until today. She'd never seemed so shy and bashful. In a way it was refreshing and unsettling. Her attitude was definitely more unsettling then her newly discovered timid manners.

When Himawari had disappeared to get changed Mio had said something's that were pretty troubling.

"_I've never really seen her act like this."_

Neither Mio nor Kaito continued with the explanation and said their goodbyes to the girl and the Host Club. All they got was a warm smile from Mio and a brotherly, "Take care of her," from Kaito. Despite not elaborating Kyouya was worried.

He had never wanted to get involved in the girl's personal life, he knew it'd only be troublesome in the end. But Tamaki insisted they try and help the girl without her knowledge. He could understand, it was in Tamaki's nature after all. It only seemed natural that the blond prince would want to help Himawari enjoy herself more, like Haruhi. Of course her situation also had a lot to do with Tamaki's choice to aid her as well. But that's where it got complicated. Kyouya wanted nothing to do with it and yet without even knowing Himawari had begun to reach out to them already.

Mio's comment proved that well enough. It seemed that from the moment Himawari had met the Host Club something about her cynical and distrustful nature had changed. Little by little she was letting them come closer. If she really hadn't changed and been completely apathetic to them he was certain Himawari would've slammed the door in their faces and not let them come in at all. Now here she was, easily swayed by Hikaru's challenging words and asking Kyouya to be her personal guest to the Art Show, though it was obvious she hadn't been really thinking when she asked him personally.

As luck would have it, no one really seemed to be thinking about the consequences of getting involved with her. Surely this girl would be more trouble than he thought.

Feeling a stare on him, Kyouya looked up and found Himawari's sangria eyes studying him. She offered a timid smile, the one thing he'd never expected to be thrown at him. She was accepting them, something he hadn't really accounted for.

* * *

A/n: Agh! I don't deserve your praises! I've been so terrible at updating this story and other things which I won't even mention. I could go on and on about my excuses and bullshit, but I doubt you readers want to hear all of that so I'll just explain the shortness of the chapter. When I started mapping out what I wanted to happen during the art show I realized it was a lot to fit in one chapter so expect a lot to happen in the next couple of chapters. Please be patient with the pace of the story. I don't want to rush it since I do feel Himawari's character is difficult and she seems to barely be accepting the Host Club.

(I swear I feel like she's an actual person in my head and she's just trying to fight me, that brat!)

Things will move along though. Oh and does anyone have any idea what Himawari's secret is? I tried to drop a few hints here and there. Do tell me your suspicions! Also, how do you guys feel about a a separate story with KaoruxOC pairing? Would you guys read? Yes or no?

Anyways I hope everyone had a good summer! I'll try and write soon if my teachers and boss don't kill me with work first!

BaiBai~!

*Before I forget, has anyone watched xxxHolic? The other day out of curiosity I looked up the anime because the main guy's love interest is named Himawari. Imagine my surprise when I find out the main character's (Watanuki's) voice actor is Hikaru's and his supposed rival (Doumeki) is voiced by Kyouya's. I couldn't help laughing during the second episode when Watanuki went on and on about his wonderful Himawari. It's amusing since here Hikaru pretty much despises her.


	16. Balloon

I've never been the type of girl to demand attention, not purposely and never with my mannerisms. People don't look at me when I enter a room and boys don't line up to ask me out like they do for Arisa or Haruhi, who obviously has the Host Club pining for her secretly. Even Kyouya seemed to have a soft spot for her, of course I'm sure it would take a long time for him to realize it, if he didn't already, which I highly doubt. That scheming, malicious, good-looking bastard knows _everything_. That aside, what I mean to say is I hardly stand out. I'm used to it and if I did have all that attention I don't think I'd even enjoy it much, I sure as hell wouldn't know what to do with it.

That doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to know what it feels like, if only for a moment. It's silly, right? But somehow I'd like to see what it felt like to feel that pretty and confident, to not care what anyone else thought because I was content being myself. However, today things are really different. I mean _really_ different. Why you ask?

Because today people are staring and whispering. I honestly don't know how to take this and the only thing my legs want to do is stop and run for the door. But I can't. I can't because for one it's rude of me, I'm a guest here. Second, I have a debt and this comes with the deal. Third, well Kyouya's so intent on making a good impression he's practically dragging me along while showing off that charming smile of his. So what am I left to do? Just smile and wave. I'll just ignore that horrible sensation of vulnerability and being used.

As I moved along receiving different stares I had to wonder if this is how balloons felt in the open air. Vulnerable.

* * *

Call me a coward, but my legs were shaking and the only thing keeping me upright was Kyouya, who kept shooting me weird looks. I probably looked like I needed a bathroom. He probably thought I was trying to embarrass him and myself. Because _obviously_ that's the first thing on my list.

"Keep still, you look like an antsy child. It's unbecoming," Kyouya spoke quietly as he leaned in to me in an intimate manner. Anyone would've mistaken it for couple behavior, but this was him just being intimidating with that ice cool voice and presence of his.

I almost threw myself back when I noticed the proximity. "I'm sorry, but I'm nervous and I wasn't exactly taught to act like some proper princess. Where I come from people actually have feelings that need outlet," I mumbled back. He pulled back and gave me an unreadable expression. For a moment I thought he might lighten up, instead he tugged me forward and I felt much more nervous.

"You're being dramatic," Kyouya mumbled as he pulled me along, making our shoes click on the fancy marbled floors.

I was wrong, so very wrong. He'd never have a change of heart. I'm sure if one day I was dying he'd assume I was pretending just to get out of debt.

"I pray for your future wife," I mumbled crossly under my breath.

"Hm?" Kyouya hummed with genuine interest, thinking I actually said something important.

I shook my head and replied, "Oh look it's Chihiro."

Kyouya directed his attention to Chihiro who was smiling brightly and taking long graceful strides towards us. She looked adorable in her ivory, empire waist dress. Chihiro reminded me of ballerina with the way her dress flounced around her like a tutu. It made me feel silly in my plain, white strapless.

"Himawari! I'm so glad you made it!" She leaned into hug me and I found myself a little surprised by the action. She was by far the friendliest girl I had met at Ouran, aside from Eri, who seemed like a princess from my childish fairytales.

"And you brought Kyouya as your personal guest! How brave of you," Chihiro smiled and gave me a subtle wink as she leaned in to greet Kyouya.

I didn't know how to respond and instead flushed lightly. Chihiro took this as some kind of confirmation, I have no idea to what, but she laughed girlishly. If anything, Kyouya would make much more sense on her arm as opposed to mine. We couldn't even stand each other.

Kyouya took a moment to survey the large building with a slight look of awe. "This looks incredible, as per usual," Kyouya commented casually.

Chihiro looked around the room as if she had barely noticed the three hundred people who were walking around with champagne and wine, whilst chatting over the modern and contemporary art on the walls. She smiled as she caught sight of the Host Club members who were surrounded by girls. I'm sure Tamaki must've been blabbing some poetic nonsense about how these girls were works of art themselves. I could already hear it.

She turned her light brown eyes to us and smiled, "It is a rather large event isn't it? Father usually keeps it to about one hundred guests, but he said he was feeling a little generous and extravagant this time. Why didn't your father come? I'm sure my father would've loved to hear about the charity work in the hospitals." Chihiro and Kyouya seemed very comfortable together. I'm pretty sure the two have class together so they know each other well enough. That made me feel left out, like air sitting in between them.

"He had some urgent matters to attend to, but he sends his regards and he's very thankful to your father. The donations we've received have helped us improve hospital services, it's astonishing really. It's all thanks to your father." Kyouya offered a gratuitous smile and Chihiro shook her head bashfully.

Chihiro shook her head and added with a humble tone, "Not even, all we're doing is funding. Your family and you are the ones doing all the miracle work." Chihiro smiled ever so charmingly.

I was starting to feel extremely lost and left out when I heard a loud and warm voice call out, "Himawari! Is that you?"

I turned to find a small plump man rushing over with a large grin. He was dressed in a dark and expensive looking suit.

"Mr. Watanabe! How are you?" I found myself smiling brightly and he greeted me warmly.

"I've been doing wonderful my dear and I've been insanely busy. Not to mention quite a few colleagues have been hounding me about contacting you for some work. I'll introduce you to them later on tonight." He stuffed his large hands in the pockets of his trousers as he spoke casually. He seemed a lot more lax than some of the stiff business men here.

"That'd be wonderful sir, thank you so much," I bowed as I thanked him and Kyouya only watched in silent curiosity. It was then that he seemed to realize Kyouya was standing there and a large eager grin appeared on his face.

"Kyouya! I'm glad to see you here. Your father rarely turns up at these things. Good to know at least one Ootori has other interests aside from business!" Chihiro's father gave him a once over in approval. I could almost feel Kyouya's smugness oozing off of him.

"Thank you sir, my father enjoys these types of events as well, but as you know work keeps him very busy. Thank you for the invitation though, it's always a pleasure to attend your grandiose gallery openings." Kyouya added with a very charming smile.

If I didn't dislike him so much I'd probably be as infatuated as the other girls. He seems like the ideal boy to bring home to your parents. Kyouya was really handsome to begin with, intelligent, charismatic, ambitious, and responsible. He makes it look so easy, like he doesn't even break a sweat. Who wouldn't eat that up?

"You're such an articulate boy too! You've got a winner here Himawari. Make sure you've got a good hold on him," he let out a loud and hearty laugh and Chihiro giggled at his side while Kyouya only smiled. I quickly raised my gaze and found myself a little embarrassed at the insinuation.

"They're good together aren't they daddy?" Chihiro smiled and I felt extremely uncomfortable with my arm around Kyouya's.

It didn't take long before the realization dawned on me. Kyouya had no problem going along with Tamaki's plan because of Mr. Watanabe. The fact that he was here _with me_ made him look ten times better. If Mr. Watanabe was fond of me and fond of Kyouya, surely he'd love us if he knew we were associated. Kind of the way people love peanut butter and jelly. They're good on their own, but you love them together. Suddenly I wasn't feeling as comfortable as I had been just a second ago. Kyouya was using me...again. The worst part of it is, I couldn't do anything about it _again_.

"Oh no we're just good friends," I waved him off and realized I had said something bad. Somehow I wasn't in the mood to fight with Kyouya and added, "But I couldn't agree more, any girl would be lucky to have such well rounded boyfriend like Kyouya. Have you seen how well organized the Host Club is? He coordinates all of the social events, manages the expenses, and still has time to help his father with hospital management!"

Mr. Watanabe looked at Kyouya with wide eyes and replied, "My what a busy boy. I tell you, if your father doesn't name you his heir then he is making a huge mistake." He patted Kyouya on the back while Kyouya took to playing the humble and charming son.

At least I had done him a tiny favor, it'd be nice fi he lightened up after I went along with it so willingly. However this is where it ended. I didn't want to be here, listening to him kiss up. Mr. Watanabe surely adored him now. I had my fingers crossed, if I got lucky I could disappear for a bit. I extracted my arm from in between Kyouya's arm and waist. He looked somewhat surprised, but I could see he was somewhat suspicious as I pulled away from him. Their conversation stopped. He looked concerned and I held back a glare.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with a slight tone of worry.

I smiled softly, "I'm fine, I'd just like to take a look around. Stay here so you can talk. Excuse me," I bowed to the two as I stepped away.

Chihiro piped up, "I'll go with you!"

I nodded and the two of us turned on our heel to leave them to talk about business and such. I wasn't sure what I was really doing. I was starting to question why I even showed up. This simply turned out to be a way for Kyouya to steal the spotlight and gain some more love from the Host Club clients. I could see Tamaki with his group of fans, hanging off of every loaded word he uttered from that handsome mouth of his. Mori was enticing girls with his mysterious ways and Hunny was melting hearts with his cute comments and stories. The twins, well they were acting pretty homo as usual and girls were dropping left and right. Meanwhile Haruhi was being her usual naturally charismatic self and awing girls left and right with her humility and well placed words.

Amazing how they could manage to promote themselves and their club on and off school grounds. How tiresome. Surely Kyouya was the one who made them come, taking advantage of who was going to be here and knowing they could make a profit from this. I sighed heavily and unknowingly called Chihiro's attention.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, looking slightly worried. "You look a little down." She tilted her head and her long hair cascaded over her pale shoulders.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired. Don't worry about it," I offered a wary smile and Chihiro took it. She wasn't exactly a close friend so she knew it was better not to pry.

Taking that as a suitable answer, she nodded to herself and bumped me with her hip. There was a devious look on her face and she added, "Since you're feeling alright I'm sure you wouldn't mind sparing a little gossip as to what's been going with you and Kyouya?" Chihiro gave me a smirk and I almost walked into a large pillar.

"What?!" I stared at her with wide eyes and she only laughed out loud. Several eyes looked at us in curiosity and I walked around the pillar awkwardly.

Chihiro kept walking and came closer to gossip, "Come on, don't tell me you don't have a crush on him, he's absolutely gorgeous, smart, and charming. He's almost like a prince!" Chihiro gushed and I only gave her a confused look. Is that really how all these girls see him?

I almost stomped my feet, like a child throwing a fit, "There's no way he's a prince. Tamaki yes, but Kyouya? Never." I shook my head and made a face.

Chihiro only narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a suspicious look. "Or perhaps you feel that way because he turned you down, but he's so nice he came here with you anyways."

I'm astonished at how Chihiro and other girls have him on such a high pedestal.

I shook my head as we continued walking, "Nope not the case, Kyouya and I are..._friends_. That's it. Let's just say I know him too well to like him as anything else." Surely that made enough sense.

Chihiro pouted childishly. I knew she wasn't going to take no for answer. "Well at least tell me who you'd date from the Host Club. You spend so much time with them, I doubt the thought hasn't crossed your mind," Chihiro gave me a knowing look and I took several steps back as she came close.

"I wouldn't date any of them," I tried not to stutter, but Chihiro quirked a brow at me and put her hands on her hips.

"If your life depended on it," Chihiro insisted and I was starting to feel really shy. Did she really want me to answer this question? It's not that I'd never actually thought about it, because honestly what girl would impede her mind form wandering the _tiniest_ bit? The thing is I know these kinds of thoughts are off limits because they're all rich brats with plenty of other rich and pretty candidates. So letting myself admire the one I think is cutest or any of them is a huge no-no. Once I let myself do that, like any other girl I start to get ideas...really dumb and unrealistic ideas at that.

But maybe answering Chihiro wasn't so bad. I could mention it and we'll never speak of it again. I mean girls gossip like this all the time and it would be kind of nice to talk to someone else.

"I guess...maybe..." I thought for a second, hesitating about my option. All I had to say was that he was cute, so it's not a big deal.

"Come on, tell me!" Chihiro looked ecstatic.

"Well I—" I started to speak when I caught sight of Kyouya who was still talking to Chihiro's father. Instead of standing where we had left them, they were coming our way. My guess was that Mr. Watanabe thought it was time for me go back to Kyouya. I on the other hand wasn't feeling so up for it and wanted to run for it.

"Chihiro? H-Hold that thought for a second I really have to use the bathroom." I smiled sheepishly and turned around so fast my hair whipped behind me. Without really hearing another word she said I made a beeline for the nearest exit. I'd answer her question some other day, right now I just needed to get away from him.

Chihiro only stared with a confused face her words hanging in the air, "B-but the bathroom's the other way..."

* * *

Hikaru just didn't get it. His mother's fashion designs were something he could appreciate, but this modern art stuff? Sometimes it didn't click. Now if you mentioned Gaudi's modernism architecture in Barcelona, then he'd totally be overjoyed. But this painting with disfigured people? It made him wish he had paid more attention in his modern art appreciation and history class. Kaoru probably understood it.

Hikaru turned to Kaoru to ask, but Haruhi approached the two before he could get a word out. "Have you guys seen Himawari?"

Both boys looked at each other questioningly before shrugging. Figures. They'd definitely be the least likely to know where Himawari ran off to. Hikaru turned back to the painting, Kaoru knew the painting wasn't that interesting. Hikaru solely wanted to avoid talking about Himawari since he disliked the girl so much.

"Well I last saw her with Kyouya and Chihiro when we got here, but I lost sight of them after that. Why?" Kaoru asked curiously.

Haruhi looked thoughtful, "I was just wondering. She didn't look too good a while ago. I thought she might be nervous," Haruhi spoke quietly. Kaoru had noticed that Himawari looked particularly fidgety, but he figured it was just jitters or had something else happened?

"I'm sure she's fine," Hikaru turned around to look at the two.

Hikaru's comment really didn't do much to convince Haruhi and instead the girl added, "I'm going to look for her. If you see her let me know, ok?"

"Alright," the twins responded in unison and watched as the petite brunette walked off in search of Himawari. As far as Hikaru was concerned Himawari was a big girl, why should Haruhi worry? Besides Himawari wasn't even nice to the Host Club, she acted as if she gave a rat's ass about any of them. Why should they worry about her then?

"Do you think Himawari was that nervous about coming?" Kaoru asked as they walked around, not really paying attention to some of the stares they were getting from the girls.

Hikaru shrugged, "How should I know? I'm sure that weed was being dramatic, you know how she is."

Kaoru didn't say anything else and remained quiet. Somehow felt bad for her, but at the same time she was just as mean with everyone. Yet, somehow that didn't sit right with him, two wrongs don't make a right after all.

"Kaoru, I'm going to find a restroom," Hikaru announced before turning and leaving. Kaoru only nodded as he watched his brother go. Somehow this art gallery thing wasn't going as planned, Himawari ditched Kyouya, Haruhi was worried, Kyouya was going to be angry, and Hikaru was definitely not present. What was with everyone today?

* * *

I wasn't sure where I was to be exact, but it was gorgeous. It was gorgeous like Ouran Academy and like so many of the gorgeous and fancy people here. It made me laugh What the hell am I doing here? I'm just some girl from a middle class, broken family. I stopped at one of the tall windows where the moon was streaming through. I hadn't even realized it was dark out.

I guess time flies when you're bored to death and busy being used. Stupid Kyouya. I don't know whether to be angry with him or if I should've honestly seen that coming. My naïvety wasn't the worst part though. Somehow, this feeling of being kept at one's side for the other's convenience isn't so unfamiliar. Not that it was comforting either.

I cringed at the thought and recalled a time when I was thirteen or so. I hated those years. I remembered this feeling from middle school, especially when I was around Arisa and her friends. My first and only friend at the time, she paraded me around and made it seem like she was my savior. I was the awkward child with parents who failed at their own marriage, who failed at raising me. Of course no one wanted to come near me, except Arisa. I guess you could say I was her experiment.

Arisa acted as if she saved my life and to me it seemed like she did.

At the time I didn't mind because people acted like they liked me. I finally had friends. So I let Arisa treat me whichever way she wanted, especially if it made her look good. If she looked like a saint, she was happy, and when she was happy we were the best of friends. I didn't mind our odd friendship as long as someone included me. But that didn't last long either. Now our friendship is barely hanging by a thread.

I guess you could say that because of my experience I choose not to have many friends. Yet here I am surrounded by the Host Club. I let out a sigh as I thought of the irony. I had supposedly decided that I'd make my high school experience as quick and painless as possible by avoiding most people yet here I was surrounded by these high class people who really seem to not have a care in the world.

"I'm jealous..." For a moment I wasn't sure if I spoke that aloud. It was true though. The Host Club is so wrapped up in their little world. They just have too much fun and I envy them because I want to be part of it.

Haruhi is a very lucky girl, she's surrounded by people who love and care for her. I smiled to myself and kept walking along the the polished marble floor. The clacking of my heels was loud and echoed. It was kind of creepy. Was this part off limits? It certainly seemed that way. For one the lights were all off and it was bare of any people. It was still just as elegant as the rest of the building, but the area was much lonelier. Which to me seemed like a good thing, being alone for just a moment was much more calming than feeling awkward in a room full of people.

But maybe the others would worry if I was gone too long? Kyouya might get angry with me.

A soft whisper seemed to sound behind me and I stopped. I _was_ alone, right? I glanced over my shoulder only to be greeted with sight of the dark hallway. Clearly I'm just paranoid. I took a few more steps and paused. I might get lost if I keep going forward.

"Maybe I should go back?" I began to turn when the sudden sound of footsteps reached my ears. I wanted to turn around and walk, but the new found presence hovered behind me. Instead I stood there trying not to shake. It's just a person right? A very quiet person.

I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm _not_ scared.

A cold clammy hand ghosted over my shoulder and I could feel something hovering beside my ear. "Maybe you should..." a growly, breathy voice sounded right in my ear and the hair on my neck stood on end. My heart was pounding so hard I felt dizzy and I wanted nothing more than to scream, but my voice was gone. Move legs..._please_ move!

I clenched my fists at my sides and without really thinking I threw my right arm back. I pushed until I felt something hard and when a loud grunt reached my ears I ran as fast as I could.

Someone, _please_!

I thought I'd be fine as long as I found a door and somewhere to hide. Imagine my surprise when instead I turned a corner, stumbled over my damned heels, and slid into a wall. So not graceful. I'd be dead if this really was a horror movie. I tried to scramble off the floor, but when I tried to stand I was greeted with the sight of a tall looming figure. Topaz eyes were glaring down at me, this was the end of me, I knew it.

I was too busy imagining my possible death and worrying about my throbbing ankle to place those eyes. But it was the voice that broke this horror movie scenario.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Hitachiin Hikaru.

"H-Hikaru?" My mouth was agape as I stared up at his angry figure, " What the hell is _your_ problem? You don't think a normal greeting would suffice?" I tried to stand up to him, but my pulsing ankle kept me leaned up against the wall. If I tried to stand on my own I'd fall over and make a fool of myself again.

Hikaru only seemed to get more annoyed at my question. He knew it was his own fault he got hit, but he wasn't going to lose so easily.

"It was just a joke. If I'd known you were such a baby then I wouldn't have done it. But I'll keep it in mind. I'll give the others a heads up and tell them your afraid of dark and run into walls." Hikaru sniggered.

I flushed out of embarrassment and anger, thankfully he couldn't see and instead I pushed him out of the way and limped out into the main hallway.

"I hate you," I snapped at him as I _tried _to make a decent exit by stomping away angrily. Instead I hobbled away and teetered. This was not going according to plan.

What made things worse was Hikaru's loud, obnoxious laughter. A gentleman would help a lady, but of course Hikaru is a little devil who hates me. Of course he'll watch me limp away and laugh all the while.

"Bite me Hikaru," I grunted out as I took a few more steps to get away as quickly as possible. I really felt like I was getting somewhere, but Hikaru took a few long strides and soon enough he was posed in front of me with a handsome smirk. He leaned back on his feet with that same studying and mischievous look in his eyes. He reminded me of a cat watching a gold fish.

"Do you need some help?" He asked through sniggers. I made sure to bump into his shoulder roughly as I walked past him.

"_No_."

Hikaru stopped and I could feel his stare burning into my back. _Just keep walking Hima, you have _some_ dignity left. You don't need anything from him, not his help nor his pity._

Hikaru raised a brow and walked over to me, easily keeping up with my "intense speed". Yup, I was in a real hurry.

"Stop it, let me actually help you." Hikaru sounded firm this time, but again I tried pushing past him. Instead his large hand wrapped around my wrist.

That was the last straw. "I said _no_ Hikaru! Now go back to laughing at me because the last thing I need is your pity and your silly 'save a damsel in distress' act! Stop acting like you're so nice, when in reality a-all you do is make fun of m-me—!" Suddenly there was a lump in my throat. I was afraid that if I kept talking the next words that would come out would turn into a croaky, sobbing mess. I wanted to cry out of frustration and anger, but not here. Especially not in front of him.

Hikaru dropped my wrist. My plan had been to get away as soon as he let go. It backfired again. Rather than dash off with a wonderful and powerful sense of victory, I just stood there with my hands hanging limply at my sides. My eyes were on his, waiting for a reaction and somehow the only thing I had managed to do was feel ten times worse.

"Crawl for all I care then," he mumbled and turned to leave.

"W-wait...!" I stumbled forward to reach out to him. I didn't know why I was trying to reach him, but I knew I had done something very wrong.

Hikaru was really ignoring me now.

"H-Hikaru!" I stumbled along when the eerie creak of a door being thrown open echoed and a booming voice shouted.

"Hey you're not supposed to be here! I'm calling security!" There were two men. One was large and angry, while the other stood back and had a laugh.

"Shit!" I uttered out before Hikaru turned back around and tugged my arm. The larger man was coming after us. Kyouya will have my head if something bad happens!

"Hurry up Himawari!" He growled out and I stumbled after him. Does he even know where we're going? Hikaru turned a few corners before he finally came to a door. He pressed his finger to his lips and made a soft "shh" noise as he let us in quietly. Outside I could hear the old man still ranting and raving.

"Calm down Eiji, I'm sure they were just some lovelorn teenagers trying to get some time together. Let's let them be for a moment. I mean weren't you young once?" The other man sounded warm and a little playful.

The other man turned red out of anger and replied, "Y-Yes, but this is an art show! Not some cheap thrill drive-in! If you two don't come out I'll definitely send security looking for you two!" The old man called out and we simply avoided looking at each other. This was awkward.

Hikaru pressed his ear against the door and listened as the two men walked away, now chatting amiably. Feeling all fear leave my body, I let my legs give out and slid down the door to grasp my throbbing ankle. How the hell did I manage to get myself into these kinds of messes? More importantly how did I get him involved in this mess of mine? He probably didn't even want to be here, stuck with me of all people.

I looked over at Hikaru who was still standing tall above me with his handsome face pressed up against the dark wooden door. I wanted to ask him why we fight so much. Not even Kaoru has such a distaste for me. Hikaru must know this too, he probably hates me even more than I supposedly hate him. However hate or no hate, I do feel like the things I said were really mean. I hadn't been counting on the possibility that saying all that would make me feel like the most vile person alive.

I kind of wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"They're gone now," Hikaru mumbled and grasped the cold, gleaming doorknob. It clicked softly as he turned it and without sparing me a glance stepped outside. He walked out and left me on the floor. Figures, who'd want to help a rude brat? Instead I tried to stand on my own.

It was no use though, my ankle was swelling up and it hurt to put weight on it. I glanced around seeing the couch. If I tried I could use it to hoist myself up! It must've been a pitiful sight to see me on the plush carpet kicking off my heels and crawling over to the nearest piece of furniture to push myself up. Just as I attempted to hoist my weight up a pair of hands lifted me off the floor and I leaned against the couch uncomfortably.

Hikaru stood in front of me with his arms crossed. The way he looked at me made me feel like a scolded child.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly. Hikaru's gaze widened a bit, I guess he hadn't really been expecting for me to apologize.

"You're sorry? It's nice to see you have _some_ remorse," Hikaru scoffed. He really didn't seem to believe me.

"I'm trying to swallow my dignity here! You think it's nice for me to put up with you and your brother's teasing, insults, and games?" I ended up yelling and quickly hated myself for it. Why do my feelings come out all wrong?

Hikaru's hands clenched at his sides and I shifted my gaze from his irritated expression to his anxious hands. "And do you think it's nice to put up with a middle class brat who's too proud to accept anyone's help? You act like you're so much better than everyone else and treat us like dirt!"

My temper flared at this. I was not a brat, far from it. "I do not! You called me homely the first day we met! Besides how am I supposed to believe you when you constantly go back and forth between teasing me and trying to help! I don't need insincere friends who treat me like some toy for their entertainment."

Hikaru looked taken aback for a moment, but that brief second of wavering was replaced with more anger as he leaned forward. "You don't understand anything do you? If you opened your eyes maybe you'd get what's going on, but in the meantime that doesn't give you the right to treat something so precious like crap."

Hikaru pulled away and he was breathing somewhat hard. Maybe us fighting was a good thing. It definitely did relieve all that built up tension. But to be honest, this fight made me uncomfortable. I'd never confronted someone before and this situation had me wondering what I had really done wrong. I was mad at Hikaru because I couldn't trust his actions. So obviously my reaction was to be mean to him.

He understood that at least, but according to him my actions weren't justified. On top of that he acted as if it was completely acceptable for him and his brother to treat me like some toy by constantly bugging me. These two don't make sense, it's like they live in their own world with their own rules.

I glanced up at him only to see his face turned away from me. He didn't look hurt, but I could tell he was angry and let down in a way. If he was let down then something turned out wrong, not the way he would've liked. What had he been expecting? A jump for joy when he constantly made fun of me. Kaoru and Hikaru don't know how to treat people.

Wait.

The twins do have their own little world don't they? Tamaki had mentioned it once.

"You don't really know how to socialize do you?" I asked bluntly and Hikaru looked startled and irritated with the question. I would've been thoroughly amused with his expression if it hadn't been for the heavy atmosphere.

"I'm not socially retarded like you," he scoffed.

Was teasing and playing pranks the only way these two knew how to include others into their world? Haruhi certainly seemed to be a victim of their teasing and jokes. She never seemed to mind though. Yet here I am rejecting them for it and being outright rude. Now I feel really bad and really oblivious.

It felt like it took me forever to gather up the courage to apologize sincerely this time. But it was the least I could do and I could only hope he realized he was wrong too. I'd like him to apologize too.

"I'm really sorry Hikaru," this time I looked him in the eye and spoke up firmly. It made sense now and I really was sorry.

Hikaru shifted his weight from foot to foot and asked, "Do you know why you're sorry?"

I nodded slowly and muttered a small, "Yeah."

Hikaru looked away and uttered out a small, "I'm sorry too."

"I guess we both need to work on our people skills huh?" I looked off to the side too and heard him sigh heavily.

He gave a smug side glance and shot back, "Yeah...but you definitely need more work than I do." Thankfully this time I could tell he was just being a smart ass for the fun of it.

"Shut up," I snapped and he only kept smiling at me.

Hopefully this means we won't fight as much anymore. Maybe I can really enjoy my time with the Host Club. I mean they have so much fun, it'd be shame to miss out on it right?

"We should go back," I spoke aloud and Hikaru's gaze went from the floor to my gaze. He had been eyeing my ankle. I rolled it pretty bad.

I kneeled to pick up my heels in one hand and stood up up straight before trying to move forward, but I limped horribly. My ankle had already swollen up and looked much chubbier than my left one.

"Can you walk on it?" Hikaru asked as I attempted to stand normally without my heels.

I subconsciously worried my lip and replied, "Kind of." I shrugged and tried move again, but Hikaru's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Just lean on me, we'll find the others and tell them we have to leave," Hikaru didn't look at me this time and I hopped forward.

I've learned two things today. Lesson one: Hikaru and Kaoru have a twisted way of showing a person they matter. Lesson number two: it's okay to be a little vulnerable because there are people who will help out.

* * *

Haruhi watched as Tamaki ran to a different door and wrenched it open, yelling loudly into the dark. This was about the fifth hallway he had checked in.

"Don't you think he's overreacting a little? I mean Himawari and Hikaru aren't little kids, they know their way back," Haruhi asked with a flat expression. A large group of girls followed Tamaki as he searched for the missing photographer and twin.

About half an hour after Haruhi had gone looking for Hima, Hikaru disappeared. About fifteen minutes later, the blonde king found it fit to cause a scene. Now Chihiro and Tamaki had formed a large mob to search for the pair. Leave it to Tamaki to blow things out of proportion. Haruhi wasn't sure if Tamaki was being so dramatic because he was that air headed and concerned or if he was taking advantage of the situation to show off his princely charisma.

Kyouya watched his blonde friend disappear with a mob behind him and replied, "You know how our King is. He tends to get carried away and makes a display of everything without really knowing it."

Haruhi raised a brow at the flaming torch that appeared out of nowhere and shined brightly in Tamaki's hands. He looked like he was leading a lynch mob as opposed to a search party. All they needed now were pitchforks.

"Come ladies! Let's search in the next room! Our dear princess and Hikaru must be suffering each passing moment! It's up to us to rescue them!" Tamaki ran somewhere else and disappeared behind another door. Wasn't there a light in there somewhere?

"Oh poor Hikaru! I wonder if he's okay?" One of the girls looked close to tears.

"Poor Kaoru must be worried sick!"

"And Himawari what if something happened to her?"

The girls chattered worriedly amongst themselves before running off and calling their names blindly. At least the clients were being helpful...sort of.

"This is overkill." Haruhi murmured. Beside her Kyouya checked his wrist watch for what seemed the twentieth time and frowned slightly. She could be wrong, but Kyouya had been much more fidgety since they announced Himawari's disappearance. Perhaps he was concerned? No, somehow annoyed seemed much more fitting. Then again with Kyouya you couldn't tell. Haruhi liked to think he wasn't that bad of a guy. But Haruhi could understand why Kyouya would be annoyed. Knowing Himawari, it was possible that Himawari was hiding from him just to irritate him.

Hikaru's disappearance? Well only Kaoru knew about that.

"Do you think Hima-chan and Hika-chan are okay Mori?" Hunny gave Mori a worried look to which the taller boy replied with a somewhat unsure hum. Clearly this wasn't the response the little blonde expected and Hunny's frown deepened.

Seeing this Mori added, "We'll make sure they're fine." The two set off to join Tamaki's intense search party for the two. The mob of girls cheered when they learned the mysterious and brave Mori was joining in on their search party and someone handed Hunny a flashlight and held his hand.

Was Kaoru worried? Haruhi looked over to see him with two girls both who were trying to cheer him up.

"Oh Kaoru, don't worry. I'm sure Hikaru's okay." One girl comforted Kaoru and patted his shoulder.

Was this _really_ happening at the moment?

"Hikaru's brave! I'm sure he just got a little lost or something!" The other girl hung from his arm.

"I know...it's just...I couldn't bear it if something happened to him," Kaoru said with a troubled expression.

Haruhi shook her head and replied, "I'm going to get some air. This suddenly seems more like a drama scenario than an art gallery."

"Alright just don't wander off, we don't want Tamaki to lose it completely and think of calling the national guard if _you_ go missing." He spoke to her with glinting glasses and Haruhi only nodded.

Haruhi certainly didn't want a scene, especially caused by Tamaki. That aside, where could those two have gone and were they really together? If they only found one of them then it really could be worrisome. At the moment this just all seemed like a game to them. It was as if they were playing a game of hide and seek. Silly, carefree, rich people.

In the background Haruhi could hear Tamaki yelling, "Onward ladies! I think I heard something over here!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and continued wandering. Well if she were Himawari why would she run off and where to? Himawari wasn't a flake, but if she had an emergency maybe she'd leave, but she certainly seemed responsible enough to inform someone if she had to up and leave. Yet no one had a clue as to where she went. There was the possibility of kidnapping, but she didn't want to jump to those conclusions first. That was too much too soon.

Himawari did look nervous when she got here.

It seemed to have clicked. With Himawari's temper and her nervousness, it was likely she just stepped out to get some air as well. But what about Hikaru?

"Do you think those two promiscuous teens left the east wing?" A large grumpy old man commented as he walked by with a much happier one.

"I'm sure they're out here amongst the others. Besides what's so wrong with slipping into the night, far away from the others?" The other asked with a warm smile.

"Bah! It's rude and cheap, they're teens who should have some respect!" The man grumbled.

Two teens in the dark? Could it be? Haruhi flushed heavily..._no way. _That could have easily been another couple. It's just a coincidence, those two fight endlessly. Haruhi looked over to the searching mob. If Tamaki and the others found them this could turn out wrong and everyone would definitely get the wrong idea.

_I better find them just to be safe._

"Excuse me sir, I didn't mean to overhear, but those two teens you mentioned," Haruhi spoke bluntly, catching the two off guard.

"What of it young man?" his face looked angry and Haruhi cringed a little.

"Where did you see them? You see I know someone who's looking for them," Haruhi waited for a response while the two men exchanged looks.

"They were in the east wing, just behind that door over there," the nicer looking man beside him pointed out a tall white door that Tamaki hadn't checked yet, "but they seemed to run off when my friend scared those two lovebirds off," the grumpy man 'hmphed' in response.

Haruhi nodded and with a stern look said, "Thanks very much."

She took off towards the door and noticed Tamaki wasn't too far from there, searching with his mob. Haruhi reached for the door when the brass doorknob suddenly wriggled.

"What the—?" the door was pushed open and she jumped back with a startled look.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru smiled and Haruhi blinked at the sight. Himawari was leaning against him, barefoot, and with her black heels in one hand. The two were squinting at the sight of the large, bright, white gallery.

"Uh...hi. Tamaki's looking for you two. What happened?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Himawari sighed in irritation and replied, "Long story short, this little devil here scared the crap out of me and I slipped and rolled my ankle."

Haruhi's doe eyed gaze dropped to Himawari's chubby ankle. Well this was unexpected.

"I apologized already!" Hikaru snapped fiercely.

Himawari frowned and shot back, "You apologized for something else, you never apologized for following me into the dark and scaring me you creep!"

For a moment it looked like Himawari was going to hit him upside the head with her black heels. But a certain senior stopped her.

"Hima-chan!" Hunny's voice sounded and soon enough the entire mob was running towards them all chattering about how worried they were.

"Hima, my dear princess! Are you alright? I was worried," Tamaki gathered Himawari in his arms and and Hikaru looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm fine, now get off if you don't mind," Himawari pushed away and stumbled backwards. Luckily Hikaru caught her.

Kyouya approached the group slowly and coolly asked, "What happened?" He looked like an angry mother with kids out past curfew. It was no wonder Tamaki called him 'mommy'.

Himawari stiffened at the sight of Kyouya. From what Haruhi could see Himawari definitely wasn't too excited to see Kyouya. It was likely that there was a fight or something between them.

"I hurt my ankle and Hikaru helped me walk back," she avoided his gaze and Hunny was quick to distract her with a hug and his happy prattling.

Off to the side, Kaoru and Hikaru were displaying their very affectionate and passionate brotherly bond. Himawari was left forgotten while the entire group of girls swooned and fawned over the twins. Himawari wasn't sure if she was relieved and annoyed at how quickly she was forgotten.

"Can you walk Hima-chan?" Hunny asked as he held onto her arms to keep her steady.

Hima bit her lip as she took as step and replied, "Kind of."

Haruhi piped up, "I don't really think you should try walking on it."

Himawari glanced at Haruhi and replied, "Don't worry I'll be fine." She forced a pained smile as she took another step. This time she didn't really even get to take a step because warm arms scooped her up bridal style and she found her left ear pressed firmly against a hard chest.

"Don't," Mori's deep voice rumbled softly in her ear as she stared up at him. He certainly didn't look to pleased with her attempts at walking.

"Oh...o-okay," Himawari peeped out and flushed heavily as she dropped her gaze nervously.

Kyouya pushed his glasses farther up on his nose and said, "I think it's time we leave, it's been a long day."

Tamaki nodded and returned to the group of girls along with Hunny, Haruhi, and Kyouya to say their proper goodbyes.

_Vulnerability isn't that bad..._Himawari thought quietly to herself as she listened to the steady breathing and beat of Mori's heart.

_I like this, being surrounded by good people. I've never felt so warm and happy._ Himawari's vision blurred a little and her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. She had been much more tired than she thought.

Himawari clutched her heels close to her and looked up at Mori with a drowsy smile.

"_Thank you_," she wasn't sure if she spoke it aloud, but Mori seemed to understand because the corners of his mouth quirked up ever so slightly and she felt her heart swell up.

It swelled so much she felt like a balloon, rising and rising until she was far far away.

* * *

A/N: Finally I updated! :) I should be ashamed for not updating for so damn long and I really am sorry. Thank you if you haven't given up on this story yet! I do plan to finish it! I'll try and get some chapters out before I got back to school next month. Also I did publish a KaoruxOC story, called "OF Fashion and Infatuation". Check it out if you haven't, I'm currently working on the second chapter for that one. I had all these chapters drafted out, but lucky me my laptop passed away D: Anyways let me know what you thought of this and I'm wondering if we should start deciding who Himawari is going to to end up with. Well have an awesome day/night whatever!

BaiBai~!


	17. Doubt

I hate doubt. It starts with a few little words, or actions. Then it gets worse, until you can't take it anymore. It's like being sick. You're healthy and happy, but someone passes on that little virus. Doubt creeps up on you out of nowhere and infects you. It starts with little things and then before you know it you're down for the count. You sit there and wonder, how the hell did this happen? You took care of yourself, you drank your juice, ate your veggies, and avoided sick people like the plague.

Yet there you are, bedridden, feeling like you're dying, and crying because you aren't getting any better. You've never felt worse and somehow despite all that's happened you want to blame yourself because if you hadn't borrowed that pencil from that sick boy, then maybe you wouldn't be in this situation.

I hate doubt, it ruins everything.

To think it all started with such a tiny thing.

* * *

I don't get her. I try to and I just don't understand. She constantly says one thing and does another. I don't think anyone could ever figure out Sato Himawari. It's probably impossible, but would it be masochistic if I said I want to give it a shot? Even if it'd take me months, I'd want to try. She's worth it. Maybe not many other people think so, she doesn't even seem to think so.

Himawari isn't the nicest person I've met, she's kind of aggressive, she's definitely not a morning person, and she doesn't like people much. More like she doesn't trust people. But she's working on it, I can tell because now she calls me when she's bored. She lets me know she wants company, sometimes she even remembers little things, like my favorite snacks and brings them to school for me.

Himawari still won't tell me certain things, but I'm working on it. I want to be important to her I've seen the way she treats the people she loves most and it makes me jealous. For example that tiny blonde senior she talks about all the time. She won't admit it, but she adores him. She remembers his favorite sweets and messages him throughout the day. He even comes and visits her with that big tall guy. I've seen them hanging around here a couple times. They offer her rides, but she turns them down.

She treats them differently and it makes me kind of jealous. Even that Ootori guy who she claims is the biggest pain in the ass. She constantly fights with him when he calls, but she answers nonetheless and does everything she can to impress him.

I know she works for them and it's kind if her job. Himawari told me some time ago, it took quite the bit of prying to get it out of her, but she finally told me. However, she doesn't treat them like it's her _job_. Even those too auburn haired twins get some attention from her. They constantly prank call her or leave weird toys in her bag that make her angry, but they get her attention.

She calls them to insult them or threaten them and somehow she'll end up the entire lunch hour on the phone with them. Yes, I'll admit it, I'm jealous. Who wouldn't be when the one person you want to notice you is looking at other people who you could never compete with?

_I can't stand those rich bastards._

Himawari glared at the screen in front of her. She'd been working on this for half our lunch hour and I was starting to get annoyed. She hadn't even touched the bento I had brought her, let alone looked at it. I peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Surprise, surprise, she was going through several photos of those guys. Some were deleted while others she examined closely and edited with the utmost care.

Ever since that weekend at the art show they consume her life. This is beyond frustrating. I took a bite out of my onigiri, not even really savoring it. Why must infatuation be so cruel?

"So, what are your plans for the summer?" I asked casually and Himawari shrugged, too engrossed in her work.

"I'm still sorry I didn't go the art show with you," I added and this time she spoke.

"It's okay, I already told you I went with Kyouya. It wasn't too bad, except for that ankle part," she smiled at me this time and went back to clicking on her computer.

I nodded solemnly instead, but she didn't even notice. What was so great about those guys anyway? That Ootori kid definitely rubbed me the wrong way.

Himawari stopped a picture and her gaze softened. If that look was what I thought it was, then this was bad. This cannot be happening! Without thinking I slammed her laptop closed and she looked at me with wide eyes. A second went by and her surprise turned into anger. Note to self: control your jealousy.

"What's your problem Ai? Do you know what you might've done? I've been working on these pictures for weeks. You do realize Kyouya—"

I couldn't even stand hearing his name anymore. "Kyouya what? He doesn't own you Hima. I swear all you do involves them, all you talk about is them, all you think about is them! When do you get a break? When do I get my best friend for myself?" I snapped my mouth closed and I felt my face burn down to my neck.

What the _hell_ did I just say?

She shifted her gaze down to the computer and she was fighting a similar blush on her face. I could see she was embarrassed and sorry. But I couldn't tell what embarrassed her, my indirect confession or the fact that she might not feel the same. I slipped my hand away from her laptop and stepped back.

"Sorry," I muttered pitifully.

She looked lost, like she wanted to yell at me and at the same time be patient with me. Himawari took a deep breath, I imagine to calm her anger and replied unsurely,"No, it's okay. Um, do you want to talk about this?" It wasn't okay. I knew it. She didn't really want to talk about it either. Himawari's a coward who isn't usually so direct. But it's not something to ignore either.

I looked away. What was I supposed to say? Do I ask her out or explain how I feel? Or do we pretend this never happened? I shifted my weight on my feet nervously.

I started, but the ringing of a phone stopped us. Himawari's face looked pained as she reached for her phone.

"Himawari, you're my best friend and I'm be honest with you. Those guys are only taking advantage of you. You're setting aside the people who really care about you for that. Think about it." I knew part of what I said wasn't exactly kind, but I was angry, jealous, and I wanted her to realize I was here. I've always been here and I wanted her to see, is that too much to ask for?

* * *

Himawari had been given the past two weeks off. One week so her ankle wouldn't under go any strain since Kyouya really didn't want to be blamed for a handicapped Himawari and the second week so she could spend sometime putting together the photo book. She dropped by a couple times just fill in Kyouya on her progress, sometimes she hung around for a while to talk a bit, Hunny and Mori had been the ones who even looked for her at her school.

Even though they did see her a couple times something was different. There was the same Host Club activity. Except for yesterday's incident. Tamaki had promised to give the Newspaper Club an interview. Even though everyone had been against the idea, which really was a rarity, they decided they would have the interview tomorrow anyway.

Today they had some club activity as well, but somehow the last two weeks had lacked something. Haruhi could tell that without Himawari it had kind of thrown the things off. The others, well they couldn't _quite_ tell, but they sure felt it. Kyouya, maybe he didn't care too much, but one could never tell with him.

However Haruhi could see it in the others. Hunny would heave a long sigh occasionally and just look down at Usa-chan. The twins seemed rather irritated for no reason and Tamaki was being much more doting with Haruhi than usual. It wasn't until Mori brought Hunny a slice of cake and an extra serving of chocolate mousse that it became quite clear.

"You miss Hima-chan being here with us too, don't you Takashi?" Hunny looked up from the extra dessert to the tall dark haired senior.

Mori's eyes widened ever so slightly as he realized what he'd done before responding with a deep and short hum.

"I know, why don't we all go visit her?" Tamaki blurted and the boys all looked to him.

"We could bring her a thank you gift for the photo books!" Hunny added.

"That's not a bad idea," Kyouya added thoughtfully and he scribbled something down.

"Isn't it a little late for that? She's already made one before." Haruhi questioned. Not that the thought was a bad one, but it certainly would've been much nicer for them to acknowledge her work from the start. As rich as these guys were, they could still be really clueless.

"Nonsense, it's never too late to spoil our princess," Tamaki made some graceful and dramatic gesture as if this would prove his point and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Does this mean we get to go shopping?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

Tamaki's eyes seemed to light up at the question and he looked at Haruhi with pleading eyes, soon enough the rest of the boys were looking at her expectantly.

"There's a commoner's mall nearby isn't there?" Hikaru smirked and Kaoru leaned over him with the same devious look.

"You can help us pick gifts for her, Haru-chan!" Hunny was overjoyed and Mori suddenly seemed a little more interested than usual.

Haruhi groaned. For a second time that week she was no match for Tamaki's puppy dog eyes or her friends' silly wants.

"Fine, let's hurry and go. I have other things to do after this," Haruhi grumbled as she made a beeline for the door with the six handsome boys in tow.

This was definitely going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Aitarou likes me.

Aitarou _like likes_ me.

On top of that he told me something I already half knew. It felt like I was constantly being reminded that this was some kind of fairy tale where any possible friendships didn't exist. It stung. I knew Kyouya took advantage of me, but the others? Tamaki had easily become someone who knows me well enough. Hunny and Mori brighten my day, the twins, well they entertain me even if half the time I'm fighting with them. Kyouya is still a pain in the ass, but that's just him. Haruhi is my savior amongst all that chaos.

How was I not supposed to get attached to them?

A soft tinkling ringtone reached my ears and when I glanced down at my small pink phone I saw that it was blinking. I forgot it had been ringing. What now?

"Yeah?" I answered the phone, irritation clear in my voice. I wasn't going to hide it.

"So that's how you greet your mother," my mom's voice was half-amused and I almost dropped my phone in embarrassment. Way to go, I'd definitely win the daughter of the year award at this rate.

She cleared her throat, waiting for an answer and I stuttered out, "M-mom, hi."

"Hi to you too young lady. Did you forget about our weekly phone calls?" I could hear a distant voice in the background and papers shuffling. She was probably at the modeling agency office still. Before the divorce she busied herself with work.

I think it was her way of coping. I delved in photography, my father absorbed himself in architecture, and my mom found herself. Was it wrong of me to resent her? A part of me had hoped she would've taken the time to strengthen whatever bond it was we were supposed to have.

"S-sorry, I was kind of busy last week. It must've slipped my mind," I muttered sheepishly and distracted myself with the black ankle guard on my right foot. It was really itchy and annoying.

My mother sighed and I could already picture her rolling her eyes, "Well I hope you haven't forgotten you're coming with me to Osaka for your summer break. I'll send someone to pick you up at four thirty tomorrow."

My stomach twisted, I didn't really want to go. I'd prefer helping Kaito with the flower shop or spending time with Mio, Aitarou too. I haven't seen them in ages.

"Yeah I haven't forgotten," I added lamely. I should be ashamed, I sounded so depressed.

"Don't die of excitement there kid," my mom commented flatly.

I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. Our conversations were always so tense, it was like walking on eggshells.

"I am excited, I just...hope it isn't too boring. I mean with you working all the time, you know?" At least I was being honest, her need to take me for summer vacation seemed more like an act of civil duty than the genuine desire to spend time together.

"Matoko, we need to go over the list of girls being casted for the photo shoots next month," a deep voice sounded and my mom answered him, sounding strangely distant.

I knew she was working. I frowned to myself, already picturing what this summer was going to be like.

"Sorry Hima, work is endless." Her voice sounded closer now and I could the exhaustion was latent in her voice, but I could tell she was happier. Happier than she had been here.

"No, that's okay, I understand." I added quickly, I didn't really want her to feel guilty. She was busy, that's all.

A tense moment of silence followed after. It didn't seem like either of us had much to say.

"So how was your weekend?" The voice on the other line sounded occupied and for a brief moment I pondered why this phone call was even happening. If she wanted to seem a little more interested she could've called on her lunch break, not working hours.

"It was fine. I was invited to an art gallery opening. It was cool, I guess," I shrugged despite knowing my mother not being able to see the action.

I could hear the sound of shuffling papers again and the same distant male voice called out my mother's name. She answered hastily, "No, Rairi I said contact Cavalli. He wants Michaela for his winter collection. She's doing fifteen shows this season."

"Mom?" I called into the speaker and she stopped talking to her coworker.

There was a heavy sigh. It made me feel like I had been annoying her. I half expected her to tell me she was busy and to call back later. Funny because she'd been the one to call first.

"Sorry Himawari, you said you went an art gallery? That's wonderful...who went with you?" Her interest came off as forced and I considered saying goodbye instead. I didn't think she really was interested. My dad would probably scold me though, after all the point of this was so we could have some kind of decent relationship.

I cleared my throat awkwardly and replied, "I went with the Host Club, Kyouya was my...I guess...date? Well, everyone calls it that, but it's not like we like each other. The artwork was interesting though. You could say that by the end of the night I had some fun." Somehow as I reached the end of sentence I felt happier. Yeah, I had hurt my ankle, but oddly enough I left that night with a sense of relief and a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I felt elated.

"You went with that Ootori boy and those boys from Ouran?" My mom was definitely listening now.

"Well, yeah, one of the girls from Ouran is the daughter to the owner of art gallery. It would've been rude to say no," I raised a brow even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Himawari, I don't like those boys. I'd really feel better if you stopped talking to them," she sounded concerned and a part of me worried. Why was everyone telling me this? Especially today?

"Can we talk about this later mom? I'm at school right now and today's been stressful enough as it is." I sighed and moved away from my desk and into the school hallway.

I didn't need people eavesdropping on this conversation.

"Fine, but we will talk about this. I have to go now so be ready tomorrow on time, okay?" I could already picture her scolding expression. She hated tardiness.

"Yeah, I will be. Bye." I spoke out the last part halfheartedly.

"Bye sweetheart," she hung up quickly leaving me puzzled. Was there something I was missing about this entire situation?

It didn't matter though, right now I wanted to find Ai and talk. He must feel like crap. I didn't even realize I had been ignoring him so much. Pushing away from a locker I had leaned, I moved to go find Ai. He couldn't have gone too far, well I hope he didn't. I really didn't want him to stay mad at me.

Picking up the pace I turned a corner only to find myself smacking into Arisa. Normally she would've yelled at me for being so clumsy or something of the sort, but instead her face brightened up. She was oddly cheery for someone who just got trampled.

"Have you seen Aitarou? He was just here a moment ago." Arisa thought for a second, but quickly shook her head.

"No, but I do know something you don't know." Arisa sang out and squeezed my hands as if she had exciting news. Arisa and I had two different opinions of what was good and bad.

"Is it good?" I asked cautiously and Arisa giggled as if I had asked her something incredibly silly.

"Oh _yes_! It's a surprise for you! I'll tell you where to find your surprise if you promise one thing!" Arisa's giddy smile was replaced by a devious smirk and suddenly I didn't like where this was going. Somehow I felt like I was playing with a double-edged sword. I flinched and gave her a wary look. What did she want? My organs? Future kids? My freedom?

"That promise is...?" I hesitated hoping her wish wasn't impossible to grant.

Arisa blushed furiously and replied, "A double date!"

A please would've been nice at least. Nonetheless I was used to this. Before the Host Club, Arisa always dragged me with her on her silly dates. I always got stuck with some weird friend. Most times it was a bust and I found myself dodging a pair of puckered lips or I ended up fighting my date. I might not really believe in true love, but I at least wanted to save my first kiss for someone who mattered.

I frowned and replied, "Okay fine, fine. I'll ask Hiro for you. Now tell me where this surprise is."

"No, not with Hiro. I don't love him anymore," Arisa spat out and for a moment I was reminded of a spoiled child. My best guess was that he rejected her one too many times.

"Then who? Ai? Because he's definitely not your type," I snapped back rudely and Arisa glared.

"No, I want a date with that tall friend of yours." Arisa smirked and I wasn't sure who she was talking about. Everyone was taller than me, except Hunny.

"Which tall one? Who are you talking about?" I seriously didn't have time for her little games and my patience was wearing thin.

"The tall handsome one, he's real quiet and mysterious. I think you mentioned her practices kendo!"

_Mori?!_

"_What_?!" This was not what I had expected. Arisa, ditzy, air headed, and boy crazy Arisa wanted a date with Mori? Mori who was serious, patient, calm, and who would probably do anything asked of him. No way, she didn't deserve someone like him.

Without thinking I shook my head blurted out the first thing that came to my mind,"No way!" Arisa's happy and hopeful expression went flat. I hadn't _really_ meant for that to come out.

"Why not? Does he have a girlfriend or something?" Arisa pouted, I knew she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Being the coward that I am, I came up with a terrible lie, "He's allergic to girls."

That has got to be one of the stupidest things I've ever said. I was tempted to go jump out a window, but the fact that Arisa wasn't letting me go anywhere stopped me from my drastic actions.

"Allergic?" She gave me an unconvinced stare and I laughed nervously.

"Allergic? Oh did I say allergic? I meant afraid...my bad. He's incredibly shy, like he won't speak to girls at all. So you'll get bored. Trust me." I offered a sheepish smile and scooted away from her, but her hand slammed next to my head and I found her leaning over me.

"You know you're a horrible liar Hima, you always have been."

A third surgary voice sounded down the hall and I turned to see a very familiar head of blonde hair dashing over to us. "Hima-chan!"

Arisa pulled back once she caught sight of Mori who was taking long slow strides behind Hunny. I could tell he had seen her though and something about his expression was a little more serious than usual.

"H-Hunny, what are you doing here?" I glanced over at Arisa who was fluffing her hair and blushing madly, but Mori wasn't even looking at her.

Hunny threw his arms around my waist and squeezed tightly. Before replying with a muffled, "We missed you too much. The others are here too and we have a surprise for you. Hikaru and Kaoru have it so we have to find them. Right Takashi?"

Mori stood before us and answered with deep, "Yeah."

"H-hi Mori," I smiled and turned back to Hunny and ruffled his hair. This kid was just too cute.

"Mitsukini we need to go," Mori's deep voice sounded again and I looked up at him a little confused at the sudden rush.

Hunny however didn't seem bothered by it and replied with a bright, "Ok." Without another word he latched onto my hand and pulled me away leaving Arisa forgotten in the hallway and no doubt simmering with anger. I wasn't going to hear the end of this later and she definitely wasn't going to let go of the idea of dating Mori. She always got her way in the end, no matter how unfair.

Wait, does that mean she'd make Mori her boyfriend? My eyes widened at the thought I glanced over at Mori. He must've felt my stare because he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and I felt my face heat up. No way, Mori and Arisa wouldn't make sense. He doesn't even seem to like girls like that. What type of girls does he even like?

Does he like quiet ones? Or maybe the really happy energetic type? Cute and girly or tomboyish and badass? Maybe he likes the pretty ones who take care of their appearance? He probably has girls lined up for him too like the other Host Club members. Girls that come from good families and have manners and finesse.

"Are you ok?" Mori's voice startled me and I turned my gaze on him. He had the same expression as usual and it was hard to see it, but I could tell he was kind of concerned.

I nodded dumbly unsure of why he asked and said, "I'm fine."

Hunny was still holding onto my hand and added, "We saw that girl bothering you."

I looked at Hunny and he looked serious. A small part of me swelled up and I felt my stomach do flips. They had been worried hadn't they? They thought I was getting bullied or something.

I leaned over and hugged Hunny this time and replied, "Yes, and you guys came to my rescue. What wonderful, brave, princes I have."

Hunny giggled as I squeezed him and Mori only smiled softly. That small and happy part of me swelled even more.

I've always wanted a knight in shining armor.

* * *

Tamaki was too nosey for his own good sometimes. Or perhaps it was curiosity? Kyouya wasn't sure, but that persistent and dreamer attitude of his could be a blessing and a curse. As his best friend he couldn't decide which. It was, after all Tamaki's curiosity and empathy that drew him to Himawari. He had told Kyouya he felt the need to make her happy like many other girls, which is why he somewhat insisted that Kyouya charge her with the debt of the magazines and not Yuri.

Well, Yuri had been the first to throw his cousin under the bus so to say, but Tamaki was the one who seconded the idea of hiring her. Kyouya had been against it, he knew her family's history. He knew he and the others could look bad. Luckily for him and Tamaki the others weren't aware of the situation, but it's not like they would really care after all. Haruhi was a commoner and they all quickly became friends. However, Himawari was different.

She acted like she detested them, Haruhi simply acted annoyed. Yet, with time things changed and Kyouya noted the wine eyed girl opening up, she was even becoming much more expressive than he had been told she was. This complicated things.

"Which classroom do you think is hers?" Tamaki peered around and not quite as distracted as usual by the admiring looks he was getting. Well, sort of. He'd smile charmingly back at some girls, while Kyouya simply ignored them. This was a plain public high school, he had no need to be polite at the moment.

"Do you think she'll like her gift Kyouya?" Tamaki stared down at the small box in his hands. The other part of the gift was with the twins, who were with Haruhi looking for Himawari.

"I'm sure she will, she is a girl after all." Kyouya replied noncommittally.

"Do you think she's asked about her parents yet?" Tamaki asked suddenly. Kyouya stiffened at the question.

"I don't think so, she would've said something to us by now. She would've probably come after me first." Kyouya stopped to lean against a wall.

Tamaki didn't know what to say, he felt sorry for Himawari. When he looked at her he saw what could've been him. He wanted to fix her and make her happy.

"You realize this is getting complicated. She's going to find out eventually." Kyouya sounded stern and Tamaki sighed in response. Kyouya had never liked the idea, but had gone against his better judgement because of Tamaki's whims.

"Kyouya she's going to need us now more than ever," Tamaki replied. Kyouya would never deny that Tamaki had a good heart.

It was just that sometimes his whims and good deeds came with a risk. Their risk? A large scandal and in Kyouya's case he could be completely excluded from becoming the possible heir to his father's company. That was something he did not like.

"She wouldn't need us if you hadn't insisted on taking her in. You realize that if word gets out we're going to look bad. I'm going to look bad. Do you realize what kind of problem's she might cause for me?" Kyouya was losing his patience.

"Himawari is not a problem Kyouya, she's a human being. Her world might be different from ours, but in the end she feels what we do."

Kyouya glared at his stubborn friend, Tamaki was too good sometimes.

"Himawari a problem and she's going to ruin things Tamaki." Kyouya replied angrily and stalked off leaving the blonde alone.

Kyouya had nothing against Himawari. Yes, she was defiant and she somehow managed to annoy him constantly, she wasn't afraid to tease and talk back, and she had this annoying habit of doing everything right and impressing him. No, Himawari wasn't the problem, it was her family and what she stood for.

Unfortunately Himawari didn't know that and as she stood with her back against the wall, waiting for Mori and Hunny to come back, she let out a small sniffle.

_Kyouya is not worth crying over. These people aren't worth crying over._

_Kyouya is not worth crying over. These people aren't worth crying over._

_Kyouya is—_

A shuddering breath escaped her lips and she choked. She turned on her heel and left. Her mother was right and something was definitely being hidden from her. But what?

Why was she such a burden?

* * *

A/n: Once again it took me forever to update. I do apologize for the shortness and somewhat rushed manner of this chapter. I just really wanted to get this story going. A poll is already up, so if you like, you may start voting on who you want Himawari to end up with! I want to narrow it down to three options. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the update and be kind, I hope this wasn't too much of failure.

BaiBai~!


	18. Waiting in my Tower in Osaka

If there's one memory that's particularly clear in my mind, it's my fifth birthday. I was especially excited because my dad bought me this pink dress with ruffles and a large cream-colored bow in the back. He even spoiled me that day and bought me a matching tiara with fake plastic pearls and pair of shiny new shoes. I felt like the fairest princess in all the land.

I had a birthday party where all my friends came and a boy offered be my prince for the day. But I had politely declined, saying that my prince couldn't be _anyone_, my prince was my one and only true love and he needed to rescue me first. This boy only shrugged and continued playing. All day I waited for my prince. I kept an eye out for him, being sure I didn't miss him.

He never showed and by the time the end of my party came, I used my birthday wishes on this imaginary hero of mine. I blew extra hard on the candles and swore to never tell anyone my wish to be sure it'd come true. Even still I went to bed that night, sad because my true love never came. Of course I was being silly at the time and now I laugh at such a childish idea.

What might be even sillier is that sometimes, at the age of seventeen I still find myself watching my window. I keep an eye out for that prince I might've missed years ago.

Silly me.

* * *

I looked down at the plate of steaming buns. Tempura oyster mushrooms protruded and leafy green cilantro pieces spilled out making the dish quite fragrant. It looked mouth-watering and on a good day I would've taken a few buns, stuffed them in my mouth and be content. No, _beyond_ content, but today I didn't have much of an appetite to be honest. I was still upset about what had happened at school a couple weeks ago.

"_Himawari is a problem and she's going to ruin things Tamaki."_

I know Kyouya and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, but it never crossed my mind that he might feel like that about me. Why am I problem though? Is it because I don't have money? Haruhi's a commoner as well. However Haruhi is incredibly smart and she's cute, so obviously it's not the same is it?

I on the other hand come from a plain family and a plain public high school with more than decent grades. Obviously Kyouya doesn't want to be near me. The others though? I didn't expect it. Tamaki had always been kind of sweet, annoying, but very kind. Hunny and Mori never acted like it bothered them. The twins and I always fought, but I thought it was playful. I thought Hikaru and I had at least established that we didn't hate _really_ hate each other, just made it look like that.

Yet, Kyouya stated that I was a problem. So why go through all the trouble to come visit me? Was it just to tell me they were sick of me? I don't understand.

"Himawari, you don't want one?" I looked up, startled by mother's voice and saw her furrowed brows. Her golden eyes flashed with a bit of concern as she moved her gaze from the tiny empty plate in front of me to my face. A small bun was one her plate, half-finished.

She had insisted we go out to eat today instead of work in her office. Since I'd got here all I did was help her at work. The first couple of days in Osaka she showed me around, took me shopping, and introduced me to her employees. But soon after all she did was work and I was stuck lazing around at her place. I got so fed up by the fifth day I begged her to take me to work with her, as an intern at that.

I didn't mind it really. Only, I didn't really feel like my mom and I were bonding. Not to mention the rather large surprise my mom had ready to meet me.

"Would you like me to order something else?" A deep voice asked and I looked up to see Rairi. Rairi is my mom's current boyfriend, something she had _forgot _to mention. This was probably why she was so insistent on me visiting her at all. She wanted to bond, all of us, and my best guess was that they wanted my approval or something akin to that.

To be blatantly honest I wasn't feeling generous and I wasn't about to hand out anything . Don't get me wrong, Rairi wasn't a bad person, as a matter of fact he seemed _perfect_. He was polite, he was also really interesting, having traveled all over the world, he always had something engaging to talk about, and he was unbelievably charming in a way that resembled Tamaki, just without all the ostentatiousness. I imagined that perhaps Tamaki would one day act similar to Rairi, a mature version of prince charming.

His expectant and handsome smile made me sour as I pictured a blonde friend's face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and replied, "No."

His smile faltered slightly.

No, I wasn't truly mad at him nor did I dislike him. It was my mom who angered me. She couldn't give me a heads up? She had only recently divorced my father, why did she act like she was so in love with this guy then? Had my father not meant a thing to her?

"Hima," my mother turned her cool eyes on me, clearly not liking my attitude. I'd been behaving like this since I'd arrived at the start of summer vacation. It goes without saying that my mom was not my biggest fan at the moment. I'm impressed that she hasn't chewed me out by now.

Rairi brushed off my rude answer and smiled again, "It's okay, I'll order you something else. The owner of the restaurant is an old friend of mine." Rairi waved over a waiter who leaned down to have something whispered in his ear before leaving hurriedly.

The waiter hurried over like his job depended on it and leaned in to be instructed on what to bring. It was slightly infuriating watching this guy. He was too cool it made trying to dislike him annoyingly difficult.

The waiter stood straight and nodded before taking his leave. Rairi only watched the man go, a hand on his chin as he seemed to think to himself. It was then that he turned his dark eyes on me with a somewhat smug look. He had something up his sleeve and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Your mother mentioned you like crab, is that right? They'll be bringing an assortment of crab rolls." Rairi smiled that irritatingly handsome smile of his and I nodded. I could feel my face heating up. He was being way too nice. Just like Tamaki, he even looked like a mature, tougher version of him. His eyes were slant and grey, like the charcoal, and his hair so very blonde and messy in that 'I rolled out of bed and look good' kind of way. Rairi was also stylish and you could tell he was very confident.

My mother gave me a cold look that only I could I decipher. I was definitely in trouble when we got home. He was spoiling me to win my favor and my mom was not happy. It's not like I was doing this on purpose. I rolled my eyes at her instead and she bit down on her bun a little roughly. Either Rairi was pretending he hadn't seen that or he really was oblivious to all this awkwardness. Being the excessively polite _or_ oblivious git he was, he tried to continue a pleasant conversation.

"How do you like helping out at the model agency?" Rairi raised his tea to sip and kept his eyes on me.

Why was he trying so hard? What does he want from me? I just wanted to be left alone and he kept trying so desperately to engage me. It kept reminding me of a certain blonde and as annoying as all this was, that simple fact turned a small part of me to mush. I don't want to be soft! I want to be cold and unmovable, like a rock, but he's making it so impossible!

I dropped my gaze nervously for a second and when I looked back up at him, he was giving me the goofiest, most charming, and hopeful smile I'd seen. In those seconds of looking at him I felt my exterior melt.

It was enough for my previous indifference to ebb away and I finally relaxed enough to answer, "It's...interesting." As if the Host Club wasn't a circus on its own, dealing with moody models seemed like a walk in the park.

"You think so? I'm surprised, you manage to be so professional with the male models that come in for bookings. We've had interns who flirt shamelessly and slack off on the job or just turn into useless piles of goo, but you don't." Rairi chuckled as he set his cup down and glanced at my mom who hummed in agreement.

"My current job sort of trained me to be ready for anything, especially good-looking, chauvinistic, weirdos," I added flatly and my mom sputtered on her drink. I didn't do that on purpose I swear.

"Himawari, really? Must we bring up those boys? You know how I feel about you being around them," She sent me an annoyed look and I quickly stuffed a mushroom into my mouth to keep from talking. Rairi on the other hand looked amused. As one can tell I hadn't really been talkative since I'd arrived and he seemed relieved that he was finally getting me to say more than one syllable words.

"Where do you work?" Rairi raised a brow.

At this point I felt comfortable enough to let go and answered, "I mainly do freelance work, amateur photo shoots or publicity. The other day I helped and took some shots for Yata enterprises and their banquet for charity. Lately though, I do some publicity for Ouran High School's Host Club. Lastly, I do photography for artistic reasons, I've gotten a few offers on my work. I don't feel like any of its good enough to sell, well except one piece of work. I sold it to Ootori Yoshio."

Rairi's eyes widened, I wasn't sure if all this was impressive or the bit about the Host Club threw him off and made him uncomfortable.

"You work for a High School Host Club? Where at?" Yeah, definitely the Host Club part.

I nodded, I was proud of the work I did for them even though I was still upset with them, mainly Kyouya really.

"Ouran Academy, it's a little more innocent than that, I promise. Any profits they make go back into the club or charity and school events. There isn't much to be gained for them, it just keeps them busy and makes them look good.." So maybe that was kind of a lie, Haruhi and the bidding on her stolen lead pencils were proof of that.

"Can we not talk about Ouran right now?" My mom huffed. We still hadn't really discussed why she didn't like the Host Club and she dodged any subject that had to do with them.

Rairi didn't question her and instead said, "Well I've got an interesting offer for you Hima."

I quirked a thin brow at him and he chuckled at the suspicious gaze I shot at him.

"Ok?" He continued as a large and elegant platter of colorful rolls were set on the table besides the first appetizer. It seemed like a lot of food and I was starting to wonder why we hadn't ordered our real meals yet.

"We're meeting with a designer for lunch today. I coul mention your work to her. Perhaps she can help you get out there and book a few more professional jobs," Rairi gave me that charming smile of his and I glanced at my mom who was looking rather smug.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I smiled as my hand moved of its own accord and shoveled a bun and a couple rolls on my small porcelain plate.

"Great, they should be arriving soon," Rairi smiled again and my mom gave him a thankful look. She was probably relieved that I had managed to open up a bit. I'd been in such a sour mood all week, I think she was really starting to worry. Then again how could I not? I felt like my mom was insisting that we bond, but we hardly spoke to each other. Not to mention how crappy I had felt since I left Tokyo.

I bit down a sweet crab roll when I felt my phone vibrate against my side and reached to pull it out of my pocket, I felt my heart jump up to my throat. A small gasp escaped my throat and my mom gave me a curious look. On the screen it read "_Kyouya_". This had been the third time today and probably the hundredth call since I left Tokyo. The vibrating stopped eventually and again my screen flashed, telling me I had another voicemail. I swallowed thickly, feeling my appetite diminish.

"Is everything okay?" My mom leaned over to glance at the phone, but I stood abruptly.

"It's Arisa, she broke up with her boyfriend," my mom and Rairi nodded in understanding as I scurried away from the table, still looking at the flashing screen. I wasn't going to listen to the voicemail.

Call me a coward, but I hadn't wanted to answer, listen, or read any of their calls, voice mails, or emails since I'd left. Even then, they all kept calling. Haruhi had called and I was tempted to answer the doe eyed girl several times, I wanted someone to talk to and she seemed like the only person who could listen. But in the end I was mortified at the idea of dumping my problems on her.

Tamaki called often too, he left emails, and definitely voicemails. It also pained me to see that Hunny continuously called, but I really didn't want to talk. I was confused and I didn't want to confront them unless I had a clear head. I felt horrible for knowing what I did, but I hate myself for believing that they all felt like that. It was a mess and right now was not a good moment to catch up and chat. However, by not answering them they probably thought I was angry and hated them.

I flipped open the phone, hesitating about whether I should go through my emails at least. My thumb hovered over the 'view message' button. I wasn't surprised at the fact that my inbox was full.

"Himawari," my mother's voice startled me and I snapped my phone shut as she appeared before me, "our guests are here, come say hi." I could feel her studying me and her gaze dropped to my phone suspiciously.

"Yeah, ok." I put on a straight face and replied casually. If she knew they were calling now, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me along. My mother gave me one more strange look before turning and I shoved the phone back into my jacket pocket before following her back to the table. Right now I just needed to distract myself and working with my mom and Rairi definitely seemed to be the best option. I needed moments to myself, to relax and clear my head. Despite how uneasy I felt I was curious about answering their calls and emails because I've been kind of miserable since I left.

But I couldn't tell them that.

Especially not now when I've done nothing, but run from them. I've run so much that I ran five hundred kilometers away.

"Ah, there she is! Himawari meet our client and famous designer," Rairi was standing.

My breathing stopped as I took in the sight before me. A gorgeous, slim woman appeared before me in a form-fitting sleeveless dress with an expensive clutch in her delicate hands.

Suddenly I felt quite small and a deep desire to hide because I knew I wasn't just standing before any ordinary woman. It was quite clear that this person who walked in with her tasteful dress and classic pointed pumps, was the owner of a fashion house. Not only that, but as this woman tilted her head in curiosity and gave a me an all too familiar mischievous smirk, the bells went off in my head.

It was obvious, the ivory skin, the short stylish auburn hair, graceful physique, and sparkling golden eyes told me one thing; the head designer I was meeting today was none other than the twins' gorgeous and very fashionable mother.

I'm sure my face was pale and I was slack jawed, definitely not the best impression to make, but she didn't act like she noticed. Instead she beamed at me and chimed, "Aren't you adorable?"

* * *

"_Hi, you've reached Hima. I either can't pick up or I'm avoiding you. Leave a message. Or not." _He hated that he could perfectly picture Himawari's taunting face as she said this. For some reason he also felt this message was directed at him. Damn that girl.

Slant dark eyes narrowed as he pulled the phone away from his ear and he snapped it shut. Frankly he was sick of this and he was very tempted to throw the phone out the window and put it under her debt. Maybe then she'd learn the importance of answering when he called, who does she think she is exactly?

Haruhi's large brown eyes watched as Kyouya seemed to tighten his grip on his phone for a moment. He looked rather indifferent, but from the slightest movements she could tell he was angry.

"Did she answer this time Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked from his spot at a table. Before him was a rather large slice of strawberry cake. Everyone assumed it was Hunny's way of coping with being a little upset. Himawari had disappeared the day they visited her school and hadn't bothered to keep in touch. If Hunny wasn't the most worried, he at least voiced it the most.

Kyouya shook his head and said, "Haruhi, I think it's more likely to work if you try again."

Haruhi looked from her spot on a large plush couch. She had been dragged to Osaka with the Host Club and they were staying at Hunny's second home. At first she didn't really want to come, but after finding no one had heard a thing from the photographer, she worried. Himawari wasn't her closest friend, but something had to have happened if she ignored them for two weeks. Himawari just wasn't that type of person.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we go visit her? That's why we came to Osaka, isn't it?" Haruhi asked, reminding them that they weren't too far from her to begin with.

Tamaki, strode into the room and replied, "We can't at the moment, our flower's with her mother at the moment. It might be bad if we see her now."

Haruhi raised a brow. Tamaki had seemed uncomfortable the moment they discovered Hima was with her mother in Osaka. It was odd, being with her own mother should be a good thing right? So why act so grim about it?

"She doesn't like us," Kyouya spoke aloud, to no one in particular.

Haruhi blinked at the remark and probed further, "Hima's mother? But everyone only just met her, right?"

"Well not really Haru-chan, Hima's mom used to go to Ouran." Hunny replied thoughtfully and took another bite of cake.

Haruhi pondered this and it dawned on her. Hima's mother didn't like the type of reputation these boys and their families had because she knew of them. But wasn't that too forward of her? They had all been very polite when they met her? Or had Himawari mentioned something bad about them?

The brunette worried her lip in frustration. No, Himawari seemed to have a strained relationship with her mother. She doubted Himawari would say mention anything personal. It was kind of sad in reality, to see something like that. Haruhi liked to think that if her mother were around she'd share everything with her.

Yet Hima and her mother looked like they couldn't stand to be in the same room together. Even so, if Hima's mother genuinely had no interest in her daughter, why take her to Osaka when her father has custody?

Haruhi sighed heavily, this situation wasn't making sense.

"Hunny, are you sure that Himawari was fine the day we went to her school?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses, causing them to glint a little.

Hunny finished chewing on a large bite of cake before answering, "Yeah, Hima-chan didn't look sad or anything. But we did see this tall girl being mean to her. Right Takashi?" Hunny looked over at his older cousin.

His lips quirked ever so slightly into a small frown before replying stiffly, "Yeah."

"Our dear Hima is missing _and_ being bullied? I've been a terrible uncle. No wonder she hates me," Tamaki let out a pathetic wail from his spot beside Kyouya.

Haruhi gave him a flat look and reminded him, "You're not her uncle! Besides Hima doesn't let herself get bullied, she's not that kind of person."

"I don't know Haruhi, her actions speak otherwise," Kyouya added.

Haruhi looked perplexed by this and quirked a brow at him.

"Himawari gets angry, aggressive, and sarcastic, but not once has she really stood up for herself. She's honestly all bark and no bite. Himawari is also horrible at confronting things, she's disappeared and run out on us more than once, mind you. Himawari is a coward and she has no backbone," Kyouya stated in a very assured manner.

Haruhi on the other hand blanched and said, "That was a little harsh Kyouya." Apparently she really didn't know her friend that well. How embarrassing.

"Yes, however very true and somehow we're all here still looking for that spineless girl," Kyouya sounded annoyed.

"Are you worried about her too Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked curiously as he spooned off his last bit of cake.

Kyouya looked a little taken aback by the question and replied easily, "Of course, technically one-million yen just disappeared off our radar. It's unacceptable."

Haruhi's once hopeful look fell. So Kyouya is this kind of person then?

"How can you say that? Our niece could be alone and hurt," Tamaki said woefully.

"She's with her mother, she's fine. It's not like she got kidnapped," Haruhi reminded the blonde and again she noticed his rigid posture at the mention.

Tamaki said nothing to this and Kyouya remained serious. Haruhi wanted to know what was going on and made to ask, but the sound of a song broke the silence and Tamaki answered.

"Hello?"

Rather loud and fast chattering was heard in the background followed by some phrases said in unison.

"Wait, you _what_?" Tamaki's amethyst eyes widened and he sat up straight.

What was going on?

"Really? That's perfect! Don't let her out of your sight my good men!" Tamaki looked exceedingly pleased when he hung up and the entire room gazed at him questioningly.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked.

"Our twins and it seems they've just caught sight of our precious flower!" Tamaki looked incredibly satisfied and when Haruhi glanced at Kyouya he was frowning.

"Where'd they find her?" Haruhi asked the blonde prince who was currently reclining on the plush sofa.

"They're having a late lunch with her.

A moment of silence spread among them before Tamaki sat up straight and said, "I'm sure our men can handle this with care."

There was a moment of strained silence before Tamaki stood up in a panic and fluttered around the living room, spewing worried nonsense.

Haruhi just knew this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Kaoru watched as Hikaru's slim fingers pressed the buttons on the game console rapidly. Now and then he muttered curses and made funny faces, like scrunching his nose, furrowing his eyebrows, and baring his teeth at whatever it was that was taking his life points. His brother always did seem to be the slightly meaner or angrier one. Haruhi had also been one of the first few people to notice. He smiled involuntarily at the thought of the doe-eyed girl, followed by a small fluttery feeling that made him feel just as uncomfortable as he felt pleasant.

However he didn't happen to be the only one. Hikaru had developed some feelings for her too. Not that Hikaru was very aware of it. It'd take a while before his twin realized the inner workings of his own heart. Unfortunately he was just as oblivious as Tamaki. Well sort of, if anything Hikaru would one day realize it and say it. Tamaki on the other hand was absolutely blind and stupid. A good person to the very core and as charming as they come, but the poor sap couldn't figure out his own feelings if his life depended on it.

Was Haruhi aware though? How did she feel about them? Kaoru could bet the girl had no clue either. She was just as oblivious as Tamaki. Kaoru sighed heavily at the thought. They'd have to wait and see what happens. Even so, he didn't want anyone to figure out how they felt, he was content like this. He didn't want to fight over someone with Hikaru or his friends. Haruhi wouldn't want something like that either.

Kaoru glared at the book in his hands, feeling very conflicted now. He felt selfish.

"Cool it, you might just set that book on fire," Hikaru's voice caught Kaoru's attention and he peeked over the book at him with matching topaz eyes.

Hikaru was seated beside him on the stiff leather seats of their mother's Mercedes. Their mother, meanwhile was seated across from them looking through flats of her latest designs and making notes.

"I uh...I just...really hate this dress," Kaoru spoke unconvincingly as he held the fashion book in his hands. Hikaru frowned at the blatant lie.

Hikaru normally would inquire as to what was wrong, but said nothing in front of their mother who seemed to be absorbed in her own world anyway. Kaoru felt a sense of relief wash over him as his brother went back to his game anyways and occasionally flicked his gaze at him.

Kaoru liked to think that was one of Hikaru's good qualities. If he cared enough he could read you like a book and more often than not, he knew how to deal with it. It was also a horrible one because it also meant he knew just how to push everyone's buttons while being difficult to hate. His and Hima's relationship (if you could call it that) was a prime example. They acted like they couldn't stand each other, but underneath it all one could see that both twins just want her attention and to be entertained. Himawari understood that now and in a weird twisted way didn't mind, as long as she didn't need to admit that she liked that they bugged her. The same went for them, god forbid they admit out loud that in reality they very were fond of the short-tempered girl.

Sadly though, their newest toy had gone missing. For a couple of weeks they had no idea as to where she was. At least, that was until Kyouya tracked her down. Luckily the twins were already in Osaka, the others had recently arrived and it was agreed they would surprise the photographer together when they found out when she was available.

"We're here boys!" Yuzuha smiled in excitement and craned her long graceful neck to look outside at the elegant restaurant.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up at the fancy five-star restaurant for a moment before deciding they weren't really interested.

"Do we have to go?" Kaoru whined and held the book in his lap.

Yuzuha looked at her boys with an unaffected expression. She was quite used to this. They seemed perpetually bored with everything and had to be bribed often. Not that Yuzuha really did bribe them, no she just made small promises with dire consequences. After all, her boys needed to learn that rewards come with sacrifices.

"Yes. Besides, my friend said she brought her daughter with her, I think she's about your age. I'm sure she's a nice girl." Yuzuha smiled at her boys and the car stopped completely.

The pair looked at their mother with the same flat expression and then each other before responding in perfect unison, "A _nice_ girl? No thanks."

Yuzuha sighed in response, but neither boy acknowledged her minor frustration.

"Boys, did I ever mention that your maids can be quite forgetful? It'd be a shame if one day your games went missing wouldn't it?" Yuzuha spoke cheerfully and stepped out of the car leaving her boys with undignified looks on their identical faces.

The two groaned together before tossing their things aside and stepping out after her. They were going to hate this. They knew it.

"I don't feel like behaving," Hikaru whined and Kaoru hummed in agreement. Kaoru clearly had other things on his mind. Hikaru turned to ask, but Kaoru beat him to it.

"Why do you think Hima left?" Kaoru voiced the thought aloud and for a moment Hikaru's posture went rigid. Kaoru's topaz eyes watched him carefully and his twin slipped back into his brisk walk, trailing several feet away from the mother in restaurant.

"Like I'd know. Hima's a scaredy cat, something must have happened and she ran away," Hikaru replied bitterly and kept his gaze on his mother who approached a handsome blonde man.

"Do you think she's mad at us?" Kaoru asked persistently.

Hikaru shrugged and replied, "I don't know the last time we talked to her was that day we stuck a rubber snake into her bag. She didn't seem that angry."

"No, but with all of us," Kaoru continued and Hikaru paused this time to look at his twin thoughtfully. Was Himawari mad at all of them? It didn't make sense for her to truly be angry with the entire Host Club. She hadn't even fought with anyone the last time they saw her.

She seemed perfectly okay and content. Himawari dropped by the club to show Kyouya her progress. With her was the rough copy of the picture book for the month and she seemed excited to show off her impressive work to Kyouya. Hikaru frowned at the memory. Himawari was always so eager to do her best even if she acted like she couldn't stand Kyouya.

He had begun to wonder if the girl might have had a crush on the Ootori.

"Do you think she likes Kyouya?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

Kaoru's gaze widened at the sudden topic and he replied, "I don't know, I never thought about it. Why, do you think that's it?"

Hikaru shrugged again and replied, "I don't know, I just don't get why she stopped talking to _us_. I even apologized to that huffy brat."

Kaoru was surprised. Hikaru could be difficult and often times it was hard to make him apologize and realize he was wrong. Haruhi seemed to be one of the few people apart from Kaoru who could knock some sense into him. Himawari was different, no, _rare_. Haruhi was still very precious and she stirred something unknown in them both. Hima? Initially she had been someone they wanted to torture and chase away like they had done with girls who confessed to them, but she never ran away and cried in front of them.

Kaoru was curious and if he saw the girl again wanted to figure out exactly why she was so peculiar.

"Is that the girl?" Hikaru squinted as they approached the table. She wasn't very tall, but she was slender and dressed nicely in light blue skirt that flared and hit midway her thigh.

"Is that—?" Kaoru started, but shook his head as if he were seeing things.

Hikaru raised a brow at his sibling's dumbfounded expression and turned to look at the girl again. Her long black hair was softly curled, not straight how he had expected.

"No, of course not. This girl's fixed up and Hima..." Hikaru paused and heard his mother's voice faintly.

"Aren't you adorable?"

Hikaru grabbed at his brother's hands, rushing to catch up with their mother. The two came to a halt when Himawari's slack jawed expression came into view, making a pair of smug looks spread on their face.

"Oh and these are my sons," Yuzuha beamed at her boys who stepped forward to greet everyone as politely as possible. However, both boys couldn't contain themselves when they greeted Himawari, both dipping low and kissing both her hands in a prince like fashion. The action made Himawari red in the face and when both boys came back up with devilish grins Yuzuha and Himawari's mother shared astonished looks.

The two women spoke in unison and squeaked out, "Oh my."

Meanwhile Himawari was trying to keep her legs from giving out in the middle of the fancy five-star restaurant.

* * *

"Let's get a bigger table!" Rairi announced happily and within seconds we were staring at a large table for six and several plates of food were being brought out.

"Hima, you should sit with the boys and get to know each other!" Yuzuha gave me a charming smile and I only nodded dumbly and took a seat at the far end. The twins had disappeared for a moment shortly after being introduced to everyone and when they came back each one took a seat on either side of me and looked quite pleased with themselves.

Things can't get worse can they? Please someone be merciful and tell me this won't get worse. It cannot get worse! My hands were clenched tightly on my lap and I was trying to keep my gaze on my plate of food. It looked like a small serving of nicely made up gyoza with a special dressing. I would've loved to eat, but with this pair of doppelgängers I was scared to even move. They seemed to know it too because they kept asking if I was fine, to which I would nod slowly and avoid their gaze.

While I seemed petrified in my spot, they busied themselves with the small filet of salmon that was placed elegantly on their plate with a special soy and ginger sauce. Everyone acted like everything was just peachy, eating and chatting amiably. Yuzuha, Rairi, and my mother were conversing about business and such. Meanwhile I was stuck on the far end with the twins who were chatting between themselves happily. The adults were oblivious to the torture they were putting me through, the twins knew and they were enjoying every second of it.

I hated being so nervous besides them, but it couldn't be helped. I was ashamed for leaving Tokyo without saying anything, I felt like a bad person.

I glanced up wanting to speak, but the adults' chatter made me shut my mouth and press my lips tight. Kaoru (_at least I think it was Kaoru_) seemed to notice, but he made no comment and instead probed a piece of gyoza before picking it off my plate and popping it into his mouth.

"T-that's mine," I whispered harshly, but Kaoru smirked, daring me to say anything out loud. Of course I wasn't going to protest and draw all eyes towards us. Understanding this, Kaoru swallowed silently and licked his lips. They were going to take advantage of this.

"It's really good," Hikaru hummed as he took another small bite from a piece he had also stolen when Kaoru taunted me with his smile.

Feeling my cheeks flush in anger I stabbed a piece of salmon on his plate and stuffed into my mouth.

"Hey!" the twins exclaimed simultaneously and soon the clanking of forks was sounding loudly. Yuzuha took this opportunity to glance at us and her eyes widened at the strange sight. I had salmon stuffed in my mouth and my fork stabbed through Kaoru's filet. At the same time, both twins had their forks stabbed through my gyoza and had sauce dribbling down their chins from having stuffed the food into their mouths so quickly.

"Oh...well how nice of you three to share," Yuzuha chuckled at us. Rairi and my mother were staring oddly at us.

"Himawari, what are you doing?" My mother looked embarrassed, but Yuzuha only chuckled awkwardly.

I swallowed thickly and the twins followed suit. Before they could answer I smiled as sweet as humanly possible and in a voice as thick as honey replied easily, "They insisted on sharing, they're so sweet."

The fact that I was burning from embarrassment helped make me look bashful as opposed to guilty and the adults seemed to believe this.

"Would you boys like some gyoza as well? I can have them bring more?" Rairi asked as he looked at my almost empty plate. The twins turned red at the question and shook their heads.

"No, but thank you very much. Sharing with Hima is enough," Hikaru smiled and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

The adults only nodded and turned back to their conversation.

"You ate all our fish," Kaoru grumbled beside me and I rolled my eyes. I hope he hadn't actually expected me to sit here and let them eat all my food.

"Well I'll give it back if you like, just let me throw it back up." I sneered and the look on Kaoru's face was one of horror.

"You're a sick person," they spoke together and turned away grumpily.

I ignored their comment and made to steal another pieces of Kaoru's salmon, while Hikaru continued munching on my pieces of gyoza and my side of cucumber salad.

"Do you want more gyoza?" I asked before popping the piece of fish into my mouth unaware to the reality that I was now actually eating their food and they were greedily eating mine.

Kaoru nodded as his fork fought with Hikaru's for my last piece. I took this chance to wave a waiter down and order more for the pair on my sides. It was kind of strange how a small food fight got rid of the tension. It was also kind of cute how they were too shy to ask Rairi to order them some more.

"So why'd you run away coward?" Hikaru's voice broke my train of thought.

So much for lack of tension and cuteness. They're just as obnoxious as ever!

"I'm not a coward and I didn't runaway," I huffed out. I avoided looking at them and busied myself with the tea in front of me instead.

"Should we add liar to that?" Kaoru asked nonchalantly and I sputtered on my drink.

Several pairs of eyes were looking at me and I waved them off awkwardly. Damn it, why can't I just lay low for once?

"A horrible one at that and quite uncouth. I mean who eats off other people's plates?" Hikaru feigned disgust and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You guys started it," I grumbled and crossed my arms in defense, but that didn't stop them. If anything, I swore it perked their interest because they smiled again and leaned in close.

"And we won't quit unless you tell us why you left, without telling us..."

"And why you've ignored everyone's calls for the past two or three weeks?" Hikaru finished the remark and suddenly in his hand was my cell phone. How it got there I have no idea, but I don't recall fishing it out at any moment since they'd arrived.

"Would you look at this Kaoru, over one hundred missed phone calls! A full inbox that still has incoming messages waiting to be received and seventeen voice mails!" Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, making me feel guiltier than before.

"You wouldn't understand, so give me the phone!" I tried to snatch it out of his hands, but Hikaru pulled it out of my reach and Kaoru pulled me close, reminding me not to act out with so many people around.

"Try us, if not you're not getting the phone back," Kaoru replied and Hikaru was now going through what I assumed were the pictures on my phone.

They were waiting for an answer, but I wasn't sure if I should give them one, my problem was with Kyouya. It wasn't right for me to spread that around. Hikaru paused in his snooping to fix me with a stare, he didn't look angry, but just expectant. As if he was expecting me to open up and tell him everything. Part of me wanted to, I wanted someone to have that faith in, but at the same time something was telling me no, I wasn't allowed to do something like that.

Kaoru looked suddenly looked offended and said, "You don't trust us do you?"

Hikaru frowned and placed my phone beside me. They were upset that I wasn't being honest with them and I had no clue as to what to say. I never had the right words because all the things I wanted to say were stuck in my head, in an endless flurry that couldn't even make it past my dry throat.

The twins turned away from me and busied themselves with their phone. I'm sure the two were set on ignoring me the rest of the night. I didn't want that, I wanted to tell them everything and tell them I missed their teasing and their sassy remarks. Somehow though, all the words died in my throat, refusing to let me speak at all.

Their extra orders of gyoza were placed before them and soon, food was the only thing that mattered. They were givng me the silent treatment out of anger.

The clink of a small porcelain plate being placed in front of me caught my attention and my chest tightened at the sight. It was a pretty serving of chocolate mousse with a generous dollop of whipped cream and a raspberry decorated it. I didn't even feel like eating, all I could think of was Hunny and how much I missed everyone.

"Your mother mentioned you like chocolate mousse. Is that right?" Rairi spoke from his end of the table and I looked up at him with a bleary gaze and nodded stiffly.

The adults didn't notice though and began to eat.

"I can't tell you what's wrong... I started shakily and the twins snapped their heads towards me.

"I want to tell you...but I don't how, so can I promise to tell you when I know how to," I looked at them hopefully and without another thought they nodded their heads and said nothing more.

It wasn't much, but it genuinely felt like a relief to know they'd wait for me to open up comfortably.

* * *

The rest of their dinner was calm, the adults talked about every subject they could and us teenagers, on the other end were calm now. No one stole food from the other's plate and no one choked on food or water. Yuzuha had even made small talk with me for a bit, Kaoru actually bragged about my work to her and when she gave me her business card, insisting to introduce me to people who could teach me properly, I just about died.

I felt proud and happy for once, even if lately things weren't so great. But perhaps things were turning up and things were getting better. Yuzuha even mentioned that she thought I got along well with the twins. The notion is strange seeing as Hikaru and I made up recently, but Kaoru just smiled and said I was fun to have around.

It wasn't long before we had to leave and I talked easily with the twins as we left the restaurant. We all stopped to part ways and the twins walked towards our parents I saw them looking quite serious. I stopped beside my mom when Yuzuha brought up my mother's family, a topic that was usually off-limits.

"So how is your family Matoko? I happened to run into some of them a week ago at a benefit."

The positive happy feeling I had felt disappeared as soon as I saw my mother's expression.

Yuzuha wasn't being rude or trying to start trouble, she genuinely looked curious about how they were doing and I guess she was expecting a happy and appropriate answer, but she received something quite different.

My mother paled and for a moment I was worried she'd pass out. Rairi also looked uncomfortable and the twins just looked on in curiosity. Rairi held on to my mother's side comfortingly, looking the part of a gentleman.

"M-my family? We still aren't speaking if that's what you mean," she looked away and accidentally met my confused gaze. My mother was nervous, something was obviously very wrong and I wasn't supposed to know by the looks of it.

Yuzuha immediately flushed in embarrassment and replied hastily, "I'm sorry Matoko, I just thought that since it'd been so long...and well with your recent success. I assumed that things were fixed..."

Yuzuha trailed off and for a second her gaze lingered on me, I felt a cold sweat break out on my body and my stomach clench uncomfortably. This had to do something with me, but what?

What exactly were they talking about? The twins seemed to be thinking the same thing as they looked over at me. It seemed their mother had known something we didn't and clearly Yuzuha had met my mother before.

"She's a wonderful girl Matoko," Yuzuha added before saying goodbye once more and with that she was gone. My mother hadn't really replied and seemed shocked. The entire ride home she said nothing and even when Rairi dropped us off, she still said very little. As we climbed the stairs we walked in heavy silence. It felt like static was in the air and I was scared that if I spoke aloud, something bad would happen.

Although I knew a bomb wouldn't go off, I think I was scared to speak my suspicions out loud. What if all that I was assuming, was correct? What am I supposed to do then? I can't say anything, but I can't leave this alone either. If my suspicions were right about my mother and me, then I needed to hear it from her mouth. I wanted to hear it, even if I knew it would cut me down somehow.

So as my mother's keys jingled and the doorknob turned I decided what do and stepped back. In a shaky voice I spoke the words that took a lot of courage to say out loud.

"You've never been happy because of me right?" I didn't even realize it, but I was crying freely now.

I was trying to sound so confident, but even then my voice shook and I felt my throat get uncomfortably dry. Why was it the one time I truly wanted to face my problems, my will had to get all shaky?

My mother looked up at me and she looked so sorry, something in her gaze made my heart ache. Why was she looking at me like that? It made me feel so small and miserable, like she knew something terrible was going to happen. My throat tightened uncomfortably as I waited for her to say something that suddenly I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear.

"Himawari, you know I'm not perfect," my mother looked close to tears and she dropped her gaze. She was ashamed and I was frightened.

"I know, but tell me what is it that happened?" I could barely see my mom, I was crying and I couldn't stop. This was probably why I hated confrontation, confrontation only made me cry.

She took a shaky breath and said, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I haven't been a good mother or a good wife, I haven't been good to you at all. You and your father haven't deserved any of my anger and resent."

I looked at her with wide eyes. I was scared of what she was going to say, I was terrified and I felt so little. This suddenly seemed like too much to handle and I wanted to run again. But I wanted to be brave, I needed to show myself and everyone else that I wasn't a coward. I wanted to prove I could face it all.

Her graceful hands reached out and she took me by the arms. She hugged me close and tight, as if not wanting to let go ever. I believe that maybe in her core she knew I was going to leave her. She knew I was going to disappear if she didn't hold on for dear life.

She pulled back and I could see her crying, she wasn't noisy and hiccuping loudly like I was. My mom's too beautiful for that. Instead she cried silently, fat tears rolling down her face, and she pursed her lips and sniffled quietly.

"I haven't been fair to you, you never deserved my cold attitude and your father didn't deserve my resent and anger. He just wanted to take care of us, he wanted us to be a happy family. But when you came...we were just so young and we had families who had plans for us. I had plans." My mother stopped, looking unsure as to whether or not she should really tell me.

"You had plans?" I stepped back, feeling much more confused. She sighed heavily before standing up straight and looking me in the eye.

"Your grandparents owned large and important companies. Your father was supposed to inherit one and so was I. We even had arranged marriages. But we were so young and we made a mistake. Your grandmother would have none of it. So I had to choose, my family and future for your father and you," she stopped and more tears rolled down her face.

I felt like an ice cube had slid down my spine, raising goosebumps on my flesh. I didn't want her to say it. So I inched closer wanting to hug her, but this time she flinched as if burned. Or was she afraid that I would be burned?

"B-but you chose us," I felt hopeful. I was being silly though, because she shook her head.

She leaned against the wall with a pained expression replied, "Not at first, I was going to abort. Your father talked me into keeping you, it was easy for him to throw it all away. I was so resentful though and I ruined it all. I was never happy and your father was miserable with me. I wasn't there for you ever. When I finally realized how stupid I had been, you were old enough to see your father and I didn't get along. I ruined everything and when I was finally aware of how bad things were, I asked for a divorce. I couldn't stay with you two and act like it was fine."

She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't give her one, instead I stepped away from her and she looked wounded. It was silly though, because we both knew I was going to react like this. Deep down I knew this, I just needed to hear it.

"Himawari, I want to fix things. I want to start over," she stood slowly and I was dead silent, still crying, and I couldn't stop. Even worse, I felt stupid because I already knew this. Yet I chose to cry because what else was there to do? Hug it out? Forgive her?

Again, her hands reached for me, she wanted to hold on to me again because she knew that this time I really would run.

"No," I shook my head and took several steps back until my back was flat against the wall.

"Hima, please..." she begged, but I shook my head, feeling like a little girl refusing to abide.

"_I said no_," I replied quietly and she just stood there, crying unsure of what to do.

She wanted to reach out, but I knew she was ashamed and wanted to hide. She was angry and remorseful and at the same time she wanted to cry with me. I on the other hand didn't even want to look at her. She confirmed everything I was afraid of and everything that I stood for in her family's eyes. I was a mistake that she'd been ashamed of for so long and she punished me for it.

Without another thought I turned and left. I wasn't sure of where I was going, but it had to be far from here.

* * *

A/n: This chapter was difficult, because even after rewriting it so much, I'm not completely satisfied. But here you have it! I'll try and be clearer on the next chapter if this doesn't make much sense. Sorry. Oh and the results for the poll are in!

Top three (in no particular order)

1. Mori

2. Kyouya

3. Hikaru

I'll post the final poll and you guys can get voting on the top pick! I'll try and write soon, have a lovely week and weekend lovely readers!

BaiBai~!


	19. the Prince Arrives on a Noble Steed

_And then amongst the chaos of swords clashing, shouts, and fire he turned to look at his princess who was high in her tower awaiting to be rescued. She looked down at him, her eyes glossing over with tears of joy because finally her true love was here. Her heart was thudding so hard in her chest she thought it__'__d come out of her. He had come so far across the land to be with her and their waiting was over._

_They would finally be together!_

_She watched patiently, dark eyes waiting for her Prince to climb the tower. He stepped closer and closer, reaching out to grip one of the thick vines wrapped tightly around the stone tower. A foot came up and then another. Soon, foot after foot he was reaching for her window and his hand took her small outstretched one. In one swift motion he came through her window._

_Her Prince stood tall and proud. His hair was a tousled mess, but he looked perfect. He was more handsome than she imagined! He was valiant and she could tell he was kind. This was the person for her...she just knew it._

"_My Princess...__"_

"_I__'__ve waited so long...__"_

_Hima would finally have her fairy tale ending. She reached for him, but stopped. Something wasn__'__t right. The dragon hadn__'__t been defeated. No, it was still guarding the tower, looking menacingly into her window. It__'__s yellow eyes were lit with fury and Hima felt her stomach drop._

_Before she could say a word the dragon reared it__'__s ugly head back. All Hima could do was scream. Before she knew it everything was black._

.

.

.

"Hima! I said wake up, you lazy girl! You're going to be late for school," Her mother could be heard bustling about the room picking up stuffed toys, a couple times she heard a grunt because her mother had probably stepped on a toy.

"Himawari did you hear me?"

A small bundle shifted underneath her puffed up pink blankets. Stuffed animals surrounded her sides, but a green frog with a crown on its head showed more signs of wear and tear than the rest. It was missing an eye, but it was still smiling nonetheless.

"Hima...you have until the count of three. One...two...two and a half..."

A small black head of hair sprung from underneath the covers and there was a cute pout on the girl's face. She was obviously mad about something, but her mother couldn't guess what. After all _Matoko _had been the one who got up early to make breakfast and clean. Hima got to sleep in until nine in the morning.

"Mooooom, you ruined it," Her squeaky voice whined and she clutched the green frog next to her with a frown.

"I beg your pardon?" her mom stopped with a large lion in her arm and cocked her hip to a side, it was easy to see where Hima got her sassy attitude sometimes.

"I was getting to the part where my prince comes for me, but you woke me up. I was finally going to really meet him! We were going to ride off into the sunset," Hima huffed and dived head first into a pillow, sending her pale yellow nightgown fluttering about her.

Matoko rolled her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't understand her child's obsession with fairy tales.

"You should be worried about learning to spell first. Trust me Hima, when you get older you'll have plenty of time to meet several versions of prince charming. You'll get him all right," Matoko spoke as she continued picking up the toys in the room.

Hima perked up immediately and asked, "Really? Do you promise?"

Matoko stopped, looking forlorn and suddenly quite sorry, because Hima had no clue as to how difficult love could be.

"Unfortunately yes, but let me tell you something and I want you to remember it, ok?" Matoko took a spot on Hima's fluffy pink bed and Hima looked ecstatic, very unaware of the warning she would receive and one day understand.

"Prince charming has many faces, but it's up to you to figure out which one's for you. I mean for all you know prince charming is your true love in jester's clothing, a simple peasant with a good heart, an ostentatious king, maybe the villain with good intentions, maybe a silent and loyal knight, or the sweet and powerful captain of those knights. Prince charming never comes in on his horse to sweep you off your feet. Sometimes he has no clue what he's doing, so you've got to give him some rope."

Hima giggled at that and replied, "That's silly, Prince charming should always be prepared."

Matoko smiled softly, her child was carefree and innocent. She envied her sometimes.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you ready or you're going to be late! We don't want your dragon of a teacher to lock you up in the time out area for being late," Matoko stood and Hima crawled off her bed, her little feet padding on the floor and her little sleep dress grazing her ankles.

She never wanted this life, but Matoko couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of her little Princess.

* * *

The glow of the laptop screen was horrible to look at and the words were making little sense at this point. He wasn't sure whether he should continue sitting there and force his brain to make sense of the current document or to recline in the bed for a moment. Either way, both options would do little to comfort him.

Kyouya was not in a good mood. He'd slept less than four hours that day all because Tamaki insisted they go to Osaka and track down the moody photographer themselves. As if that wasn't enough, they hauled the entire Host Club along for the ride and they had been nothing, but trouble.

Kyouya really did feel like a parent with all of them around. As if this field trip wasn't enough, he had the task of tracking down that stupid girl who decided to disappear and ignore his calls. Exactly who did she think she was to ignore his phone calls?

Did she die somewhere? That seemed to be the only suitable reason for her dismissive attitude towards not answering her damn phone. Thus the result was an irritable pounding in his head and quite a bit of fatigue. The rest of the Host Club though was happy and now that the twins were with her, they were alleviated.

That stupid girl caused such a fuss. Just who did she think she was?

Perhaps tracking her down wouldn't be such a hassle if Kyouya hadn't been so peeved with her. Why was he peeved? Since the day of the art gallery event she'd been nicer to everyone, but Kyouya. At first he stopped hearing her smart-ass remarks. Kyouya found himself feeling smug, as if he had finally gotten a message across.

However it wasn't long before that triumphant sensation died and her refusal to acknowledge him grated on his nerves. Himawari never fully ignored him, she definitely knew better, but her attitude wasn't like before. He knew she couldn't stand him at times, her disdain for him was written all over her face. Now though, she acted like he didn't even merit her dislike. The absence of her sassy attitude wasn't unwanted, but neither did it prove to be as relaxing as he had once thought.

Now, here he was in Osaka hoping some stupid girl who ignored him would show up when he called. That's what made him angry.

Ootori Kyouya did _not_ chase after stupid girls with mood swings, especially cowardly ones with deeply rooted misanthropy. Nonetheless here he was in Hunny's vacation home, feeling irritated that he couldn't personally drag Himawari back to Tokyo with them.

"That troublesome brat is going to kill me first," he mumbled aloud.

"I knew you were worried about her," Tamaki's soft voice rang in the air and Kyouya turned his head to give the blonde a flat look. The blonde had entered quietly and was now closing the large ivory door behind him. Tamaki was all smiles, per usual and Kyouya was giving him the harshest glare he could muster. Not that it would actually have an affect on the charming French teen.

"Detest and worry are two completely different sensations," Kyouya deadpanned and Tamaki chuckled lightly.

"There is also a thin line between love and hate," Tamaki added jokingly and Kyouya shot daggers at his best friend.

"...or not...I could be wrong." Tamaki offered a small smile, but Kyouya turned away, looking through his files again.

"She's a brat who is more than capable of handling herself…" Tamaki's eyes were glassy with question as his friend spoke aloud, but he didn't reply. "…I'm sure she's fine," Kyouya's pause was heavy and thick.

Was the comment supposed to comfort him or Kyouya? Tamaki opened his mouth to pry, but the ruckus caused from twin's arrival stopped him. Instead he and his friend said nothing more and went to greet the auburn haired pair.

* * *

Normally coffee was the perfect cure for a cold day, a day where I needed some comforting, or a day when I just needed to be reminded how amazing the small things were. Like the rising steam of a hot cup or the flakiness of a sweet bread to join my favorite bitter drink. The chattering between people is always very soothing, like a soft hum that needs to be heard, but not loud enough to disturb a cool morning or a lonely night. However, tonight is different because there is no hum and I'm just cold. The hot coffee did nothing for me and the pastry I was given hadn't even been touched.

I had hoped something sweet would make me feel better, but that was far from the case. Which was a shame considering the small pastry was shaped like a small tiger head. Sadly though when it arrived I started to cry and the workers became concerned. A bus boy had been brave enough to approach me, but I told him I was fine.

The last thing I need is to have a counseling session, with the workers of a tiny cafe in Osaka, in the middle of the night. Glaring down at the small custard filled pastry, I found my stomach growling. I knew I was hungry, but I wasn't in the mood for it. Especially when I knew I had to go home eventually. Facing my mother would be awkward and uncomfortable, making it impossible to skirt around the issue. Feeling frustrated, I hid my face in my hands.

I hated being in Osaka, I hated my situation, and I hated that I couldn't even bring myself to be properly angry with my beautiful mother. I felt pathetic holding back like this and not letting go when I wanted to. But it felt like there was something lodged inside of me, stopping me from feeling all at once. I reached to hold my coffee cup, but it was cool to the touch. Instead, I stuffed my hands in my pockets, but it didn't help much considering the cool plastic of my phone was grazing my fingertips.

Without really thinking about it, I pulled out my phone, seeing the blinking icons for emails, voicemails, and missed calls. My chest tightened as I flipped it open, seeing the first emails that came from Hunny and Mori.

Hi Hima-chan ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

How r u? I miss you,

Everyone else does too.

We hope you're not upset or something since u left w/o telling us.

Call us, so we can have chocolate mousse together!

-Hunny (\_/)  
(•ㅅ•)

R u ok? U left and everyone's worried.

Please be safe.

Let us know how ur doing.

-Mori

Dearest Himawari,

Where are u?

Ur uncle's worried and so is everyone else. (꒪⌓꒪)

Do u want to talk about it? I'm here for u princess.

Tamaki

Hi Hima,

just wondering if ur ok?

U left without telling us.

I'm here if u want to talk ok?

-Haruhi

P.s. Please call back, Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny are starting to get annoying with their worrying.

-Haruhi

Hey,

Just who do u think u r?ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ

U left and didn't tell anyone!

We even had a gift for u.

Ungrateful commoner.

If u don't call, I _will_ find u! ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

-Hikaru

Oh where, oh where, did our little weed goooo?

No seriously, it's been a week.

Come out, come out where ever u r.

Did Hikaru mention we'll find u?

WE R COMING FOR U! ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Kaoru

I don't know what's more troublesome.

Tamaki's complaining.

Hunny's sweet tooth when he's sad.

The twins being antsier than usual.

Or the fact that you're going to make me

come find you myself.

There will be consequences if you don't answer.

So call me. _NOW_.

-Kyouya

I probably looked like an idiot with tears rolling down my face, but a big stupid grin. The rest of the messages were similar and by the time I read the final ones, they all sounded worried and just antsy. I swear I read the words 'please call me' over fifty times.

Then feeling brave I decided to listen the voicemails. Again, Hunny's was the first and his sugary voice made me feel warm.

"_Hi Hima-chan, I know you__'__re not answering us, but we miss you lots. Can you call us? Even Kyouya misses you!__"_

"_Hima, your uncle can__'__t take this anymore! Please call, we want to talk to you!__"_

"_Hey, I know these guys are a little crazy, but they care about you. So can you answer sometime soon? I don__'__t know how much longer they__'__ll last like this.__" _Haruhi let out a nervous chuckle and I could hear the boys chattering in the background. It made me wonder what they'd been doing.

"_Weeeeeed! Do you have any idea what you__'__ve done? We__'__re going to replace you with a new toy if you don__'__t call back!__" _I could picture the twins' taunting faces and somehow this made me feel better.

"_Honestly, calling you is turning into a hassle. I will not hesitate to take drastic measures and find you.__" _Kyouya sounded exasperated and at the same time there was something I couldn't place. Funny, because he had been the one to say I was a problem. So what did he get out of calling me?

Frowning at the screen, I flipped my phone closed and deleted the rest of voicemails. I could guess what they said. I just don't know if I could handle listening to them all. I miss them so much and despite having run from them, I needed them so badly. I needed my friends.

With a shaky hand I opened my phone again, scrolling down the list of contacts until I found the name I was looking for. I had to do this, I needed to let myself be taken care of.

The plastic felt cool against my ear and a ringing sound filled my ears. Meanwhile my gaze was outside watching the nearly empty street. Soon enough I'd go home, back to this mess of a situation, but for now I needed someone to talk to, if only for a little. The click of someone answering sounded and suddenly a voice I had missed quite a bit was greeting me.

"_It__'__s about time you called.__"_ I could hear the smile in Haruhi's voice and I found myself beaming on my end as well, at the same time I wanted to cry out of joy. I'm such a wuss.

* * *

After causing a fuss and fighting over the phone they had all managed to talk to Himawari, but what had scared them was the shaky tenor of her voice. Like she was trying not to cry. It didn't take long to find out her exact location and after gathering everyone into a car they set out to find their photographer.

Within an a little less than and hour the Host Club was at the coffee shop peering in. Inside was Himawari, nursing a cup of coffee with a half eaten pastry in front of her. It had been a bit of a relief to see a young man about their age, sitting with her and talking amicably. At least she hadn't been completely alone.

After the entire ordeal, Kyouya wanted to pull her into the car and take off, but he sat their quietly and sighed softly. Everyone wanted get out and see Himawari, but Kyouya insisted it wasn't necessary. Tamaki was the one to retrieve the petite teen. From outside of the elegant car where they stood they could see the girl who had frozen at the sight of the blonde. For a moment it looked like she'd run away, but instead she did quite the opposite and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

It was a relief when they saw the two begin to leave the dingy coffee shop. However, it was startling because when Tamaki swung open the car door, there stood Himawari, tear stained, her skirt wrinkled and her face splotchy and red.

"Uh...hi...long time no see," Himawari offered meekly.

"Kind of an understatement don't you think?" Haruhi asked with a small smile on her face. Without much warning she wrapped her arms around Himawari, startling the girl and the others.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you guys. It took a while before I realized I needed all of you pretty badly," Himawari stifled a giggle and wiped her eyes.]

"That's ok, some of us can be a little oblivious to ourselves, " Haruhi smiled and Himawari found her statement quite ironic and she was positive she wasn't the only one holding back a snort.

"We should get going, it's late." Kyouya spoke and everyone turned to pile into to the pricey black car. After everyone had settled inside it took off smoothly. No one knew quite what to say as Hima sat there wiping away a stream of tears. Hunny though was the first to move as he leaned against Hima comfortingly.

"No one should make you cry like that," Hunny muttered angrily.

Hima shook her head and replied, "Don't worry I'm just kind of a pansy. Beside I can't be angry with my mother forever."

"Did something happen with your mother?" Haruhi, who was sitting besides the twins and Kyouya, leaned in close to Hima and gave her a worried look.

"Pretty much..." Hima's croaky reply made tears blur her vision again and her hands flew to her face to hastily wipe away the mess on her face.

No sooner did a large hand appear in her sight, pulling away her small hands from her face. Her dark eyes found themselves trailing to Mori's serious face.

"Stop, you'll irritated your eyesif you keep rubbing like that." He released her cold hands, slowly as if testing if she would do it again.

Hima nodded bashfully and a handkerchief was extended in her direction. Much to her surprise, it was Kaoru who was offering it. Kaoru didn't look bothered unlike Hikaru who was ignoring her, but Himawari didn't want to think too much of it. If anything it was probably because she was a gross mess at the moment.

"Take it, it's not going to bite or anything," Kaoru offered a weak smile that made Hima feel a bit lighter.

"Thank you." She took it into her hands and this time, gently dabbed at her eyes.

"What happened with your mother?" Kyouya spoke up finally and Hima was a bit taken a back. He was the last person she expected to be concerned.

"She told me the truth." Her brows pinched together and she continued, "I asked her about my dad and me."

"Hima..." Haruhi started but Hima cut her off.

"It's not like I didn't know the answer. My mother's always been strange with me, it just hurts to hear it out loud. I wanted to know though and she told me about how she wasn't supposed to be with my father."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked Hima who finally stopped crying and had become quite blank.

"My mother and father were supposed to inherit their grandparents' companies. My dad had an arranged marriage, as well as my mother. Since my parents went to Ouran I'm guessing they met there and started dating. However they were young and stupid, my mother got pregnant and I was the result. I know happy endings and such aren't real. I mean I could understand the fact that she wasn't really in love."

Himawari's gaze flickered up to see the stunned faces around her, well all except for two. Tamaki and Kyouya looked serious.

"She then told me, my grandmother had made her choose, my father and I or her inheritance and future."

Hunny squeezed Hima's arm and added, "But you're here and she chose your father!"

Himawari shook her head and replied, "I thought so too, but it turns out my father persuaded her to give it all up. He wanted to keep me, but she never wanted me, she regretted the decision. In keeping me she lost her own family. She's been resentful ever since and she says she wants to fix things now. My mother wants to be there for me, seventeen years late."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. Her mother was gone, but at least she knew her mother had loved her. Himawari's situation was different and complicated. How do you comfort someone with that type of situation?

Unsure of where to look, Haruhi's gaze dropped on Tamaki. Normally he would've been able to coddle Himawari and cheer her up, that was his specialty after all. But he wasn't saying a word, he just remained silent like the others. It seemed the Host Club couldn't entirely relate. They had it all and then they didn't. Himawari had nothing and then she had everything. So what do you say to someone whose situation is on a completely different spectrum?

"We're here." Kyouya spoke out loud and the group slowly removed itself from the car. It felt like if they moved too fast the atmosphere would shatter, cutting them. Himawari slipped out and Haruhi extended a hand to help her.

"It's ok, you're going to be okay," Haruhi muttered repeatedly and Himawari nodded her head forcing a smile on her face. Their had to be a silver lining.

* * *

When I walked out of the bathroom I was wearing a pair of pajamas that had been left in the bathroom. I hadn't even heard anyone come in, but they did nonetheless and took my clothes with them. In return they left a clean pair of pajamas. I wasn't going to complain about clean and comfy clothing, but what I was given was just embarrassing.

My hair was still damp and my face was free of that old makeup. Feeling warm and incredibly ridiculous, I shuffled out into the large living room where the Host Club sat, some drinking tea and snacking on cookies, despite that it was nearly midnight.

Hikaru and Kaoru cocked their heads at me from their spot on the large Victorian couch and spoke together, "Your ears look a little cold."

"Why don't you use the hood?" Hikaru continued, giving me a mischievous grin.

My face warmed a little at this and I shot them an undignified look, "You picked this out didn't you?"

I lifted the hood over my head to pull at the pink bunny ears attached to the pastel pink and white striped hoodie. The twins broke out into hysterical laughter as the hood sat on my head.

"I picked it out! Don't you like it Hima-chan?" Hunny piped up and the color drained from my face. I wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that technically an eighteen year old boy picked out a set of pink and white pajama shorts with a matching a bunny hoodie for me. Either Hunny was the ultimate con man or he really was oblivious. If Tamaki had done this he certainly wouldn't have gotten away with it.

"Uh..."

"Leave my niece alone you shady twins!" Tamaki shot pillows at the twins, hitting them both in the face.

I heard a small snort of laughter come from Haruhi and I gave her a pleading look before she broke out into cute giggles.

"Not you too..." I sighed heavily and looked up at Hunny who was smiling expectantly. Mori however was staring at the wall avoiding my gaze.

"I love it Hunny, thank you. I'll pay you back, I promise!" I smiled, but Hunny shook his head.

"Don't worry Hima-chan! You can make it up to Usa-chan and me by having a sleepover!"

My face colored at this and I looked at Mori for help, but he was looking away and a blush was crawling up his neck slowly.

"I don't know I'm kind of...tired," I faked a yawn and Hunny pouted.

"You look like Usa-chan," Haruhi chuckled out and I threw her a flat look.

"Why don't we match then if you like it so much?" I snapped wryly.

Hearing this Tamaki stopped his bickering with the twins and looked at Haruhi hopefully.

"Daddy wants you to match with Himawari!"

Seizing the opportunity to enact some revenge, the twins grinned simultaneously and begin whispering loudly to each other.

"Did you hear that Hikaru?" Kaoru started shadily.

"Yes, the King likes animal costumes!"

"My, what a shameless King! Trying to defile Haruhi with his fetishes" they spoke together and Tamaki looked much more panicked than before.

Haruhi threw him a suspicious look before standing and mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "Pervert."

Tamaki's mouth fell as the girl gave him a wary look and made to exit the room, meanwhile the twins doubled over in laughter, enjoying their King's misery.

"Haruhi, daddy is an honorable person, I swear! I would never!" Tamaki called after the apathetic girl who only shot him a cold look over his shoulder, efficiently shooting a nonexistent arrow through his heart.

Good grief...I'm starting to wonder if coming here was a good idea after all.

"Now that that's settled, Himawari, come with me I'll show you to your room," Kyouya spoke up and I drew my eyes to him. He'd been strangely quiet since I had arrived and even went as far as to avoid my gaze, something that I never liked.

"Okay then," I nodded and called a good night to everyone, the twins replied in unison. Tamaki was too busy trying to convince Haruhi of his honor, so I continued. However before I could completely exit the room a soft force hit my back and arms wrapped around my waist. When I turned, flush against me was Hunny, looking at me with cutest eyes ever.

"Are you sure we can't have sleepover Hima-chan? I won't hog the blankets I swear." Hunny pouted and I felt myself want to cave in. I forced a small smile and glanced at Mori, hoping he'd hear my silent pleas. Thankfully he did this time because he stood up and approached us.

"Mistukini, sleeping with a girl is inappropriate. Be respectful," his low voice caught Hunny's attention who promptly released me from his warm hold.

"Okay! At least take one of my toys," Hunny seemingly pulled a large green frog out of nowhere.

"A frog?" I raised a brow and took it tentatively. Somehow this felt familiar, but I brushed the feeling off.

"Her name's Kero! She's a good listener!" Hunny beamed at me and I smiled back.

"Alright, thanks Hunny. Thank you too Mori," I smiled up at him.

"You're welcome Himawari," Mori spoke and I felt my hear skip a beat. It might've been the first time he called me by my name and for some reason that made me really happy.

"Good night Hima-chan!"

"Night!" With that said I turned and followed after Kyouya who had been standing at the door waiting for me.

* * *

He was oddly silent as we walked and I'm sure the sight was kind of strange with me trailing behind him, in a silly pajamas and a large frog in my arms. Kyouya either didn't care or didn't notice this so I said nothing. But in reality I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to say a million things to him and then nothing all at once.

Not just because I wanted to endlessly blabber, but I had a doubt. When they came to get me, Kyouya didn't say a word. While I recounted the events of my mother's confession he didn't say a thing. Tamaki also reacted very little. Not to mention Kyouya's comments about me were a huge giveaway. If I was correct, then Kyouya and possibly Tamaki had known about this all along.

That day that my mother's picture fell out of my bag, they seemed least surprised of all. In addition when I had met Kyouya he knew of my parents recent divorce, he talked to Yuri as well. Yuri had always been increasingly defensive about me working with Kyouya and they had talked in private once or twice. Which is odd considering Yuri hated Kyouya quite a bit.

It would make sense for Yuri to speak with him if it had something to do with my working there. If anything I imagine Yuri was trying to get me out of there. Why though? Maybe because this entire thing had been some terrible joke? What if I was just being used like I'd been told?

"If there's anything else you need don't hesitate to ask, this is the Haninozuka home and I'm sure Hunny would be willing to have them cater to your every need if necessary," Kyouya added as he glanced at me over his shoulder, to which I only nodded meekly and clutched the frog even closer to my chest, partially hiding my face.

If my assumptions were true then I'd been lied to for a while now. My heart tightened and when I looked at Kyouya's back, I felt my throat dry up.

"Thank you," I croaked out and it seemed he hadn't heard me, he only kept walking while I padded behind him softly. I wanted him to stop so I could speak up, it felt like chasing something slippery, always just out of your reach. As much as I wanted to just stop, I knew I couldn't let it go, especially when he was walking right in front of me.

"The twins are a couple doors down from yours and across from yours is Hunny's. Beside him is Mori's as well. Haruhi is in the room before yours. Tamaki is besides the twins and I am on the far end after Tamaki's," Kyouya added and I only nodded, not sure what to do. I needed to speak up, but I felt like I'd choke if I said something. Nonetheless I'd said I'd confront everything head on now. I'd confronted my mother, so this was doable. I just needed to be brave.

Kyouya became silent once more and continued in his long graceful strides. I almost had to jog to keep up with him. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was avoiding me and if that was the case then I knew I'd have to force him to look at me. He definitely wasn't going to do the confronting.

Without really thinking of any better options, I rushed forward and grabbed his wrist firmly. Kyouya halted, turned slowly only about halfway with calm eyes and glanced down at my firm grip before finally meeting my eyes. Wanting him to really look at me and give me his full attention had always been something I desired. I needed him to act like I was a respectable person just as he was. Thinking on it, I realize that I've always just wanted his approval. Ironically, now that he was looking at me with his sharp grey-brown eyes, I wished to shrink and disappear into thin air. Perhaps I could will the ground to swallow me up, anything really, as long as he wasn't studying me carefully me with those glinting eyes.

Realizing I'd held on too long, I let go and stepped back, straightening my posture.

"What is it?" Kyouya turned to me fully, giving me a full view of him. He looked tired, more so than usual. Which in itself is odd considering that we were in the middle of our summer vacation, a time when we were all supposed to be getting a well deserved rest. His body was crackling with impatience and I continued.

"I need to know, did you know about my family history before you hired me?" I squeezed the frog in my hands tightly and Kyouya looked at me disapprovingly. Surely, he was judging my uncouth and childish behavior even now. I was never up to par, was I?

Kyouya tore his eyes from the large, smiling frog in my hands and to my face again. He looked calm and impassive, the complete opposite of my skittish behavior. He seemed so at ease with this tense silence, meanwhile I felt like I was drowning in it. It was so thick I thought it possible for me to stop breathing.

"It's impossible to deny it now, so yes. I was aware. Most people know of the rumors that surround your family, but after speaking with Yuri and a little research, it became quite clear." Kyouya watched me for a reaction and I wasn't sure what to do. Part of me wanted to say something rude and attack him verbally, but the other part that was trying to do things right, told me to relax.

"What are you playing at then?" I fixed him with a hard look before continuing, "I heard you weeks ago when you all came to visit my school. You told Tamaki that I was nothing, but a problem. If I'm so troublesome then why did you all drag me into this? I'm sure my photography skills had little to do with this! Or was this some kind of joke to teach me my place amongst you high society people?"

Kyouya didn't even flinch as I slowly raised my voice, he just remained calm and watched me as my face went from surprised, to blank, to red with anger, and now I was trying not to get teary. But it was too late because when I looked at him, his face was bleary, the flesh on my face felt hot, and my nose was getting stuffy.

"Is that what you think all of this is?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes and his voice was low. My heart pounded at his question. I had done something wrong and I'd angered him.

Despite my head telling me to shut the hell up I parted my lips and answered with a firm and low, "Yes."

It hung in the air, like something poisonous that neither of us wanted to inhale.

Kyouya pushed his glasses high up on his nose and he stepped closer, putting little distance between us. Automatically, Kero came up and I squeezed the animal to my chest. I guess in a way it was my wall to keep Kyouya away. But the action was much more comforting than helpful, because let's face it. A stuffed amphibian wasn't going to stop anyone from coming closer.

His hand reached out and my heart stopped. My eyes squeezed shut and I tried to make myself small. I don't know what I expected, but II felt a push on the animal in my arms and when I peeked up at him, he was pushing the frog from my face allowing him a full and straight on view of my face. Any girl would think, "this is the part where he kisses me and confesses his love!" Had I been delusional and I would've expected the same and I would've melted into a puddle, but what he did next shot that horse in the face.

"You're stupid and on top of that, brash. How you've managed to charm everyone is beyond me."

"W-what?" his observation and insult caught me off guard and I stumbled backwards, unsure of where this was going.

"You're getting worked up over a nothing. Tamaki will explain things properly I'm sure. So stop your crying and follow me, you need to sleep first, I'm sure you're exhausted," Kyouya turned around and began walking again, leaving me stunned.

He never answered me, but the way he was acting and what he said told me that everything was fine. Even though I had expected the worst of him, even overheard hurtful things, he was doing the opposite. Kyouya wasn't quite the touchy-feely type, but not being outright rejected was a good sign wasn't it?

As I watched his back, getting smaller and smaller I felt a small glimmer of hope flutter in my chest. I wasn't beaming, but I at least felt better about my standing and I had stopped tearing up. Which is a blessing, considering lately I cry about everything these days.

"Sato Himawari, if you are incapable of keeping up do not doubt that I will add a ridiculous amount to your debt for every step you have fallen behind." Kyouya narrowed his eyes at me from several meters away and I flushed lightly.

"Oh...o-ok," I couldn't think of much else to say so I ran to him, almost stumbling and hitting his back in the process.

The rest of the walk to the room wasn't much, we were both silent. But it wasn't tense like before. This time I felt a little more comforted, even if Kyouya hadn't said much at all to me about knowing the situation involving my family. However, I at least felt like I could trust him when he said I was getting worked up over nothing.

"This is your room," Kyouya held open a door and the room inside was lit, giving me a grand view of the heavily decorated lilac, canopy bed, and the white walls with soft rose patterns.

A crackling fireplace was in front of the bed and setup before that were a couple of victorian chairs and a matching love seat. On the opposite end of the room were large, heavy curtains, a deeper shade of purple.

"There's a terrace on the other side of those curtains with a small patio set up" Kyouya, answered my question before I even voiced it.

"A patio?"

"Yes, in case you'd like to have your breakfast brought up and set outside."

"Oh my..." the words slipped out as I stepped inside and eyed the entire space. The floor was also a rich wood, polished to perfection. I'm sure I was even able to see my reflection in it.

"Your bathroom is here to your left, it should have everything you need," Kyouya looked to the dark door that was just to the left of the entrance.

"Uh...right." I nodded, unsure of what to do next.

Sensing my awkwardness Kyouya spoke, "Well I'll be going now. We can talk tomorrow."

"Thank you...Kyouya."

Kyouya paused in the doorway and he seemed to be thinking over his words.

"It's no problem really, however I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Are you familiar with proverbs?"

I raised a brow and replied, "Yes."

"Then perhaps you've heard this one, 'An imminent cloud is a promise, but rain is an act fulfilled.' Good evening Hima." With that said he closed the door, leaving me with a flustered look.

For one he called me Hima, which if it did happen before was quite rare for Kyouya. Second if I was correct, his proverb meant that their actions were much more important than any spoken words.

I fell back onto the bed, the frog still in my arms and hugged it close. It was insanely comfortable and I was very tempted to just pass out there. I crawled towards the large mound of pillows at the headrest and pulled the thick blankets out before crawling under them.

After I settled beneath the warmth I turned on my side I found myself staring at this giant frog. It did nothing, but look back at me with it's big glassy eyes and its knowing smile. A thought crossed my mind and despite that no one was around, I found myself incredibly embarrassed. Although, it's not like talking to a stuffed animal would hurt right? I used to tell my stuffed animals about my day at school and such when I was five.

I shook my head ridding the ridiculous thought from my head, I'm sixteen. I don't need to talk to plush toys.

"Besides, Kyouya told me I was getting worked up over nothing. Surely that counts as a good sign." The words escaped my lips as I reached across the bed and nuzzled the frog.

Sleep was important, tomorrow I'd get the answers I needed. I felt my lids close and before I knew it I was engulfed in a dark warmth.

That evening I dreamt about several little Princes coming to rescue a grumpy Princess. I can't quite recall the face of her true love, but if I do maybe I'll tell Kero about it sometime.

* * *

The next morning the Haninozuka vacation home had been rather quiet. Well, quiet for the Host Club. While there was chatter and laughter, it felt forced. Especially with Himawari hiding in her room. She needed space and they understood and respected that. So every couple hours they would knock on her door asking if she would join them for a meal, game, and finally a swim. Her response had been _no_ every single time. Haruhi had assured them she would come around and insisted they let her clear her head.

Unfortunately that suggestion flew out the window for Hikaru. He ignored it and he found himself at Himawari's bedroom door. Hikaru faltered in his steps, the noise had come from the open door and if he was correct, that open door belonged to none other than Himawari's room. Lying on the plush bed, facing the window to the courtyard and terrace, was Himawari sprawled out and fooling with a fancy looking Polaroid camera.

It was the gift the Host Club had gotten for her. While it hadn't been anything overly expensive, Kaoru had picked it out and insisted it'd be a good idea. Apparently it was vintage and there something special about it, but Hikaru couldn't recall.

Seeing her with a Polaroid in her hands was something he hadn't seen in a while, not since the first day he met her when she ruined all the picture books. He remembered seeing her that first day, sitting in front of Tamaki and Kyouya, with Tamaki's hands around her smaller ones.

He had assumed she might've been a commoner who wandered in. After all, what kind of high society student wore faded blue jean jackets and scuffed boots? However what he found interesting was that she hadn't looked bashful and coy about the interaction; instead she looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. She hadn't been entirely sucked in.

That might've been the very first thing he noticed about her, her disdain of physical contact, especially with boys. She wasn't like most girls, easily led on, but she wasn't like Haruhi who seemed unaffected and didn't care.

So when Kaoru and he approached her with curious looks and her maroon eyes turned to them with an intimidated expression, he was pleased. He had always liked that look, after all he spent so much time toying with girls before and making them cry.

But what he realized he had liked most was her anger, the way she shot up out of her chair, eyes dark, jaw tight, and fists clenched. That was what drew him and his twin to tease her further. Because as far as they'd known, no girl had dared to stand up to them other than Haruhi and Haruhi was special.

That's how he had grown to know Himawari, through her anger and outbursts. He knew she wasn't demure and coy. She was a bit of a workaholic, but that might've been due to her debt with Kyouya. She was kind of a grump really and that's all he thought of her.

So when she called Tamaki, sounding quite upset and had seen her cry in front of them he was surprised. It was like he didn't know what to do because the Himawari he knew didn't cry, she didn't mope around, and she definitely didn't just sit there and take it when he teased her.

So looking at her, sprawled out on the bed, and sighing heavily wasn't comforting. He felt like an angry child with a broken toy and he hadn't a clue as to how to fix it. So he held onto it giving it forlorn and scolding looks. As if the toy had gone and broken itself.

Himawari rolled over onto her back now and snapped a picture. That would explain the loud click and flash he had heard a while ago.

A stiff piece of paper was spat out and Himawari shook it, as an image slowly appeared.

Was that what she doing all afternoon, wasting film and sighing to herself? Hikaru felt annoyance simmer and decided that enough was enough. He slipped into her room quietly and sneaked over to the bed. Himawari had rolled over on to the stomach again and studied the pointless picture, leaving her camera aside. She hadn't realized the twin entering her room.

Hikaru leaned over and slipped the camera away from her and Himawari still hadn't noticed.

A smirk spread across his face and he leaned close over the queen-sized bed, his hand hovering over her slim ankle. Himawari still didn't notice though, so Hikaru counted to three in his head and on three wrapped a firm hand around her bare ankle.

Himawari screamed out loud as she felt a strong grip tug hard on one of her legs and she slid across the bed on her stomach. When she turned on her back a flash blinded her and a familiar laughter rung in her ears.

"H-Hikaru?"

"You should've seen your face!" Hikaru held his side with one hand the camera in the other.

"You little brat!" Himawari kicked at him, but he side stepped her and tossed the camera on to the bed, keeping the picture.

"Say what you want, but I have this now!" Hikaru smirked and waved the picture at her, revealing an embarrassing photo with Himawari's startled expression.

"Fine, you have your stupid photo now get out," Himawari sat up on her bed and crossed her arms in anger.

"Alright then, thanks for the laugh. I'm sure everyone will get a kick out of this when I post it on our Host Club website!" Hikaru stuck his tongue out at Hima who suddenly flushed bright red down to her neck.

"No wait, Hikaru!" Himawari scrambled off the bed and took after Hikaru who had dashed out of her room and down the hall.

"Hikaru you brat! Give me that!" Himawari yelled after him, but the boy obviously wasn't listening. As the pair ran by and exited the large mansion, Haruhi sighed. Trust Hikaru to do the one thing he wasn't supposed to.

"You know I think she needed that," Tamaki piped up beside Haruhi. He was watching the pair dash out towards the pool with a tender smile. They found themselves out in the backyard where Hunny and Mori were swimming, Kyouya was reading and Kaoru was armed with a water gun. Everyone was watching the pair curiously.

When Haruhi looked at them she saw Himawari with her arms wrapped around Hikaru's neck and her legs around his waist. She wasn't going to let go and Hikaru wasn't going to hand over the picture. Of course Himawari wasn't going to win though. Hikaru has a brother who is always on his side.

"Should we stop them Takashi?" Hunny asked as he floated on the water with his plastic donut.

Mori's answer was wise and easy, "Bad idea."

"Hikaru give it back!" Himawari growled as she clawed at his arm, but Hikaru was tall and the picture was perfectly out of her reach, unless she climbed the poor boy.

That wasn't going to happen because an ivory hand appeared and plucked the silly photo from his Hikaru's hands. With a slight bump to the hip the pair fell into the pool, Hikaru with a winning grin and Himawari looking agitated.

"I'm not sure if this is the right way to cheer her up," Haruhi deadpanned. The Host Club really didm;t respect boundaries, but the results always did surprise her.

"No, but it is how they show her they care," Tamaki added with a knowing smile and a light bulb seemed to go off in Haruhi's head. Was Tamaki noticing the same thing she was? When her eyes found Tamaki's he motioned to the scene in front of him. Hikaru, had already climbed out of the pool and was leaning over with Kaoru to pull Himawari out. Swimming in sopping clothes wasn't ideal.

"Come on you can trust us!" Kaoru chimed in as he leaned forward and reached for Hima.

"Sure, just like I can trust you to leave me alone, right?" Himawari wiped her face of water with her wet hand, it did little to improve the hair plastered to her face and neck.

Hikaru tutted and leaned back with his arms on his hips, "Well a good prince has to rescue his princess from her tower doesn't he? Even if its the tower she put herself in."

Kaoru leaned against Hikaru now, an amused grin on his lips because Himawari's face heated up despite the cool pool water. She didn't want them to know that princess comment had made something beneath her sternum flutter, so she crossed her arms defiantly.

"You want to help us here Mori? Apparently the princess here won't throw us a rope…" Kaoru quirked a brow at Hima who refused to meet their gazes.

Her defiant position didn't last much longer when she felt a pair of strong arms pull her out of the water and place her on the edge of the pool, at the twins' feet. She sent a halfhearted glare at Mori, but that did little to rid the giant of the tiniest smirk on his face.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Hikaru grinned at her and offered a helping had, Kaoru did the same and they pulled the girl to her feet.

"You two aren't princes at all, if anything you two are the court jesters," Hima wrung out her clothes and stomped off, whipping her dripping hair behind her.

But as she left, a small smile found itself on her face and Hikaru was feeling quite satisfied.

The princess was out of her tower and done brooding.

* * *

A/N: Well here you go, the next chapter! I do apologize for the progression being so slow. But now I hope it's pretty clear who won!

Hikaru! :) (I was secretly routing for Kaoru or Mori, but I love them all so it's ok)

If there are any of you who still read this and have since the beginning I do appreciate it. I hope people aren't giving up yet! Anyways I'll try and crank out the next chapter ASAP, considering I have a long weekend ahead of me.

Leave some feedback, yes?

BaiBai~!


End file.
